Beautiful Blue Eyes
by Zephyr Hearts
Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return... Ch. 21 is up!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well, haha since you guys really liked Hearse; I decided to upload a sequel. This story will have chapters, and I will make them as long as possible. I don't know exactly how many chapters this story will have, but I'm pretty sure that this story will be long.

Disclaimer: Same as before, I own only my story.

A/N 2: This it still going to be in Clare's POV, I think I'm getting better at first person -pumps fist in the air- Oh, and I must put a heads up, judging from the summary, no, Clare isn't going to turn into a slut, skank, hoe, etc. I'm not that cruel, and I can't just turn an innocent girl into something like that.

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now, and when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .1.]  
**B r e a t h i n g** _.in._ **S e q u e n c e**

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee-

I practically slammed my hand down on my alarm clock. I lazily sat up, and raked my fingers through my hair, and yawned. I looked over at the bright red numbers on my digital alarm clock, and noticed that it was only five thirty; I lie back down, and let the alarm go off again after I lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. The noise had started to get on my nerves, and I slammed the thing off again with my hand.

I slowly got out of bed, and headed towards my bathroom to take a quick shower.

About thirty minutes went by, and I stepped out with a towel wrapped around my body, and one around my hair.

I walked to my closet, and pulled out a pair of blue jean skinnies, a mid sleeve button down light purple shirt, my blue jean jacket, and my silver small heel slip ons, with a small bow at the top of the shoes.

"Bzz, bzz, bzz."

As I was getting dressed I heard my cell phone going off. I walked to my bed, and smiled when I received a text from Eli.

_Good morning  
Eli_

I quickly responded to his text, and finished getting dressed. I curled my hair, and applied a small amount of makeup, and looked over at my cell phone when it started to ring.

"Eli..." I growled while laughing.

"Hello?"

"What no good morning to you to Eli?"

"I responded to your text." I said while laughing.

"Did not." Eli responded.

"Hold on." I looked through my sent messages, and accidently sent the text to Alli's phone instead. Wondering how I sent it to her phone instead of Eli, I wasn't paying attention to the fact that Eli was asking me a question.

"I'm sorry what?" I asked.

"I see how it is, not paying attention to me." Eli joked, and I fake laughed at him.

"I'll see you in school." I hung up, and I walked downstairs to eat some breakfast. As I was pouring some juice, the sound of my parents arguing early in the morning erupted, causing my once good quiet morning to ruin. I quickly downed my drink, and I exited the house, not wanting to be a part of the argument. When I closed the door, and started walking down the street, my mom had called.

"Clare, let me take you to school." Mom said.

I turned around and smiled.

"It's okay. I'll walk. It's nice out today." I said.

"Are you sure?" Mom asked.

"Yeah I'm fine really." I smiled faintly, and turned to start walking towards the school again. A tear has started pricking in my eyes, threatening to fall, but I held them back and just sighed. I hated hearing my parents fighting. It really did suck. After a few minutes, and I looked up to see that the school had come into a sight. I smiled when I saw that Eli was waiting in the front like he had been doing for the past two weeks. Speaking of two weeks, it's been that long since your incident in his car. I still feel kind of awkward around him, even though he hasn't been saying anything to me about it. Eli said he wouldn't mention it to me...unless he really had to.

"Hey." I smiled and I hugged him, and he kissed my forehead.

"...Have you been crying?" He asked me.

"No." I lied.

"Yeah, that's what I said once, but my mom saw that I had running mascara and she kind of made me spill." I laughed.

"You where mascara." I questioned, while walking into the school and headed to my locker.

"No, but you do, and I see that little smudge under your eye, proving that either you shed a tear, or...you poked your eye with eyeliner." Eli said. I couldn't help but laugh again. He had always had ways to make me laugh. I grabbed the books that I needed, and we walked to homeroom.

"Clare!" I turned around to see Alli running up to me. I sighed, and Eli kissed my temple, and walked to his homeroom.

"Yes Alli?" I asked as we walked into the media room, and sat down on the bouncy balls (Which I still think to be a really stupid idea...but they are comfy to sit on). We sat down, and she looked over at me.

"So are you and Eli still nothing? I saw the kiss he gave you." Alli said, logging into her account.

"Alli, we've been together for two weeks now."

"And you're still not going to tell me what happened on your date?" Alli said. I blushed when I thought about what happened between me and Eli.

"No."

"WHY NOT! I WANT TO KNOW!" Alli nearly screeched. I flinched a little, and I sighed in defeat. I mean it's not like she was going to tell anyone. I hope she doesn't...Alli does tend to have a really big mouth.

"Promise not to tell anyone?" I questioned.

"I promise Clare." Alli said with a stressed out sigh. I leaned in and whispered it into her ear, and when I pulled away, her eyes were wide, and her mouth fell down. I blushed and looked over at the computer screen to see my assignment.

"Are you serious Clare?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I be, okay can we drop it?" I asked quickly as I felt my face turn ten different shades of red. We stayed silent as we worked on our assignment while the teacher talked to us about the different ways to create videos using different software. Alli passed a note to me, and when I read it, I turned red again.

"Alli, do you mind!" I questioned. I knew I shouldn't have told her, she was going to tease me about it now...probably for another two months. Augh. I had continued to search the web, and before I knew it, the bell had rung. I quickly gathered my things, and walked out of the room. I walked to my English class, and I had bumped into someone, not knowing where I was going, since my head was down, and looking through the book that I had bought the other night.

"Oh, I'm sorry...K.C." I said.

"Morning Clare."

"...Morning." I walked passed him and walked into my classroom, and sat in my seat. I felt someone behind me, and about died when it was Eli breathing over my shoulder.

"Are you okay? You seem quite...jumpy." Eli said. I said that I was fine, and he sat on the desk behind me, and started to rub my shoulders. I smiled, and relaxed a little. I always loved it when he rubbed my shoulders, he's really good with his hands. I ran my fingers through my hair, and Eli stopped when the teacher walked in (1).

The teacher announced that we had to right a paper about whether we were for or against school uniforms, and that it was a partner assignment. I turned my desk around, to face Eli.

"Are you for it or against it?" I asked him

"Against, sorry I enjoy the way I dressed." He said. I nodded and smiled at how cocky he was.

"What about you?" He asked.

"A little bit of both. " I responded. He nodded, and we both started to right our papers. After we read over our papers, we had started talking about a lighter subject.

"So, my dad wants to finally meet you." I lifted my head, and watched as Eli's face turned a small shade of pink. I nodded and said that I would love to go to his place this weekend. He told me about what to expect from his dad, and how much of a butt he is, but after all that Eli said that we would go to his room, and watch T.V or something, play video games. I suck at video games, and I really don't know why he would want me to play him, oh well, if anything I would love to see if I could beat him.

The bell rang, and I gathered my things, and placed my paper on my teacher's desk, and walked to my locker. I grabbed my P.E clothes, and head to the gym.

"So Clare, I called my mom earlier and asked if I could have some people over." Alli said, as she changed into her clothes.

"Okay?" I questioned while putting my shoes on.

"Do you want to come over? You can bring Eli if you want. I'm going to bring Drew." Alli said, sighing when she said his name. I rolled my eyes at how much of a girl she is. We walked out of the locker room once we finished dressing.

"Okay class, we're going to play a game of dodge ball, girls against boys." The coach said. We divided ourselves into our teams as he passed out the balls. We played a decent game, until it was K.C and I left. I had a ball, and so did he. We stood there, waiting to see who would throw the ball first. Without hesitating, K.C threw the ball at me, with a great amount of force, too bad he missed.

I threw my ball, and I got him barely on his foot, I still got him out. Woot! Girls won. Alli and I walked to the locker rooms, and Jenna walked up to me.

"Thanks for getting my boyfriend out." She said in a cocky tone.

"Sorry you couldn't get him out." I said.

"Funny Clare bear." Jenna laughed.

"I know I am." I walked by her, and Alli quickly raced behind me, the sound of her heals kind of annoyed my anger more.

"So, are you coming over?" Alli asked.

"Yeah I guess so. I'll ask Eli." I said. She squealed and hugged me hard, and I practically almost fell back, and hugged her back.

[]

[]

[]

The day had gone by rather quickly since Alli told me about her get together. I put all of my belongings in my locker, and walked out through the double doors, to find Eli waiting for me with his car parked in front of the school.

"So, where to sunshine, home?" He asked me, as I stood in front of him.

"Actually, Alli is having a small get together at her house. Do you want to go?" I asked him, with a small amount of hope in my eyes. Eli stared back with his intense green eyes, and I noticed the look of annoyance in his face.

"I mean, you don't have to go if you don't want to, we can hang out at my place if you want." I said. Eli smirked a little.

"No it's okay, we'll go to Alli's house." He said.

"We're just going to watch a movie and eat some snacks. No biggy." I said.

Eli nodded.

"We still have to go home so I can drop my stuff off." I said.

"Okay. Me too." Eli said. We got into his car, and he dropped me off first, and quickly drove to his house to go put his stuff down. I changed into some more comfortable clothes, and I left a note on the table, telling my mom that I was going to be out for an hour, at Alli's house.

As I walked out of the front door, I waited for Eli to come and pick me up. I looked down at my phone after ten minutes, and sighed, but I continued to wait.

20 Minutes Later…

30 Minutes Later…

I sighed, and I texted Alli and told her that something came up, and I walked back in the house, and I crumpled up the note that I left for my mom, and placed my cell phone on the table. I walked into the kitchen, and poured myself something to drink.

"Bzz, bzz, bzz, bzz…"

I looked back to my phone and noticed that it was ringing.

"Hello?"

"Clare, I'm sorry…I can't come over, I'll IM you later."

"Eli, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you later."

"Okay."

"Bye."

"Bye." I said while hanging up. I blinked a few times; before I sat down to watch some T.V while I did my homework. It was about eightish when my parents came home from a fund raiser meeting from church, and it had only taken them a few seconds to start arguing.

I walked upstairs to my room, after grabbing my lap top, and I sat down on my bed. I opened my lap top, and logged into my MSN account.

_'Bling!'_

'Eli-gold48: Hey

'Clare-e24: What happened? You bailed on me…

'Eli-gold48: My dad and I got into a fight. He wouldn't let me leave. I'm sorry.

'Clare-e24: Oh, I'm sorry…do you still want to come over or something?

'Eli-gold48: I don't think I can, my dad is kind of on my ass at the moment. He's still trying to get into my room while yelling at me.

'Clare-e24: Why is he yelling at you?

'Eli-gold48: …

I waited for him to respond. I had started to get really worried about him, since he told me that his dad was yelling at him. I hope I didn't do anything.

'Eli-gold48: Sorry, I have to go, I'll call you later. Probably around midnight when my dad is sleeping.

'Clare-e24: …okay that's fine. Will you tell me what's wrong later?

'Eli-gold48: Yeah, talk to you later Clare.

_Eli-gold has signed out._

I sighed and closed out my IM and placed my laptop on my bed. I laid there, listening to my parents fight downstairs. I really don't understand why they're fighting. My mom told me that she was going to tell me what's going on between them, but she hasn't yet. I let the thought slide as I closed my eyes to nap for a little bit.

[]

[]

[]

_'Bling!'_

…

_'Bling!'_

…

…

_'Bling!'_

My eyes slowly flickered open when I heard the sound of my IM ringing.

'Eli-gold48: Hey…

'Eli-gold48: *pokes*

'Eli-gold48: Is it too late for me to come over…

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, and checked to see what time it was.

10:30

'Clare-e24: It might be, you can climb up to my window, my parents are sleeping.

'Eli-gold48: That's fine, I'll be over there in a few minutes. By the way I'm going to walk.

I blinked a few times.

'Clare-e24: Why don't you take your car? Wouldn't walking be more dangerous?

'Eli-gold48: Yes, but my dad took my car keys; I'll see you in a few minutes.

_Eli-gold48 has signed out._

I walked to my balcony and opened the door, and waited for Eli. I started to worry more than I needed to.A good ten minutes went by and I noticed something moving at the end of the street, Eli.

I smiled, and Eli had climbed up the tree next to my house, and jumped to the edge of the balcony. Who knew he was such a monkey.

"Shh, try not to make so much noise." I whispered.

"Sorry." He smirked.

We walked into my room, and he sat down on my bed. I sat down next to him.

"So, what's going on?" I whispered.

"…Dad and I got into a fight." He said.

"About?" I asked.

"…"

"Eli?"

"You."

End of Chapter 1

* * *

Reviews? Do you like it, love it, hate it?

Leaves meh a review and lets me know

(1) Would any of you like to tell me how to spell the English teacher's name is .

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews! I didn't think that I would get that much for the first chapter -excited smile- Anyhow, here's chapter two, and I hope you enjoys it! I didn't realize that the summary on my chapter's wasn't the same as the one on story :( god, my computer is fucking up :((

Disclaimer: I own only my story!

A/N 2: This will have a little smut in this chapter. NO SEX, just a little bit of teasing is all. And just to put some more info out there, this story will not have lemons in every chapter, and there probably won't be any sex at all either. There might be, I don't know yet, but I don't think I should since Clare is such an innocent doll, and Eli...well...he's well...no comment, but anyway. It's in a thinking progress at the moment :P

An important notice will be posted on my profile, and I need you guys to read it, concerning my stories. No I will not be deleting them. I just need to inform you guys about the 13th of this month!

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .2.]  
**H a v e **_.faith in. _**M e**

I sat there, and looked at him confusedly.

"Me? Why me?" I asked.

"My dad...well he drinks, and when he drinks, he gets really strict. It's nothing bad. He doesn't have anything against you, he just doesn't like it when I have a girlfriend, and probably never intend of introducing them to him, he's so into meeting you though, but I just had to leave, he gets really creepy and abusive when he drinks." Eli said. I pressed my lips to a line, and placed a hand on his shoulder. I asked, "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine. I'm used to it." Eli laughed.

"This isn't a laughing matter Eli." I said. He stopped laughing, and just sat there, muttering an, "I know". I hugged him, and he hugged me back. I kissed him on the cheek, and I stepped away. I was still in my clothes, and I needed to change into my pj's. I grabbed some long shorts, and a long t-shirt; I walked to the bathroom, and when I closed the door, I watched Eli take off his black hoodie, and he laid down on my bed. I changed out of my clothes, and walked out of the bathroom, and headed to my bed once I put my dirty clothes in the hamper just outside my bathroom.

"Comfy?" I asked. Eli lifted his head and said, "Yes. I like your bed." He patted the empty spot next to him, and I crawled to that place, next to the wall. Eli wrapped his arms around me, and we cuddled. My head was at the crook of his neck, and I couldn't help but inhale his sent. Eli always smelled so masculine and sweet at the same time. I smiled softly against his neck, and he shifted a little.

"Trying to kiss my neck? I see what you're doing." Eli joked.

"Shut up Eli." I playfully slapped his arm.

"Ouch Clare, that hurts." He laughed. I laughed, and I laid my head on the pillow.

"Eli, you'd have to leave here soon." I said after a short pause.

"I know..." He said.

"But, not now." I said while sitting up, and leaning against the wall. Eli did the same, and he sat down next to me. I leaned my head on his shoulder, and he leaned his head over mine. I interlaced our fingers together, and I sighed.

"Clare?"

"Hm?"

"Is it okay if I can kiss you?(1)." I looked over at him. I blushed a little cause...well I thought it was cute that he asked. I mentally awed. I nodded my head, and he wrapped his free arm around my shoulder and he kissed me. It wasn't an extreme make out, just a small kiss. I pulled away, and we stared at each other for a few seconds, before we started to kiss again. Eli reached up and cupped my face in his hands, while he ran his tongue along my lower lip. I opened my mouth, and he darted his tongue into my mouth. He gently massaged his tongue against mine, which cause me to moan softly when he ran his fingers into my hair. Eli pulled his mouth away, and we both breathed heavily.

Eli kissed me again, and he pulled me closer to him, causing me to sit in between his legs, my side against him. Eli sucked on my lower lip, and nipped at it, while I shifted around into a more comfortable position, me facing him. Eli slowly started to push our bodies down, and I laid underneath him, while his body was over mine, not crushing me. I pulled my mouth away, and I looked up at him.

"Eli, not tonight okay?" I asked.

"Okay." He responded.

With the dim lighting from my lamp across the room, I looked at his green eyes and he looked back at me, and smiled. He removed the strands that covered my eyes. Eli said, "I just can't get over how beautiful your eyes are." I blushed, and hid my face. He lifted my chin up, and he kissed my mouth again, he slowly moved to my side, and I turned to face him. Our kiss lasted for minutes. I shifted around for a bit, and Eli moaned in between our kiss. I pulled away a little and asked, "Are you okay?" He chewed on his bottom lip, and nodded in a shy way. I blinked a few times, and shifted around, trying not to make it look like it was on purpose, and he clenched his jaw, and pressed his lips into a line.

"Eli..." I questioned.

"It's...nothing." He muttered through clenched teeth. I narrowed my eyes at him, and just shrugged it off. I scooted closer to him, and I jumped slightly when I felt something against my thigh. I looked up at Eli and watched as his head bowed, and a blush cascaded across his face.

"Eli are you-

"Don't mention it, I feel really embarrassed..." Eli muttered. I couldn't help but giggle slightly. Eli looked over at me, and I covered my mouth.

"It's not funny." He smirked.

"Is to." I said in return. Eli lay on his side, and I laid down next to him.

"Are you um...going to be okay?" I asked him. Eli nodded. He said, "I'll just think of something really really awkward...like a guy in a speedo...haha ew." Eli shuddered. I shuddered as well, and laughed shortly when I saw Eli's face. Hours went by and we just sat on my bed and talked about everything. It was sort of sad, because I never really knew that Eli had such a sad life.

"Eli, it's almost one, I think you should go now." I said, while yawning. Eli nodded and agreed. He got off my bed, and stretched.

"Here." I handed him his large black hoodie, and he turned around and looked down at his jacket.

"You can keep it for now." He said. I nodded and smiled.

I walked with him to the balcony, and he hugged me and kissed my forehead. I watched him jump down, and he got up, and whiped the dirt off his bottom. He started walking, and he looked up at me, and I softly waved at him, and I watched him walk away, until he disappeared. I walked back into my room, and I locked my balcony door. I laid down on my bed, and since I was so tired and sleepy, I had fallen asleep really quick.

.

.

.

I woke up the next morning, from the annoying sound of my alarm clock. I groaned, and hid under my blankets, I only had four hours of sleep, and I really didn't want to go to school today. I got up and lazily walked to my dresser, and grabbed a pair of baggy shorts, a Paramore t-shirt, and some comfortable running shoes. I wasn't really feeling the mood to get all dressed up for school. I put my hair in two small pigtails, and straightened my bangs. I grabbed Eli's jacket, and put it on. It was a little bit big on me, but it fit just right.

I walked downstairs, and I saw my mother in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"Morning mom." I said.

"Morning...Clare...where did you get that jacket?" She asked me.

"Oh, it's Eli's he let me borrow it." I said.

"Um, okay. Do you want me to take you to school?" Mom asked. I nodded and sat down in front of her, taking a bite out of the banana I got. I asked, "How are you and dad? Is everything okay?" Mom looked at me with a faint smile on her face.

"Yeah, we're fine..." She finally responded after a few minutes.

"Are you sure? You guys have been arguing more since your talk." I said.

"I know Clare, we're just...having a few difficulties. We're going to be fine. I promise." My mom said. I smiled faintly, and nodded. I grabbed my oversized purse, and my mom grabbed her car keys, and headed to the door. I got in her car, and she drove me to school. I looked over at my mom, and noticed that she had a slight angry look on her face.

"Mom, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, your father just made me angry last night. It's okay." She responded. I pressed my lips to a line, and I nodded my head.

"Thanks for the ride mom. I'll see you later." I said, as I stepped out of the car, and walked up the steps of the school, and headed to my locker. I looked up to see that Eli wasn't there like he always is.

"Hey Clare. I got your text yesterday. What happened that you couldn't go?" Alli asked, standing next to my locker. I looked over at her and sighed.

"I can't talk about it right now. I'll tell you later." I shut my locker and locked it, and I walked into the media room, and took my seat. As I was logging into my account Mrs. O (1) walked in and placed her stuff on her desk, and sat down behind it.

"Class, continue with your assignments from yesterday. I have an online meeting to attend, and I need you to stay quiet." She said. For once, the classroom was quiet. I logged into my email account, and checked my mail before I worked on my video project.

"Clare."

"What?" I whispered back to Alli.

"Eli wants you." I turned to her, and she looked towards the door, I looked back and saw him giving me the "come here" jesture. I nodded, and raised my hand.

"Yes?"

"May I go to the bathroom?" I asked.

"Hurry back."

I got up and walked out the door, and headed towards the water fountain. Eli followed, and I took a sip of water and looked up at him.

"Where were you this morning?" I asked.

"I woke up late, and I couldn't find my keys, so I had to wait for my dad to wake up before I could get my keys. I just got here." Eli said. I muttered an "oh" and started to walk back to the room. Eli, reached out and he grabbed my hand, I turned around to look at him.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I say we cut class today." He said.

"We're already at school though." I said.

"So, didn't stop us before." Eli smirked, and then I rembered our incident outside the Dot when I screamed at the top of my lungs, and he practically laughed at me. I thought about it for a while, and since I didn't have anything important today, like exams and such, I told him after this period, we'll go.

"I'll meet you outside." Eli said.

"Okay. Now go to class." I practically shoved him playfully towards the other hall while I walked back to my class. I sat down, and sighed through my nose. Today was going to be rather...interresting.

"BRRRRRIIIIIING!"

The bell rang, and the hallways filled up with students.

_"Hey guys, this is Sav! Just wanted to let you guys know that we're holding a costume dance this weekend in the gym to raise money for the big Halloween dance next month. The dance starts from nine to twelve. Come and show off those crazy costumes, and your dance moves. There will be drinks, snacks, and small game events. The winner of the best costume will receive two tickets for the Predators movie _(2)_ . See you there!"_

I stopped at my locker, and smiled wide.

_'That's a perfect idea! I'll go meet Eli's dad this weekend, get ready there, and then go to the dance! Yes!'_ I thought.

I quickly put my stuff in my locker, and almost bolted out of the doors, and walked to the parking lot. I looked around for Eli, and saw him standing next to his car, and I walked quickly to him.

"Eliiii." I said while smiling.

"I heard about the dance...I'm not sure. I don't think your mom would enjoy me coming to your house dressed as the living dead." Eli joked and laughed a little. I placed my hands on my hips and gave him a look.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm coming over this weekend aren't I?" I asked.

"...Oh yeah." Eli laughed.

"Yeah, so I can go to your house this weekend. Meet your dad, get ready there, and then...we go to the dance." I said. I watched Eli think about it, then he gave me his sinister smirk, and nodded. Oh man, how much I loved it when he smirked. I always thought it to be really sexy.

"Okay, so let's go somewhere." I said.

"Where?" He asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere. Show me where you live." I said, playing with his shirt.

"Okay, I must warn you, I live out in the ghetto." Eli said. I shrugged and said, "You think my house is fancy?" He nodded his head and we both got into his car. Eli turned the ignition on, and he drove out to where he lives. He was right. Eli does live out there, but it's not really the ghetto. Trees really just covered everything. I looked around, and when he turned into a dirt road, and that's when I got really curious, cause you couldn't see anything. The long trees had covered everything, the only light you can see was at the end of the road.

"Eli...this isn't really the ghetto." I said.

"Yeah. It's near it." He said with a teasing laugh. I rolled my eyes and said, "You're so cocky" He lightly grasped my hand, and he kissed the back of it.

"Only for you." He smiled. The car had come to a complete stop when he parked in front of a house. It was a very nice house in my opinion. A big white house, with blue shutters, and a big blue door. On the porch, small plants hung, and there were small rose bushes in the front of the house.

"Eli your house is beautiful." I said.

"Yeah...I'm surprised it stays like this." Eli said, stepping out and he asked, "Do you want anything? I'm getting something to drink." I shook my head, but followed him inside anyway. I looked around in awe. His house is really beautiful on the inside.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" He asked in kitchen.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Everything, but milk." He said.

"I'll have a soda then." I said. He grabbed two soda's and he walked to the living room, and sat down next to me on the soft couch. He opened his coke, and mine as well, and we both chugged it down. I put my can down on the small glass coffee table, and we sat in silence.

"Where's your dad?" I asked, kind of nervous and scared to have him walk in out of no where and start screaming at Eli...and me too.

"He's at work. He doesn't get off till about five thirty, maybe six. Sometimes at two." Eli said. I nodded.

"Do you want to see my room?" He asked. I looked over at him, and me being curious about Eli and his belongings, I nodded my head. Eli got up and he headed up the stairs, and I followed closely behind him. We walked down the small hallway, and turned into a room, that was, too my surprise, really clean. His room was black with red paint splotches all over, and a bunch of band posters. On left side of his bed, in between the bathroom and the closet, he had a medium sized black plasma T.V hanging up. There's a big black bed, with silky black sheets, and pillow cases. In the corner near the big window there's a black desk with of course the computer, and on the other side of the desk he had a large boom box set, and then there's his regular sized closet.

"I love your room." I said finally after standing in awe.

"Really? I think it's rather plain." Eli said looking around and then tossing himself on his bed. I narrowed my eyes at when he practically sunk in it (3), and when I sat down I practically sighed and something along the lines of how comfortable his bed was and how I wished I had it. Eli laughed. I scooted closer to the pillows, and I laid my head on them. Eli crawled and laid down next to me.

I looked over at him, and I smiled.

"Do you want to listen to some music?" He asked.

"Um, sure." I watched Eli get up and walked to his large speaker system.

"Just warning you. I only have rock music." Eli said, while grabbing a CD from his large CD stand, and opening the case and putting the CD into the player.

"It's okay." I laughed and the music started to play, he turned down the volume and I listened to the music. I actually liked it. It wasn't that heavy metal stuff that he listens to in his car, but it wasn't soft rock either.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Crossfade." Eli said, jumping onto his bed, and scooting close to me. I turned to my side, and looked over at him. Eli reached over, and he cupped my face with his hand, and he brushed his thumb back and forth over my cheekbone. I smiled, and lowered my eyes. Eli scooted a little bit closer, and he kissed my mouth. Eli moved his mouth against mine, and I slowly opened my mouth, and he slowly inserted his tongue into my mouth, and played with mine. Eli shifted so he was on top of me, and I laid underneath him. He pulled his mouth away, and looked down at me. I reached up with my hands, and softly pulled his head down, and I kissed him. Eli laid his body on top of mine, but tried keeping his weight off me, so he won't crush me. Eli leaned down and he started to kiss all around my neck and I felt him smirk against my skin.

"You smell so good Clare Bear." He said that in a tone that made me melt so very much. I place a hand on his shoulder, while the other interlaced itself in his soft brown hair. Eli continued to kiss my neck, and he softly nipped at it. I moaned in his ear, and this caused him to moan. Eli ran his hand up my side, and he hesitated for a bit. He lifted his head and looked down at me. With the questionable look in his green eyes, I knew what he was asking, and I nodded. He slowly nodded and went down and continued to kiss my neck. I arched my back when he softly grasped my breast and started to grope me. I felt the heat rise to my face when I felt something hard against my inner thigh, and I moaned a little loud, when he moved his hips towards mine, this caused both of us to moan.

I watched as his hand slowly reached down in between our bodies, and he started to rub the spot in between my legs. I chewed on my bottom lip, and tried not to cry out in pleasure. Eli kissed my lips, and he pulled his hand away, and started to grind his hips against mine. I couldn't help but moan, feeling the hard on in between his legs, rub against the wet place in between my legs.

"Eli, we have to stop-

"No Clare, please." Eli said pleadingly. I looked up at him, and I watched him unbutton his pants.

"Eli...I don't want-

"Clare," He interrupted me, "I'm not going to have sex with you. Like I said, I'm not going to push you. Tight pants against hard friction isn't working out for me." He said, and I practically hid my face in his shoulder when he pulled his pants down, revealing his plaid blue boxers (4) and his hard on. Eli left his pants on his thighs, and he leaned down and kissed me on the mouth, and he continued to move his hips against me, and "him" being closer to me felt so much better, and this caused me to slightly move my hips up, meeting his.

"Oh my god..." He moaned, and he started to move faster against me.

"Eli." I moaned his name, and he leaned down and nipped at my neck and sucked a little hard. I wanted so bad to have release from this pleasure, and as if on cue, Eli reached down and he rubbed my clit while he grind his hips against mine. I moaned fast, and that tight ball of pressure formed in my abdomen, and soon enough it exploded, and my back arched, and his name left my lips (I felt really awkward that we did this with our clothes on). Eli stopped moving, and he groaned, and breathed heavily. I moved slowly, and he placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "Don't move..."

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah...just give me a minute."

I looked down, and cocked my head to the side a bit.

"Eli did you just p-

"No, I didn't piss myself..." He quickly got up and went to the bathroom. I laughed slightly when he nearly tripped, trying to pull his pants up. The faucet started to run, and I laid back on his bed, and sighed heavily. It only took me a few seconds to realize that the music was still playing. I was so caught up in what I was doing, that it felt like I didn't even hear the music playing the background. Eli walked out with his pants on, but not buttoned or zipped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing." He responded while laying down next to me.

We started to talk, and our conversation was interrupted when we heard a door open downstairs.

"Shit." Eli muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"I think my dad's home." Eli muttered.

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"...Sort of. If he comes to my room, then yeah. But he learned not to come in my room when I'm not home." Eli said. We quickly covered our mouths when we heard footsteps at the end of the hall, and walking towards the room. The door handle started to turn, and I felt my heart beating in my ears. A cell phone started to ring, and the door handle stopped turning.

_'Hello? Yes...no. Fine, I'll be right there.'_

A few minutes went by and we heard a car driving off. We got up and headed towards the window, and we watched Eli's dad drive away.

"My god..." I muttered.

"Yeah...fuck we got lucky." Eli started to laugh. I laughed too, and I wrapped my arms around him, and hugged his waist.

"I love this song." Eli muttered. I started to listen to it.

"I like it. Who's it by?"

"A Day to Remember."

"What's it called?" I asked.

"Have Faith in Me. It's one of my favorite songs by them." Eli said, looking down at me while he hugged my waist.

"It's a good song."

"Since you like it Clare, let's make it...our song." I watched his face turn a little pink, and I smiled big. I hugged him tighter, and kissed his mouth.

End of Chapter 2

* * *

Well that was awesome! Leaves me a review and tell me if you liked it, and if you want more :P I know you do! I can see it in your eyes -small maniacle laugh- Anyway, leave a review!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-

(1) Is that how her name is spelled?

(2) Haha, I love that movie :D

(3) My boyfriend's bed was like that, so I decided to describe Eli's bed like that, I don't know why, I just had to D:

(4) Plaid boxers are awesome -.-


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only my story!

A/N 2: This chapter is lemon free.

Random Note: MUNRO CHAMBERS (Elijah Goldsworthy) HAS A FUCKING TWIN! THERE'S TWO OF THEM D:

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .3.]  
**S h a r k**_ .in the. _**W a t e r**

After I spent some time with Eli at his house, he drove me home. I stayed in his car for a few minutes before I stepped out. Eli walked me to the door, and he hugged me. I hugged him back and I got up on my tip toes to kiss him on the mouth. He kissed me back, and pulled away. His hold around me tightened, and I smiled in his chest.

"Eli, you're going to have to let me go sooner or later." I said in a joking matter. Eli kissed the top of my head.

"I know, but I don't want to." He said, looking down at me with his amazing green eyes. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek and said, "I'll call you later." Eli nodded and he kissed my forehead before he walked away. I watched him get into his car, and he drove off. I sighed at the fact that I had started to miss him so much already. I walked into my house, and my mom greeted me.

"Hi mom. It smells good in here." I said.

"Thanks Clare. I'm making your favorite, spaghetti and chicken meatballs." I smiled really big, and said, "Thank you mom...is dad...coming to eat with us?" I asked with a little bit of hope filling my voice. My mom looked up at me after she put the pasta into the water and she said, "Your father might be a few minutes late, but he will be joining us yes." I smiled and nodded and said, "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be back in a few minutes." I said.

"Okay Clare." I walked upstairs and entered my room. I put my large purse next to my bed, and headed to my dresser where I grabbed a new pair of underwear, shorts, and a t-shirt. I walked to my bathroom, and turned the hot water on after I had taken my clothes off. I stepped in once it was hot enough, and let the water run through my hair, and I couldn't help but think about mine and Eli's conversation we had at his house.

_'So Eli, tell me about your mom.' _

_'...Well to put it simply, I never really met my mom. She sends me letters every now and then, telling me how sorry she is for leaving without a reason. She sent me a picture of her with one letter, after she told me that she might be coming back home next month or so.'_

_'Oh, well if she's telling you that she might be coming back this month, are you going to see her? Or meet her?'_

_'I don't know. I might. I'm kind...afraid to.'_

_'Why Eli?'_

_'Cause she left when I was only six, maybe five. I don't know what to expect from her. And she begged me not to tell my dad, so I'm just afraid that...if I go, something will happen to me or my mom.'_

_'That's understandable.'_

_'Yeah...well I might as well take you home Clare Bear, school's about to be let out.'_

_'I don't want to go.'_

_'I don't want you to go either, but I don't want you to get in trouble.'_

I turned the shower off, and stepped out with a towel wrapped around my body. I towel dried my hair, and put my clothes on. I threw my dirty clothes into the hamper, and I quickly grabbed my cell phone when I heard it ringing.

"Hello?'

"CLARE!"

"Yes Alli?"

"Where were you today?"

I sighed, and sat down on my bed, and started to tell Alli what all I had done today, except for the part of mine and Eli's little moment that we had.

.

.

.

Eli parked his car in the driveway, and he stepped out. He walked to the front door, and opened it. Eli tossed his bag next to the couch, and he walked upstairs to his room, noticing that it was slightly opened. He walked in to find that his dad was inside, looking for something.

"Lose something?" He asked. His dad ignored him, and Eli watched as he started to search in his closet.

"Too much black in here. What did I tell you about wearing all this black?" His dad turned around, and Eli stepped back a bit. Eli said, "I can wear whatever I want, I don't tell you what to wear. Now get out of my room."

"Where's my belt."

"Which one?" Eli asked.

"The black one." His dad walked to Eli's bathroom, and he bent down and picked something up. Eli sat behind his computer, and watched his dad leave. He sighed, and logged into his yahoo account to check his email.

No new messages.

He bit the inside of his cheek, and logged out, and walked downstairs to get his bag.

"Eli!"

He walked into the kitchen, and noticed his dad was standing with his arms crossed across his chest.

"Yes?"

"Did you have someone over here?" He asked.

"...No, why?" Eli shoved his hands into his pockets, and looked down at bit.

"Mhmm."

"Besides, I was in school." Eli said. He watched his dad's teeth bite into his bottom lip, and he dropped his arms from his chest and said, "If I find out that you're lying to me. You're not going to see your girlfriend for about a week, and you won't go to that stupid dance this weekend."

"How do you know I had a dance this weekend?"

"That's not important. I have to go back to work. You stay here, and we'll talk when I get back, it'll be a few hours or so."

"Work my ass." Eli muttered, rummaging through the fridge and grabbing a soda.

"What did you say?"

"Huh?" Eli asked, while opening his drink. His father stood face to face, and looked down at him.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Have fun a work haha." Eli smiled a half smile, and watched his dad leave. Once the door was shut, he sighed and rolled his eyes, muttering something about how much of a prick his dad is. Eli wasn't stupid, he knew his dad was out having a blast with random girls at work, while he had to stay home and take care of himself. Not that he had a problem with it or anything, but having a dad around would be a good idea sometimes. Eli walked upstairs to his room, after he grabbed his cell phone from his bag.

He noticed that he had a missed call from a restricted number, but he didn't bother in calling it back.

Eli grabbed some black baggy cotton pajama pants, and boxers, and headed into the bathroom. He pealed his clothes off, and turned the shower on. Once it was hot enough he stepped in, and stepped under the shower, and let the hot water soak his hair, and run down his body. Eli placed his hands against the tiles, and he bowed his head. The hair on the back of his head stuck to his neck, and his long bangs hung down. Eli closed his eyes, and started to wash his hair, then his body. Eli turned the shower off, and he stepped out. He left his hair to air dry, and he dried his body, and pulled on his boxers and pants (Yes, he is half naked).

"Bzz, bzz, bzz!"

He looked up and noticed that his phone is ringing. Not bothering to read the caller ID he picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Eli!"

"...Who's this?"

"It's me...mom."

"...Mom?"

.

.

.

"Mom these meatballs are amazing!" I exclaimed and shoved another into my mouth along with the noodles.

"Thanks Clare, I put a different spice into them. Instead of using thyme, I used rosemary." She responded, while forking some noodles into her mouth. I smiled and told her again how good this meal was.

"So Clare."

"Hm?" I asked, looking up from my plate.

"You've mentioned Eli a few times, and I've talked to him on the phone a few times, but I've never met him, why is that?" My mom asked. I lowered my eyes, and pressed my lips to a line.

"It never really crossed my mind. I just didn't want to bring someone over since you and dad are...well fighting." I said. I watched my mom's face turn to an upset look. She said, "Clare, you don't have to worry about that. I want you to invite Eli over for dinner tomorrow. I really do want to meet the young man that's making my daughter smile all the time." I smiled and we both continued to eat.

"Mom, there's a dance this weekend." I started a new conversation.

"What kind of dance?"

"A costume dance. Can you help me find something online? Or can we go out this friday and buy some stuff? I already know what I want to go as." I said.

"Sure, what is it that you're going as?" She asked.

"A princess. Might as well live up to my 'name'." I said, putting name in quotations, causing both of us to laugh. We grabbed our plates and put them in the sink once we were done eatting.

"Well okay. I guess after I get home from work this friday, we can go. I get off early anyway." Mom said. I nodded and gave her a hug. I walked upstairs to my room, and tossed myself on my bed. I grabbed my lap top, and logged into my IM.

.

.

.

"I have a girlfriend. Her name is Clare and she's like the most beautiful girl I've probably ever seen. Mom, you'll love her."

"I bet I will, but Eli I hate to let you go, but I'm using a pay phone, and there's a line. I will try and call you whenever I get the chance. Say hi to Clare for me." She said.

"...Okay." Eli said in a dissapointed tone.

"I'm sorry Eli. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Bye mom."

"Bye."

Eli sighed, and he closed his phone. They spent two hours talking on the phone. He smiled softly, and walked to his computer desk, and logged into his IM.

.

.

.

_'Bling!'_

Eli-gold48: Hey Clare Bear

Clare-e24: Hey Eli :)

Eli-gold48: Guess who called me?

Clare-e24: Avril Lavigne? I don't know. (Eli had told me that Avril Lavigne was, and still is his idol).

Eli-gold48: How did you knooooow! No i'm kidding, but my mom called me :)))

Clare-e24: Your mom? Really? That's great!

Eli-gold48: Yeah. We talked for hours. She's in town, but she said that she doesn't want us to meet for another week or two, because she's busy with her new job, and she's just moving into a new house. I told her about you.

I smiled and blushed a little.

Clare-e24: Really? What did you say?

Eli-gold48: I didn't get to say much, but I told her that you're probably the most beautiful girl that I've ever seen.

Clare-e24: blushing :) oh and my mom wants you over for dinner tomorrow. She wants to actually meet you.

Eli-gold48: Finally you told your mom about my awesome self *smirk*

Clare-e24: Oh of course. Well hey, i'm going to get off here for a little bit. I'll talk to you later.

Eli-gold48: Okay. Bye Clare Bear

Clare-e24: Bye Eli :)

Eli-gold48: Hey Clare...

Clare-e24: Yeah?

Eli-gold48: I, I um...nevermind I'll talk to you later.

Clare-e24: Okay. Bye

_Clare-e24 has logged out_

Eli sighed, and leaned his head against his hand. He logged out, and he went to lay on his bed. His gorgeous hazil green eyes stared at the ceiling, and he started to think about a lot of stuff. He ran his fingers through his hair that stood up in every direction since he didn't fix it or comb it any. Eli turned to his side, and turned his T.V on. He flipped through the channels, and got really excited when they were showing one of his favorte movies, Bram Stoker's Dracula, the newest one.

He looked over at his phone when he felt it vibrate on his bed.

_New Text Message!_

**Hey Eli! Where were you today?**  
_Adam_

Eli quickly responded and went back to watching his movie.

Bzzzzz!

**Oh, you skipped with Clare? I like her she's a real doll. But anyway  
I didn't text you to tell you that, I was wondering if I could stay the night?  
**_Adam_

Eli thought about it, and he texted Adam back telling him that he needed to ask his dad first. Adam responded with an "okay" and Eli quickly called his dad.

"Hello?"

"Dad."

"What is it Eli?"

"Can my friend Adam stay the night?"

"Today?"

"Yeah. Please." Eli pleaded a little. He heard his father sigh on the other line, and he finally said that it was okay. Eli hung up the phone, and texted Adam, telling him that it was okay.

**Okay, can you come pick me up?  
**_Adam_

_**Yeah, i'll be there in a few minutes  
**Eli_

Eli grabbed a t-shirt, and his car keys, and he quickly ran out the door and shut it behind him. Eli picked up his phone and dialed a number.

.

.

.

"Bzz, bzz, bzz."

"Clare your phone is going off!" Mom called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay mom!"

I dropped my pen and crossword puzzil on my bed, and quickly walked downstairs, and looked around for my phone, which had stopped ringing.

"It's on the table." Mom said.

I looked underneath the stack of magazines, and looked through my missed calls. I noticed that Eli had called. I dialed his number.

"Hey Clare Bear."

"Hey Elijah." I teased.

"I love it when you say my name like that." Eli joked.

"Ha ha." I laughed.

"I just wanted to call you and let you know that I won't be able to talk tonight, cause Adam's coming over."

"That's okay. You two have fun. Don't do anything I won't." I smiled softly and thought it might be a good thing that Adam stayed the night with Eli. Come to think of it, besides me and Ali, Adam was Eli's only friend...

"Oh Clare Bear you're such a tease." Eli said in a silky hoarse tone. I melted and blushed a small shade of pink.

"Only for you Elijah Goldsworthy."

"..."

"Eli?" I asked softly.

"Sorry haha random thought. Well I'm here at Adam's house so I'll talk to you tomorrow at school okay?"

"Okay. Bye Eli. I'll miss you." I mentally slapped myself when I sounded so pathetic.

"Awww, i'll miss you too Clare Bear. See you tomorrow."

Eli hung up the phone and so did I. I looked over at the small clock that hung up in the kitchen, and noticed that it was a little after ten. I blinked a few times and wondered where the time went. I was a little tired, so I walked upstairs and went to bed.

.

.

.

"Thanks for picking me up." Adam said.

"No problem." Eli responded.

"So, you and Clare." Adam started.

"Yes, me and Clare." Eli couldn't help but smile.

"What are you two going as to the dance?" Adam asked. Eli thought about it for a minute, and now that he actually thought about it. He didn't even know what he was going to wear. He looked over at Adam who was giving him a small "well" look.

"I don't even know." Eli responded, pulling up to his house. They both got out, and headed upstairs to his room.

"You should be a vampire." Adam laughed while he put his stuff next to Eli's computer desk.

"Very funny." Eli laughed.

"Just a suggestion. Or you can be like...one of those people that wear the tights-

"I'm not being a prince..." Eli said, imagining himself in tights and a shirt with ruffles and a cape. He shuddered. Adam and Eli talked about costumes the entire night until one in the morning and both came up with the conclusion that Eli was going to be a vampire prince charming, and Adam was going to be a zombie.

"I'm sleepy." Adam yawned.

"Me too." Eli agreed.

"I call the right side." Eli said, throwing his body onto the right side of the bed, and covering himself with the plush sheets.

"Okay?" Adam crawled into the left side, and before they knew it, they had fallen asleep.

End of Chapter 3

* * *

Leaves meh a review :) I tried to make the chapter a little bit longer, but anyhoo! Leave me a review and tell me what you think :D

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here's chapter 4! Thanks for all the lovely reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, only my story!

A/N 2: This will probably be my last update to this story. I will try and continue typing it when i'm feeling enough to walk around tomorrow, or next week!

Random note: I was really a Degrassi story the other night, and I don't remember who's it was, but...a scene in that story sounded a lot like my Hearse story, but it was changed around a bit. I'm sorry, but whoever wrote that, should've asked me, cause I really don't like it when people take something of mine, and make it as their own. It makes me sad :(

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .4.]  
**K n i v e s **_.and. _**P e n s**

"Adam! Hurry up! I have to pee!" Eli shouted from behind the door.

"I'll be out in a minute." He responded.

"That's what you said like...ten minutes ago." Eli said, pacing back and forth around his room.

Adam looked at himself in the mirror, and he quickly took his bandages and wrapped them around his chest. Adam put his long sleeve brown plaid shirt on, then his vest, and his hat, and he quickly walked out of the bathroom. Eli almost made him fall over since he had bolted through the bathroom and shut the door. Adam put his shoes on and he slowly looked over at the bathroom door when he heard Eli let a sigh of relief...really loud.

"You okay in there?" Adam asked, with a small giggle.

"Yeah..." Eli washed his hands, and he opened the door and grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, a black Avenged Sevenfold shirt, and his other black hoodie that he has.

"What happened to-

"I gave it to Clare." Eli said. Adam mouthed and "oh" and he waited for Eli to get ready in the bathroom. After Eli had put his clothes on, he fixed his hair, and both headed downstairs to get something to eat.

.

.

.

"Mom, have you seen a black jacket lying around?"

"Yes dear, it's on the couch." Mom said, while picking up the jacket and eyeing it roughly.

I came running downstairs wearing a pair of flared blue jeans, a cream colored flowery top, that was not too tight, but not too loose, and brown pointed two boots that came up to my ankle.

"Are you going to wear this with what you're wearing now?" My mom asked.

"Sure why not?" I asked looking down at myself.

"Nothing dear. Here you go." She handed me Eli's jacket, and I gladly took it and put it on. I had decided to wear it more often since it's becoming to get really chilly outside, since it's almost October.

"Are you ready?" Mom asked. I grabbed my purse, and I nodded my head. Mom grabbed her car keys, and we both headed out the door and I got into her car. The car ride was silent and I had looked over at my mom who looked to be a little bit happy.

"So Clare, is there anything that Eli doesn't like to eat?" She asked.

"Um...no I think he'll eat anything." I responded.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you when you get home then." I gave my mom a hug, and I got out of the car, and walked to my locker, where I saw Eli standing with that adorable little smirk he has always playing on his lips.

"Morning Clare."

"Morning Eli." I smiled and hugged him around his waist, and he kissed the top of my head.

"So did you have fun last night?" I asked him, while grabbing the books that I need and shutting my locker.

"Yeah it was okay. We talked about what we were going to wear to the dance this weekend. Adam's going to be a zombie." Eli said.

"And what are you going as?" I asked him, leaning up against my locker.

"You're going to have to wait and see." Eli said, tapping the tip of my nose playfully. I frowned, and said, "Fine, I won't tell you what I'm going as." Trying to make him give in he just gave me a smirk, and he cocked his head to the side, and just smiled.

"I love your smile." I said. Eli blushed.

"You know I'm the most gorgeous thing you've ever seen." Eli joked.

"Thing? Oh of course Eli, you're such a gorgeous thing." I teased. He kissed my temple and we both headed in the opposite directions since we were both in different grades. I watched him go to his class, and I walked into the media class. The class had taken forever, and all I could think about was Eli. I missed him so much even though we just saw each other.

"Clare, what are you going to the dance as?" Alli whispered to me.

"A princess."

"A princess? Really Clare? You should go as something less...original." Alli said.

"Well I don't know what else to go as." I said.

"How about a french maid?" Alli said.

"Like my mother is going to let me walk out of the house with a french maid costume. She'd go balistic." I said. Alli nodded in agreement then she said, "How about an angel?" I thought about it and questioned, "Where am I going to get angel wings?" Alli went online, and she typed in "angel wings for costumes". A bunch of pictures showed up and showed a lot of beautiful angel wings.

"They're way too expensive. The cheapest ones on here are fifty dollars." I said.

"Yeah...well it would help if you knew what Eli is going as? Has he told you?" Alli asked.

"No, he said that I had to wait to find out." Alli groaned.

"Well you need to beat it out of him cause you can't go miss matching." Alli said. I nodded and said, "I won't beat it out of him, but I'll ask him again." I said. We laughed and before we knew it, the bell had rung. I quickly grabbed my bag and my books, and rushed out of the room and headed to my locker. Eli was standing with his back facing me, and I smirked a little. I walked up to him slowly.

"BOO!"

Eli jumped a little and turned around.

"Haha." I laughed. Eli shook his head and pat my head.

"So, Eli...what are you going as to the dance?" I asked.

"You'll see."

"Well...I can't see because you know I don't want to go as something so plain and simple and...not match." I said.

"True. Okay, i'm going as a vampire version of prince charming." Eli smirked.

"Oh really?" I smiled and started to think about what he was going to look like, I melted.

"Hey Eli!" I looked over his shoulder to find Adam walking up to us.

"Hey." Eli said.

"So, have you told Clare yet?" Adam asked.

"What I'm going as? I just told her." Eli wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him.

"No the other thing." Adam said. I switched glances between them and I looked up at Eli and noticed him give Adam a small look, telling him that he should be quiet. I said, "What is he talking about Eli?" I asked. Eli looked down at me with his green eyes, and I gave him a small smile. Adam started to laugh and I watched him walk away. I looked back up to Eli and noticed that his face was a little pink.

"Eli?" I asked.

"Now that is a surprise. I want to wait for the dance to tell you." Eli said. I smiled and nodded. I kissed him on the cheek, and we said our goodbyes, as I walked to the gym. I walked through the double doors, and bumped into someone much taller than I was. I looked up.

"Sorry K.C." I said.

"Clare can we talk?" He asked.

"About what? I have nothing to say to you." I said, while blazing past him and walking into the girls locker room. I put my stuff down next to Alli and I quickly changed into some shorts and a t-shirt. Alli and I sat down on the bleachers, and we started to talk.

"So, what is Eli going as?" She asked.

"A vampire version of prince charming." I said.

"I shouldn't have asked. Well if he's going as that, then maybe you should go as a vampire." Alli said. I thought about it and said, "I guess...I can where like a layered black dress that's not too long and-

"And fishnet stockings, and straight hair, and red lip gloss, and smokey eyeshadow." Alli finished.

"Okay, I don't know about the fishnets, because I don't own a pair. But if you want, you can do my make up at Eli's house." I said. Alli squealed and she hugged me. I said, "But I have to ask if it's okay cause I'm supposed to meet Eli's dad this weekend."

"Okay, well I guess I'll come by about an hour before the dance." Alli said. I nodded and we started to talk again. We had a subsitute coach today so we didn't get to do much at all. After the period was over, I walked to my locker, and saw Adam talking with Bianca. I wasn't fairly fond of that girl, she seemed to be really...short tempered and mean. I walked by and as soon as I had done this, Adam quickly raced by me and I pressed my lips to a line and walked to my locker.

"Sorry Eli!" Adam said when he brushed by him, causing their shoulders to collide with each others.

Eli looked back and blinked a few times.

I opened my locker and put my stuff inside. Eli walked up to me and kissed my cheek.

"Is Adam okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah. He was talking to Bianca earlier." I said.

"He probably got scared. I would by that death glaring that she sends to people." Eli said. I laughed.

"So, you never told me what you're going to go as to the dance." Eli said, with a small pouting look on his face. I looked up at him and smile softly.

"You'll see. But um, is it okay like an hour before the dance...if Alli can come by and do my make up?" I asked with a puppy look in my blue eyes.

Eli sighed and said, "Can't say no to that face." I hugged him around the waist, and I kissed him goodbye as I walked to class. When I turned to the corner, Adam and I crashed into each other. I watched him bend down and pick up some tampons, and I bent down as well.

"Adam, what are you doing with tampons?"

"Adam..." Fitz and his friend had walked up and I glared at him, and nearly fell back when Adam shoved the tampons he was picking up towards me.

"God Clare, pick up your stuff."

"Oh, haha silly me, always dropping my girl necessities."

"Gross." Fitz and his friend walked by and I looked back at Adam, who walked by me. I watched him leave and I sighed, and picked up the tampons and put them in my bag. I walked into the classroom and started to over think about stuff.

_Is Adam...a girl?_

.

Adam walked into the classroom and sat down next to Bianca.

"Hey." He said.

"...Hi." Bianca responded with a smile on her lips.

"Okay class, settle down please. Today we are going to learn the basic steps to ball room dancing!" The teacher exclaimed with a huge grin on his face. Adam rolled his eyes and muttered something about wishing to not being in this class.

"Okay stand up! Stand up!" He said, clapping his hands.

The entire class got up all in unison, and they started to dance the basic steps. A few minutes went by and the teacher announced, "Okay, now that you all know the basic steps, please choose a partnner, and we shall dance with each other."

Adam slowly made his way towards Bianca and he stood in front of her.

"Bianca."

"What?" She asked.

"I choose you to be my partner."

"And I would dance with you why?" Bianca smirked softly.

"Because no one else seems to want to dance with you." Adam said with a smirk on his face. Bianca smiled and she gave a curt nod.

"Okay, so the males will put their hands just below the shoulder blades," Adam slowly slid his arm around her, and he placed his hand just below her shoulder blades, causing Bianca to jump slightly, "And the girls will put their hands on the males shoulders, and your hands should be at eye level."

"Now dance, quick slow, quick quick slow. Quick slow, quick quick slow."

.

"That was fun." Adam said, walking out of the classroom and standing next to Bianca at her locker.

"Yeah, it was okay." She agreed.

"Maybe we should get together sometime and you can show me more of those moves."

"Keep dreaming, you're not my type." Bianca laughed and Adam only moved closer to her.

"I could be your type."

Bianca looked into his blue eyes and she smiled saying, "Don't look at me with those eyes," She playfully slapped his chest. Adam stopped smiling and he started to scoot away.

"What's going on under there?"

"Nothing."

"You're way to skinny to have man boobs (1)."

"Stop!" Adam said as she scooted closer to him and ripped his shirt open.

"Oh my god! Are you a girl?"

Adam covered himself, and he ran off.

.

.

.

"BRIIIIING!"

The bell rung and students started to fill the hallway.

I walked to my locker and put all my books in there, and smiled when I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind.

"Hi Eli."

"Hi Clare."

"Have you seen Adam around?" I asked.

"No, why?" He asked. I looked down at my bag, and said, "Nothing I just wanted to ask him something." I said. Eli nodded and scratched the back of his head. It wasn't any of our business and I don't think telling Eli that Adam was running around with tampons was going to my bad thinking become any better.

"STOP! PUT ME DOWN!" Eli and I turned around to see Adam over someone's shoulder and being carried out of the guys bathroom. We walked in that direction and we both flinched when he was throw to the door, causing the glass to break. I quickly walked to Adam's side and asked if he was okay while Eli practically shoved Owen up against the wall and threatened to kill him if he ever touched his friend again.

"Eli, please let it go." Adam said as I helped him get up. Eli turned his head slightly towards him and I helped Adam stay on his feet. Eli let Owen go and he walked back and helped me carry Adam.

"Be careful! She might put a move on your girlfriend!" Fitz shouted.

"She?" Eli muttered.

We walked outside since it was about lunch time.

"Thanks." Adam muttered, sitting down in front of Eli and I.

"What?" Adam asked, noticing that Eli and I were staring at him.

"What happened that you just got yourself thrown against the door?" I asked in a concerned tone. Adam lowered his gaze and he shook his head.

"It's okay, it's not our business, you don't have to tell us." Eli said.

"It is cause you guys are my friends, and I trust you." Adam said.

Eli and I nodded.

"I'm...a guy, but I was born in a girls body...I'm FTM, female to male transgendered."

My jaw dropped and Eli's eyes grew wide. Adam shrugged his shoulders and said, "I've known since I was four or five years old. I never really liked to wear dresses as a kid." I nodded and I asked, "So, does that mean you're gay?"

"No, I'm straight, I like girls." Adam said.

"Are you sure you're not just a lesbian? Or a tomboy? (2)" Eli asked.

"No, I'm sure." Adam responded.

"So, does this mean I have to give you back your tampons?" I asked, not meaning for it to be funny but Eli broke out into a laugh and Adam softly laughed himself.

"Tampons?" Eli asked.

"Long story. But here." I said, pulling them out in a small case and handing them to Adam, who smiled softly and took them.

"You won't...tell anyone?" Adam asked.

"I'm pretty sure half the school already knows," I started, "But you can trust us, I won't say anything." I said smiling.

"Yeah. I won't say anything." Eli said. Adam and Eli pounded their fists together and smiled.

"Thank you." Adam muttered.

I smiled and walked around the table to give him a hug.

"So now that we're out here. Let's get something to eat...I'm hungry." Eli said.

"Fatty." I muttered.

"You're just jealous." Eli smirked and we both helped Adam up and all of us walked inside to get something to eat.

"Adam!" We all turned around to see Drew walking up to us.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"That's not what I heard." Drew said.

"Nothing, I'm fine, really." Adam fake smiled. Drew looked over at us and we quickly left to go to the lunchroom to leave Drew and Adam alone.

"I heard that you got thrown into a door, and you're saying that's nothing?" Drew growled.

"Drew please. I'm fine. It's okay." Adam responded.

"Adam, I swear if something happens to you, I'm going to make them wish they were never born." Drew muttered. I laughed slightly and said, "Okay, but no more cheesy lines. I'm fine. Just, a bruise." Adam responded. Drew nodded and they both walked to the lunchroom.

End of Chapter 4

* * *

I know that ending sucked, but I was getting rushed off the computer and I had to end it somehow :(( but yeah leave me a review! I would like all your feedback since I won't be updating for about a week, maybe less *anime tears*

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara! -waves-


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here's chapter 5! I didn't get much reviews for chapter 4, so I tried to make this one as interresting as possible :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only my story!

A/N 2: I would like to thank ShowTime, cause this amazing person has given me the greatest grammar critique ever! Kudo's to you :) Oh and I'm totally typing up another one-shot *Eli and Clare of course* and It's going to be posted soon.

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .5.]  
**I **_.love. _**Y o u**

I walked outside with my lunch and Eli followed behind. I sat down on the table and I ate in silence. I looked back to see that Adam was sitting with his brother and I sighed. Eli slightly elbowed my side and I glanced over at him.

"Hm?" I asked.

"It's not healthy to space out and eat at the same time." He said.

"Says who?" I questioned laughing slightly.

"Some magazine I read like a year ago." Eli responded.

"I didn't mean to space out, I'm just worried about Adam, what if something happens to him...well her." I said. Eli wrapped his arm around my shoulders and he said, "Don't worry about him, he's a strong person...plus if anything happens to him, I'm going to skin them alive." I scrunched my face and pushed my tray away. Eli laughed and he continued to eat his meal. I looked back at Adam and he waved at me. I smiled, and lifted my hand in a wave.

Eli turned around with his fork in his mouth and Adam waved at him as well. Eli waved back.

"Guessing he's not coming this way." Eli said. I nodded and I got sad all of a sudden.

"Are you still...coming over today?" I asked.

"Of course." Eli smirked.

I smiled in response and I had started to eat my food. Eli and I continued to talk for the rest of the lunch period.

.

.

.

I walked to my locker and looked back towards Alli who was walking in with Drew.

"Clare!" She chirped.

I smiled and hugged her.

"Drew told me about Adam. I'm really sorry Clare." Alli said.

"Why?" I asked, grabbing my English book. She shrugged and said, "Because he's your friend and you saw what had happened to him." Alli said. I nodded and lowered my head. I felt so bad, I was on the verge of tears, and as they fell, Alli hugged me. I couldn't help myself and I started to sob. I felt Drew pat my shoulder, and Alli rubbed my back.

"Clare?" I turned around and saw Eli standing next to my locker.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked. I sniffled, and said, "It's nothing. I'm fine...I just kept my feelings in about Adam. I'm fine." I said. Eli nodded and he hugged me, I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head while he rubbed my back.

"Let's go to class. Ms. Dawes will give us another detention if we're late." Eli said. I nodded and when I pulled away he wiped my tears away and I smiled.

"Clare, I'll talk to you later." Alli said.

"Okay." I said. I walked to class with Eli holding me around the waist, and I took my seat once we were in the class. Ms. Dawes walked in and she quickly gathered everyone's attention.

"Alright class. Now that I have your attention, we are going to watch the old movie of Romeo and Juliette, and after we finish the movie, we are going to Act out the play in front of the classroom." Ms. Dawes said. Everyone groaned and moaned and she said, "Or, we can write an essay on the victorian era, and it has to be at least eight hundred words." The class had gotten quiet. I would do both really. I love the victorian era, and I loved the Romeo and Juliette movie.

As the movie started, Ms. Dawes cut the lights, and I leaned back in my chair. Eli ran his pen along my back and I sighed, and relaxed a bit as I watched the movie. Eli leaned forward and he whispered stuff in my ear about the movie, which caused me to giggle.

"Stop!" I whispered.

"Why? You know it's funny. They're tights are so...girly." Eli whispered, and I laughed again.

"I think my grandma still wears those kind of clothes." Eli said, leaning more towards me to stare at the T.V.

"Elijah Goldsworthy. If you don't be quiet, I will make you wear those clothes." Ms. Dawes said; the entire classroom burst out into laughter. Eli narrowed his eyes and mocked their laughter.

I smiled and thought about Eli wearing tights and layered tops, and a cape. My mind drifted and I just sighed. What I had imagined in my head was a very sexy image, but I don't think Eli would even dare wear tights.

The bell rang and everyone left the classroom, and I walked to my locker and I put my things in there.

The day had ended quickly and I walked to my locker and found Adam standing there.

"Hey." I said giving him a hug, he winced slightly and hugged me back.

"I heard you cried for me. Clare, you care." Adam said.

I shrugged and smiled.

"I care for friends." I said softly.

Adam nodded and he hugged me, "Thanks Clare," he said. I smiled in return and I watched him walk out the doors. I put my stuff in my locker and locked it. I walked out and headed towards the parking lot where I found Eli waiting for me next to his car, with that smirk on his gorgeous face.

"So, I'm going to drop you off, and then go home and change, and then I'll come by around five-ish." Eli said.

"That's fine, gives me time to get ready." I said. Eli nodded and I got into his car. He got in as well and he turned the ignition on and drove to my house. It was a short almost silent drive. Eli parked in front of my house and I stepped out, and Eli of course walked me to the door. He gave me a hug, and kissed my forehead. I watched him leave and I stepped into the house.

.

"What are you talking about! I would never go that far not even cheat on you! But that's exactly what you have done!" I heard my mom yell upstairs. I walked up to my room and my mom blazed past me, followed by my dad. They didn't seem to notice that I was there. I went into my room and I flinched when I heard the sound of glass breaking. I sat down on my bed and listened to them argue.

"What proof do you have that I'm cheating on you!"

"Because! The girl you're...you're screwing around with called today!" My mom shouted back. There was a small silence and I started to text Eli, telling him that coming over might be a bad idea, but I didn't send the message.

"Just leave! GO! GET OUT!" My mom screamed. I got up walked to my window and watched my dad get into his car, and I practically ran downstairs, finding my mom crying on the couch, her head burried in her hands. I sat down next to her, and I put my arm around her.

"Mom. It's okay." I said, trying to calm her.

"Clare, I'm so sorry." My mom cried.

"Mom, don't be sorry. It's okay." I said. She looked up and wiped her tears away. I rubbed her back and said, "I can tell Eli to come by some other time-

"No, it's okay. He can come over." Mom interrupted.

"But mom, you're upset. I don't want you to make dinner and-

"Clare, it's fine." Mom interrupted me again. I sighed and nodded.

"I'm going to go upstairs to take a shower. I'll be down in a little while." My mom nodded and I walked upstairs. I closed my door, and I had started to cry. I walked to my closet and I grabbed a long sleeve hot pink shirt that buttons down halfway, and my dark denim skinnies. I laid my clothes on my bed and I walked to my bathroom to take a quick shower.

.

.

.

"Coming!"

Mrs. Edwards opened the door and she nearly fell back, seeing Eli stand at the door. He wore his black acid washed pants, black suspenders that hung off his shoulders, a black v-neck t-shirt, and a long sleeve black and grey striped shirt under neath it.

"Hello Mrs. Edwards."

"H-hello Eli, please come in." She stepped to the side, and Eli walked in. He stood in the living room with his hands behind his back, and Mrs. Edwards told him to that he can take a seat, while she sat down as well.

"Thanks." He said, while sitting down next to her, but keeping a far distance between them.

"So. You're Clare's new boyfriend?" Mrs. Edwards started a conversation.

"Last time I checked." Eli laughed, and she rubbed the back of her head, while laughing a short laugh. She glanced at his attire and thought to herself, _'How can my Clare be interrested ins someone who dresses like this?'_

"What grade are you in?" She asked after a short pause.

"I'm a junior." Eli responded.

"Oh, so you'll be graduating soon." Mrs. Edwards said.

"Well...sort of I have one more year." Eli laughed and he removed the hair from his face.

"Oh, that's an interresting ring you're wearing. Mind if I take a look at it?" Eli nodded his head and he took of his silver ring, and handed it to her. She glanced at it, and handed it back to him.

"So Eli...are you...always in black?" She asked.

"Mom, is that question really relevant for him to answer?" I asked, standing at the foot of the stairs with my hands on my hips. Eli and my mother looked over at me, and gave a confused look wondering when is it that I got there. Mom laughed nervously and she said, "I'm going to go check on dinner." She got up and quickly walked into the kitchen.

"I was going to answer her." Eli said, taking my hands in his, when I walked in front of him.

"Well sometimes you just don't need to answer those kind of questions...I'm pretty sure she's going to ask you if you believe in God next." I whispered the last part and Eli smiled a crooked smile.

"Dinner's ready!" Mom called. I slightly tightened my hold against his hand and I led him into the kitchen and we sat down next to each other. I watched him looked around curiously and I couldn't help but laugh. He looked so cute when he was curious (1). My mom had made some baked chicken thighs, mashed potatoes with homemade gravy and she had a big bowl of green beans. I looked over at Eli and I watched him eye the food like it was something from another planet.

"Go ahead dig in." Mom said. He reached over and served himself some mashed potatoes, gravy and a chicken thigh. I did the same, but I added some green beans to my plate.

"So Eli. What are you intentions with my daughter?" I nearly choked on my coke, and he just stopped pouring gravy over his mashed potatoes.

"Well...I'm too young to be thinking about marriage, so I really don't intend on marrying her. I want to make her happy and I'm willing to do so even if it means I would have to stand outside her window screaming how much I love her." I looked over at him and he winked at me. I blushed and I picked at my food before I forked some into my mouth.

"Are you sure you love her?" My mom asked, getting into the conversation.

"Yes I'm sure. I don't love anyone else." Eli said. Mom looked over at me and she smiled softly.

"What kind of music are you into?"

"Well to be honest Mrs. Edwards, rock. Probably the only thing I listen to." Eli said.

"I like honesty." She said.

"Don't we all." Eli said.

"Clare you're really quiet over there." Mom said.

"Sorry, you guys seem to be gettting along, I didn't want to interrupt." I laughed nervously.

"Well okay. Do you love Eli?" She asked. I looked up from my plate, then to my mom, and then at Eli. Eli looked at me with those green eyes of his and I couldn't help but look down.

"Yes, I do love him." I said quietly. I noticed Eli smiled at the corner of my eye and I smiled in return.

It's true. I'm in love with Eli. He's the only guy that knows how to make me smile, even though he's not trying. He makes me laugh, and not once has he hurt me. And I'm pretty sure he doesn't intend to...

End of Chapter 5

* * *

I know this chapter was shorter than the rest. But I thought it was super cute that Eli told Clare's mum that he loved her right in front of her. *tear* But anway, leave meh a review and tell me if you want more.

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-

(1) I always find it to be really super cute when guys are curious, especially when the guy themselves are sexy and super cute :D


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here you are :D chapter 6 is up! I would just like to say that this chapter will have a little bit of Clare to Eli action! I didn't want to make it look like she is experienced, because this adorable girl is not experienced. So, it will be a little bit awkward to read this. If you don't like awkward then haha sorry, I can't help you with that because I did warn you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, only my story!

A/N 2: Read and review :D I love me some reviews ^-^

Random note: Okay just going to throw this in there, I am going to be using the word cock in this chapter. I can't stand the word penis cause it's such a wimp word, and Eli my friends...is not a wimp n_-

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .6.]  
**I n** _.my._ **R o o m**

Eli and I had walked upstairs to my room so we can watch some T.V. Surprisingly my mom didn't have a problem with it. I sat on my bed and turned the T.V on and Eli sat down next to me. I leaned my head against his shoulder and flipped through the channels. Eli interlaced his fingers with mine and I smiled.

"Clare! I'm going out to get some ice-cream. Do you guys want anything?" My mom asked from the foot of the stairs.

"No we're fine!" I responded.

"Oh leave it on this!" Eli said. I pressed the info button and said, "Cursed? Eli, really?" He looked down at me and nodded. I shrugged and put the remote down next to me. I grimaced when I watched the girl on T.V get torn apart limb by limb.

"Awww, sick." I looked up at Eli and he sat there and smiled. How could he smile through this! I burried my face in his shoulder when I saw the girl had her lower body torn off and she was still moving.

"This is awesome." Eli smirked, while he pat my head.

"It's done, you can look up now." Eli said, paying attention to the T.V. I looked up and sighed in relief. We continued to watch the movie in silence, and I occasionally glanced up at Eli who seemed to smile when he saw blood, someone being torn apart, or some dieing. Eli looked down at me, and he kissed my forehead and said, "We don't have to watch this if you don't want." I shook my head.

"It's okay." I said.

"Are you sure? You can change it." Eli said.

"No really, I'm fine." I smiled and kissed his cheek. Eli smiled softly, and he kissed my lips. We pulled away, and he kissed me again, and cupped my face. Eli moved his mouth over mine, and I slowly parted my lips, and his tongue moved into my mouth. Eli turned his body to face me, and he started to nip gently on my bottom lip, before he took my tongue in between his teeth and he sucked on it. I moaned, and he massaged his tongue against mine after he had twirled it around with mine.

I pulled away and he attacked my neck with kisses and small gentle bites. I sighed and moaned. Eli licked my life force, and he kissed up to my ear; he whispered, "Clare, touch me...please." I blushed and swallowed hard. Eli grasped my hand, and he guided it towards his thigh, feeling how hard it was there, and my face turned darker than it already was. Eli kissed my ear and he asked me to touch him again, only it sounded pained. I chewed on my bottom lip, and I softly squeezed that place; Eli moaned and his hips moved against my hand. He kissed my neck, and then pulled away. I watched him un button his jeans then unzip them.

I looked away and removed my hand when he pulled his pants down slightly, revealing his boxers. I glanced down and couldn't help but stare. Eli kissed my mouth, which caused me to jump, breaking me from my thoughts and he grasped my hand again and wrapped it around his cock through his boxers. Eli guided my hand up and down, and he moved his mouth to my neck. Eli let go of my hand and I had continued to stroke him through his boxers.

"Eli, I don't...know what to-

I was interrupted when Eli moved my hand into his boxers, and he pulled them down; he wrapped my hand around the shaft, and he guided my hand up and down again. I squeezed my eyes closed, and I slowly moved my hand up and down.

"Faster." He said.

And I complied, my fist moved faster around the base of his cock, and he tilted his head back against the wall, moaning breathily. I blushed. Eli bit his lower lip, and he opened his mouth to speak again.

"Twist your hand. Move, it up a little." Eli said. I did what he said, and I was received with a slightly loud moan. As dirty as I felt, I started to feel a little confident with myself and I started to tease him, slowing my movements, and leaning up to kiss and nip at his neck. Eli whined in his throat, and his hips lifted up slightly. I smirked softly and I softly bit down on his neck, tugging the skin in between my teeth and I stroked him a little faster. Eli clenched the bed sheets and he moaned.

"Clare."

I turned bright red when my name left his lips, but I still continued my actions. Eli breathed heavily, and he moved around anxiously, and his knuckles turned white from holding on to the bedsheets so tightly. My name left his lips again, and I bit the inside of my cheek when Eli released in my hand, spilling down to my wrist, and dripped on his boxers. I pulled my hand away, and I quickly walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

"Fuck." Eli muttered, he pulled his boxers and pants up, but left them unbuttoned, and walked to the bathroom door.

"Clare?"

"I'll um...be right out!" I responded while washing my hands. I felt so...awkward and I didn't know what to say or do in front of Eli now. I dried my hands and I regained my composuer and I opened the door. I looked up at him, and he looked at me concerned.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Are you sure?" Eli stepped in front of me, and I looked up at his intense green eyes.

"Y-yeah." I bowed my head, hiding the perminant blush I had for like, three minutes straight. Eli lifted my chin and I looked up at him. He placed a hand on my shoulder and I bowed my head again.

"Clare...I'm sorry, if you didn't want to...you could've told me." Eli said, hugging me around the waist. I looked up at him and I smiled a little. Eli kissed my forehead, and I hugged his waist as well.

"I'm sorry for acting awkward. I just...I don't, I've never been so intimate with a guy before." I said. Eli tucked my hair behind my ear and he said, "I understand." I faintly smiled and we walked back to the bed, and he wrapped his arm around me, and I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"Clare! I'm back!" Mom shouted from the foot of the stairs. We heard footsteps, and Eli quickly buttoned his jeans and fixed himself. My mom walked into the room and we looked at her, and she eyed us, it was kind of scary.

"I got some ice-cream. You guys can go ahead and come downstairs." My mom said. We nodded and Eli got up and I followed him downstairs. We sat down on the couch and my mom brought in two plates with cookies and cream ice cream, my favorite.

Since it was really awkward, we all ate in silence.

"So, Eli...is there a reason why you paint your nails black?" Mom asked, I looked over at her, and gave her a "do you mind" look.

"No, I just do." Eli said, looking down at his nails.

"Do you go to church often?"

"MOM!" I almost shouted.

"What I'm just making a conversation."

"That shouldn't involve you asking people about their personal life." I said.

Eli sat there, looking more nervous than ever when my mother and I started to argue.

"And if he doesn't go to church? Does that make him a bad person? No!"

"Clare, I wasn't saything that." Mom said.

"Um...sorry to interrupt but, I must be going now. I have something at home that I need to do." Eli interrupted us. I looked over at him and he shifted his eyes to the door. I nodded and put my plate down.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, hopefully we can do this again sometime." Eli said with a small smile on his face.

"Maybe." Mom responded, with a fake smile on her face.

I walked Eli to the door, and we exited my house.

"I'm so sorry." I said. Eli turned to me and he pressed his lips to a line.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"Are you sure? I didn't mean to start arguing with my mom, I'm just...I hate it when she asks questions like that to 'different people'." I said, looking up at him.

"It's okay. I'm used to it really." Eli said, patting my shoulder. I nodded and he kissed me on th cheek, and I watched him get into his car, and he drove off after winking at me. I walked inside, and headed upstairs to my room.

It was a little bit passed eight, and my cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey Clare."

"Hey Alli." I smiled.

"So, how was the dinner?" She asked.

"Well, to be completely honest, I think my mom already doesn't like him." I said.

"Really?" Alli gasped.

"Yup, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop seeing him though. He told me he loved me in front of her."

"Awwww that is so cute. Do you love him back?" Alli asked.

"Yes." I responded, smiling big.

"Finally!" Alli said.

"Yeah I guess."

"No really. Eli's been telling me that he's waiting for the right time to tell you that he loves you, and now he did. It's perfect too, cause he said it in front of your mom." Alli said. I paused for a minute and blinked a few times.

"You know he was going to tell me!" I questioned.

"Yeah, duh. Plus he said not to tell you, so yeah it was really hard. I wanted to tell you so bad, but haha I couldn't." Alli laughed nervously and I sighed.

"Is something wrong?" Alli asked.

"No."

"Liar. Meet me at The Dot, we're going to chat." Alli said.

"Fine, okay." I said. I hung up my phone and I grabbed my purse, and I walked downstairs.

"Clare, where are you going?" Mom asked.

"I'm going to meet Alli at The Dot. I won't be long." I said.

"Okay." Mom responded. I walked out the door, and I pracitcally ran over there. I walked in and sat down in a booth, and waited for Alli. It was only five minutes, and she was walking through the door. She spotted me and she sat down in front of me.

"Okay, so what's wrong?" Alli asked.

"Nothing." I said.

"Clare, you're a bad liar." Alli said in a sing song voice.

"Ugh. Fine...Eli and I were in my room-"

I whispered the rest in her ear, and Alli's eyes grew wide. I leaned back and stared at her face, she opened and closed her mouth and said, "Clare, is that why you're so...upset sounding?"

"..." I shrugged my shoulders.

"Wow, you really are upset," Alli started, "If you didn't want to do it, then why did you do it?" She asked.

"That's what Eli sort of asked me. But I really don't know. I just...I wanted to, but I didn't want to. If that makes sense." Alli nodded.

"It's okay Clare, it's not like you lost your virginity or anything." Alli said. I nodded and pressed my lips to a line. I sighed, and leaned my head against my hand. Alli reached for her phone and she read it, and sighed heavily.

"I have to go, I'll talk to you later Clare." Alli got up and she hugged me around the waist. I watched her leave, and I sat with the most confused look on my face. I got up and walked out the door, and headed to the park. Once I reached the area, I sat down on a swing, and I started to think. I smiled when I thought about the incident between Eli and I that happened here on this swing. It was our first real kiss, and I had never felt so happy about it.

I sighed, and started to swing back and forth.

"Clare?"

My head lifted up to a familiar voice, and I turned around.

"What do you want K.C?" I asked.

"Can we talk?"

"What about?" I asked, my tone was kind of harsh, but whose wouldn't be? K.C dumped me for a fat cheerleader.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"You're asking me this why? You shouldn't care about my feelings, just like I don't care about yours." I said. K.C sighed, and he stood in front of me. I stopped swinging and I looked up at him.

"Clare, you were one of my friends when school started-

"Exactly K.C...keyword 'were'. You cheated on me, used me, and till this day. You still don't admit it. You're such an idiot." I said while getting up from the swing, and walking away. K.C reached out and he grabbed my hand, causing me twist around to face him. I almost screamed for him to let me go, but his grip tightened.

"I want you to listen to what I have to say." He said.

I pulled on my arm, and he only held on tighter.

"Let me go K.C." I said.

"Just listen to me please!" K.C said. I stopped struggling and I eyed him and sighed, he walked towards a bench and I sat down with him.

"So Eli is your boyfriend."

"What is this about K.C?" I asked.

"I just, I don't like that you're with someone like him."

"And I care why?" I asked.

"Clare, I still...have feelings for you."

"That's bull-crap K.C because if you have feelings for me. You wouldn't have dumped me for a fat cheerleader." I got up, and started walking away.

"Clare!"

"Leave me alone K.C I don't want to hear it." I shouted back. I yelped when he had me pinned up against a tree. I struggled, and started to slap at his chest, and he grabbed my wrists and held them in place.

"Clare, I want you back."

"No you don't. You have Jenna." I said in defense. My wrists started to hurt painfully and tears had started to prick at the corners of my eyes. I turned away and squeezed my eyes shut. K.C held my wrists up with one hand, while he turned my face towards him.

"Clare. I do want you back. I miss-

"Let me go! Or, or I'll scream!" I said.

"Scream for who? There's no one around."

"ELIIIIIII!"

.

.

.

"Did you hear that?" Adam asked.

"Hear what?"

"That scream. You didn't hear it? It sounded like your name was being called." Adam said.

"Oh Adam, so romantic." Eli joked.

"No I'm being serious." Adam said, slapping Eli on the back of the head.

"Me too." Eli laughed.

"ELIIIIIIII!"

"See there it goes again." Adam said. Eli's laughing face dropped to a worried look and he got up, as well as Adam. They walked down the road from Adam's house and listened carefully to see where the noise was coming from.

"It sounded like it came from the park." Adam said.

"The park? Real-

.

"If you don't let me go I'll scream again!"

"...That's what you said before." K.C smirked, and he tightened his grip on my wrists, while he yanked my chin towards his face, and he leaned down.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

.

"Yeah it was from the park. It sounded like Clare." Adam said.

Eli and Adam had bolted into a sprint and they headed towards the park.

"She's over there. Looks like...K.C is holding her." Adam said. Eli's face grew angry and he picked up his speed.

"Eli!" I shrieked when I saw him running in my direction. K.C. turned around and dropped my hands, and I ran into Eli's arms. He hugged me around the shoulders, and he eyed K.C angrily.

"If you touch her again. I will kill you." Eli said, I looked up at him with tears still falling from my eyes.

"Eli, it's okay I'm fine. Let's just...let's go." I said. Eli continued to glare at K.C and he just smirked and walked away. Eli and Adam walked with me to the small tables next to the playground and when I sat down I had bursted out in a series of sobs. Eli held me close, and Adam said, "Clare, I'll beat him up for you." I laughed while crying and I shook my head.

"That's only going to cause you to get into more trouble. Don't worry about me I'm fine." I said. Eli softly lifted my arm, and he stared at my wrists. They had been slightly bruised by K.C's grip. I swallowed the lump in my throat and watched him pass his fingertips over the bruising.

"I'm going to fucking kill him." He muttered.

"No Eli, please. It's okay. I'm fine." I said.

"Clare, he hurt you." Eli said.

"Yeah. No one's going to hurt you and get away with it." Adam said. I smiled faintly and I wiped my tears away with the back of my hand. Eli hugged me close and he kissed my temple.

"I know exactly what's going to happen." Adam laughed a maniacle laugh, which caused me to pin my eyebrows together and laugh as well, but not manically of course.

"I'm going to make him pay. No one hurts my Clare Bear." Eli said. I smiled and interlaced our fingers together.

"I love you Eli." I said, giggling at how macho he was trying to act.

"I love you too Clare."

End of Chapter 6

* * *

Hmmm...I was totally in the mood of making this chapter sexy and very suspensful? I don't know. Haha I really didn't like the way it ended, but if you want chapter 7. Leaves meh a review :D

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-

Oh and I would just like to say that I have a beta reader :D so my stories will be much better now ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Wow, you guys are really liking this story! I'm glad ha ha. Well anyhow. Here's chapter 7 like you asked.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Only my story!

A/N 2: Read and review :)

Random note: Since I've been getting more votes on Clare being a vampire for the dance, that is what she's going to be! And her costume is on my profile if you want to see it!

Beta-reader: Poppet Granger

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .7.]  
**I **_.can._** T e l l**

Eli and Adam walked me home after I regained my composuer at the park. I waved them off and I shut the door behind me. It was a little bit passed nine, and when I left, it was seven. I sighed, and walked upstairs to my room. I tossed my body onto my bed and just laid there. I closed my eyes and rolled over onto my back. I looked over at my calender and I noticed the circled date. Just two more days for the dance.

I grabbed my laptop and I started to search on the web for a costume.

It literally took me thirty minutes to find the perfect one, and one that would arrive the next day or two. I quickly ordered it along with gold coloured contacts, and fangs after I had asked my mom for her credit card number, (I had already told her that we didn't need to go shopping tomorrow) and I closed my laptop and laid down on my bed to watch some T.V. I stopped it on one of my favorite movies that was playing and I got up and walked to my bathroom to remove my make up and change into something more comfortable.

My eyes fell to the bruises on my wrists, and I felt tears prick at my eyes. They hurt really bad, even with the slightest touch they would hurt.

I frowned and walked out of my bathroom and laid back down on my bed.

It had only been a few minutes that I fallen asleep.

.

.

.

"Clare...Clare."

I felt someone shaking me and from the blurred vision, it looked like my mom.

"Mmm?" I asked, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's almost seven. You'll be late for school."

I shot up from my bed and started to mentally curse at myself, while I grabbed some clothes to wear. I quickly changed in the bathroom and I came out wearing a white short sleeve shirt with my blue jean jacket over, long jeans, and my low top converse. I fixed my hair and grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs. My mom waited for me, and she grabbed her keys and we both walked to the car.

"What happened? You're always up before seven." Mom said.

"I'm sorry. I guess I didn't set my alarm." I responded, yawning.

"I didn't hear you come in last night." Mom said.

"Oh, yeah I ran late at the Dot." I know it was bad to lie, but I couldn't tell her what happened between K.C and I. She'd probably flip and go find him and probably murder him. She looked over at me and gave me the 'I was a teenager once too' look.

"Mom. I'm being serious." I said.

"Okay. Well you have fun at school then." She said. I got out and ran up the stairs.

Ugh! I really hated being late to class. I checked my wrist watch and noticed that it was about fifteen after seven. I'm going to have a detention again, I just know it. I walked to my locker and I grabbed my books and headed to class.

.

"Mrs. Edwards why are you late?" Ms. Oh questioned, stopping herself from her teaching lesson.

"I woke up late." I responded. She blinked a few times and said, "Take your ball." I sighed in relief when she didn't say anything about giving me a detention. I sat down next to Alli and laid my head down. For some odd reason, I was still really extremely tired. I moaned when she poked my shoulder, trying to get my attention.

"What?" I asked, turning my head to her.

"Eli wanted me to give this to you this morning since you never showed up." Alli handed me a folded note and I arched an eyebrow before I opened it and started reading it.

_I need to talk to you, meet me in that glass room thing after 1st period, please it's important._

_Love,  
Eli_

I folded the note, and I started to over think the situation. Either he and his dad had a fight again, he and Adam had a fight last night, or...

"He's breaking up with me." I said softly out loud.

.

.

.

The class had ended, and I walked to my locker, and since I was so caught up with my thoughts, I didn't notice Adam was standing next to my locker.

"Morning Clare."

"Huh? Oh, Adam. Morning." I muttered. He eyed me and he walked around to where my locker door wasn't in his face. He said, "Did you get Eli's note?" I looked up at him and chewed on my bottom lip, and slowly nodded my head.

"Why do you look like you just stepped on a dead cat?" He asked.

"Do you know what Eli is going to talk to me about?" I asked, shutting my locker. Adam looked down at me and he sort of shrugged. I frowned, and walked away from him and headed towards the sun room. I saw Eli sitting on the stone seats, and his head was down, and he has his fingers interlaced with each others, and he was moving his thumbs in a circular motion around each other. I opened the door and he lifted his head. It looked like he had been crying.

"Eli what's wrong?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"..." He just looked over at me and his head bowed again. I placed my hand on his shoulder and I turned his head to me with my free hand. I looked at his green eyes and asked him again what was wrong. He just looked up at me again, and he sighed.

"Nothing. I-

"Nothing whatever Eli. You gave me a note saying you wanted to talk, so tell me what's going on." I said. Eli started to chew on his bottom lip and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I've told you what happened when my dad gets drunk right?" He looked over at me, and I nodded my head.

"Well...he decided to get drunk last night. He yelled at me, shit happened." Eli stopped mid sentence and I blinked a few times.

"What happened?"

"He trashed my room. He broke my laptop, and threw my phone across the room. It still works, but the screen is cracked." I frowned and hugged him. Eli hugged my waist and he sighed. I rubbed the back of his head and said, "It's going to be okay."

"My mom called me last night." He said.

"That's good, right?" I asked and watched as he pulled away and he shook his head.

"Why not?"

"She can't see me next week. It kind of sounded like she didn't want to." Eli shrugged his shoulders. I narrowed my eyes and opened and closed my mouth. I couldn't think of anything to say to that. The only thing I could think of was that his mother shouldn't have brought his hopes up like that.

"Eli did she say why?" I held his hand.

"She said she was going to be too busy."

"Well sorry for her, but you're never too busy to see your own kid." I said. Eli shrugged again and he stood up. I watched as he started to pace around the room. He turned to me with a highly visible smile on his face. I faintly smiled in return.

"It's okay really. I was...sort of expecting it to happen." I cocked my head to the side, trying to figure out what exactly he was trying to say.

"My mom left me when I was a kid. She said she wanted to see me, now she doesn't." Eli said. I shook my head and said, "Eli I'm pretty sure she had a good reason for what-

"What reason Clare? She's made it clear!" He yelled at me. I felt my heart sink a bit. I lowered my head and got up, grabbing my things.

"I have to get to class." I walked passed him and opened the door, but stopped to look back at him.

"I'm sorry Eli, but...when you're calm, you can come and talk to me." I walked out and headed to my class. Eli kicked his bag and he mentally cursed at himself and sat back down on the seats.

.

.

.

"He yelled at you?" Alli asked as we walked towards the bleachers of the gym.

"I don't think he meant to do it, but I didn't want to stay in the same room as him. He looked like he was about to start throwing things." I said. Alli rubbed my back.

"Why are you wearing a sweater in here? It's like two-hundred degrees." She said. I looked over at her and shook my head.

"Clare, seriously," She grabbed my wrists and I flinched, "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." I got up and walked to the locker room, I know she was following behind me. I walked inside and started to rummage around my purse, pretending to try and look for something, but I could feel Alli behind me, giving me her usual 'I know somethings up' look, while standing with her arms crossed.

"What!" I asked, turning around.

"Pull your sleeves up. Clare, you never flinch like that." Alli walked up to me, and she watched me sit down. I sighed in defeat and pulled the sleeves of my sweat shirt up, and she gasped.

"What happened! Did Eli-

"No, it wasn't him." I said.

"Well then who was it? This looks bad." She said, holding my wrists, eyeing them. I hesitated before I could say anything. I really didn't want nobody to know that K.C had hurt me, besides Adam and Eli of course. But Alli is my best friend, and she deserves to know.

"K.C." I said in a low tone.

"I'm sorry what was that?" She asked.

"K.C., I went to the park after you and I talked at the Dot, and he happened to be there. He tried to talk to me, but I started walking away and he kind of...held my wrists too hard." I said. Alli looked up at me, and she said, "You have to tell someone! He could try and hurt you again." I shook my head and covered my arms and stood up.

"I don't want to be a snitch."

"Clare, you have to! I mean, if he did this. What makes you think that he won't do something horrible again." She made a valid point, but I still didn't want to tell anyone. I could tell Principle Simpson, but I don't want it to be the point where he, K.C, and I would have to talk all together. I can't stand being in the same room as him. Alli stood up and she placed her hand on my shoulder.

"I'm just saying Clare, if you don't tell someone. You know I will."

"No Alli, it's okay. I'll tell someone. I just, I don't want to be alone." I said.

"I'll go with you, and I'm pretty sure Eli would go with you. And I'm pretty sure that he knows too right?" I nodded my head and said, "He was there." Alli nodded and she stood in front of me and she hugged me; I hugged her back. We let go and Alli said, "Can I kill K.C now?" We both laughed.

.

.

.

The day had gone by quickly, and it was about that time for English. I walked to my locker and I had put the books I had already used into my locker, and I noticed Eli walking up to my locker at the corner of my eye. He placed his head on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and turned around to face him. He hugged me again, and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it." I pulled away and I got up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek. Eli kissed my lips, and I smiled and kissed him back before we pulled away. We walked to class and I sat down in my seat and Adam had walked in and sat down next to me.

"Hey?" I questioned.

"They changed me in this class. Woopy I get a class with you two love birds." Adam grimaced and I laughed as well as Eli.

Ms. Dawes walked in and she had already pu the Romeo and Juliet movie in. Everybody got quiet and they glued their eyes to the movie, I on the other hand had started doodling on my binder, not really in the mood to be watching this. I had seen it so many times, I could quote it if I wanted to.

I looked up at the back of Eli's head and grinned a bit. I reached up and started to ghost the eraser of my pencil through his hair, and I quickly pulled it away when he moved his hand over the back of his head. I giggled and started doing it again. Eli turned his head and he smirked. I reached up and he grabbed the pencil and sat it down in front of him. I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest. He just took away my fun.

I had no other choice, but to watch this movie. I sighed, and put my head down on my folded arms. I really wanted to go home, I was still pretty tired.

The bell rang, and I quickly gathered my things and practically ran to my locker to throw my stuff in there. I had a reason to run. It's friday and I wanted to go home and relax, plus Alli is coming over today, and I really needed some girl time. I walked up to Alli and asked, "You're still coming over tonight right?"

"Yeah, I'll be over there in about an hour or so." Alli said.

"Okay, see you later." I walked out of the school and I walked up to Eli's car.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh, and I was just wondering if um...you didn't come over tomorrow. I really don't want my dad to meet you." Eli said, his face turned a little pink. I looked up at him and said, "That's fine. Are you going to get ready there? Or do you want to get ready at my house? Or we can get ready at Alli's house and we can get a ride from her parents." Eli chewed on his bottom lip and he nodded.

"That's fine."

"Okay." I smiled and I kissed his lips. Eli got into his car, and I sat in the passenger seat. Eli drove me home and we sat in silence before I said, "So, Alli knows about what happened yesterday." Eli looked over at me, then back at the road.

"Okay what did she say?" He asked.

"She wants me to tell someone about it, because she's afraid something might happen. You know, something worse." I said.

"You should tell someone. I don't want that asshole doing something that'll hurt you again. You don't deserve it." Eli said.

I smiled and tucked my hair behind my ear. He walked to the door as always and we said our goodbyes. Eli kissed my forehead and I watched him drive home. I stepped into the house and I mentally smiled when I didn't hear any arguing. Actually, mom and dad haven't been arguing for the past two days or so.

"Mom, I'm home!" I said.

"Clare, in here." Mom said in her room. I walked upstairs and headed to her room. I knocked on the door and she opened it. I smiled and stepped in.

"What's going on?" I asked, notcing my dad standing in the corner.

"Clare, we have to talk." I blinked a few times and nodded while I sat down on the bed.

"What about?" I asked.

"Clare, your father and I have come to the conclusion, that..

"What?" I asked.

"We're getting a divorce."

End of Chapter 7

* * *

Oh no a cliff hanger! I know I'm terrible, but I promise that the next chapter will be so much better, cause...it's the dance! Well anyhow, if you want that chapter, leave me a review! I'm super glad that you peeps out there are really enjoying this story!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-

Oh, and don't forget to stop by my profile and check out Clare's costume!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I am really sorry for the delay! My beta-reader and I have been working really hard on this chapter, and chapter 9 as you can see I updating both! Anyhow, enjoy Chapter 8!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. Only my story! Oh and I don't own the song titles that are being used as chapter titles.

A/N 2: Read and review :)

Random note: There will be some lemony goodness in this chapter, so you have been warned. Oh and a fun truth or dare game, it's short, but still...yeah.

Beta-reader: Poppet Granger

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .8.]  
**N o** _.day but._ **T o d a y**

I sat there in shock.

"D-divorced? Why?" I almost screamed. I stood up and practically started to pace the room. I cradled my head in my hands.

"Clare, please calm down. It's for the best."

"Oh yeah? What makes you think getting a divorce is for the best?" I shouted. My mom tried to explain, but I had left her room and ran into mine. I threw my body on my bed and sobbed into my pillow. I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. I lifted my head when I heard the door bell ring. I suddenly remembered that Alli was coming over, and I got up quickly, wiped my eyes, and ran downstairs.

I opened the door.

"Hey Clare-ow!" She shrieked when I pulled her arm, and dragged her upstairs to my room.

"Clare! I need both arms!" She said, rubbing her bicep when we reached my room. She asked, "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I sat her down on the bed, and I practically blurted out the whole thing.

"Clare...your parents are getting divorce?" Alli asked.

"Yes..." I brought my legs up to my chest and burried my head in my knees. Alli sat down next to me and she pulled my head up.

"Clare, maybe it is for the best. Your parents are always fighting, and the only person here that pays attention to you is your mom. I'm pretty sure you'll be able to hang out with your dad. I don't think your mom would be selfish and not give him any custody of you either. If that makes sense." Alli said. I nodded my head and wiped my nose on my sleeve. Alli hugged me and said, "Everything's going to be okay."

I nodded again and gave a small smile.

"Now, I brought these movies over for a reason. Let's watch this one first." Alli flashed the DVD in my face and I read the title.

"Moulin Rouge? Didn't we see this movie already?" I asked.

"Yes, but you got to understand that this is the greatest movie alive." Alli smiled and I rolled my eyes, watching her put the DVD in. I scooted towards the headboard of my bed and I leaned my head against it. Alli laid her body down, after she took her shoes off.

.

.

.

"How about this one?" Adam held up a costume and showed it to Eli, who scrunched his face up and shook his head.

"Eli! You turned down almost every costume I showed you. PICK ONE ALREADY!" Adam placed his hands on Eli's shoulders and shook him back and forth.

"I found one." Eli grabbed the costume and he showed it to Adam, who grabbed it, turned it around, and shoved it against Eli's chest, checking to see if it would fit properly. Then he checked the size.

"A large? You're not that fat Eli." Adam said.

"Might as well get it big so it'll fit later on."

"Or, you can get a medium." Adam said, grabbing the same costume but in a different size of course. Eli rolled his eyes and he grabbed the medium, and walked to the cash register to pay for his costume, as well as Adam.

"Party?" The girl asked.

"School dance." Eli and Adam responded at the same time.

"Oh. School dance? Aren't you guys a little to old to be going to school dances?" She asked.

"Are you getting paid to ask people what they're too old to do?" Eli asked. He grabbed the bag and Adam followed him out of the store, and Adam burst out laughing saying, "You're so rude Eli."

"I'm not rude. I'm proving a point." Eli unlocked his car, and he got in, Adam walked to the other side and jumped into the passenger side. Eli turned the ignition on and he drove back to his place.

"So, who's doing your make up?" Adam asked.

"I am." Eli said.

"Ah, my mom's doing mine."

"Awww how cute." Eli said and he reached over and pinched Adam's cheek.

"Quit it." Adam slapped his arm. Eli faked an "ow" and the two ended up laughing.

.

"Here, put these upstairs, I'm getting something to eat." Eli handed Adam the bag and he walked into the kitchen. Adam sighed and he walked upstairs to Eli's room and tossed the bag in the corner, and jumped on his bed.

Eli grabbed the other half of a Subway sandwich that his dad probably left in the fridge, and he took a big bite out of it, and walked upstairs. He opened the door to his room and narrowed his eyes at Adam who was messing around with his T.V.

"Having fun?" Eli asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm trying to figure out how you turn this thing on." Adam turned around and stomped his foot in anger. Eli couldn't help but laugh, and he grabbed the remote from the night stand and turned the T.V on. Adam jumped on the bed and he grabbed the remote from Eli and flipped through the channels. Eli sat down on the bed, and grabbed his phone and flipped it open, now remembering that the screen is busted.

"Can I borrow your phone?" Eli asked.

"Why?" Adam pulled out his phone from his back pocket and handed it to Eli.

"My screen is busted." Eli said as he grabbed Adam's phone.

.

.

.

"Clare! Your phone is buzzing!" Alli said. I walked out of the bathroom and grabbed my phone, and read the text.

_Hey Clare, I miss you_

"What? Haha look what Adam sent me." I showed the text to Alli and she started to laugh. I looked down and read the text and said, "Oh wait, Eli sent it. He's using Adam's phone." Alli rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"So, am I still doing your make up for tomorrow?" Alli asked me while I texted Eli. I nodded my head and put my phone down on the night stand next to my bed. She said, "What do you want me to not do?" I thought about it and since it is a kind of halloween dance, I think Alli should do whatever she wants.

"Anything is fine, just don't cake it on." I said.

"Cool. I was thinking of putting black eye shadow, like smokey eye, and have a pale face, with a dark red colored lip stick and gloss." Alli said. I let the image invade my thoughts and I smiled. I actually liked the way that sounded and I said that it was okay. Alli smiled and she said, "So when is your costume coming in? I have yet to see it."

"It should be in some time tonight. I hope." I said.

"Yeah, hopefully because the dance is tomorrow." Alli pointed out. I pressed my lips in a line, and sighed loud in frustration. The doorbell rang and I heard the door open.

"Clare!" I got off my bed and Alli and I ran downstairs.

"This is-

"Thanks mom." I grabbed the large box, with a small one on top of it, and Alli and I ran back upstairs to my room, overly excited. I put the box on the bed and I opened it.

"This better be your costume." Alli said. I pulled out a long dress and I looked over at Alli wide eyed, smiling. She smiled back and said, "Clare, for a vampire costume this is really amazing!How much was it?"

"If I remember correctly. It was probably one hundred dollars, plus the contacts were twenty, and the fangs were twenty." I said, checking out my gold contacts, and my fangs. Alli squealed in excitment, and she hugged me tight. I was actually really excited myself. Tomorrow is going to be really amazing, with Eli's costume, which I have NEVER seen (yet) and my costume, I'm pretty sure we're going to win. I smiled mentally.

"Speaking of costumes, what are you going as?" I asked.

"Drew is being the Big Bad Wolf, and I'm Little Red Riding Hood." Alli smiled.

"That's really cute." I said.

"I know. That's why I suggested it to him. Drew threw the biggest fit, but he can't say no to this face." Alli pointed at herself and I shook my head at how cocky she is.

.

.

.

"Clare got her costume" Eli said.

"Did she send you a picture?" Adam asked.

"Nope. She said I'm going to have to wait till tomorrow to see it." Eli said. Adam nodded and he laid down on the bed. It's about eight, and there's nothing to do. He grabbed his phone from Eli who looked up at him confused, and he started to text someone. Eli asked, "Who are you texting?"

"It's my phone. I can text whoever I want." Adam said. Eli sighed and laid back on his bed.

"Clare says we can come over. Let's go." Adam said, getting off the bed, and putting his shoes on. Eli pinned his eyebrows together and asked, "Why?"

"Because I'm bored, and you look bored too, so, let's go." Adam pulled Eli's legs off the bed and he started to put his shoes on while Adam waited. Eli got up and grabbed his car keys, and they walked downstairs, and Adam quickly got into the car. Eli got into the drivers side, and he drove out of the driveway.

.

"So, Eli and Adam are coming over." I said.

"Really? Why?" Alli asked, brushing her teeth, and putting he hair into a ponytail.

"He says they're bored." I laughed.

"Is it okay with your mom?" Alli asked.

"I really don't care." I muttered. Alli shrugged and she went back to change into comfortable clothes; a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. I had already changed earlier. Alli and I sat and waited for Eli and Adam to come over and my mom walked into my room.

"Clare, I made some snacks if you guys want some." I nodded my head and watched her place the platter of pizza rolls in between Alli and me. She looked up at me and I looked away. I was still pretty upset, but before she left I told her that Adam and Eli were coming over. She nodded and walked away. Alli grabbed a pizza roll and she popped it into her mouth and I did the same. I looked towards the window when I heard Eli's screamo music playing.

"Is that what he listens to?" Alli asked.

"Yeah." I said, getting up and walking downstairs to get some drinks. After I grabbed four sodas, I walked to the door when the bell rang. I stepped to the side, and Eli and Adam walked upstairs to my room, and stopped midway.

"What?" I asked, I looked over them and noticed my dad was standing at the top of the stairs with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Excuse us dad." I said.

"Who are these boys?" He asked.

"Adam and Eli. Excuse us." I said again. My dad moved out of the way and we all walked by him, but he stopped me.

"Which one is your boyfriend?" Dad asked.

"Eli. Can I go to my room now?" I asked. My dad let my arm go, and I walked into my room and shut the door.

"Help yourself." I said, watching Eli and Adam stuff the pizza rolls down their throats.

"Oh yes of course, do you want any?" Eli asked smugly. I gave him a look and sat down next to him, and in front of Alli.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Alli asked. There was an awkward pause for about two minutes before Adam suggested we play truth or dare. No one seemed to object to it, and we started to play.

"Adam you go first." I said.

"Okay, but before we start. We have to all agree that whatever your truth or dare is, you have to do it. No matter how crazy or absurd they are." We all nodded, and Adam asked, "Eli truth or dare?".

"Dare." He answered, while taking a sip of his drink.

"I dare you to...make out with Clare's pillow for ten seconds." We all laughed instead of Eli, and his eye twitched a few times while he glared at Adam. Eli sighed, and he grabbed the pillow...that I sleep on and looked at it a few seconds, before he started to fluff it up, stalling his time limit.

"Come on Eli, you have to do it." Adam said, opening his soda.

"You guys are rediculous." Alli laughed.

"Just get it over with Eli." I laughed at his face, and he started his dare. Adam slowly started to count, slowly on purpose, and Eli growled, and after he finished counting in his head I'm guessing, he tossed the pillow at Adam's face; Eli's face was a little bit pink.

"Your turn." I said, tossing a pizza roll into my mouth.

"Alli truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you a virgin, if not, who did you lose it to?" Eli asked. Alli's mouth open and closed and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"No, i'm not a virgin. And I lost it to Johnny Demarco, but we will not speak of this man ever." Alli pointed her finger at Eli's face, and he nodded, putting his hands up in defense. I couldn't help but laugh at Alli's reaction and Eli's face.

"Clare, truth or dare." Alli asked.

"Truth." I responded.

"Who's a better kisser? Eli or K.C.?"

"Well Eli of course," I started to say while a blush cascaded across my face, "Because K.C never kissed me the way Eli does." I hid my face and Eli smirked saying, "Really?" I nodded my head and muttered something under my breath about killing Alli once Adam and Eli leave.

"Adam truth or dare." I said, taking a sip of my drink.

"Um, dare."

"I dare you to...go downstairs and sing the Spongebob Squarpants theme song in front of my parents, and act out the song in some form of fasion." Adam's mouth dropped and he growled and said, "Consequence."

"Nope, you have to to do it." I said. Adam whined, and he got up and we followed him downstairs, but stayed at the foot of the stairs.

"Can we help you?" My dad asked, and Adam started to sing the song. We covered our mouths and tried not burst out laughing. Once he was done, we all ran upstairs and jumped on my bed. Adam walked into the room and we laughed at how red his face was, and he joined us on the bed. After twenty minutes of countless dares and truths, we all decided to watch a movie downstairs. It was only ten thirty and Eli and Adam probably wouldn't have to leave until twelve or so. I grabbed my small blanket, and took with me downstairs along with the pillow that Eli didn't make out with.

"Clare, we're going to bed. We'll see you tomorrow." Mom gave me a kiss on my temple, and she walked upstairs. I smiled and watched them go away. Alli and Adam sat on the floor in front of the couch that Eli and I laid on, and I placed my pillow on his chest, and laid down on top of him while he wrapped his arms around me.

"So what are we watching?" Eli asked.

"Alli brought a scary movie, um...The Hills Have Eyes if I remember correctly." I said.

"Yup. And we're not going to chicken out this time are we Clare?" Alli asked, pinching my cheek before she put the DVD in. I fake smiled and curled up against Eli, both of us under the blanket.

"I hate this movie." Adam shuttered.

"I don't." Eli smirked in excitment. I sighed, and laid my head down on the pillow, and Eli ran his fingers up and down my spine. I shifted around a bit, and he put his hand over my stomach. I glued my eyes to the screen, and Eli started to run his fingers up and down my stomach. I blushed a little and continued to watch the movie. The last time I saw this movie I had started watching it from the middle of it, the beginning wasn't as bad as I thought. My thoughts drifted from the movie, when I felt Eli's hand inch higher towards my chest area, and I stiffened when his hand cradled over my breast.

I looked up at Eli. He winked and made the "shh" action with his free hand. I bit my bottom lip and watched the movie feeling quite dirty, while he slowly started to massage my breast through my shirt. I chewed on my bottom lip, really hard, trying not to moan, which caused me to break the skin, and bleed a little bit. I clenched the corner of the pillow when he teased my nipple through my shirt.

Through out the almost the entire movie, Eli teased me. After he played with my breasts he had reached down and started to rub the sensitive spot in between my legs, causing me to burry my face into my pillow. Alli turned around and she shook her head at me, thinking that I was hiding my face from the movie.

"Chicken." She muttered.

"Shut up Alli." I said back, while laughing slightly. Eli had removed his hand, and since all four of us started talking, the movie was being played by itself.

"So, Clare, are you going to show me your costume?" Eli asked as I got up to stop the DVD. I turned around and shook my head at him with a small smirk. He made a pouty face, and I shook my head again at him.

"On that note, you two need to be leaving now." I said, looking over at the clock in the kitchen. Adam and Eli got up lazily and I walked them to the door, leaving Alli to sit and text, I'm guessing Drew, on her phone. The three of us walked outside, and Adam got in Eli's car, and I laughed a little when I watched him lean forward against the dashboard and close his eyes. Eli hugged my waist, and I looked up at him, and he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I responded. Eli kissed my forehead again, and I walked inside.

I headed upstairs to my room where I found Alli lying on my bed. I sighed.

"Duh, I mean if you want me to do your make-up you might as well let me sleep on your bed." Alli said.

"Yeah, but I still have Darcy's bed over there." I pointed behind me and said, "And it is bigger, but since you want my bed. I have no problem sleeping on here." I walked to my long lost sister's bed, and sighed loud.

Alli stuck her tongue out at me, and I only laughed, and we both soon drifted off into sleep, because we have a really big day tomorrow.

End of Chapter 8

* * *

Well, that was such an interresting chapter :P Well if you want chapter 9 leave me a review!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara! -waves-


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Enjoy chapter 9!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor the chapters used as song titles!

A/N 2: Thanks for the lovely reviews, I'm really glad to know that you guys enjoy this story!

Random note: This chapter is super duper exciting! I'm pretty sure you're going to like it :D

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .9.]  
**I f **_.walls could._** T a l k (Pt. 1)**

"Clare! Hold still!" Alli shouted as she put the fake eyelashes that had shimmer on them over my eyelashes, then applied some mascara to make them look more natural. She grabbed her shimmery light black eyeshadow and since it was a loose powder, she put a ton all over my eyelids, then she grabbed her black glitter eyeliner, and put some on, creating little wings on the outer corners, and inner corners of my eyes.

"Are you almost done?" I asked.

"No! Calm down." Alli said. She had already fixed herself up in her costume at my house, and we had already gotten a ride from Sav to her house. Alli finished with my eyes, and she refused to let me see what she'd done until she was completely finished with "transforming me". She grabbed a cherry red colored lip stick, and carefully applied it before she put lip liner on (1), then gloss.

"Okay I'm done with your face. Now we have to do your hair. Since it's already air dried, it'll be faster to flat iron." Alli said. I nodded and turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. I smiled and actually liked the way it looked, and Alli quickly started to flat iron my hair, starting from the back.

"We need to hurry, we only have three hours left before the dance." Alli said. I pinned my eyebrows together and said, "Yeah, three hours. I don't think it's going to take three hours for me to get ready."

"I do." Alli said, patting my shoulder. It seriously took her about an hour just to flat iron my hair, and since my hair is layered she let my bangs fall over my right eye, and she teased my layers to make it look a little messy, yet good at the same time.

"Here get your contacts on, try not to ruin the make up, and put your fangs in. And get your costume on!" Alli shoved me into the bathroom; causing me to stumble in, almost falling.  
I carefully put my contacts in and I cursed in my head, Alli should've let me put these one before she did my make up! Ugh! It didn't mess up my eyeliner, thank god. I grabbed the small box where my fangs were kept, and I opened it, reading the instructions before I put my fangs in. I put a small amount of glue (2) on the inside of the fangs, and put them both over my canines, and pressed on them, just so they would stick.

After checking them out, I unzipped the back of my costume, and stepped in it, walking out with it open and heading into Alli's room.

"Zip me up." I said, my back facing her.

"Oh my god! It looks amazing!" She chirped. I smiled and said, "Yes, now zip me up!" Alli grabbed the zipper and she quickly zipped it up. I turned around.

"Oh, Eli texted you and he said he should be over here in a little bit, and Adam is getting ready at his house since his mom is doing his make up." I nodded and we squealed in excitement.

"He does know where you live right?" I asked.

"Yeah I gave him directions." Alli said.

"Okay."

.

.

.

"Dad! Have you seen my black shoes!" Eli shouted, crouched over in his closet.

"Which ones?" His dad walked into his room and when Eli stood up, his dad backed away a little.

"Where are you going?" He asked, eyeing Eli up and down.

"School dance, remember. I told you about it like Monday." Eli said. His dad stood and thought about it and he said, "Oh yeah." Eli growled and he grabbed his black high top converse, and put them on before he walked into the bathroom and finished his eye make up. He had already applied a very pale ivory face powder (3) and now he was applying black eyeshadow, and liner to make it look darker than normal. Eli picked up the fake blood, and poured it into his mouth, and he slowly let it spill out, smearing over his lips, and dripping down his chin. He grabbed some gel, and slicked his hair back.

He fixed the cuffs on his shirt, and smiled in satisfaction.

"I'm going to head over to Alli's house now. See you later." Eli walked by his dad, and headed downstairs. He grabbed his car keys, and quickly got into his hearse to drive to Alli's house.

.

"Alli! Your friend is here." Her mom shouted.

"Stay here." Alli told me. I rolled my eyes and I watched her run downstairs and I heard the door open.

"Oh my god you look hot." Alli muttered. I rolled my eyes. Seriously?

"Thanks." Eli said slowly and awkwardly as he stepped inside. Alli closed the door behind him.

"Clare!" I heard her call my name, and I all of a sudden got really nervous. I picked up the front of my dress and headed downstairs and walked into the living room. I stopped when I was standing in front of Eli. I couldn't help but notice how...HOT he looked. I don't think I looked as good as he did.

"Where's Clare?" He asked.

"Very funny Eli." I laughed.

"..." Eli did a double take, he hadn't actually seen me until i spoke, and his eyes grew a bit wide.

"Oh my god are you serious?" Eli slowly walked up to me, and I looked up at him, slightly smiling.

"You look...amazing..." Eli murmured. I lowered my head and hid my face. We stayed at Alli's house and started to talk for a while in her living room, before the dance. But I kept stealing glances at Eli.

"Guys it's almost time for the dance to start." Sav said, walking into the kitchen where we stood.

"Okay." Alli responded. We all walked out to the front.

"Are you riding with us Alli?" Eli asked.

"Yeah." Alli sat down next to me inside the hearse, and Eli got into the drivers side, and we headed towards the school. I could hear the music blasting inside the gym when we all got out of Eli's car.

"Alli!"

"Drew you look so cute!" Alli squealed. I had to admit his wolf costume was really...manly? Besides the fluffy ears on his head.

"Where's Adam?" Eli asked, placing his arm around my waist.

"He's already inside." Drew responded, as he picked Alli up bridal style and walked inside with her waving us off. I giggled softly, and Eli and I walked inside as well. When we entered the gym, I looked around to see that there were red Christmas lights hung up and one strobe light. Sav was the DJ and Holly J was standing next to him. Next to the DJ booth was a long table with a black and red table cloth that had a punch bowl on it and a large variety of different snacks. Towards the back of the gym there was a few round tables with red candles, black table cloths, and red sequent scattered all over.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"Want to dance?" He asked hesitantly. I looked up at him, and pressed my lips to a line. Since Alli's little dance crew incident at the football game, I never really wanted to dance again.

"Yes, no maybe so?" Eli laughed, breaking the awkward silence and me from my thoughts.

"I guess." I shrugged, thinking that with Eli it would be better.

"Just I guess?" He teased but he took my hand and led me to the dance floor anyway. I sighed mentally when a slow dance song started to play. I placed my arms around his neck, and  
he wrapped his around my waist, keeping me close to him. Eli smiled down at me, and I bowed my head, blushing a bit. He lifted my chin up and kissed me on the lips, and I kissed him back. When Eli pulled away he said a little awkwardly, "You look so beautiful tonight." I got on my tip toes, and kissed him on the cheek, and said, "You don't look half bad yourself."

"I know I look tasty." He joked.

I giggled and hugged him tight. Our slow dance continued on, it felt like hours for me since I enjoyed it so much. I noticed that Eli smirked and he said, "There's a zombie behind you." turned around and stepped back slightly.

"It's just me."

"Oh, Adam." I laughed, and placed a hand over my chest, now that it presumed beating.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," He laughed, "So, Eli, don't you have a surprise for Clare?" Adam walked away laughing again, and I looked up at Eli and he had a small blush and his head bowed.

"Yeah, what's this surprise that you told me about Monday, you said I'd have to wait until today, so, yeah." I said, poking his chest thinking it wasn't a big deal. Eli smiled and took my hand as we walked over to the tables. Eli sat down next to me, turned his chair towards mine, and took my hands in his.

"Clare, I love you, you know that right?," I nodded and smiled at him, "You are the person that made me realize that I can be happy again, and you're the first person that didn't give up on me. You mean so much to me Clare, that I'm willing to take a bullet for you. I love you." I hoped Alli used waterproof mascara, and eyeliner because I was crying up a storm of happy tears and feel like a mega stupid sap for it.

"I love you too, Eli." I said.

Eli smiled.

"With that said, I bought you this." I felt my heart drop when he pulled out a small black velvet box. I shakily took it from his hands and I slowly opened it. My mouth fell open when I looked at the ring inside. It had my aquamarine birthstone, emerald cut, with three rubies, his birthstones, on each side, the band was silver, and on the sides of the rubies were smaller diamonds in a triangular shape. On the right side it had our names engraved on it, and on the left it said, I love you (4).

"E-Eli this is amazing!" I said, still crying. How expensive must it be? I felt so guilty. Eli took the ring out from the box, and he slipped it on my middle finger of my right hand, and I looked down at it in awe. I looked back up at him and I kissed him repeatedly, and Eli hugged my waist, and smiled in our kiss.

"So I'm guessing you gave it to her already?"

We pulled away from each other, and noticed Adam standing in front of our table. Eli said, "Yes Adam I gave her the ring." I smiled and looked down at it again.

"Good, otherwise I would've told her." Adam laughed and we all sat down with him saying, "We all know I'm really bad with secrets."

"I'm hungry." I muttered, rubbing my stomach.

"I'll get you something if you want." Eli said. I nodded saying, "Just get me whatever you're getting." Eli nodded and he kissed my temple before he left. Adam and I started to talk.

"Adam, your make up looks really good. Your mom did a great job." I said.

"Thanks. It took like four hours straight. I had to wake up at like seven so she can start on it." Adam said.

"Seems reasonable." I said.

"So, can I ask you something?" Adam asked. I blinked a few times and nodded.

"How've you been, since that incident with K.C.?" Adam asked, and I frowned a bit, I really didn't want to even start thinking about that again, but I'd rather tell him than lie about it.

"I've been good. The bruises are faded now." I said. Adam said, "That's good. I'm glad you're feeling better." He smiled and I watched as he turned to glance over at the DJ area. I looked over in that direction too, and noticed that Fiona was standing next to Holly J. If I remember correctly Fiona is Declan's sister. I suddenly remembered the crush I had on Declan. God, I was such a hopeless romantic. Sigh.

"So, Clare. I have a small crush on someone, but I don't know how to tell her." Adam said.

"Well who is she?" I asked.

"I can't say now, but we've been talking for a while now, and she's not like Bianca which is good." Adam said. I licked the corner of my mouth.

"Well, maybe you should just continue to talk to her and drop hints on how you feel about her." I said. Adam nodded and said, "Thanks again, I'm going to get something to eat again. These cheese squares are really good." I laughed and as Adam left, Eli walked up with our plates.

"Thanks Eli." I kissed his cheek and picked up my fork and started to pick at the cheese squares.

"So, Adam has a new crush." I said.

"Really? Who?" Eli asked, taking a sip of his punch.

"He didn't say who, but he said she's not like Bianca, which is good." I said. Eli nodded and shrugged his shoulders saying, "I'm still surprised he would go after anyone, after what happened to him with Bianca." I nodded in agreement, and started to eat my strawberries.

"Aren't you supposed to take those out?" Eli questioned, pointing at my fangs.

"No, it said that I can eat with them on. Kind of hard though." I said.

"Well take them out." Eli laughed.

"I can't, I glued them on, and it said that the glue wears out for another hour or two." I said. Eli nodded and he soon finished his plate, before I did. I grabbed his cup and took a sip of his punch, before I got up and stretched a little.

"I'll be right back." I said, too embarrassed to say I had to pee. Eli nodded and I kissed his cheek.

.

I walked to the bathroom and stopped midway when I saw that K.C. was walking out. I wanted to turn back around, but I didn't. I continued to walk towards the girls bathroom, trying to be confident. I held my breath as I walked by him. Thank god he didn't try anything. I sighed in relief when I walked into the bathroom. I headed towards the stall and tried to figure out a way to, well...go. I sighed in frustration and walked out of the stall, deciding to hold it until I got home, which is probably not a good idea, but oh well.

I washed my hands and before I left I quickly check my make up in the mirror. I was surprised to see that nothing was smudged or anything. When I opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, I was pushed up against the wall.

"K.C.? Let me go!" I shouted.

"Not until you hear me out first." He said.

"No, I heard you the first time, and I'm going to tell you the same answer. Now let me go." I said, my tone was cold. He placed his hands on my shoulders, and held tight. I winced from the pain, and he only smirked.

"K.C. STOP!" I shrieked. I squeezed my eyes shut and turned my face to the side when he leaned down towards my face. K.C. stopped and turned around when he felt someone tap his shoulder. I cracked open my eyes and smiled when I saw Eli, I broke free from K.C.'s grip and walked next to Eli.

"What do you want?" K.C. asked Eli.

"I want you to leave my girlfriend alone. She doesn't want you around. Take a hint and get over it. Or we are going to have a problem." I looked over at Eli, and he gently pushed me behind him. I was scared. The look on Eli's face was the same look he gave Fitz when he was planning the whole fake ID thing.

I shrieked when K.C. threw a punch towards Eli's face, causing him to stumble back and wipe the small amount of blood that spilled from his mouth. Eli surprisingly tackled K.C. to the floor, and he started punching him relentlessly in the face. I noticed that it had started to get out of hand.

"Eli stop! Eli!" I screamed, trying to get him off. I jumped back when K.C. and Eli started to roll on the floor, punching each other. I screamed for help, after K.C. got on top of Eli and punched him so hard that blood started to spill on the floor in small amounts.

"Mr. Simpson! SOMEBODY!" I screamed. I sighed in relief when I saw the principle running in our direction, along with a few other people. K.C. got up and he ran passed me, and out the front doors before Mr. Simpson got to us. I crouched down next to Eli and held him up.

"Eli...Eli, are you okay?" I asked, panicking.

"Yeah...I'm fine. He punches like a little girl, it's all good." Eli laughed and winced a little.

"What happened?" Mr. Simpson asked.

"K.C. beat him up that's what." I said in response after I used the hanky that Mr. Simpson gave me from his pocket to wipe the blood off of Eli's face.

"You're going to do something about it right?" I asked.

"Of course, but I can't just suspend him. I have to know the full story." Mr. Simpson said. I nodded.

"Can we talk about this next week?" I asked as I helped Eli get up. Mr. Simpson nodded and he asked, "Do you guys need someone to drive you home?"

"It's okay. I can drive." Eli said.

"Mr. Simpson, can you tell Alli that she'll need to find a ride home." I asked. He nodded and Eli and I walked out of the school, and we slowly headed to his car. I felt so bad.

"Eli I'm so sorry this happened." I said. "It's all my fault."

"Don't worry about it." Eli kissed my temple and he got into the drivers side of his car, and I quickly walked around to the passengers side. Eli turned the ignition on and he asked, "Do you  
want to go home, or-"

"No, let's um go to your house." I asked. In my mind I was thinking I wanted to take care of Eli and thank him for what he'd done for me. But I was too embarrassed it admit that out loud. I felt guilty enough for thinking it in my head. Eli pressed his lips to a line, and nodded. He drove out of the school parking lot, and headed towards his house. I reached over and I took his hand in mine, and I interlaced our fingers together. The ride was silent really, but I enjoyed the quiet, I feel really awkward, and really bad about what happened, because I feel as if it were my fault.

"Eli, I'm really sorry." I repeated again.

"It's okay Clare, it's not your fault." He insisted, flashing a smile at me. I smiled slightly in return. He brought my hand up to his lips and he kissed it. I scooted closer to him and  
rested my head on his shoulder. Before I knew it, we had arrived at his house, and I quickly got out of the car to help him, even though Eli "complained" that he didn't need any help, but I insisted.

"My dad's not home, thank god." Eli said.

I blushed lightly, thinking about my plan from earlier.

"Hey Eli, is it okay if I can borrow some clothes?" I asked when we walked inside. He nodded and I followed him upstairs to his room. I sat down on his oh so comfy bed, and watched as he pulled out his long sleeve black and grey striped shirt, and a pair of his boxers.

"Sorry, all my girl shorts are in the wash." He said, handing them to me.

"It's okay." I laughed and walked to the bathroom and quickly changed out of my dress so I can finally use the bathroom. I looked towards the bottom crack of the door, and I noticed that the light in Eli's room had been turned off, and a purple light cut on. I quickly washed my hands and took my contacts out, and put them in the case that I carried in a secret pocket on the inside of my dress. I opened the door, and noticed that Eli had set the room to look really "cozy". The only lighting in the room was of course that purple black light, and he was lighting some essence; he had changed into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts, which made me question why he gave me boxers instead of shorts, but I really didn't mind.

"That smells really good, what is it called." I asked, laying down on his bed.

"Dragon's Blood." Eli responded and I laughed as he blew the match out, and laid down next to me.

"Eli, you should go clean your face." I said when he leaned in and tried to kiss me.

"Oh, yeah." He crawled over me, and Eli quickly started to wash the dried blood off of his face. About five to ten minutes went by and he walked out of the bathroom, and he laid down next to me again. I smiled and he placed his hand on my side, and Eli kissed me. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and our kiss deepened when he crushed his lips harder over mine. This caused me to moan in my throat as he sucked on my lower lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue darted inside, to play with mine. I suddenly became less shy about this, and I ran my hands on the inside of his shirt, and started to graze my finger tips over his skin. Eli pulled his mouth away, and I watched him remove his shirt.

I reached up and started to run my hands up and down his body, feeling his muscles twitch slightly against my touch. I traced the lining of his barely visible but definitely there abs, then up to his chest, and then his collar bone. Eli leaned down and he place butterfly kisses on my neck, and I felt him tug at the hem of my shirt. If I would've known that it was going to be taken off, ten minutes after I put it on, I wouldn't have put on the stupid shirt, but I let him remove it anyway, leaving myself in my white and pink bra and his boxers. Eli kissed my neck, then my shoulders, collar bone, then back up to my neck, where he gently nipped at my skin. I gasped when he cradled his hand over my breast, and he massaged it gently.

He smirked against my skin, and licked his way up my ear asking, "Do you like that Clare?" I blushed, and moaned. Eli crawled on top of me, and he unclasped my bra from the front, and he attacked my breasts, his tongue moving around my nipple while he teased the other. I moaned, and my back arched. Eli sucked and nibbled on my nipple, and I let out a loud moan when his index and thumb pinched my other nipple, sending waves of pleasure all over my body. Eli moved his mouth away, and he kneaded my breasts and I blushed, feeling his eyes on my face, watching my facial expressions. Eli teased my nipples and I moaned loud, and through half lidded eyes, I watched the corner of his mouth lift up in a crooked smirk.

Eli leaned down, and he kissed my lips. Our mouths moved against each others. I smirked in my head asI switched our positions, so I was on top now. Eli looked up at me curiously, and I started to mimic what he had done to me. I kissed his neck, and nipped at his skin, I heard him gasp quite loudly. I smiled and I passed my tongue down to his collar bones and I sucked and nibbled on them, and he moaned. The shy part of me faded, and I started to kiss down to his chest. My tongue grazed over his nipple, and he gasped. I nipped at it a little, before I kissed back up to his lips, and I kissed him viciously. Eli switched our positions, and he was now on top of me again.

Eli reached down and he started to tease me again. His hand rubbed my inner thigh, and then switched over to the other side of my inner thigh. I slightly spread my legs, and arched my hips up.

"Eli." I whined.

"Yes?" He whispered in my ear. I melted, his voice sounded so sexy. I lifted my hips up again, and I almost started to beg him in my head, too embarrassed to let it pass my pleads lips. But he knew. He slowly placed his hand in between my legs, and started to pass his middle finger up and down over my sensitive spot, I moaned. Eli kissed my lips, and his hand reached into my shorts, and panties, and he slowly inserted his middle finger inside me.

"Eli!" I cried out and I moaned fast and loud. I felt him insert another finger, and that caused me to go completely insane as he moved his fingers in and out fast, then slow, then hard. His name left my lips as if I were chanting it, and his lips were placed against my ear.

"I love it when you scream my name." He whispered, causing me to blush really bad. Eli pulled his fingers out and he moved them up to my clit and he gently rubbed it. I bit my bottom lip and Eli kissed my neck while his finger tips played with my sensitive bud. I clenched the bed sheets, and nearly screamed when he shoved his fingers deep inside me, and his fingers moved over a spot inside me that caused me to go completely insane. He did that for a while before that ball of pressure exploded, causing me to arch my back and breath heavily.  
Eli kissed my forehead, and he slowly got off the bed to wash his hands. I grabbed his shirt, and I put it on. Then I looked around to see what time it was. My mouth dropped when I noticed that it was twelve thirty. My mom was really going to kill me!

"Can I borrow your phone?" I asked.

"Where's yours?" He asked.

"At my house." I said.

"Oh, here." Eli handed me his phone and I quickly dialed my house phone, and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mom."

"Clare, why are you calling here?" She asked.

"Well I figured I'd, well check in?" I questioned.

"It's okay. Alli called me and told me you're staying the night with her." She said. I thanked Alli in my head and I said, "Okay, well I'm sorry that I woke you up." I said.

"It's okay. Have fun."

"I love you mom." I said a bit guiltily.

"I love you too Clare." We hung up and I handed Eli his phone back. He said, "So? Do I need to take you home?" His voice sounded disappointed. I shook my head and he arched his eyebrow.

"Alli told my mom that I'm staying the night with her, so unless your dad doesn't mind, I can probably stay a little longer if you want?" I questioned, and Eli rolled his eyes and jumped  
next to me on his bed.

"Of course I want you to stay longer." He wrapped his arms around me, and I covered us with his large blanket. I cuddled up against him and he kissed the top of my head. I kissed his  
cheek and I turned facing the T.V when he turned it on. We watched T.V for the rest of the night before I had fallen asleep, as well as he.

End of Chapter 9

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Because Chapter 10 will be so much better! And I promise I won't EVER delay an update again. My beta reader and I are hard workers, and you should thank her for taking her time! I know I did :D But if you want chapter 10 leave me a review!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-

(1) lip stick and lip liner: I know you're supposed to put lip liner on first, but it seems better to put it on afterwards.

(2) denture glue: possibly the best thing out there to use for fangs, take it from me, I've used it before.

(3) Eli's face powder: Halloween make up doesn't seem to sell a month before Halloween, well my Wal-Mart doesn't at least.

(4) the ring: should be posted on my profile as we speak.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Enjoy chapter 10!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor the chapters used as song titles! I own only my story.

A/N 2: Thanks for the lovely reviews, I'm really glad to know that you guys enjoy this story! Oh, and um...there's going to be some sexy scenes in this chapter. Just to throw this out there, I will be using the word cock again. So, you have been warned.

Random note: This chapter is inspired by the song If Walls Could Talk by Celine Dion.

Beta-reader: Poppet Granger

Enjoy!

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .10.]  
**I f** _.walls could._** T a l k (Pt. 2)**

"No, I'm not busy next week."

My eyes slowly drifted open to the sound of someone talking. Through the dim lighting of the purple black light, I can see someone pacing back and forth in the room. I'm positive that they're talking on the phone.

"What? You can't next week?"

I rubbed the sleep from my eyes, and I finally realized that it was Eli talking on the phone. He sat down at the foot of the bed, and I watched as he rubbed the back of his head. From the sound of his voice and how he was answering to the other person, I could tell that he was dissapointed. I slowly crawled up to him, and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Eli jumped slightly. He looked over to find it was just me, I smiled softly at him. Eli kissed the back of my hand then slowly got up to pace the room again.

"Will you stop making excuses? Just tell me you don't want to see me." Eli said, his voice sounding like he was trying to hold back the pain he felt.

"...Fine, I'll talk to you tomorrow." Eli hung up his phone, and I jumped a bit when he tossed it across his room. It landed somewhere near his computer desk.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I didn't mean to wake you." Eli crawled into bed, and his back was turned towards me.

"Eli?" I placed a hand on his shoulder and he moved it. I felt my heart sink a bit. I lay down on the bed, my back facing his. I felt the bed move a little, and I was soon surrounded by warmth; Eli wrapped his arm around my waist, and pulled me close to his chest. His lips ghost against my ear, and he said, "I'm sorry." I turned around and I cuddled against his chest. I lifted my head to look up at him, and I said, "It's okay." Eli rubbed the back of my head, and he held me close to his chest; I could hear his heart beat. It was fast and slow at the same time.

I smiled, as Eli ran his fingertips up and down my spine, sending chills all over my body. Eli reached around and lifted my chin up, looking at me through the dim lighting of the black light; his eyes never looked more gorgeous. He ran his thumb back and forth over my cheekbone. Looking at him, I couldn't help it, I leaned up uncontrollably and kissed him on the lips. Eli cupped my cheek and he wrapped his free arm around me. I moved my body on top of his and continued to kiss him. I pushed my tongue passed his teeth and enjoyed the taste of his mouth. Eli placed his hands on my hips, and he caressed them through the shorts I borrowed from him.

I kissed his neck. When I gently placed my lips on a certain spot on his neck, Eli gasped. I smirked mentally, and started to tease that part where the shoulder meets the neck, placing small butterfly kisses here and there. Eli clenched the shorts, and he moaned when I started to nip and suck gently on his skin. I pulled away from his neck, and moved back up to his lips.

"Tease." He said against mine.

"I'm sorry." I responded honestly. Eli leaned up to kiss me and I slowly pulled my head back. Eli leaned up again and I pulled away again, a smile playing at my lips. Eli smirked and switched our positions so he was now on top of me. He moved his head down and placed small kisses on my neck. I felt his tongue lick up and down my vein and then he licked the hallow of my throat. It felt weird but good at the same time. Eli lifted my shirt up and left it just above my breasts. He kiss around and in between my breasts, occasionally switching to small bites. I moaned when he swirled his tongue slowly around my nipple, causing my chest to arch up against him. Eli knew what I liked, and just by the sounds of my small moans. He reached up and groped my neglected breast. I moaned a little bit louder that time as he switched breasts, giving the other the same treatment.

I watched as he kissed down my stomach. His tongue dipped into my navel, then I suddenly realized that Eli was traveling lower. His teeth pulled at the waist band of my shorts causing them to slip down to my thighs, leaving me in my panties, and I started to grab random things.

"Are you okay Clare?" He asked, his head just above my sensitive spot.

"I-um...what are you-

"I'm going to-

"Don't answer that. I'm sorry. I'm just...nervous." I said, a little bit embarrassed. Eli said, "If you don't want me to go any further, you tell me okay?" I nodded.

"Is it okay?" He asked me. And once again, I nodded. I mean what's there to hide? He's already felt down there. I let my thoughts invade my head, causing me not to realized that Eli had pulled my panties down to my ankles along with the boxers he lend me. I broke free from my thoughts when Eli placed his hands on my inner thighs and slowly pushed my legs open. I cried out when his tongue started to lick at the place in between my legs. I moaned fast as his tongue moved at such a fast pace in and out of me. I felt him move away and I involuntarily sighed in dissapointment. Eli reached up and I felt him slowly separate my folds, and he started to pass his tongue up and down again.

I moaned loud and arched my hips up against his face when he started to suck on my clit.

The pleasure was so intoxicating that I couldn't think straight. My entire body tingled and I felt light headed. Eli flicked his tongue fast over my clit. I moaned loud when his middle and ring finger entered me, moving in and out, slow and fast.

"Eli, oh my god." I moaned loud. He gently nipped at my clit and removed his fingers, his tongue now moving inside me. I clenched the bed sheets and bit my bottom lip, my back arched as his tongue moved in and out of me, fast; this caused me to go completely insane. I felt the urge to just grab something and pull, I ended up grabbing a fist full of his dark hair, and I pulled hard. I began to say I was sorry when I heard him moan against me, and his tongue moved faster, causing me to moan loud and fast. I cried out his name repeatedly, and Eli slowed down his tongue movements. I breathed heavily and he kissed his way up to my ear.

"Did you enjoy that?" He whispered. I was too caught up in trying to figure out if that really happened to answer his question.

"I take that as a yes." Eli purred. I leaned up and I kissed him. I blushed so hard because I could smell myself on his face, not that I minded really. Eli slicked his tongue passed my lips and teeth and he massaged his against mine. I separated my legs a bit and Eli started to move his hips against mine. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and his head fell to the crook of my neck as he continued to dry hump me (1). Waves of pleasure crashed over me as I felt his erection against me. I felt a little bit uncomfortable because he was fully clothed down there and well...I wasn't. Eli felt me tug at his shorts, and he lifted his head up; he looked down at me curiously. His eyes completely glazed over in a sex fog.

"What?" He asked.

"Eli..." I stopped mid sentence, and I could feel the heat rise up to my face. I felt so embarrassed, even thinking about it made me feel so, inpure.

"Clare, do you want me to stop?" He asked. I shook my head, and I licked my lips saying, "I...Eli...make love to me." I whispered the end of that sentence, and this caused him to question what I said.

"Clare?" He asked.

"Eli...I want you to make love to me." I looked up at him, my face was more red than a tomato, I swear it was. Eli opened and closed his mouth and for some reason I never felt so stupid in my entire life. I pulled away from him, quickly pulling my shorts and panties up, then I fixed my shirt. I walked into the bathroom, closing and locking the door once I was in. Eli sat on the bed with a confused look on his face. A few seconds later, after his brain processed what had happened, he got up and walked to the door. I paced back and forth in the bathroom. My attention turned to the door when Eli knocked on it.

"Clare, open the door please." He said.

"No." I said. Tears pricked at my eyes and I sniffled. I felt so stupid. I practically threw myself at him, and he...denied.

"Clare, please. Open the door." Eli said, jiggling the doorknob. I wiped my tears and slowly unlocked the door. Once the door was unlocked I opened it, just enough so that I could see his face. He pushed open the door. In response I backed into the counter and crossed my arms, looking down. I could tell he was standing close in front of me. Eli lifted my chin up and said, "Clare, I'm sorry for not saying anything. I just...I don't want you to lose something so dear to you...and I don't want it be awkward between us after." I blinked a few times and licked my lips.

"Eli...I'm ready to do this...I don't think it would be awkward." I said trying to sound confidant. Then I added more awkwardly, "I love you Eli." Eli leaned down and he kissed my forehead.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure." I nodded. Eli turned the light off in the bathroom and led me to his bed. I had to admit that I was really nervous. Scratch that, I was extremely nervous. I watched as Eli walked to his dresser and I heard the sound of a wrapper being held. He walked to his stereo system and started to play soft music, I'm guessing to set the mood since I kind of lost it, maybe he did as well. Eli crawled on top of me and we started to kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and Eli moved his mouth over mine. I slightly parted my lips, our tongues started to dance a sensual tango against each others.

Eli pulled his mouth away and sat up so he could slowly remove my shirt, tossing it to the side. He leaned down and he kissed me again, only with more passion this time. I raked my fingers through his hair and softly pulled on it, hearing him moan in his throat. I moaned when he groped my breasts, kneading and squeezing. Suddenly Eli jumped backwards off the bed. Before I knew what had happened I heard the sound of cloth hitting the floor. I knew it was his shorts that had come off. My heart was racing in my chest. After he removed his shorts, I knew my shorts and panties were next. We continued to kiss as he slowly removed my unneeded clothing, his lips never leaving mine as everything was shed off.

Eli pulled away and sat between my legs. I blushed when he slowly opened the condom wrapper and slipped it on.

"If I'm hurting you tell me okay?" Eli said. I nodded shakily. He moved up to my entrance and I felt the tip of his cock slide into me. I placed my hands on his shoulders. But that was more to support me while I endured the pain. Eli moved his hips towards mine, pushing his cock deeper inside me. I bit his shoulder from the pain. Eli groaned and he slowly pushed his cock much deeper, it was written all over his face that he had meant to go much slower but he had rushed due to anticipation and pleasure. He suddenly stopped.

"Eli-" I started, fear betraying in my voice.

"Clare, this is going to hurt okay?" He said, interrupting my sentence. I knew he felt bad about hurting me. I nodded and swallowed hard. Eli crushed his lips over mine as he thrust himself all the way in, causing me to scream into his mouth. I felt like I was being ripped in two from the inside. Looking up at his face you could tell how conflicted he was. On one hand he was in pleasure heaven. But on the other he was hurting me, the girl he loved. Eli kissed my tears away and he slowly started to move his hips back and forth. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, holding on tight as Eli thrust his hips in a steady pace, not to fast, but not too slow. The pain had subsided and now the pleasure was coursing through my body as well as his. I wanted to feel more so I lifted my hips in time to meet his thrusts, causing me to moan loudly. Eli placed his hands on either side of my head and he lifted his upper body up. I watched his hips thrust back and forth, faster than before now that he knew I was alright.

"Eli!" I moaned loud. He moaned in response and I pulled him down so he was closer to me. I kissed him on the mouth and against his lips I gasped lightly, "Slower please." Eli slowed down his thrusts. Which caused me to moan in his ear. Eli thrust his cock deeper, causing me to moan even louder. I don't know what it was, but him hitting that spot deep inside me, sent chills up and down my spine. He hit it again.

"Eli!" I screamed.

"Mmm, Clare." Eli moaned in my ear, and I blushed. His voice is so sexy when he's receiving pleasure. "So sexy." I involuntarily said and blushed.

I wrapped my legs around his waist to pull him closer. Eli moaned and his thrusts increased a little bit faster.

"Faster Eli." I moaned. With my permission he thrust his hips faster and faster, causing me to moan louder and louder. I bit my bottom lip and clenched his arm when he reached down and he rubbed my clit while he thrust his cock back and forth inside me. I felt my climax coming, and I screamed Eli's name as I came. Eli continued to thrust his hips until he came with a moan; his body collapsed on top of mine. We both breathed heavily, our bodies covered in a light sheet of sweat. I had to say...my first time was really amazing. Was it supposed to be that good? I thought it was supposed to be awful. That was far from awful.

"I love you Eli." I whispered.

"I love you too Clare." He responded. Eli sat up and he pulled out of me after he regained his composure. He removed the condom, getting up to walk into the bathroom and toss it into the small trash bin. Eli turned the light on and I lowered my head. I felt kind of embarrassed looking at him naked. Which was so ridiculous after what we had just done. I covered myself with the blanket to give me something to do as Eli walked out of the bathroom. He crawled into the bed next to me. I turned to him and I interlaced our fingers together.

"Did I hurt you?" Eli asked. I sighed and said, "Eli, it was only for a little bit. Then it felt really... Good." I blushed admitting that aloud.

"What can I say? I'm the expert on everything." Eli was back to his old self. Lightening everything with his sarcastic remarks.

I smiled and kissed him.

"Don't be so smug." I said, but I was grinning from ear to ear. We shared one more kiss before we finally drifted off into sleep.

.

.

.

"I'm surprised your dad didn't come in last night." I said as I changed into a different pair of Eli's clothes since I ended up staying the night with him.

"Me too. I don't think he's even here now." Eli said. He walked out of his room and headed into the other room next to his. I watched him open the door and peak around. He said, "Nope. He's not here." Eli walked back into his room and grabbed my costume and my other belongings for me. We headed downstairs and he grabbed his car keys on the way out the front door. Eli figured he'd take me to Alli's house, just in case my mom wanted to come and pick me up. I called Alli about an hour after I woke up and told her that I was coming by. She said it was okay, after Alli screamed at me, saying that I have to tell her what happened.

Eli drove me to Alli's house, and before I stepped out of the car, Eli pulled me to him and he kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said.

"Guess so." Eli smirked. I rolled my eyes and walked up to Alli's door. I only had to knock once before Alli answered the door. I was rushingly pulled inside by Alli.

"Alli. My arm!" I laughed as she pulled me upstairs to her room.

"I'm sorry. But Clare, tell me what happened! Because you and I both know you didn't spend the night here. I know you spent it at Eli's so spill." Alli said, pointing out the facts. I sighed and laughed a bit, feeling a little bit awkward about telling Alli that I had sex last night.

"Alli. I had sex with Eli." I blurted out, my face red as blood. Her mouth dropped, then closed and opened again.

"You're kidding right?" She asked.

"Nope. I had sex with him. And it was probably the best night of my life." I said, leaning against the wall and sighing. Alli's eyes grew wide, and she shook me from my daydreaming.

"Oh my goodness." Was all Alli could say. I gave her a small look and walked by her, taking a seat on her bed. She came over and sat down with me.

"God, who are you and what have you done with my best friend, Saint Clare?" Alli and I laughed.

"Eli has really become a big impact on you. Are you enjoying being a whole different person?" She added. I laid back on her bed and said, "I don't know. I'm still me, I haven't changed except for the fact that I have let Eli see me naked." I laughed, that was such an Eli thing to say, but I was further proving Alli's point.

"Okay, this is weird. Let's talk about something else. So, how was your first time?" Alli asked. Hm, so much for something else to talk about. I sighed.

"It was painful, but...it was amazing." I said. Alli nodded saying, "It's always like that." I sat up and looked over at her.

"Since we're on this subject, have you and Drew...you know?" I asked.

"...No. We haven't even talked about it."

"Well I thought you said that you weren't going to have sex for a long time." I reminded her.

"Yeah, when I was with Johnny." Alli said. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Whatever. It's your life. But tell me one thing, do you want to?" I asked.

"By the way he was acting after the dance, I know he wants to." Alli said.

"Speaking of the dance, who won the tickets to the movie?" I asked, making a mental note to ask her why she had dodged my question later. Alli thought about it for a minute and she said, "I think Holly J and my brother."

"...Your brother?" I questioned, remembering that he was a giant post it.

"Mmhm, and Holly J." Alli said.

"I liked Holly J's costume. She looked really pretty in it." I said. She was dressed as a renaissance looking girl. She had a black eyemask with small black feathers and black sequent everywhere. She looked really pretty.

"Anyway Clare, now that you're here, do you want to go to the Dot and relax?" Alli asked.

"Sure." I said.

"Are you going in that?" Alli asked me when I stood up. I looked down at what I was wearing, which was a black band shirt of Eli's, and his black skinny jeans, surprisingly they seemed to fit on me.

"Oh. Crap no. If someone sees me in his clothes... They'll know what happened." I started to panic.

Alli placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down Clare Bear, you can borrow from me." I took a deep breath as Alli fetched me some clothes.

I quickly slipped them on. When I was done Alli said, "Let's go. We can walk." I nodded and replied, "Shoot, my phone is at my house, can we stop by there first?"

"Yeah sure." Alli said as I stuffed Eli's clothes into my bag so I didn't forget them. She grabbed her purse and we both walked downstairs.

"Mom! I'm going to the Dot, I'll see you later." Alli said.

"Okay dear." Her mother responded. We walked out the front door and headed over to my place. Alli and I talked about the dance and my situation with Eli and her small really weird dilemma with Drew. As we rounded the corner to my house something caught the corner of my eye. There was a random car at my house and I didn't recognize it at all. Alli and I switched glances, she obviously didn't recognize it either. I walked to my front door and opened it.

"Oh, Clare." My mom said as I walked in.

"Hey mom, what's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing, this is my divorce lawyer." My mom said. I muttered an "oh" and I walked away to go and get my phone, well to find it really because I don't remember where I had placed it last. I told Alli to call it. I heard it ringing. I walked to my room and found it under my pillow. Funny thing is I don't remember leaving my phone under my pillow, but oh well. I checked my messages and noticed that I had ten missed calls and five text messages.

Not really bothering in reading them, I walked downstairs, and Alli and I headed towards the Dot.

"I forgot they were getting a divorce." I muttered.

"It's okay Clare." Alli hugged me as we walked.

"I don't think this heartbroken feeling can get any worse." I said.

"I think it can." Alli said.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, looking over at where she pointed. I saw K.C walking with Bianca, Fitz, and someone else, it looked like Owen.

"What about them?" I asked.

"Nothing. Didn't you say that K.C. has been making moves on you?" Alli asked as we sat down on one of the round tables outside of the cafe.

"Yes, but after that fight happened at the dance, I was really hoping that K.C. got the hint." I said. Alli nodded and waited for someone to take our orders. As Alli and I talked, I couldn't help but notice that K.C. was walking with his friends in my direction. I looked down and hoped to God that he wasn't going to stop and try and talk to me. When I looked up at him again, I noticed the black eye he got. I smiled inwardly, remembering that Eli had punched him in the face a few times. I sighed when they walked by me, maybe because K.C. didn't see me. Alli said, "K.C. just gave you the weirdest look when he passed by you." Or so I thought he didn't see me.

"Good for him." I said, trying to act like I didn't care.

"You must hate him huh?" She asked stating the obvious.

"Wouldn't you?" I responded a bit shortly. Immediately after I felt bad about it.

"Well yes." Alli said.

"Exactly." I responded. Our server came in with the milkshake and soda Alli and I had ordered. I moved my straw around my milkshake and sighed. Alli looked up at me and she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"About what? Eli?" Alli teased, waggling her eyebrows.

"That's not it. I'm just thinking whether I should tell Principle Simpson about what K.C. has been doing to me." I said. Alli blinked, her face becoming more serious.

"Of course. If you want him to stop, you need to speak up." Alli said.

"I know but, what if he does something else."

"He won't Clare! You got to put your foot down, and fight for yourself." Alli said. I nodded, knowing well that she is right. I couldn't let Eli fight my battles anymore. I didn't want him too and I don't want him to get hurt trying to do so either. I smiled up and her and said, "Thanks Alli. I already told Principle Simpson that I was going to tell him what was going on on Monday."

"That's good. Otherwise, I'd have to drag you into that office and beat it out of you." Alli laughed, joking around. I laughed as well and continued to drink my milkshake, not really realizing that K.C. was standing across the road, eyeing me.

End of Chapter 10

* * *

I know that was a bad ending, but you got to admit, that was the best chapter ever! I give thanks to my beta-reader, she's amazing at editing my stories. So, this chapter is for Poppet Granger. Anyway Chapter 11 will be much better! I promise! If you want it, leave me a review!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-

(1) Dry humping: I know Clare lived a sheltered life, but I don't think she was that sheltered to not know what dry humping is, she is sixteen years old as a matter of fact.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Enjoy chapter 11!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor the chapters used as song titles! I own only my story.

A/N 2: I'm really glad that you guys are liking this story! I've really already decided to create a sequel once this story is done! Oh and Read and review :)

Enjoy!

Beta-reader: Poppet Granger

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .11.]  
**U n t i l** _.we._ **B l e e d**

"Mom! I'm home!" I said, walking through my front door. There was no response. I just shrugged it off. I peered outside and noticed that my mom's car wasn't there so I'm guessing she went out. As I walked into the kitchen I noticed the note on the fridge door.

Clare,

Went out to buy some groceries, I'll be back soon.

Love, Mom

I tossed the note in the trashcan after I finished reading it. I opened the fridge, that there was something to eat. I smiled, eyeing the carton of chocolate ice cream. I pulled it out, grabbed a spoon, and sat down in the living room. I turned on the T.V. and flipped through the channels, soon finding something to watch. When I was satisfied with my choice in program I dug into the ice cream.

.

.

.

Eli lay on his bed, looking up at the ceiling while the thoughts of last night invaded his mind. A small smirk played at his lips, but soon faded when his cell phone started to ring. He immediately sat up and started to search for it, trying to remember where it landed when he tossed it last night. Eli soon found it and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eli."

"...What do you want mom?" He asked. Eli didn't mean to sound rude. But, he was still hurt and dissapointed that his mother would bring up his hopes and then change plans the minute he says that he's not busy.

"Eli, I'm really sorry about last night. Please forgive me." His mom said.

"I had a better night anyway." Eli snapped then immediately felt sorry about it. He hoped she didn't ask, he was not about to explain that one. "Eli, I'm sorry." Her voice pleaded through the phone. Eli swallowed the lump in his throat, and he sighed hard. This was his mother. He had to forgive her. He sighed, accepting her apology and he forgiving her.

"What are you doing today?" She asked.

"Nothing, staying home." Eli said, laying back on his bed.

She said, "Well. I'm at the Dot right now, if you want to come and see me."

Eli sat up abruptly and said, "Are you going to change your mind the minute I say that I'm getting ready to come see you?" There was a small silence on the other line, and Eli took that as a yes.

"No of course not. I'm sitting outside, so I'm guessing that you're coming to see me?" She asked. Eli put his shoes on as he said that he'd be there in a few minutes, then hung up his phone. He walked to his bathroom and fixed his hair so it didn't look so unkempt. Eli walked downstairs, grabbed his car keys, and practically jumped into his car. He turned the ignition on and drove to the Dot. It had only taken him a few minutes to get there. He spotted a few people sitting outside. But, he was not able to spot his mother. Eli turned the car off and he stepped out, curiously looking around to find a certain person. He tried to remember her from the picture that she sent him in a letter one day, she had long wavy dark brown hair and deep green eyes like him.

Eli walked down the sidewalk and stopped midstep when he heard his name being called.

"Hi Eli."

"...Mom?" He turned all the way and looked at his mother. She wasn't as old as he thought. She looked to be in about her mid thirties. Her long chocolate brown hair fell past her shoulders and her short bangs covered the green of her iris. She got up and opened her arms. Eli slowly stepped up to her and he hugged his mother around the waist, immediately tightening his hold on her when she started to sob in happiness. Eli resisted the urge to let his tears fall. She pulled away, placing her hands on his shoulders, looking him up and down and smiling really big.

"I missed you so much Elijah." She said.

"I missed you too mom." Eli responded, smiling faintly. He didn't even mind that she had called him Elijah. She kissed the top of his head and they both sat down in front of each other.

"How've you been?" She asked.

"Good I guess." Eli responded, not really knowing in what he should say to her. Eli lowered his gaze and he started to twiddle his fingers together. He was quite nervous, meeting someone who was a complete stranger to him.

"So uh. That's your car? A hearse?" She asked, pointing at Morty.

"Yea. I love it." Eli responded, smiling wide at his pride and joy.

"How's Clare? Why don't you tell me a little bit more about her." She said, trying to switch the subject from her son's morbid car. Eli's face lit up when she mentioned her.

"She's amazing. I didn't know if it was possible, but I keep falling in love with her more as the days go by. She's really become an impact on me." Eli said, forgetting Morty.

His mom smiled and asked, "What does she look like?"

"She has short curly auburn hair, and the most beautiful blue eyes that I have ever seen." Eli continued to talk about his girlfriend while his mother sat and smiled at him, realizing how happy he is. She swallowed the lump in her throat and looked down in her purse when she heard her phone ring.

"I'm sorry Eli, but I have to take this." Eli watched his mom get up and walk a few feet away, so he wouldn't hear her conversation. Eli sighed and he chewed on his bottom lip, while he viciously scratched the side of his head. To put it quite frankly, Eli was getting a little bit annoyed at this. He felt bad about his feelings, but this was his time with his mom. As his mom walked back he didn't let the annoyance show on his face and he smiled faintly at his mother.

"Sorry that was my boss. He was asking me to come in at work tomorrow, when it's my day off." She laughed nervously and Eli narrowed his eyes at her, questioning her laugh. They both stared at each other in a small silence until Eli cleared his throat. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well, I um, have to go. I have to get ready for school tomorrow." Eli said.

"Oh, okay. Call me whenever you can okay?" His mom got up and they shared a long embrace before Eli walked to his car. He drove back to his place in silence. Eli parked his car in the driveway and he sat in the hearse for about ten minutes. His visit with his mom was a tad bit awkward, but he had to admit that he enjoyed it. Eli hadn't seen his mother in a long time and he was really glad that they finally met. Eli sighed, stepping out of his car and shutting the door before walking into his house.

When Eli closed the door and walked into the living room, the strong smell of rum or whiskey filled his nose. He shuddered a bit. His dad was home, and he'd been drinking. Eli walked into the kitchen to find his dad leaning against the counter, a bottle in his hand. Eli licked the corner of his mouth and said a bit sarcastically, "Is something wrong?"

"Where have you been?" His dad asked hoarsly.

"I went out." Eli said calmly, walking by him to search the fridge for a soda. Eli grabbed it and turned around. His father was standing right in front of him. He resisted the urge to cough when his dad's whiskey smelling breath filled his nose.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"Out. With Clare." Eli said, trying to step away. He could tell this was bad. His dad was really angry. His dad blocked him and Eli looked away, getting quite nervous. His dad forcefully grabbed his chin, making Eli look up. And he said, "Don't lie to me." Eli pulled his face away and he started to walk towards the stairs, only to have his dad grab him by the hair on the back of his head and pull Eli hard towards him.

.

.

.

My mom had come back from buying groceries and we were both putting them away in silence until my mom asked, "How are you and Eli?"

"Oh, we're really good." I smiled big. I felt as if I were floating when I thought about him. I really loved Eli. As I continued to day dream about my boyfriend my mom broke me from my thoughts yet again.

"How was the dance? I heard what happened to Eli from Alli. Is he okay?" She asked.

"Oh, Eli's fine. He had a busted lip and a black eye, but other than that, he's doing good." I put the drinks in the fridge and turned around to have my mom staring at me with a small "I know what you did" look. Blood rushed up to my face causing it to turn more red than a red bell pepper. I didn't know why she was looking at me like that but I asked anyway.

"Clare Marie Edwards, I know what you did." I prayed to god that Alli didn't tell her anything, which I don't think she would, but I was still petrified in thinking that she did.

"Mom what are you talking about?" I asked, while walking by her and grabbing the cookies to put them in the pantry. Anything so she couldn't see my tomato red face that was stricken with guilt.

"Mrs. Bhandari told me you didn't sleep over there. All I had to do was take one look at you Clare. You're glowing, you're confident, and you have this air about you. Clare I wasn't born yesterday. I know when my daughter has lost her virginity. You were at Eli's house the other night or somewhere else with him."

I dropped what I was holding and looked over at her. My mom's smile was a bit smug. She knew she had guessed correctly.

"I-mom...I'm so sorry." I muttered, lowering my head as if from shame. My mom walked up to me and picked up the item that I dropped, placing it on the counter. She lifted my chin up and said, "You remember when I was called into the school because you had a sex toy in your purse," My face turned beet red and I nodded, "Well I went home that night and screamed and cried. I thought my baby was having sex, breaking her vows." I felt so ashamed. I had broken my vow, my mother was angry, and I was happy. I felt so guilty. "Remember that talk we had when you got home?," I nodded again, "I wasn't telling you about those things just for the heck of it. I had told myself she needs to be prepared. I don't condone the behavior Clare. But god doesn't hate you for what you've done."

I blinked a few times.

"Clare. I wanted you to be ready. Even if you lost your virginity before marriage." My mom looked disappointed, but she wasn't furiously mad at me. Which is good because I really don't know what I'd do if my mother was mad at me because of this.

"Mom." I spoke confidently. "I was ready. I really love Eli. He was right."

Her mother shook her head. "I don't hate him Clare. But he just isn't right..."

"Mom, I'm going to go upstairs and watch T.V in my room." I said. I was angry, but I couldn't show it. She nodded and said, "I'll finish putting these away, dinner should be ready in a few hours."

"Okay." I headed upstairs and walked into my room, throwing my body onto my bed. How could she say he wasn't right? She was wrong. I grabbed the remote and turned the T.V. on, while I rummaged in my purse for my phone. Alli had sent me a text asking me if I wanted to actually stay the night with her this weekend and I quickly responded to it. I grabbed my laptop and signed into my IM account, and received an IM from Adam.

Adam-Torres88: Hey Clare!

Clare-e24: Hey Adam. What's up? :)

Adam-Torres88: Nothing much, just sitting here trying to find something to do. How've you been since that fight with K.C. and Eli?

Clare-e24: How did you know that happened?

Adam-Torres88: Clare, it's Degrassi, home of gossip. I found out at the dance.

I agreed with him mentally about the Degrassi comment and started to type my response.

Clare-e24: I'm good. I still feel really guilty because Eli tends to get hurt when he's protecting me. :'(

Adam-Torres88: Yeah, that's Eli for ya.

Clare-24: Ha ha

.

.

.

The sound of glass breaking echoed in the room as Eli's body was thrown against the wall where family pictures were hung. He coughed when his back came in contact with the wall. His dad reached down and picked him up by his hair, causing him to wince from the pain.

"Are you done lying to me?" He asked.

"Depends are you done being an abusive drunk?" Eli spat, only to have his father's fist come crashing at his jaw, blood spilled out of Eli's mouth. Eli's dad dropped him on the ground. As Eli staggered to pick his weak body up, he was kicked hard in the rib area. If the phrase "I'm coughing up a lung" wasn't just a phrase, Eli was certain that it could've been possible. He was pulled up again, and Eli squeezed his eyes shut when his dad pulled his fist back, waiting for it come in contact with his face and possibly give him another busted lip. To his surprise his dad dropped him on the floor and walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

This had only given Eli the chance to let the tears that he had refused to let fall, stream down his bruised face. He sat up against the wall and brought his knees up to his chest, rocking back and forth. Eli cried silently against the wall, balling his hands up into fists. He sat like that for awhile until he tried getting up. He held his side as he slowly walked to the nearest bathroom. It was the guest room, just a few feet away from the kitchen. Eli placed his hands on the counter and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

His bottom lip is busted, still slightly bleeding. His cheek is busted as well and he had a dark bruise around his eye. It was swollen. Eli lifted his shirt to check out the place where his dad had kicked him, eyeing the large bruise that was there. It made him wince from the slightest touch. He let his shirt fall. Eli opened the faucet and he let the water run while he looked around from some cotton balls and rubbing alchohal. Eli splashed some water on his face and watched as the warm water turned pink. He cleaned his face with the rubbing alcohol, hissing from the stinging sensation as the cotton ball touched his bruises.

The dark haired male turned the faucet off and he ended up just sitting in the middle of the bathroom floor, his head leaning against the wall. Tears still continued to stream down his face. He got up on his knees, opening the small drawer. Eli reached inside to pull out a small pair of scissors. The look of hurt, pain, sorrow, and dissapointment glazed in his tear filled green eyes and he went back to sitting against the wall. Eli lifted his sleeve up and left it just above his elbow. Clenching his jaw and wincing slightly, Eli created a cut on his wrist. It wasn't enough to make him bleed to death, but enough so blood will spill. He let out a sigh as his nerves soon calmed down.

Eli realized what he had done and he threw the small pair of scissors across the bathroom, clenching his hair in his hands. The hearse driving teen quickly and carefully picked himself up and walked into the kitchen where his keys were. He grabbed them and slowly made his way out of his house with a highly noticeable limp. The boy got into his car and he turned it on, and pulled out of the driveway and drove away.

.

"Hey mom, have you seen my pink brush?" I asked, while walking downstairs from my shower.

"I think it's in my bathroom." She responded while cutting the tomatos for the salad.

"Okay thanks." I smiled. As I walked up the steps the door bell rang. I turned around on the balls of my feet and walked downstairs saying, "I'll get it mom!" Once I was in front of the door, I opened it, and I shrieked.

"Eli! WHAT HAPPENED?" And I pulled him inside, not roughly though.

"Nothing," He laughed nervously, "I ran into Fitz is all." From the nervous way he was standing and how he responded, I knew he was lying.

"Eli what happened?" I asked, concern filled my voice and I led him to sit on the couch.

"Mom." I called. "Eli's hurt. Get me something to clean him up please." I called to her and immediately heard her rushing.

"I didn't know your mom was home." Eli said panicked but so only I could hear. I guess he didn't want my mom to take that the wrong way.

"Mrs. Edwards I'm so sorry for the inconvenience." He called out to her. Then he tried to get up.

"Eli no. Sit!" I commanded, pushing him back down.

All of a sudden he started to sob. I quickly sat down next to him on the couch and pulled him into an embrace. My mom came in with some peroxide and small gauze pads. I felt bad when I had to push him away, but it was only so my mom can wipe his cuts, thank god they were barely bleeding.

"Eli. Don't worry about it." My mom responded to him. Eli sat there, a blank look in his eyes. I felt so bad. I didn't even know how this happened because when Fitz beat Eli up that time about the fake ID, he didn't break down like this. Not when he got in a fight with KC either. As a matter of fact, Eli's never broken down at all about anything.

"Eli can I see your arm please?"

"Why?" He asked, finally coming back to reality.

"Because there's blood seeping through your shirt and I'm pretty sure you have a cut there." Eli shook his head after my mom stated the obvious.

"Eli please. My mom is trying to help." I said. Eli shook his head again, looking down at the floor. My mom sighed and she pressed her lips into a line. She wasn't going to force him. She shifted her eyes towards the stairs and I nodded, knowing exactly what she was saying. I got up and took Eli upstairs, maybe talking to him would help him calm down. Eli walked to my bed and he sat down on it. I swallowed hard as walked up to him. Eli was quiet. More quiet than he normally is. I didn't really know what to say or how to begin.

"Eli, please...tell me what happened." I said, placing a hand over his as I sat down next to him on my bed. He looked over at me with puffy eyes and sighed in defeat.

"My dad decided to beat the living crap out of me."

"Why?" I asked as my eyes widened in horror. I quickly took his hand in mine.

"Because he wanted to Clare. He was drinking, that's what people who drink do. They get pissed and decide to fuck with someone else." Eli spat. I watched as he looked away and brought his knee up, resting his forehead on it. I placed my hand on his shoulder, then looked down at the sleeve that was covered in blood. Slightly hesitating, I grasped his arm and Eli's head immediately turned to me. He tried pulling his arm away.

"Eli. Please, let me see." I said, preparing myself. Eli soon gave in. When I lifted his sleeve up I gasped softly, running my fingertips carefully over the cut.

"I used to cut myself when I was younger," I looked up at him when he spoke, "Everytime my dad would get into a fight with me, physical or virbal, I'd go to my room and cut in places where nobody could see." My heart sunk, it sunk to the point where my chest started to hurt. Eli has told me that he and his dad would fight, but I didn't think that it was as bad as him hurting himself because of it.

"Eli, I'm so sorry." I started to say.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Eli flashed me a smile, but behind that smile I knew he was still broken inside; I smiled faintly in return. I got up and walked to my bathroom, grabbing some cotton balls and the small bottle of rubbing alcohal. I sat on my bed and soaked the small cotton ball and said, "I'm sorry, but I have to clean this, I don't want it getting infected." I passed it over his cut and Eli hissed. I muttered sorry again as I rubbed the ball on his cut, wiping some of the dried blood and revealing the highly deep cut. Getting up from the bed, I got up to toss the cotton ball away. I went to my closet and pulled out my navy blue Degrassi jacket. I handed it to Eli, who took with a curious look.

"I'm not going to let you wear a bloody shirt, take it off, I'm throwing it in the wash." I said, placing my hands on my hips. Eli stared at the jacket then back up at me.

"I know you don't wear stuff like this, but Eli please, just put it on." I said. Eli sighed loud and he pulled his shirt off, tossing it to me as he pulled the jacket on. I really couldn't help but think he looked sexy with the jacket open and him not wearing anything underneath. I blushed and walked outside into hall, tossing his shirt down the shoot. I walked back into my room and sat down next to Eli on my bed.

"I saw my mom today."

"Really?" My face lit up.

"Yeah, but only for like twenty minutes." Eli said, shrugging his shoulders.

"But you still saw her Eli. That's good." I reminded him.

Eli shrugged his shoulders again and he said, "She looked nervous when she was sitting in front of me. I mean we both wanted to see each other, but she looked like she was afraid to sit near me." I bit the inside of my cheek and blinked a few times, trying to find the right words to respond to that, but sadly I couldn't really think of anything to say.

"I'm pretty sure she had her reasons?" I tried.

"I really don't care anymore." Eli looked over at me. I looked into his green eyes and smiled hesitantly. I scooted closer to him and I leaned my head on his shoulder. Eli kissed the top of my head and I smiled.

"Clare! Dinners ready!" I heard my mom shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on." I said, grabbing Eli's hand and walking down the hall, towards the stairs, with him while he attempted to zip up the jacket with one hand. He failed. I turned around and I zipped it up for him, slowly, looking up at him with the corners of my lips lifting in a small playful grin. Eli returned the grin and backed me up against the wall. He had his arm resting on the wall above my head as he pressed his body against mine. He leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Are you trying to get me started?" His voice was velvety enough to send chills up and down my spine. Then his body was gone. He hurried past me, down the stairs. For a moment I just stood there. I regained my composure and walked downstairs, taking a seat next to Eli at the dinner table. He smirked at me.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before my mother asked, "So, Eli you wouldn't mind telling me what had happened to you?" Eli looked up from picking at his salad. He lowered his gaze. I really didn't think it was relevant for her to know, but maybe she was asking so she can try and help.

"Eli." I said in a slightly pleading voice.

"..." He sighed. I'm pretty sure it was because he doesn't like other people knowing about his personal business, but still. He needs to tell someone other than me. Maybe Adam knows, but we're just kids. We can't fix everything.

"My dad decided to drink today, and he got into a physical fight with me."

"Oh my, well...that's horrible." My mom said.

"It happens, some people deserve it, others don't." Eli remarked.

"That's where you're wrong Eli. Nobody deserves to get beat up by their family, relative, or anyone else for that matter." My mom said. I agreed with her completely, while placing my hand over Eli's and rubbing my thumb back and forth over it.

"Now, this might anger your father more, but Eli I'm going to take you home so you can get a pair of clothes. You're staying the night here. For safety precautions." My mom said. We both looked up at her with the biggest confused look on our faces.

"Mrs. Edwards that's not really necessary." Eli said, smiling sheepishly.

"Nonsense. You can take my bed. My husband is away so I'll stay on the couch. I won't take no for an answer. I insist, I trust that you two won't be doing anything." My mom looked at me and I blushed instantly, Eli switched glances between her and me. She got up to put our dishes away. Eli looked over at me, giving me a small tiny grin.

"What?" I asked, trying to ignore his grin by taking a sip of my water. I watched my mom move out of the kitchen and head upstairs. Probably to get things ready in her room.

"Did you tell her that I made sweet, sweet love to you?" Eli said and with each sweet he moved his face closer to mine, a wide grin displayed on his face. I shook my head and responded with, "No! My mom just knew. She didin't over react as much as I thought she would." Eli pulled away as I started laughing shortly. Eli laughed a bit before he sucked in a breath, sounding like he was pained. I looked over at him curiously.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Nothing." Eli responded quickly.

"Eli, really. Please did you get hurt or something?"

"Naw Clare." Eli responded in a cocky tone.

"Get up, and open the jacket." I said not in a rude tone, but I was just curious.

"Can't take that I'm wearing clothes Saint Clare?" He joked.

"Eli." I replied seriously.

Eli complied and he got up, opening the jacket. I moved it the sides to reveal his ribs. There was a black and blue bruise on his rib. I looked up at him.

"It's not broken I don't think. It just hurts." Eli said. I nodded and said, "Eli I'm really sorry this happened to you."

"Clare it's not your fault." Eli lifted my chin when I bowed my head and he looked into my eyes.

"I know, but...well force of habit." I laughed nervously as he zipped the hoodie back up probably in fear of my mom seeing him like that and freaking out. Before we could continue our conversation, my mom came downstairs and told Eli that we needed to leave to go to his house.

"Are you coming Clare?"

"No, I'll stay here." I said.

"Okay. We'll be back." I nodded and waved them off, then walked back upstairs to my room. I laid on my bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering if Eli was going to manage sitting in the car with my mom, listening to christian music. The thought of it made me laugh out loud. I hoped my mom didn't try and discuss us having sex with him. I was scared of how that might go.

My phone started vibrating on my nightstand and I looked over at it. Not bothering to reading the caller ID, I picked up my phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"...Clare."

I sat up slowly and blinked a few times.

"K.C.?"

End of Chapter 11

* * *

That was interresting no? I'm really sorry if you guys got offended with the parental abuse, and the alcohal abuse that Eli's father has. -small nervous laugh- I know that was such a cliff hanger, but I promise Chapter 12, will be up before you know it! Anyhow...leave me a review and tell me what you think!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here you are! Chapter 12!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor the song titles used as chapters (I noticed that it was backwards)! I don't own Paramore, Within Temptation, nor Evanescence or Lady Gaga. I own only my story.

A/N 2: Thank you for the lovely reviews! I really do appreciate that you guys are liking this story! I believe it's a bigger hit than the first story I've ever posted on here -small laugh- Anyway, read and review! Thanks again! Oh and I will be using Clare's mother's name in this chapter, which is Helen if I remember correctly.

Enjoy!

Beta-reader: Poppet Granger

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .12.]  
**H e a r t s** _.burst into._ **F i r e**

"What do you want? Won't you just leave me alone?" I asked KC furiously. My anger grew more intense when I heard him snicker on the other line.

"What can possibly be funny? Why are you such an idiot?" I added.

"Listen Clare. I didn't call to argue with you. I called to apologize, you have to believe me." K.C. said. I narrowed my eyes, spitting out, "Apologize, are you serious? I stopped believing you when you cheated on me because of Jenna, used me because of Jenna, and you expect me to believe that sorry ass apology?" I was so angry that I didn't even realize what I said, K.C. became quiet on the other line.

"I mean god. LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that I hung up my phone and set it aside, a small smile of complete satisfaction complimented my pride.

.

"Okay Eli, you go ahead inside, and get what you need. I'll wait here." Helen, Clare's mom, said.

Eli nodded as he got out of the car and headed inside his house. He hoped that his father hadn't come home. Eli walked upstairs and grabbed his school bag. He searched for another bag for his sleeping clothes, extra clothes for school, his toothbrush, and other important belongings. Found it! Eli rushed downstairs and let out a sigh of relief that his father still hadn't come barging in. He climbed into Mrs. Edwards's car.

"Do you have everything?" She checked.

"Yes Mrs. Edwards. Thanks again for letting me stay the night." Eli said. Helen looked over at Eli, taking her eyes off the road for only a few seconds saying, "It's no problem at all." She smiled when he turned his head towards her. Eli returned a small smile, noticing she looked as if she wanted to say something else. But she didn't. Instead she turned her eyes back on the road and Eli turned to look out the window. Soon enough, after the quiet ride, they arrived back at the house. Eli stepped out, grabbing his school bag.

Then they both proceeded towards the front door.

.

I looked up from my laptop when I heard the door downstairs open. I closed my laptop and placed it down next to me, walking out of my room and heading downstairs.

"Oh, Clare. Honey would you put Eli's bags in my room." Mom said.

"Sure." I grabbed his things and gave Eli a look, instructing him to follow me upstairs. He gave me a kinky grin and I rolled my eyes, smiling at how perverted Eli can be. We walked upstairs and I led Eli into my mom's room.

"Nice room." He said, while looking around at his surroundings. I turned around from placing his bags next to the nightstand and stood in horror as he looked at my baby pictures and pictures of me and Darcy when we were younger.

"Who's this?" Eli asked, pointing at her.

"That's my sister Darcy." I responded and Eli moved on to stare at the picture of me as a toddler. I blinked a few times and got a little bit nervous when he turned to look at me, then back up at the picture. He said, "You haven't changed a bit Miss. Edwards." And he started to walk up to me. I blushed and hid my face, only to have him lift my chin up to look at him.

"It's so cute when you blush." Eli stated, cupping my face and rubbing his thumb back and forth over the pink hugh that tinted my cheeks. I looked up at his green eyes. My small smile faded when I looked at the bruise forming around his eye and the broken skin of his cheek and lip. I reached up and ghost my fingertips over the cuts, watching Eli's face to make sure I didn't press to hard and hurt him. My fingertips moved up to the blackened area around his eye. I left them there for a moment then dropped my hand to his shoulder.

"It looks so bad." I murmured.

"I know, but I mean it doesn't hurt anymore." Eli said, rubbing the back of his neck. I nodded and laughed saying, "Let's get out of my mom's room." Eli followed me out of the room and we walked into mine. He immediately crawled onto MY bed like he owned it, stealing my laptop.

"Hey!" I protested, sitting on the bed next to him. I attempted to grab it, but he moved away.

"I'm going to download some songs for you."

"As long as it doesn't cost me money."

"It's free Clare." Eli said. I sighed in defeat and leaned my back against the headboard, staring at him silently as I watched him work. About twenty minutes went by and Eli started to play the list of songs that he had downloaded.

"I tried to download some songs for you that weren't so...screamy." Eli said, trying to put it gently as he handed me my laptop.

"Okay." I laughed while reading the songs. He had downloaded a few songs that I hadn't heard by Paramore, some songs from Within Temptation, and some Evanescence. I really had to admit that the songs were really good, even though it wasn't really my type of music, but that was beside the point. Eli had really good taste in music. Eli scooted next to me and he watched as I surfed the web while listening to the music.

"This song is really amazing." I said.

"Which one?" He asked, listening to the song.

"Oh. Memories by Within Temptation? Yeah I like that song too."

"So Eli, now that I know that you listen to girl bands. Is there something else that I should know about?" I teased. Eli looked over at me, studying my face and licking his bottom lip.

"Okay, promise you won't laugh." Eli said.

"Um, okay. I promise I won't laugh." I said, crossing my arms across my chest and smirking at him.

"I know all the words to Love Game by Lady Gaga." As soon as Eli said this, I burst into laughter. Eli stared at me and he said, "You promised you wouldn't laugh!"

"I can't help it, but Eli really? Lady Gaga?" I said in between fits of laughter.

"Yes really, it's a funny story really. I was at home alone one day and this was like two years ago, and I got bored and people told me about her, so I decided to listen to that song. I liked the way it sounded and I decided to learn the words to it." Eli said.

"Prove it! I challenged in between fits of laughter.

"No way!" Eli exclaimed, a blush cascading his cheeks.

"Chicken." I teased as I made chicken noises and flapped my elbows like chicken wings.

"Fine." He exclaimed in defeat as he grabbed my laptop. I watched as he downloaded the song. I tried so hard not to laugh, as I prepared myself for what I was about to see. I tried to wait patently. Finally, Eli scooted away from me a bit and turned the song on. I couldn't help but to giggle quietly in anticipation as the intro started. I covered my mouth the instant Eli started to mouth the words to the songs. When he felt more comfortable he would waggle his eyebrows seductively. Or what was supposed to be seductive, making fun of himself. I laughed so hard. This continued for about three minutes before I turned the music off screaming, "Eli that's enough!" I laughed so hard that my sides started to hurt and tears streamed down my face.

"It's not that funny Clare." Eli said embarrassed. He sat himself up against the wall with his knees brought up to his chest and his arms crossed over them, pouting like a little kid. I smiled crookedly and crawled up to him, placing my chin on his knee and looking up at him with an attempted innocent look. Eli looked down at me and resisted the urge to smile. I pouted my bottom lip and said, "It is funny." I squeaked when he tackled me and immediately started to attack my sides, tickling me.

"Eli! Eli stop! Ha ha! STOP!" I screamed in between laughing.

"No." Eli laughed, squeezing my sides and making me squirm. I ended up falling off the bed. Eli started to laugh as much as I did and he said in between fits of laughter, "Are you okay?"

"What's going on in here?" We looked up to find my mother standing in the doorway. I started to laugh histericley and Eli eyed me awkwardly, but soon started laughing as well.

"Okay? Well Clare it is getting late, I think it's about time for you two be heading to bed." Mom said. I looked to see what time it was and then looked back at her.

"Mom, it's only nine."

"Yes, but Clare-

"It's okay Clare. I'm a little bit tired. I'll see you tomorrow." Eli said, interrupting my mom. I watched Eli walk out of my room and into my mom's room. My mom walked up to me and she kissed the top of my head saying, "Good night Clare."

"Night mom." My mom walked out and closed the door behind her. I heard her walk downstairs. I got up to turn the light off in my room. Then I went to change into something more comfortable. As I was walking to my bed, I noticed that my door started to open slowly. My heart stopped for a minute before I realized that it was Eli walking through the door. I sighed and he backed my body up against the wall whispering, "I forgot to give you something."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"This." Eli leaned down and his lips were crushed over mine. It wasn't an extreme make out session. It was more of a long sweet goodnight kiss. Eli pulled away and I looked up at him before he kissed me again, a quick peck this time, and walked out of my room, heading back into my mom's room. I walked back to lay on my bed. After tossing and turning for about thirty minutes, I soon fell asleep.

.

The next morning I woke up a little bit early in attempt to curl my hair before school and if I was honest with myself, before Eli got up. But since it was failing miserably, I decided to leave it slightly wavy. I walked back to my closet and quickly picked out something to wear; a pair of blue jeans, a white flowered top, and a blue sweater to go over it. I got dressed, applied a small amount of make up, and walked to my mom's room. I noticed that the light wasn't on. I slowly opened the door and took notice that Eli was still sleeping. I turned the light on, then walked around to where he was laying and shook him softly. Eli groaned and turned over to his stomach, pulling up the covers to hide under them.

"Eli. Come on get up." I said, pulling the sheets off him and shaking him softly again. Eli moaned and he turned around, his eyes slowly opened and he winced from the bright light.

"Morning Clare." He murmured while stretching.

"Morning Eli." I responded, smiling.

"Now get up." I added, while walking out of the room. Eli groaned and he rolled out of bed, lazily walked to his bag and grabbing his clothes. Eli walked into my room and headed into the shower. I blinked a few times and heard water running.

"Eli. There's a shower in my mom's bathroom." I called.

"I know." He responded. I shook my head and walked downstairs to find my mom fixing the couch. She looked back at me and smiled.

"Good morning Clare." She said.

"Morning mom." I responded.

"Is Eli awake?" She asked. I nodded and headed to the kitchen to get me something to drink. My mother sat down with me at the table, we were silent. I really hoped that Eli would hurry and come downstairs, I really don't like sitting in silence unless there's a suppressing reason for it. As if on cue, Eli walked downstairs with his bags in hand. He decided to wear black skinny jeans, a long sleeve button down grey shirt, a black tie, and a sleevless black hoodie today. I giggled when I looked at his hair which was wet of course and sticking up in certain places.

"Good morning Eli." My mom said.

"Morning Mrs. Edwards." Eli sat down next to me and he took a sip of the juice that I poured for myself. Once again we sat in silence. I cleared my throat and my mom said, "So Eli you wouldn't mind taking Clare to school would you? I have some errands that I need to run this morning."

"Oh, of course I wouldn't mind."

"Okay. Well you guys better head out now then. Clare I'll see you when you get back home." Eli and I got up. I kissed my mom goodbye before I grabbed my purse and Eli grabbed his bags and we both walked out the door.

"More time to sit in Morty." Eli smirked. I eyed him before I returned the smile. As we were driving to the school, I glanced over at Eli and I reached up and touched his blackened eyes. It pained me to see Eli like this. He looked over at me and smiled faintly. I dropped my hand. Eli grasped it and interlaced his fingers with mine. He brought my hand up to his lips and he kissed it gently.

"I love you Clare."

"I love you too Eli. Oh, I didn't tell you that K.C. called me when you guys left did I?" Eli looked over at me and shook his head.

"What did he want?" He asked, obviously trying to remain calm.

"He wanted to apologize." I responded. Eli laughed a short laugh, and said, "That's hilarious." I smiled faintly and nodded while tucking my hair behind my ear saying, "I listened to the rest of the songs last night. I really like those bands."

"Glad to know you like them." Eli flashed me a smile. Our short ride soon ended and we arrived in the Degrassi parking lot. I got out and Eli took my hand in his as we walked up the stairs and through the double doors. I headed to my locker where Adam stood as well as Alli.

"Hey guys." I said.

"Hey Clare. Just so you know. Jenna's on a rampage to find you."

"Adam!" Alli shrieked.

"What, it's better to tell her now than later. What happened to you?" Adam asked Eli.

"Why?" I asked, opening my locker.

"Because. It's been said that K.C.'s been telling her that you've been talking about her." Alli said. I looked over at Alli and blinked a few times.

"Speak of the devil." Eli muttered. I turned around to see that Jenna was walking up to me, a furious look on her face. I turned to her and she said, "Why are you talking about me Clare? I haven't done anything to you."

"Really Jenna?"

"Well. You just need to get over that. K.C. is mine now, so you need to lay off him." She put her hands on her hips and I arched my eyebrow.

"What crap is he telling you Jenna. You really can't be that stupid." I said and started to walk away. I heard Jenna mutter something along the lines of me being some sort of slut under her breath and I turned around asking, "What did you say."

"You heard me."

"Clare, she's not worth it. Let's go." Eli said.

"Yeah Clare, run off with your little emo boyfriend." Jenna mocked. That's it! I turned around and out of hatred, I slapped her so hard in the face that it echoed in the hall. Then I turned and walked away. Alli followed closely behind me, and Eli and Adam walked in a different direction since they had different classes. I walked into the media class and sat down.

"God Clare, whoever knew you were so...so angry." She said.

"What? Nobody is going to call me a slut and get away with it. I haven't even done anything sluttish." I retorted. Jenna didn't seem to realise that was the worst and most offensive thing you could call me. Alli said, "That's true. By the way...my mom told your mom that you didn't stay the night last night. I told her not to say anything, but you know my mom."

"Yeah. My mom told me, right after she told me that she knew Eli and I...well you know." I said.

"Your mom found out?" Alli questioned.

"She didn't find out, she knew already." I said, looking over at her. Alli pressed her lips to a line and she said, "Speaking of which, when are you going to talk to Simpson about the whole K.C. incident?"

"I forgot about that." I said honestly.

"Well, you need to tell him sooner or later. I'll go with you after class if you want." Alli said.

"Okay. That's fine." I said.

.

.

.

"You got into a fight with your dad?" Adam asked.

"Correction Adam. My dad got into a fight with me." Eli said as they walked around the basketball court of the school. They had decided to skip class since they had a sub.

"What happened next?" Adam asked, sitting down on the ground.

"I went to Clare's house and her mom insisted that I stay the night. So I stayed the night." Eli sat down next to Adam who said, "Oh more alone time with Miss. Edwards." Eli shook his head and smirked lightly.

"I only kissed her last night."

"But the night before, you guys did have sex didn't you? Clare told me she stayed the night with you the night of the dance." Adam said. Eli looked up at him and felt his face get really hot. Adam laughed, "I knew it!"

"Don't laugh at me. You're just jealous." Eli laughed. Adam playfully punched his arm.

"So what, is Clare your first or something?" Adam asked, starting a new conversation. Eli stopped laughing and he looked on the ground.

"Eli?"

"No, Clare wasn't my first." Eli responded finally after a short pause.

"Really? Are you serious? Who was?" Adam asked, getting a little too curious.

"Julia." Eli muttered.

Adam's face grew somber. "Eli. I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. I'm really really sorry."

Eli looked down awkwardly and so did Adam. Finally Eli broke the silence," It's okay dude. I know you just weren't thinking, but I feel kind of bad about it, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Adam questioned curiously.

"Two weeks ago, when we had that incident in Morty. I told her that I was a virgin and that I never gotten intimate with a girl before, well...I didn't really say it like that, but you know, she got the hint." Eli said shrugging his shoulders. Before Adam could respond to that, the bell had saved them and they quickly got up to run inside for their next class.

.

"I'm going to go put my stuff in my locker and then we can go to the Principal Simpson's office." I said to Alli and she nodded. I walked to my locker. Eli was waiting. I ran my finger down Eli's spine, causing him to turn around with a smile on his face.

"So, Eli. Alli is going with me to tell Principal Simpson about whats been happening with K.C." I said.

"Oh, do you want me to go too? I was kind of in the middle of it, and I've witnessed K.C. hurting you." Eli said.

"Same here." Adam said. I switched glances between the two and I said, "Well you two can both come too if you want." They nodded and I walked to Alli's locker and told her that we were ready to go. We walked to the office and I knocked on the door, Principal Simpson looked up and smiled, "Oh Clare."

"Morning." I walked in followed by Alli, Adam, and Eli.

"Wow, you brought everybody." He said.

"Yeah, they're all witnesses." I said.

"Okay, well let's start. What's been going on?" Principal Simpson asked.

"Well. It started about two or three days ago. I was out in the park and K.C. was there. He wanted to talk to me, and well I refused and he grabbed me and I tried struggling and well his grip caused my wrists to bruise, Adam and Eli came in before he could do anything more. The night of the dance. He wanted to talk to me again, only this time K.C. got more aggressive, which caused Eli to get hurt, while fighting to protect me," The principal looked over at Eli; he noticed the bruising on his face, the broken skin on his cheek, and his busted lip. Anyone could tell he figured KC had done that. I continued, "Now ever since then, K.C. won't leave me alone. He's been telling his girlfriend stuff that isn't true, and he's been making it out to be like I'm the one that's been coming on to him."

Principal Simpson nodded his head towards me and he said, "Well. Thank you for telling me. I'll call K.C. in and hear his side of the story. " I nodded and we all got up to leave.

"Do you think anything's going to happen?" Adam asked.

"I don't know." I muttered.

"Something better happen to him, other wise I'd get really pissed off." Eli said.

"He has to, I'm pretty sure he noticed the bruising on your face." Alli said, pointing at him. I wanted to say something about that, but I looked up at Eli and he shook his head. I licked the corner of my mouth, and Adam said, "Well, looks like K.C. just got pulled out of class." We all turned around and watched him walk into the office before he stopped and glanced at me, giving me a wide smirk.

End of Chapter 12

* * *

I have to apologize for this chapter, because I know it wasn't great. I was really distracted when I was typing it, but fear not, the next chapter will be better. I know I say that all the time, but, ha ha, I promise you it will! Leave me a review and tell me what you think!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed

Sayonara -waves-


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here you are! Chapter 13!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor the song titles used as chapters. I also don't own Bullet For My Valentine. I own only my story.

A/N 2: Thanks for the reviews!

Random note: This chapter is inspired by the song Flowers For a Ghost by Thriving Ivory. I was watching some Eli/Clare videos on youtube, and two of the videos I saw had that song in there, and well you can guess where that ends ha ha.

Enjoy!

Beta-reader: Poppet Granger

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .13.]  
**I ' m** _.only._ **H u m a n**

"Now K.C., I have been told that you have been assaulting Clare and her friend Eli." Principal Simpson said.

"That's not true. I haven't touched Clare, I would never hurt her." K.C. lied through his teeth and the principal eyed him saying, "Now K.C., I've known Clare for a long time, I really don't think that she would lie about getting assaulted and bruised like what she told me that you did umm," He looked down at the note he wrote when she told him her side of the story and said, "She said that you grabbed her by the wrists and gripped really hard, causing her wrists to bruise. She told me that Adam was there and he witnessed it happen, as well as Eli."

"That never happened." K.C. lied again.

"...Okay? What about the fight with Eli? Did he do that to himself or did you actually fight him?"

"Eli started the fight sir. I was trying to talk to Clare and he took it over board." K.C. responded. Principal Simpson watched K.C. carefully. He knew that K.C. was lying. He could tell.  
"You have two weeks detention starting this afternoon." He said.

"But sir-"

"No buts! Go to class." He said. K.C. growled, got up, and walked out of the office.

.

I watched as K.C walked out of the office. My heart was racing behind my chest and I had never felt more scared in my life. That wide grin he gave me could've meant anything. Could it have? He walked up to me and I held Eli's hand in mine, making sure he wasn't going to do something drastic.

"Did you get suspended or what?" Alli asked, crossing her arms across her chest. She was always so blunt. Usually it embarrassed me. But in this situation, I didn't mind one bit.

"Ha, sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm not going to get expelled that easily. Detention is all I got." K.C. smirked and walked off. I clenched my hand in Eli's and he said, "Don't worry about it Clare, he's not going to get near you again. I promise." I smiled up at him and kissed him gently on the lips. The bell rang and I walked to my next class after Eli kissed the top of my head. I waved goodbye to Adam before Alli and I walked towards the gym.

"You know what Jenna's going to do when she finds you right?" Alli said, when we were getting changed in the girls locker room for gym. I suddenly remembered slapping her earlier and I smiled faintly.

"Whatever. I really don't care. She deserved it." I responded as I changed into my gym clothes.

"True, but knowing Jenna she's probably going to tell K.C. and-

"K.C. is not going to do be doing anything anymore." I interrupted Alli and gave her a stern look. She raised her hands up in deffense and said, "Okay, forget I said anything." We walked out of the locker room and sat down on the bleachers, waiting for Coach Armstrong to tell us what we had to do. I looked over at Alli and asked, "So have you talked to Drew about your little dilemma?"

"Nope, I haven't gotten the chance to, plus I really don't care about it. As long as he's mine and I'm his there's nothing that can come between us." She responded. I gave her an unconvinced smile. We sat for another few minutes, then Coach Armstrong walked in.

"Today we're running a mile, choose a partner. Your partner will count nine laps, then you will switch and do the same." He announced. Alli and I of course were going to be partners. Everybody's head turned towards the doors when they heard them loudly being opened. I swallowed hard, watching K.C. walk through the doors.

"Why are you late, K.C.?"

"I was in the principals office." He responded.

"Oh, well go and choose a partner." I lowered my head as he walked by me and Alli. She glared at him and I playfully slapped her arm, getting her to stop. We all soon got up to walk to the track field outside of school. Since I knew Alli wasn't going to run first, I went ahead and started to run my laps. Which was good, because K.C. wasn't running laps. He was sitting down. So, I had nothing to worry about.

.

"Eli, you have to tell Clare one day." Adam said, looking over at his friend.

"She really doesn't need to know about what Julia and me did." Eli responded as they continued to read through their magazines. Adam broke the silence after a short pause saying, "But you did lied to Clare about you being a virgin. So you might as well tell her."

"Adam, can you just drop it? I don't want to tell her. You've already done enough by mentioning her again." Eli said coldly. Adam's face grew guilty and he said, "Look, I mentioned her by accident, that doesn't mean you have to make me feel like an ass about it." He grabbed his things and walked away. Eli watched his friend walk off, sighing heavily. He growled and got up.

"E-liii."

"Not now Fitz." Eli responded, eyeing him.

"Ha, I heard K.C. beat the shit out of you. I didn't know it was going to look that bad." Fitz laughed and stared at the bruises on Eli's face. Eli clenched the strap on his backpack and glared up at him saying, "Sorry to rain on your parade, but I must leave now. Believe it or not, I have better things to do than talk to an ass like you." Eli walked passed Fitz, who laughed. Eli headed into the bathroom and tossed his bag in the corner of the room. Eli looked at the bruises on his face and he reached up to lightly touch them. Not really wanting to go back to class, Eli sat in one of the stalls and he continued to read the magazine that he was looking through earlier.

"Boring." Eli muttered, tossing the magazine to the side. He looked down at his arm and pulled the sleeve up. Eli looked at the cut on his wrist. It was still a little red. Eli passed his fingertips over it.

His eyes looked up when the bell rang, signaling for the next class. Eli pulled his sleeve down and gathered his things. He walked out of the bathroom and headed to his locker. Adam was there. Eli felt a pain of guilt when he saw his friend and he stood next to him.

"Look Adam, sorry about before." Eli said.

"Don't worry about it man. I know you've been going through a lot. I didn't mean to touch a nerve." Adam said. Eli and Adam pounded their fists and Adam said, "Now enough about that. I have a bit of a dilemma. Drew was seen with Bianca. He won't tell me what's up. Alli is going to be so pissed." Eli blinked a few times.

"Like seen together, together?" He questioned.

"Yes!" Adam retorted.

"Well Drew is going to get his ass wooped by Alli, that's for sure. I don't think you should tell her. She needs to find out for herself. Knowing Alli, she'll probably strangle you if you tell her something bad about Drew." Eli said. Adam laughed and agreed.

.

Alli and I walked up to Eli and Adam. When we reached them Eli kissed my cheek.

"So, Alli have you heard the rumors yet?" Adam questioned. Eli glared at Adam. In response, Adam blushed and looked down at the floor.

"What rumors?" She asked.

I switched glances between Eli and Adam, pinning my eyebrows together saying, "Yeah, what are you guys talking about?" Adam laughed nervously when Alli gave him a stern, mean look. He quickly retreated away. Alli and I looked up at Eli who chewed on his bottom lip and blinked a few times.

"What is Adam talking about Eli?" Alli asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it Alli." Eli said.

"What? Is it about me or something?" Alli asked, trying to get Eli to spill. I looked up at Eli and watched him breath heavily. He didn't want to be the one to tell her, but she needed to know.

"Damnit Adam. He cant keep anything a secret." Eli muttered, then turned to address Alli, "You didn't hear it from me okay?", Alli nodded and he continued, "There's been rumors going around that Bianca and Drew have been seen together."

"Excuse me? That is so not true." Alli laughed while crossing her arms across her chest.

"Eli where are you getting this information from?" I asked, getting quite curious about the topic.

"I'm not saying names. Alli, you should talk to Drew about it." Eli said. I looked over at her and said, "Yeah, sounds like a good idea Alli. Anyway I have to go to class. I'll talk to you later." I gave Alli a hug and Eli walked me to class. I could hear Alli cursing in the background. I couldn't help but giggle.

"What's so funny Clare?" Eli asked.

"Nothing." I laughed.

Eli just gave me a look, complete with his signature smirk. "I'll see you later." Eli said and he kissed my cheek.

I walked into my science class, sat down in the back, and pressed my lips to a line. I sighed. After my second period I'll have to wait until fourth period to see Alli, then lunch to see Eli and Adam again, then it's my English class, and then I get to go home. The only problem is that I have class with K.C. this period. Woopy! I pulled my science binder out and looked through my notes, while chewing on the inside of my bottom lip.

"Is this seat taken?" I looked up and sighed heavily.

"Go away K.C." I said.

"I can't believe you ratted me out." He said, ignoring my statement.

"And I can't believe you still can't take a hint. Leave me alone." I said while gathering my things and sitting elsewhere. It really wasn't going to help me any because he can easily get up and follow me, but surprisingly he didn't. I sighed in relief as the teacher walked in. We didn't do much, just copy definitions out of the book and reviewed for the "biggest test of our lives".

"Um, Miss. Edwards they're wanting you in the office."

I looked up and listened to the people in the class say, "Oooo." I shook my head thinking how second grade that is.

"Do I need to take my things?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. But, take them with you just in case." I nodded and walked out of the classroom, heading towards the office. I walked into the principals office and immediately started to panic when I saw Eli sitting in there, wondering what is going on.

"Ah, Clare. Take a seat please." Principal Simpson smiled at me and I soon calmed down when he smiled at me.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted to clarify some things actually. I talked to K.C. and he told me that-

"Let me guess, he told you that he never did anything and you believed him?"

"No Mr. Goldsworthy. I can tell when someone is lying. But, I just need you to clarify something for me. K.C. told me that you started the fight at the dance."

"I knew it. You believed him." Eli laughed.

"Eli, just tell him what happened." I said, pinching his arm. Eli rubbed the place where I pinched him and he said, "Look, I was talking to Clare and then she said that she needed to go to the bathroom. I waited, then got a little worried when she was taking forever. I thought she got stuck on the toilet or something. So, I got up and I saw K.C trying to make a move on Clare. I told him to back off in the nicest way and he punched me in the face. You can't expect me to not defend myself. Besides, he was hurting Clare." Eli said. I smiled over at him.  
Principal Simpson nodded and he said, "That makes more sense, thank you. You guys can go. I'm pretty sure that K.C. won't be doing much to you now Clare. He has detention after school."

"I'm sorry, but I really don't think that having detention is going to stop K.C." Eli said. And we both walked out.

"Well, that was intense." I muttered.

"K.C. is really asking for it." Eli said. I looked up at him and said, "Eli, no fights please. You've got enough bruises." Eli looked down at me and he gave me a crooked smirk.

"I won't do anything." I swallowed hard and Eli kissed my temple saying, "Even if I were to do anything, I'll make it to look like an accident." Eli laughed and I playfully elbowed his side, or so I thought. Eli sucked in a breath and cursed under his breath. I realized what I did and immdiately started to apologize, now remembering that Eli has a bruise there.

"Clare it's fine." He said through his teeth.

"I'm really sorry Eli!" I shrieked.

"Clare, it's okay." Eli laughed a little. I soon calmed down and I smiled faintly. We immediately walked to my locker and Eli stood next to me and watched me open it so I can put my books in there. The bell rang and I grabbed my history and english books. I wanted to just skip the rest of the day. But I couldn't, which sucks. Today is going by way too slow.

"Clare!" I turned around and was attacked by a crying Alli.

"Woah. Alli what's wrong?" I asked, holding her. She pulled away and I looked at her mascara stained cheeks as she blurted out, "Drew is cheating on me. I found sexy photos of Bianca in his phone. I didn't mean to look, but he went to the bathroom and his phone started to buzz and I didn't recognize the number and when I checked it I saw her ugly fake spray tanned body." I rubbed her back as she cried on my shoulder.

"Let's go to class okay?"

"I'll see you at lunch Eli." I said. He nodded and I walked Alli to class with me.

"What's wrong with Alli?" Adam asked Eli once Alli and Clare had walked away. Adam had witnessed the end of that and was thoroughly confused.

"She found out about Drew." Eli responded.

"That sucks. I have to go to the bathroom, come with me." Adam said, obviously uninterested in Alli and his brother's drama.

"Awe, do you want me to hold your hand too?" Eli teased.

"No, do you want me to hold yours?" Adam retorted. Adam and Eli both knew Eli was going with him because of what had happened last time Adam went alone. He'd been harassed, dragged out, and thrown against a door. Eli laughed and the two walked into the bathroom, not really noticing that they were being followed inside by Fitz and his blockhead friend Owen.

"Hey Adam, did you miss the sign again?" Fitz asked. Adam and Eli turned around.

"No, I saw it." Adam walked into the stall and quickly locked it, Eli stood in front of the stall and Owen gave him a small look saying, "What are you _her_ bodyguard now?" Eli laughed and said, "Adam. Does that sound like a chick name?" Adam couldn't help but laugh behind the door. Owen mocked Eli's laugh and he shoved him up against the door, causing Adam to flinch.

"Don't get smart with me emo boy." Owen said in a low, cold tone.

"Or what?" Eli questioned.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut can you?" Owen asked.

"Nope, runs in the family really." Eli said in a smart ass tone, he looked over at Fitz and glared at him. Owen was about to swing at Eli, but he immediately dropped him when the door of the bathroom opened. Someone walked in and stood eyeing the group suspiciously. Owen and Fitz walked out.

Adam opened the stall door. "Did anything happen?" He asked Eli.

"No." Eli responded, moving his hair out of his face. They walked out of the bathroom and headed to the study hall area.

"Have you told Clare yet?" Adam asked.

"No, not yet." Eli responded.

"Well when are you going to tell her?"

"She doesn't seem to suspect anything about it. I'll tell her soon though."

"What about you macheesemo? How're things with your lady friend?" Eli asked.

Adam blushed. "How did you know I had a crush?"

Eli then realized Clare had told him and it wasn't Adam who told him.

"So how do you know her?" Eli asked, trying to change the subject. Adam stopped in his steps and his face turned a little pink. Eli noticed this and he narrowed his eyes at him.

"Um, good question." Adam laughed, entering the study hall room. Eli sat down next to his friend and gave him a look. Adam looked over at his friend and sighed, rolling his eyes. He said,"I talk to her online a lot. I mean we see each other in the hallways, but we never really talk in school." Eli nodded his head.

"Does she know that you're...you know, a girl." Eli questioned.

Adam glared at Eli.

"Sorry, you know what I mean. Does she know?" Eli asked. Adam said, "Yeah she knows, but she well, she didn't bash me about it." Eli nodded and, "What's her name?" Adam shook his head.

"You've heard enough." Adam laughed.

"Oh come on, you can't leave me hanging." Eli whined.

"No!" Adam laughed again, standing strong.

"Fine. I see how it is." Eli fake pouted and Adam just shrugged it off.

.

.

.

"I'm going to kill him!" Alli clenched her pencil in her hand, looking as if she could snap it in two. I pulled it away from her before she could stab anything.

"Alli, what if Drew didn't do anything?" I said.

"Bull shit! She wouldn't be sending him sexy photos if she didn't have his number. Which, of course he gave to her." Alli responded. I tried to think of something to say to that, but I couldn't. I sighed and leaned my head against my hand, exposing the ring Eli gave me.

"Where did you get that ring?" Alli grabbed my hand and inspected the ring that Eli got for me. I smiled wide and said, "Eli bought it for me. He gave it to me at the dance." I looked down at it and smiled softly.

"Looks expensive." Alli said.

"I bet it was." I said.

"And then you both traded virginities right?" Alli teased.

"Ha ha Alli." I laughed sarcastically, but then remembered that beautiful night. I sighed and started to day dream about it. Alli snapped her fingers in front of my face trying to get my attention and I soon came back to reality.

"Sorry." I laughed nervously.

"Anyway," I started, "I think you should talk to Drew before jumping to conclusions." Alli shrugged her shoulders. She looked so angry that anything could die if they stepped in front of her. I was a little scared myself.

"I have an idea. How about we go out this afternoon? No boys, no drama." I suggested. Alli shrugged and nodded her head. I smiled and we continued to talk through the rest of the class period. Before we knew it, the bell rang and everybody rushed out of class since it was lunch time.

"Do you want to sit with Eli, Adam, and I?" I asked, knowing that she normally sits with her boyfriend, well...ex boyfriend probably.

"Are you seriously asking that question?" Alli laughed. I placed my hand on her shoulder and we both walked to our lockers so we can throw our stuff in there and eat finally. I'm starving! I was waiting for Alli patiently at my locker when, all of a sudden, chills ran up and down my spine. I felt someone's hot breath on the back of my neck.

"Eli that better be you." I said out loud while I turned around. I smirked.

"How'd you know it was me?" He questioned.

"Lucky guess?" I barely got out before Eli grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I guess I missed him more than I thought because it got a little hot. Not appropriate for school. Hands stayed where they should, but tongues did not.

"Okay guys, stop making out let's go to lunch." Alli said, slightly annoyed as she walked by Eli and I. We laughed nervously and followed Alli to the lunchroom. After we got our lunch we all went to sit outside. Alli sat in front of me and I sat in between Eli and Adam.

"So Alli, you found out?" Adam asked.

"Yes, and I would like to NOT talk about it." She growled.

"Yeah. Let's not talk about drama, let's talk about something more interesting." Eli said. There was a small pause and we all ended up laughing.

"That's kind of sad." I giggled.

"How did you find out?" Adam asked.

"Well, I was going through his phone and saw nasty skank ass Bianca sending him sexy photos. I got up and left. I've been avoiding him ever since." Alli said. She sat there and then asked, "How do you know about it?"

"Word gets around quickly." Adam laughed.

"I hate that about this school." Eli muttered.

"You tend to get used to it." I said.

"Well anyway. I don't think I'm going to be talking to Drew in a while so, he can just go jump off a bridge." Alli said.

"Maybe...Drew has his side of the story?" Adam said in a desperate attempt to try and defend his brother. I looked over at Alli who gave Adam a small glare, then she started to laugh in a manner that sounded like "are you kidding". Adam shrugged his shoulders and picked at his food. I took a sip of my soda and Eli leaned over, whispering something in my ear and causing me to giggle as I playfully slapped his arm.

"Really guys? Is it necessary right now?" Alli asked as if in disgust.

"Now you know how I feel." Adam said.

I wasn't listening to what Adam and Alli were saying because I had already leaned over to whisper something in Eli's ear. He smirked in response, kissing my cheek.

"I can't deal with this. Bye Clare." I watched Alli get up and I suddenly felt guilty.

"Sorry Alli." I called pathetically. I watched as she tossed her trash away and headed inside the school. I pressed my lips to a line and turned to Eli asking, "Are we really that 'annoying'?"  
"No, Alli's just pissed that you guys haven't fought...yet." Adam laughed. Eli looked up at Adam who soon stopped laughing and he cleared his throat nervously. I looked over at Eli then back at Adam. Since I get so paranoid at times, I asked, "Yet? Is there something that I should know about?"

"No no, you know me. Just trying to crack a joke." Adam said. I smiled nervously and looked over at Eli who was staring at the ground awkwardly. I poked his shoulder and he looked over at me, smiling an unconvincing soft smile. He kissed my lips and I smirked when I heard Adam sigh in disgust. Eli smirked against my lips then pulled away. I looked into his green eyes and Eli kissed my lips again.

"Okay that is really getting annoying." Adam said.

"Sorry. We'll stop." I turned away from Eli and he pouted. I shook my head at him and Eli frowned. I soon finished my lunch. I had to wait for Eli and Adam to finish, so I just sat and talked to them. I noticed that occasionally Adam would say something and Eli would freeze and glare at him for like two minutes. It felt really akward because, well I didn't know what was going on. Maybe Eli would tell me later, so I shrugged it off. I mean, I'm pretty sure it isn't something that I should be worrying about. Right?

Eli and Adam soon finished and we all walked inside as soon as the bell rang. I walked to my class and sat in there bored as ever. Just one more and I will be home at last.

.

"Adam, I know you're probably doing it unintentionally, but you really need to stop hinting at the Julia situation." Eli said.

"I'm sorry, I really don't know when I'm doing it." Adam said, sitting down against the lockers. Eli joined him and he said, "I know that's why I said unintentionally." Adam looked over at Eli and sighed heavily saying, "Why can't you just tell her it's not that hard!" Adam really had no idea how hard it was for Eli to mention his dead girlfriend to his current girlfriend, especially since Eli lost his virginity to Julia. Eli grew furious.

"How can you say that! Of course it's fucking hard to mention someone that I loved previously and then lost to death; not break up or anything, death! She's dead! You can't be that stupid Adam!" Eli shouted. Adam's face dropped and he watched helplessly as Eli furiously got up and walked away towards the bathroom. Adam sighed heavily and he brought his legs up to his chest, sighing softly. He didn't mean for what he said to come out the way he said it. Adam was only trying to help Eli.

.

Eli burst through the door and he shut himself inside the large stall. He slid down against the wall and pulled his Ipod out, putting the earbuds in. Eli searched through his song list and played a list of Bullet For My Valentine (1) songs that blasted through the small ear phones. Eli closed his eyes as he tried to clear his head. He tapped his fingers on his legs and bit his bottom lip where the cut was. Eli hissed as he bit hard enough to break the skin of his already cut lip. Eli sighed at the feeling and felt the blood trickle down his chin. He wiped it away with the back of his hand. As the song was ending, Eli heard someone walk in the bathroom and he saw a pair of legs head towards his stall.

The person knocked on the door saying, "Eli, open up!"

"Go away Adam." He responded through gritted teeth.

"Eli come on, open the door please. I'll crawl in if I have to." Adam responded.

"Do it, see if I care." Eli retorted. Adam growled as he got down on his hands and knees on the dirty bathroom floor. He crawled underneath the stall and sat next to Eli.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for what I said to come out that way. I was just trying to give you a boost of confidence." Adam placed a hand on Eli's shoulder. Eli looked over at him and he pulled the earbuds out asking sarcastically, "What did you say? I wasn't listening."

"Eli! Stop being such a prick. I said I was sorry, and that I didn't mean for what I said to come out the way I said it. All I wanted was to give you a boost of confidence." Adam said again, crossing his arms across his chest. Eli sighed and he rubbed the back of his neck viciously.

"Whatever. I'm going to go to class. It's almost time to go anyway." Eli got up and Adam did as well, accidently stumbling into Eli's side. Eli cried out in pain and held his side.

"Eli what the hell!" Adam questioned.

"I have...a bruise there." He managed to spit out.

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry, can I check and see if it's okay?"

"Want a reason to check me out Adam." Eli said through gritted teeth. He had obviously forgiven Adam and was trying to lighten the mood. He managed to flash Adam a smirk. Adam shook his head and the bell rang. The two walked out of the bathroom and both headed to class.

.

"Good afternoon class. Since we have finished our Romeo and Juliet movie, I have decided that instead of acting out the play you're going to read the play. Then, in a group of three, you will all write a five paragraph essay on what love means to you. Since the play is so long, I'll give you a week to read it and two days to write the paper." I looked over at Adam and whispered, "Do you want to be in our group." He shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. I blinked a few times and wanted to ask what was wrong, but I decided not to.

The entire class groaned and Eli turned around asking, "So Miss. Edwards, are you ready to write this assigment about me."

I smiled at Eli and said, "Not everything revolves around you Elijah." Eli pouted through a smile and I shook my head. Ms. Dawes walked up to our group and gave us a copy of the play. I opened it and immediately started to read it. I love this play.

I looked over towards Adam when I noticed that he was trying to get my attention. I leaned over to him and he whispered, "Can we hang out today?" I looked at the pained look in his blue eyes and I pressed my lips to a line.

"I'm sorry, but I have plans with Alli."

"Oh...it's fine." He moved away and I watched as Adam glared at the back of Eli's head. I really wanted to know what was going on between them. I was getting quite worried and paranoid. Every time Adam would open his mouth about fighting or something Eli would glare at him and say something a little bit rude. It wasn't like Eli to be rude like that to Adam. I sighed and scribbled something down on a piece of paper, passing it on to Eli. Eli pinned his eyebrows together and he opened the folded note, reading it quickly.

_-What's wrong with Adam?-_

Eli chewed on the inside of his cheeks and he quickly responded. He passed the note back to me.

_-I don't know, he's probably still upset because me and him got into a fight earlier.-_

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked over at Adam from the corner of my eye. He looked really upset as he was reading the book. I wanted to just get up and hug him tight. But, knowing Adam, he would probably find that uncomfortable. Not to mention Ms. Dawes would want an explination for it. I responded to the note and passed it up to Eli, who quickly read it.

_-What exactly were you guys fighting about? He looks like he just got hit by a bus.-_

Eli stared at that sentence for what seemed as if forever. He quickly scribbled something down then tossed the note back to me. I flinched when the note hit the back of my book and landed at the corner of my desk. I took the note and read it quickly.

_-This can't wait. Ask to go to the bathroom. Go to the glass room and wait. I'll be right behind you.-_

I pinned my eyebrows together, not really getting what Eli wrote down.

But I decided it must be important. So I raised my hand and waited for Mrs. Dawes to notice.

"Yes Ms. Edwards."

"May I please use the bathroom?" I asked. Mrs. Dawes nodded so I got up and left class. I headed straight to glass room to wait for Eli.

.

Eli took a deep breath. Mrs. Dawes wasn't looking, so Eli popped a tiny pill in his mouth and dry swallowed it. Good thing he remembered he still had the ipecac (2) in his bag. Otherwise he probably wouldn't have been able to find a way out of class.

Then Eli felt it and he started to gag. Adam looked over, a mix of shock and concern written all over his face.

Then Eli barfed. Everyone in class was disgusted.

"Eli, go to the nurse." Mrs. Dawes instructed.

Eli smirked as he got up exited the classroom and started to walk towards the glass room. He spit into the water fountain and took a drink before heading over to Clare.

.

"Look, I wanted to tell you this in person." Eli started as he sat next to me.

"Eli." I pinched her nose. "You smell awful. What happened?"

"Ipecac. I'll explain it later. Anyway I need to tell you something." I looked at Eli confused but I didn't press further, just listened.

"I lied about being a virgin and not experienced with girls." I felt my heart sink to the point of heartbreaking pain, tears started to well up and pour out my eyes. "When Julia, my ex girlfriend who is dead now, and I had been together around three months, I lost my virginity to her."

I pushed Eli away and got up to walk to the opposite side of the room. I didn't care he wasn't a virgin. It hurt so badly that he lied to me. How could I ever trust him again, he lied.  
Tears spilled out of my eyes and I looked over at Eli, his head was hung low. I didn't know what to say, I really didn't. I couldn't find a response. And the sad part is. I'm finding out that the girl he lost his virginity to...is Dead.

Finally, I found the words. "Why...didn't you tell me this before?" I asked softly.

I heard Eli sigh and he said, "I wanted to tell you...I was just afraid of how you might react." Eli's tone was low. I looked over at him and noticed how glassy his eyes looked. I sighed and sat next to him, I could understand why he didn't want to bring up his dead ex-girlfriend. He said, "You looked so happy and I didn't want to ruin anything." I felt the pain in his voice.

"Eli you lied to me yes. But you had reasons to, that wasn't going to ruin anything unless you told me. I understand why you did it, and I forgive you for that, but please...no more secrets. I can't take lying. You understand why that makes me not trust you." I said. Eli lowered his gaze and he nodded his head. I hugged Eli and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

End of Chapter 13

* * *

Wow, that was a long chapter! I hope you guys liked it. Leave me a review if you want the next chappy! And before you start asking, yes. Eli NOW just told her about Julia. The only person who knew is Adam.

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara! -waves-

(1) Bullet For My Valentine: That's like my favorite band, and I tend to blast it when I'm mad or trying to clear my head.

(2) Ipecac: Yes, it does come in pills, not only syrup.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here you are! Chapter 14!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor the song titles used as chapters. I also don't own Red, nor Prince. I own only my story.

A/N 2: Thanks again for the reviews! I love you guys! :) And there is some lemony goodness. Read and review!

Enjoy!

Beta-reader: Poppet Granger

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .14.]  
**A **_.little piece of._ **H e a v e n**

The rest of the day came by quickly after I talked to Eli in the glass room. The bell rung signaling to the students that school was out. I walked to my locker, with Eli and Adam following closely behind. I opened my locker and put my books inside. I looked up at Eli and he placed a kiss on my forehead. I smiled and closed my locker.

"I'll talk to you later." I said.

"Okay." Eli faintly smiled and I got up on my tip toes to kiss him on the lips. I looked over his shoulder and found Alli walking in my direction, she looked disappointed. I asked, "What's wrong?"

"My mom called and told me I had to come straight home, so our plans are canceled Clare."

"Oh god. Do you know why she told you to come straight home?"

"She just called me and said to come straight home, something about my cousins coming in from New York or something." Alli said while shrugging her shoulders. I pressed my lips to a line and nodded saying, "Okay. I'll see you later I guess." All nodded and she gave me a tight hug. I watched as she left through the doors.

"Does this mean we can hang out?" Adam asked with a wide grin on his face.

"Sure if you still want to." I smiled at him. I felt kind of bad, because from the corner of my eye I watched as Eli's face grew rather...upset. I wanted to hang out with him, but Adam had already asked me and I wasn't going to blow him off. Eli smiled awkwardly and joked, "You lay a finger on Clare, there will be consequences." Adam only smirked and I laughed nervously. Eli kissed my temple and I felt my heart clench in my chest as I watched him walk out the double doors.

Adam placed a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He said, "Don't worry about it Clare. He needs time to cool off anyway." I nodded in agreement, and said, "So, do you want to go to the Dot? We can get something to eat or drink." Adam nodded. We walked out of the school and headed down in the direction of the Dot. I suddenly remembered the note that Eli and I were writing during class. I started to chew on the inside of my cheek nervously.

"Are you okay Clare?" Adam asked, noticing that I was spacing out as I walked.

"Adam...did you know about...Eli's." I stopped in the middle of the sentence. I felt as if my heart was getting pulled out of my chest.

"Dead girlfriend?" Adam finished my sentence, and I looked up at him nodding slowly.

"I did, but Eli didn't want me to tell you." He responded.

"Does it make me a bad person if I'm really angry at him for not teling me? That I feel really awkward because I believed him when he told me that he's never been intimate with girls before?" I asked, still looking up at Adam as we continued to walk. Adam shook his head saying, "No. I would be angry too. Eli. He's a difficult person in my opinion. I mean he is my best friend and everything, but he's got to understand that keeping things to yourself will only hurt the person later. If that makes sense."

"It does." I said.

We arrived at the Dot and Adam and I took a seat in one of the booths in the back. We sat across from each other.

I fiddled with a napkin that I pulled from the small napkin holder. As the bell of the door rung, Adam averted his gaze from me to the door. I turned around and noticed that Fitz and his group of friends had walked inside. I rolled my eyes.

"It's like every where I go, Fitz is there. Fucking stalker." I widened my eyes at Adam's language and he nervously laughed. Adam watched as Fitz walked out the door once he got the coffee that he ordered.

"Hello kiddies. What can I get you?" Adam jumped when Peter spoke.

I looked up at Peter, Darcy's ex-boyfriend. I nervously laughed and said, "I'll get an Ice T."

"Okay, one Ice-T, and for you?" He asked Adam.

"Chocolate milk please." Adam responded. Peter nodded and walked away.

"I hope Eli's okay." I muttered.

"I'm sure he's fine." Adam reassured me.

"I know...it's just...I'm just afraid that if he goes back home...his dad will." I stopped mid sentence and resisted the urge to cry, remembering when Eli broke down in a series of heavy sobs. Watching Eli cry like that pained me. More than the thought of my parents getting a divorce. I looked up at Adam who stared at me. I guess he was getting sort of worried about me spacing out so much.

"Eli told me about that."

I grew frustrated all of a sudden and I slammed my hands on the table. Adam backed away slowly. I almost shouted, "Why can Eli tell us stuff that is threatening to his life. And he can't tell me about his dead ex girlfriend!" Adam shushed me. I looked around and noticed that people had started to stare and whisper around me. I blushed and slid down in my seat, hiding my face.

"Clare, I understand that you're mad, but please keep your voice down." Adam whispered.

"I'm sorry." I had randomly broken down and started to cry. Adam walked around and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, comforting me. I couldn't help it. I wasn't crying because I was upset, oh no. I was crying because I was so angry. I was extremely ANGRY with Elijah Goldsworthy.

.

.

.

Eli sighed heavily as he laid on his back in the back of Morty. He had driven out to the park. He continued to listen to his music, staring straight up at the roof of the hearse. His lips curled up into a smile as the song that he dedicated to his girlfriend played. Eli looked down at the time on his Ipod and realized that only ten minutes had gone by since he arrived at the park. He grew bored and frustrated.

Eli climbed out of the back of his hearse. He closed the doors and walked over to the swings. Eli shoved his Ipod into his pocket and lazily sat down on the swing. He stared at the white sand beneath his shoes and started to think.

It was the right thing to tell her, right?

Eli kicked his feet and growled.

He turned his Ipod off and turned around when he heard his name being called. Eli cursed under his breath.

"What do you want K.C.?" He asked, annoyed. K.C. only flashed him a smirk as he approached Eli.

"What do you want? Jeez, if you're not tormenting Clare, you come to me right?" Eli said, getting up and brushing passed K.C.

"I saw Clare with that Adam kid." K.C. said.

"I know they're hanging out." Eli shouted back. He continued walking.

"I didn't know hanging out with your friend came along with kissing each other." Eli stopped in his tracks when he heard this. He slowly turned around and glared at K.C.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Eli asked, walking up to him. K.C. shrugged and Eli grew rather impatient.

"Like I said, I saw them. Looks like Clare isn't the Saint that she makes herself out to be, she's just a dumb slut." K.C. laughed. Eli's lip twitched and he damned himself if anybody would talk about Clare in that way. Out of instinct, Eli shoved K.C and K.C. glared at him. He shoved Eli back and they soon both started to tackle each other. Eli didn't really care if he was about to get more bruises on his face, and he didn't seem to feel the pain when K.C. would hit him in the face, breaking the skin again. K.C. was talking bad about Eli's girlfriend and he wasn't going to let him off that easy. Eli punched K.C.'s face repeatedly.

K.C. shoved Eli off him and he got up quickly, kicking Eli's back. Eli grunted in pain and he quickly moved over on his front and picked himself up. The two stood in front of each other and breathed heavily.

"What is it that you want?" Eli shouted.

"You and I both know what the answer to that is." K.C. smirked.

"Well too bad for you. Clare is mine now. You lost your chance with her by fucking up and cheating on her." Eli snapped.

"That's what you think. But one of these days, you're going to lose her. You just wait and see." K.C. walked by Eli who was still glaring at him. That's bull shit. Eli would never do anything to hurt her. K.C. is just too conceited.

.

.

.

"Here." Adam handed me a napkin. I took it gratefully and wiped my tears away.

"Thanks." I muttered when I put the napkin down.

I was feeling a little bit better than I was before. I am still angry at Eli, but keeping one small secret from me wasn't going to stop me from loving him.

"So anyway. What happened with Alli and your plans?" Adam asked, changing the subject, and breaking me from my thoughts.

"She said that her cousins were coming into town. So she had to cancel." I said, taking a sip of my iced tea. Adam nodded and looked outside.

"So, is there any point in time where you're going to tell me about your crush?" I asked, my lips curled up into a small smile when I noticed the light pink blush that cascaded across Adam's face.

"Well...I haven't told you that she knows about..._me_." Adam said, stressing out the me part.

"She knows you're...transgender?" I asked. Adam nodded. He said, "Yeah, you said it better than the way Eli did." I blinked a few times and said, "How did Eli say it?" I was curious. Adam swallowed hard he answered, "He said, 'So she knows you're a girl'." I narrowed my eyes. Eli really doesn't think before he speaks. I sighed.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it like it." I said.

"Oh I knew he didn't. It just, you know I get upset when someone calls me a girl." I nodded, understanding his statement. I moved my straw around in my drink and said, "Well, can I know her name? I mean if she knows you're transgendered then it might work for you, so I would like to know her name." I said, sitting back in my seat. Adam blushed and he muttered something under his breath. I asked, "What was that."

"I can't say now. I'll tell you later though."

"Okay." I said. I wasn't going to push him to tell me.

"Oh shit." Adam muttered.

"What?" I asked. Adam pointed towards the door and I watched, wide eyed, as Eli walked through the door. He looked...pissed. Eli walked up to Adam and me and he breathed heavily, I noticed that his face was bleeding.

"Eli what happened?" I exclaimed. I closed my mouth when Eli placed his hand over my mouth. I looked up at him with a curious gleam in my blue eyes. He looked over at Adam and said,"Did you kiss Clare?" Adam choked on his chocolate milk and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. I pulled away.

"What are you talking about Eli?" Adam and I said in unison.

"Just answer the question." He said towards Adam. Adam shook his head and said, "No! Where are you getting his crap from?" I looked up at Eli, getting quite curious myself. Eli looked down at me and he said, "Can I talk to you outside?" Those words rang in my ears. Oh no...

"Y-yeah." I stammered. Great! Out of all the times, today is the time that I stammer. I got up and Eli placed his hand on the small of my back. We walked out of the Dot and sat outside on the round tables. I looked over at Adam and he gave me a questioning look. I gave him a highly noticeable shrug.

Eli looked off into the distance, not speaking. The curiosity got the better of me and I asked, "Why do you think me and Adam kissed? Where are you getting this information from?" I asked. Eli looked down at the ground and I tilted my head to the side. Eli looked back up at me and he said, "K.C. told me. He said that he saw you and Adam-

"Wait, hold on. K.C.?" I questioned. Eli nodded his head and I glared at Eli. Yes, I glared at him, and this glare wasn't very friendly.

"Eli, please tell me you didn't stomp your way up here from wherever you were just to ask me if Adam kissed me. Information that you got from K.C.!" I spat. Eli sighed and he moved his chair closer to mine. He looked up at me and said, "I know you and Adam didn't kiss. Im sorry, I just needed to ask. KC made me a little paranoid. It's just the way he said it, sounded like he was telling the truth. And then he called you a slut and that's why my face is bleeding." I blinked a few times then said, "Look. I was crying earlier. Adam was comforting me and I guess K.C. saw us and he went off to find you to get you mad." I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm sorry." Eli muttered. I hugged him and looked over at Adam through the glass window and he mouthed, "Is everything okay." I nodded and pulled away from Eli.

"Come on, let's go inside and clean you up." I said. Eli and I got up and headed inside. I motioned for Adam to follow us into the family bathroom (1). Eli leaned against the counter as I locked the door so nobody would walk in. I grabbed a large amount of toilet paper and listened as Adam and Eli talked.

"Let me guess. You and K.C. fought again?" Adam questioned.

"He called Clare a slut. I wasn't going to let him off that easy." Eli hissed when I dabbed the wet toilet paper on his face, cleaning the blood off. Adam watched us. I would occasionally smack Eli's leg when I told him to hold still and he didn't. Adam pressed his lips to a line. He felt kind of useless standing there. Adam reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out, checking the time and he said, "Oh, darn. I have to go home now. Mom will kill me if I'm late for supper. I'll um...see you guys later."

"Okay. I'll see you later Adam." I walked up to him and gave him a hug. Adam returned it and then he turned to Eli to pound fists with him. Adam opened the door to the bathroom and closed it. Adam stood in front of the door and he said, "And so it begins. I'm becoming the third wheel." He sighed heavily and walked out of the Dot with the saddest expression on his face.

I finished cleaning Eli's face and I checked for any more signs of dried blood. Out of nowhere Eli pulled me close to him. I blushed realizing I was now in between his legs, since he was sitting up on the counter. Eli removed the strand of hair that fell over my eye and he said, "Your eyes are so beautiful." I leaned my cheek against his hand and smiled again. Eli jumped down off the counter and pulled me flush against him. I got up on my tip toes to kiss him. I haven't really kissed Eli in such a long time (okay so it was a day) and it felt amazing to feel it again. Eli moved his mouth over mine. He sucked on my lower lip and gently slicked his tongue into my mouth when I parted my lips. Eli cupped my face and after our little make out session, I pulled away. Standing up on your tip toes hurts after awhile.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable." Eli suggested. I blushed a bit and smiled lightly as he took my hand and led me out of the bathroom. Eli took me to his car that was parked a few blocks away from the Dot, the park. I blushed and smiled softly when I remembered our first date.

Eli opened the door for me and I climbed in. He walked around to the drivers side and climbed in as well.

"Where do you want to go?" Eli asked, turning the ignition on.

I shrugged my shoulders, trying not to seem to anxious. I suggested nonchalantly, "Do you want to go to my house?"

"Sure." Eli responded and he drove to my house.

.

I stepped out of Morty and sighed in relief when my mom's car wasn't there.

"Your mom still isn't back?" Eli questioned as I reached into my pocket for my key.

"I guess not." I shrugged my shoulders and walked inside. I tossed my things next to the couch and Eli did the same. I plopped myself onto the couch and Eli sat down next to me. I leaned my head against his shoulder. Eli wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned my body on his, keeping in mind that Eli did have a bruise on his side. I took Eli's hand and slowly interlaced our fingers together.

"Hey Eli." I looked up at him.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Can I see your Ipod?" I asked. Eli looked down at me for a few seconds then he pulled his Ipod out of his pocket and handed it to me. I went through the song list and played the songs all at random. I rose the volume up to it's maximum height. I jumped slightly when the first song that played started off with screaming. Eli laughed at me and I let the song play, starting to realize why Eli likes this kind of music. I blinked a few times and turned my body to face his. Eli looked over at me curiously.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." Eli responded.

"Why do you listen to this kind of music?" I felt really stupid for asking him. His answer of course is going to be because he likes that genre. I mentally slapped myself at that. Eli blinked a few times and shrugged his shoulders. He said, "It calms me down a lot when I'm pissed off, upset, sad." I nodded.

"I mean, not all of them scream." Eli laughed and I handed him his Ipod and I said, "Well...show me." Eli took his Ipod from me and I watched him search for a song. I waited patiently and I started to listen to the song that he played.

"Here, this one is good." Eli said.

"Piano?" I questioned.

"Yeah it starts off like that, you have to listen to it." Eli said. I nodded and he placed his Ipod down on the coffee table in front of us. I positioned myself to lay on him again and Eli wrapped his arms around me. I actually liked the song. It was soothing.

"What's the name of the song?" I asked while playing with a strand of my hair.

"Pieces by Red." Eli responded. The lyrics of the song was really mezmerizing. The message within it was really good too.

"It's a Christian rock band." Eli said. I looked up at him surprisingly. I said, "Are you serious?" I smiled a little.

"Yeah. I don't listen to a lot of Christian rock bands though. When I'm not in the mood for screamo, I listen to this band. It calms me down a lot." Eli laughed nervously.

"Well I like it." I said while I continued to play with my hair. The song soon ended and another started to play. Eli reached up and he started to change it, but I immediately protested saying, "Hey! I like the way that song sounded."

"Well, it's too bad. I don't think you'll enjoying listening to it." Eli blushed and I smirked a little.

"Eli why are you blushing?" Eli barely ever blushes. I reached over and grabbed his Ipod from him, quickly searching for the song. I had difficulty finding it since Eli decided to go through almost ten different songs to change it. But I was curious as to why Eli was blushing, so I wasn't going to stop searching for it. Eli reached over and tried to take the Ipod back from me but I moved away from him on the couch. I stuck my foot out towards his chest and lifted the Ipod above my head, saying, "Eli stop! I want to listen to it." I laughed when Eli moved away and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Don't start complaining about it's 'content' then." Eli crossed his arms across his chest and I smiled in satisfaction. I sat upright on the couch and read the song title and who it was by, Darling Nikki by Prince (2). I listened to the music and I blushed really bad. Eli laughed at me. I quickly changed the song and handed Eli his Ipod back. He gladly took it and he laughed at me again.

"Why do you have that kind of song on there?" I asked, switching my position to face him. Eli shrugged his shoulders and said, "It sets the mood most of the times." He flashed me a kinky grin. I turned away and swallowed the lump in my throat.

"A song about a girl masturbating sets the mood?" I questioned.

"She's only masterbating to a magazine. They have sex later though, and then she leaves, she's a prostitute Clare." Eli explained. I nodded and pinned my eyebrows together. I didn't want to seem rude or ignorant. But that kind of stuff was repulsive in my opinion. So I kept my mouth shut. Explaining that to me wasn't really going to change my mind about the song.

"You still don't believe that it sets the mood?" Eli questioned, moving a little bit closer to me. I blinked a few times and said, "Are you trying to get me in the mood or something?" I joked while crossing my arms across my chest. Eli shook his head and his arm moved around my shoulders. He pulled me close to him after he turned his Ipod off. I looked into his green eyes and moved his bangs out of the way. Eli took my hand and kissed the back of it. His lips moved up my arm. Eli kissed my neck and then the corners of my lips. He grazed them up to my eyelids and he placed kisses over them. Eli pulled away and my eyes slowly fluttered open.

The corner of Eli's lips lifted into a small smirk and I smiled softly in return.

Eli leaned down to kiss me. I shifted around on the couch, getting myself situated beneath Eli. His body towered over mine and he settled his lower body in between my legs to get more comfortable. Eli licked my lower lip and I opened my mouth, letting his tongue dive in. Eli coiled his tongue around mine and I moaned while he sucked on it. Eli's teeth chewed on my bottom lip gently and he pulled away after he passed his tongue along my swollen lip. I looked up dazed. That kiss was so different from all our other ones. It left me embarrassingly and involuntarily breathing heavily.

"Can't say you're not in the mood now." Eli said lowly. I closed my eyes and shook my head. That was all I could manage. Eli lifted my chin up and I looked up at his green eyes. With a small smirk Eli leaned down and he placed small butterfly kisses on the place just below my jawline. He moved down and gently nipped at my skin. I whimpered and felt my heart race behind my rib cage. Eli moved to the other side of my neck and I now realized what he is doing. He's teasing me. His lips moved to the middle of my neck and with the tip of his tongue he slowly passed it down to the hallow of my throat.

I closed my eyes and let the sensation wash over me. Eli pulled the sleeves of my blue sweater to the sides and I lifted my upper body up to remove it. He placed it up on the couch then went back to kissing my neck. Soon he moved down to my chest. I felt him smirk against my skin. Eli lifted his head and asked quite smugly and sarcastically, "Are you okay Clare?" I looked down at him and nodded.

"Wh-why do you ask?" I questioned, stammering.

"Well I can hear your heart beating, you're lips are quivering, and you stammered just now." Eli pointed out. The smirk that I have grown to love played at his lips. I swallowed the lump in my throat and I said in a low whisper, "Maybe I'm just a little...excited." Ten different shades of red coloured my cheeks, feeling a little bit embarrassed that I just admit that. Eli smiled.

"A little bit?"

"Mmhm." I slowly nodded. Eli placed his hands on either side of my head and he moved his hips toward mine (since I was wearing a mini skirt, it moved up when he started to dry hump me) I whimpered and held back a moan by biting on my lower lip. Eli did it again and I clenched my jaw, knowing that at this rate I couldn't hold back that moan for much longer. His hips moved back and forth in a slow agonizing pace. I felt like I was about to go completely insane. Eli leaned his head down and pressed his lips against my ear. His hip movements never ceased to stop. He whispered, "Why are you holding back _Clare_?" Goosbumps cascaded all over my body when he whispered my name breathily.

"Maybe I'm just being...mean?" I finally said after a short pause.

Eli slowly licked his lips and I blushed. I looked away. Eli stopped moving his hips and laid his head on my chest. I smiled down at him and removed the strands of dark hair that fell over his eyes. Eli looked up at me with those intense green eyes of his and he flashed me a soft smile. I motioned Eli to move up, pulling his face closer to mine. I leaned in to kiss him, but surprised him by placing a gentle kiss on his neck. Eli moved back when I pushed at his chest, my lips still on his neck. I pushed him back and we adjusted so I was now straddling him. I smirked mentally when I heard Eli moan. I found that place on the juncture where the shoulder meets the neck that I absolutely loved to torment.

I nibbled on his skin and he moaned in his throat. I had to admit that I loved it when he moaned. I don't know why, but hearing those sounds when he's receiving pleasure always makes my heart race against my chest and my panties instantly grow wet. Eli placed his hands on my hips and I changed my nibbling into small bites. But, I bit down harder than I wanted to on his skin, causing Eli to clench my hips. He moaned loud and breathed heavily. I wanted to stop and turn the T.V. on so I could listen to him protest about how teasing isn't cool, but hearing him moan like that has gotten me excited.

Eli tilted his head to the side and gave me more room. I moved my lips up where the pulsing vein in Eli's neck lies and I kissed it. Eli squeezed my hips when I sucked on his flesh. His breath hitched and I could feel the pulsing of the vein quicken. I softly bit him.

"Harder." Eli moaned softly. I bit down on his neck harder than before and Eli moaned loudly again. I smirked against his skin.

All of sudden, breaking our little moment, I heard the front door open. Panicking, I scrambled off Eli's lap and sat down next to him on the couch. I laughed noticing that Eli had a small problem and handed him a cushion. He folded his legs up on the couch and placed the pillow over his lap. I turned the T.V. on.

"Clare? Honey I'm home." I heard my mom call as she walked into the living room.

"Hey mom." I said, trying to control my breathing and my speech. I looked over at Eli, he seemed to be struggling as well. We were both trying to pull out of our sex fog, fast. Thankfully my mom didn't seem to notice. If she did, she didn't comment.

"Hi. Mrs. Edwards." Eli said politely.

"Hello Eli." My mom smiled softly at him and she said, "How are you feeling? Your bruises seem to be healing a bit. They're still a little bit purple though."

"I'm fine. It's nothing I can't handle." Eli laughed. My mom smiled in return.

"I take it you're staying the night again?" She asked.

"Oh no. I have to head home today. I'm pretty sure my dad's on a rampage to find me." Eli said. I looked over at him, worriedly. Eli winked at me and gave me a small look saying not to worry. I smiled a little and turned my attention back to the T.V.

"Well, if you have any problems Eli, don't hesitate to call." My mom said. I looked up at her and she patted the top of my head as she walked into the kitchen. I looked back towards Eli and he smiled crookedly. Eli got up from the couch and I smirked. But it faded when I noticed his erection was gone. But, of course, that was understandable. Eli said, "Well Clare, I have to go now, got to get home before anything happens." I stood up and hugged him around the waist. My head burried in his chest. Eli hugged my waist and I looked up at him and he kissed my forehead. I didn't want him to leave.

I walked outside with him to his car. Eli gave me a quick kiss before he got into Morty and I waved him off, watching as he drove in the direction of his house. I walked back into my house and headed into the kitchen. I sat down with my mom as I watched her balance her check book.

"Where did you go today?" I asked.

"Oh, I just had to run some errands for the Church." Mom said.

"Oh. Well mom, I'm going to go lay down for a little bit okay?"

"Okay Clare." I gave her a hug and walked upstairs to my room. I changed into something more comfortable and I laid down on my bed. I looked at the ring Eli gave me and smiled softly. I laid down on my side and closed my eyes. Soon enough I drifted into a deep slumber.

.

.

.

Eli parked in the driveway of his house and he sat in his car in horror, noticing that his dad is sitting on the front porch. Eli swallowed hard and he turned the ignition off, slowly getting out of his car. He walked up the three steps and once he put his hand on the doorknob, his dad called out to him.

"Elijah."

Said boy cringed and turned his attention towards his dad. He said, "What?" His dad got up and walked to him. Eli's heart pounded in his chest and he slowly backed up against the wall of the house.

"Where have you been?"

"School. Where else?" He answered, shifting his eyes.

"Last night...where did you go?"

Eli looked up at his dad and then averted his gaze down at the ground. He muttered, "I stayed the night at Clare's house." His dad turned around and walked back to sitting down in the chair on the front porch. Eli blinked and he walked inside, escaping straight to his room. Eli tossed his bag next to his computer desk and he did a double take to see that there was a brand new laptop sitting on his desk. On the corner of the laptop there was a post it, with a small note written on it.

_We have to talk_

_Dad_

Eli crumpled the note and pulled the chair back. He had to admit that he liked this laptop better than the old one he had. It connected faster and had a wider screen. Eli clicked through his files. His face lightly lit up when he noticed that all his music was there, as well as old pictures and games. Eli looked towards the door when he heard someone knocking. His dad walked in and sat down on the bed. Eli turned around in his computer chair and eyed him curiously.

"About the other day-

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." Eli interrupted.

"Eli please, just listen to me. You know I'm trying to stop this, trying to change for you."

"Why should I listen? You're always feeding this bull shit to me that you're going to change. And you never do. You should be surprised that I'm not reporting you for child abuse." Eli turned around and he breathed heavily. His dad got up and before he left the room he said, "You know I love you Eli." Eli looked over at his dad with the corner of his eye and he watched him walk out.

"Love my ass." Eli muttered and he signed into his IM account, searching through the list of who's online. Eli was looking for one name in particular, and he sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"She's not online." He said out loud. Eli moved away from his computer and he jumped on his bed after removing his shoes. He turned the T.V. on and flipped through the channels. As he changed the channels, Eli's green eyes looked back towards his computer when he heard that someone sent him an IM. He crawled off his bed, grabbed his laptop, and sat up against the headboard of his bed.

Adam-Torres88: Hey

Eli-gold48: Hey

Adam-Torres88: Are you okay?

Eli-gold48: Why wouldn't I be?

Adam-Torres88: Just asking.

Eli-gold48: Okay

Adam-Torres88: I have a question.

Eli-gold48: Okay, shoot.

Adam-Torres88: Why did you believe K.C. and come up to me like you were going to kick my ass?

Adam had every right to ask. Eli is his best friend and he's pretty sure that he is Eli's best friend. And the only thing that pestered him is that Eli believed the guy that's been tormenting his girlfriend and Eli himself.

Eli-godl48: ...I don't know. I didn't really believe him, I just got a little paranoid. He sounded as if he were telling the truth, and I had to ask and make sure.

Adam-Torres88: Eli...that is the most stupid excuse. You know that I have a crush on someone. And Clare is YOUR girlfriend. I don't break the bro code like that. Clare is only my friend and you should know that.

Eli-gold48: I realize that, now stop lecturing me. I'm sorry okay?

Adam-Torres88: I have to go. I'll talk to you later, or tomorrow at school. Bye.

_Adam-Torres88 has signed out._

Eli sighed and he placed himself as hidden. He placed his laptop on the other side of him and picked up his remote, flipping through the movie channels. He soon found something to satisfy his boredum and Eli put his remote down on the night stand.

.

.

.

"Hey! K.C.!"

Said male looked up from the ground as he was leaning up against the wall. He watched as his friends; Fitz, Owen, and Bianca walked up to him. K.C. looked back down at the ground and Fitz tried to get his attention saying, "Why the long face?"

"I can't do this anymore." K.C. muttered.

"Can't do what?" Owen asked smugly.

"This. Hurting Clare." K.C. responded, as he looked up at the three standing before him. He looked over at Bianca who laughed smugly and said, "I told you this wimp was going to back down on the plan. I bet you he still has feelings for the little slut."

"She's not a slut." K.C. growled. Now remembering that he did call her a slut when he and Eli fought earlier. He pushed that thought behind him and said, "I'm out. I can't do this." He turned around and started to walk away.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Owen asked.

"Oh don't worry Owen. When I get with Clare, he's going to regret leaving because I'm going to tell her exactly what K.C. was going to do to her." Fitz said, loud enough to get K.C. to stop moving. He turned around and walked back up to the three.

"Don't tell Clare." K.C. muttered pathetically.

"Then you stick with the plan." Fitz shoved K.C. then walked away, followed by Owen and Bianca.

End of Chapter 14

* * *

Cliff hanger! I apologize for the cliffy, but just to throw in a heads up...in the next chapter you guys are going to get more information as to why K.C. is tormenting Clare. But anyhoo, leave me a review and tell me what you think!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-

(1) Family bathroom: The Dot does have a bathroom right? Maybe I wasn't looking well enough when I was watching the show.

(2) Darling Nikki: I LOVE that song!


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Here you are! Chapter 15!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor the song titles used as chapters. I own only my story.

A/N 2: Thanks again for the reviews! I love you guys! :) Read and review! I realized that most of my story has been centered on Eli and Clare, and I decided to show more of the characters.

Warnings: Lemon

Enjoy!

Beta-reader: Poppet Granger

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .15.]  
**I'm **_.barely holding onto. _**Y o u**

Bling!

I had woken up a few minutes ago, still very tired. I was walking out of my bathroom when I heard my IM go off. I yawned and looked around to see what time it was. It's seven o' clock. I walked to my bed, sat down, and grabbed my laptop to see who IM'd me.

Eli-gold48: Hey.

Clare-e24: Hi...how are you?

Eli-gold48: Good, never better. How about you?

Clare-e24: I'm good. I woke up just a few minutes ago.

Eli-gold48: Ah.

Clare-e24: Is something wrong Eli?

Eli-gold48: ...

Clare-e24: Eli?

I started to get worried again. I really don't know why, but Eli has an act to get me worried about something that I shouldn't be worried about. Eli soon responded and I blinked a few times.

Eli-gold48: I'm fine...I'm just thinking...

Clare-e24: About?

Eli-gold48: Can we talk in person? Please?

Clare-e24: Yeah, do you want to meet somewhere? Or come to my house?

Eli-gold48: Your house. I'll be there in a little bit.

Clare-e24: Okay. Bye.

Eli-gold48: Bye.

_Eli-gold48 has signed off_

I wondered what was wrong? I was nervous for Eli. I logged out of my IM and set my laptop on the night stand next to my bed. I walked downstairs. My mom was in the kitchen making dinner. I smiled when I realized that she was making vegetable soup, my favorite.

"Ah, good evening Clare." My mom said.

"Hi mom." I responded.

"Guess what?" She turned to me and had the largest smile on her face. Seeing her smile like this made me wonder, since I haven't seen her smile or be in the greatest mood like this since dad left.

"What?" I asked, taking a seat at the table.

"Darcy called. She's coming home tomorrow." Mom squealed. My mouth fell open and I smiled. I couldn't find the words to answer to that. I was in so much shock. I finally just squealed myself. I got up and hugged my mom around the waist. I looked up at her and noticed that she was crying. I hugged her tight and said, "It's about time. She's been in Kenya for what...two years now?" Mom nodded and I pulled away. The doorbell rang. I walked to the front door and opened it. I smiled faintly at Eli as he stepped outside. Eli sat down on the steps and I sat down next to him.

"Clare...I've been thinking a lot about earlier today. About Julia...and you...and me." Eli started. I felt my heart skip a beat. For some reason I immediately started to think the worse of how he started the conversation.

"I love you Clare." Eli's head bowed.

"I love you too, Eli." I responded, placing a hand on his shoulder. I suddenly forgot about my sister, now getting slightly worried as to what is wrong with my boyfriend. Eli looked over at me and I said, "Eli what's wrong?" He looked back down at the ground and he said, "Nothing. I just need to get some stuff off my chest...I got a new laptop, just in case you didn't notice," I blinked and remembered the talk Eli and I had about his dad breaking his laptop. But, what did that have to do with him being upset? "I started going through my old files, and I saw some pictures of Julia and me. Clare...I miss her." Now it made sense. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and pulled him to me.

"Eli. It's okay, I understand." I said.

"I can't forget her." Eli muttered. There it is. That pain in my heart again...is Eli breaking up with me? I opened my mouth to speak, but Eli said, "I need you to come with me." He looked over at me and I cocked my head to the side curiously.

"Where is it that we're going?"

"Just come with me." Eli pleaded. I nodded and got up. I slightly opened the door and said, "Mom. I'm going out for a little bit. I'll be right back." I slipped on my flip flops that were next to the door and proceeded to walk with Eli to his car. He opened the door for me and I stepped in. Eli walked around and he got into the drivers side. We drove in silence. I glanced over at Eli and noticed how low he looked. Eli looked over at me and he flashed me a small smile. I smiled in return then we continued to drive in silence.

After about ten minutes, we came to a complete stop. I blinked a few times out of curiosity.

"Eli...why are we at a graveyard?" I asked. But I think I already knew the answer to my own question.

.

.

.

"Alli, what are you talking about! I would never cheat on you!" Drew protested in front of Alli on the steps of her house. She glared at him and her arms instantly crossed over her chest. She sighed heavily and said, "Then how do you explain those photos of Bianca in your phone?" Alli watched as Drew opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the words to say. He swallowed hard and rubbed his temples.

"You went through my phone?" He finally said.

"Why not! I mean if you have nothing to hide why get so defensive?" Alli shouted. Drew growled.

"Alli! I DID NOT cheat on you! Bianca somehow got a hold of my number and the skank decided to send me ugly photos. I deleted them off my phone. Besides, Bianca is no where near my type. You are." Drew wrapped his arms around the smaller girl in front of him and she looked up at him. Alli soon gave in and she cracked a smile through her anger, wrapping her arms around his waist. Drew kissed her forehead and pulled away.

"So, I have nothing to worry about?" Alli asked.

"No, you have nothing to worry about." Drew reassured her. Alli smiled and asked, "So...do you want to go out somewhere?" Drew shrugged his shoulders saying, "Where do you want to go?"

"The Dot?"

"Alli!" Both Drew and Alli turned around to find her brother standing in the doorway. He said, "Mom wants you inside now." Sav turned around and shut the door. Alli groaned and she quickly kissed Drew on the lips before she quickly bounced inside. She was now glad that she actually took Clare's advice before jumping to conclusions. Drew walked away and headed towards the Dot so he could get himself something to snack on.

As he made his way to the Dot, he saw his brother talking to a girl. Drew pinned his eyebrows together and he walked up to him.

"Hey bro." Drew placed a hand on Adam's shoulder, who looked up at him in horror.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked.

"I could ask the same thing about you." Drew looked over at the girl he was sitting in front of.

"What are you doing with Fiona?" Drew asked, curiously.

Adam looked over at Fiona who blinked curiously at him, then back at the stranger who called himself Adam's brother. She said, "He has every right to see me." Fiona smiled a little bit smugly, her pale green eyes shining.

"Is this your crush?" Drew questioned with a small smirk.

Adam bowed his head and a blush cascaded across his cheeks.

.

.

.

"Eli? We've been sitting in Morty for more than ten minutes. Would you mind answering my question?" I asked, trying to be sensitive. Eli looked over at me with a sad expression in his eyes. He said, "This is where Julia was buried. I never got the chance to actually...apologize to her. I never went to her funeral, but her mom told me exactly where she was buried. Clare, I want to talk to her, but," Eli clenched the steering wheel, "I don't want to do it alone. Come with me...please." I nodded. Eli turned the car off finally and we both walked out. I interlaced my fingers with his and he led me to Julia's burial sight. I wanted to tell Eli that him talking to Julia would be better if he did it alone, but the pain in his voice stopped me from doing so.

It was a long way to walk. I felt awkward. Like I was trespassing on her land. I had taken her boyfriend. It was such an irrational and bizarre feeling. But, I kept it to myself.  
Eli clenched his hand in mine. I'm guessing we were getting close. He stopped in front of a large tombstone. Of course her name was engraved on it and there was a picture of her at the bottom with a collection of different flowers. Julia, I had to admit, was a very pretty girl. She had thick brown hair and deep brown eyes. I looked over at Eli who stared down at the picture, an emotionless look on his face.

Our fingers are still interlaced with each other. I reached up with my free hand and placed it on his shoulder. Eli looked over at me and swallowed hard. I asked, "Do you want me to leave you alone?" Eli shook his head and looked back down at Julia's picture.

I watched Eli hesitate when he began to speak.

"Eli. I'm going to leave you alone. It's better if you talk to Julia by yourself." I said. Eli bowed his head and he said, "Okay. I won't be long."

"Take all the time you need." I walked back to Morty.

Eli took a deep breath and he sat down on his knees.

"I don't even know where to start," He sighed as tears pricked at the corners of his eyes, "It's been...almost a year since I last saw you. Since that incident. I um...miss you Julia. But I couldn't stay hooked onto you. I'm not sure if you want me to move on. I hope you do. I assume you do because you were such an amazing person. I just...I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't mean anything that I said to you that night. I'm really sorry." Eli got up and took once last glance at Julia's picture. He wiped the tears that relentlessly fell down his face with the back of his hand. Eli wanted to say more, but he couldn't bare to look at her much longer.

I was leaning against Morty, playing with strands of my hair. I looked up when I heard the sound of leaves being stepped on. I smiled at Eli and he took his hands in mine.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "I feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Eli smiled down at me. I reached up and wiped a small amount of tears from under his eyes with my thumb. Eli tucked my hair behind my ear and he cupped my face. I smiled and leaned against his touch. Eli leaned down and he kissed me gently on the lips. Eli pulled away and rested his forehead against mine. I smiled up at him and said, "Do you still want to come to my house? Or, do you want to go somewhere else?"

"I wouldn't mind coming over...again." Eli smiled. I giggled and kissed him on the mouth. Eli wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I smiled mentally.

.

.

.

"I can't believe Fiona is your crush." Drew said for the millionth time as he and Adam walked to their house.

"I can't believe you won't shut up about it. Fiona is a great person. She...she didn't bash me about being transgendered." Adam responded lowly. Drew looked over at him and wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulders saying, "I understand, and that's great, but do you think mom is going to accept it. No. Knowing her she's going to go psycho and try and make it look like Fiona's the bad person or something. I'm just looking out for you here." Adam lowered his gaze to the ground.

"I really don't care what mom thinks. She'll get over it soon enough." Adam murmured. Drew pat his shoulder and soon they both made it to their house. Adam walked up the steps and immediately ran upstairs to his room.

"Where did Adam go?" His mom asked Drew.

"He went upstairs." He responded while looking up the ceiling.

.

Adam closed the door to his room and he walked across it to sit behind his computer desk. He signed into his IM. Nobody was online. Eli sighed. He wanted to tell Eli the most AMAZING news, but he figured he was with Clare or something.

Adam signed off and searched the web. He got quite bored as he went through his email. His face immediately lit up when he noticed that he had one unread email. Adam's blue eyes grew curious when he didn't recognize the email address. He clicked on the message and started to read it.

_Adam,_

_It isn't really important who sent you this message, but I just wanted to warn you that you, your little emo friend Eli, and his girlfriend Clare need to watch your backs. Fitz, Owen, K.C. and Bianca have something planned, and it's only going to be a short amount of time before they decide to attack. _

_Anonymous._

Adam's eyebrow quirked up and he blinked a few times. It was probably somebody trying to scare him, but without hesitation he forwarded the message to his two friends and wrote something telling them that he didn't send them the message, that he had received it from somebody. Adam closed out the Internet and walked downstairs to get something to eat. He bumped into his mom.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Oh, Adam. I've been meaning to ask you. Who is this Fiona chick that Drew keeps mentioning?" His mom asked. Adam looked over towards his brother and glared at him. Drew only smirked nervously, feeling holes being burnt through his shirt by Adam's glare. Adam turned to his mom and said nervously, "She's just a...a friend mom." Adam walked into the kitchen quickly and as his mom disappeared. Adam playfully punched Drew's arm.

"You just can't keep your mouth shut can you?" Adam hissed.

"Hey I did you a favor." Drew retorted.

Adam shook his head at him and opened the fridge. Adam grabbed some leftover pizza. He pulled a plate out from the cubby and placed the cold pizza on there. Then he tossed it into the oven. Drew said, "You can't be mad, I mean mom was going to find out anyway."

"Yeah, but I wanted to tell her you jerk." Adam spat. He watched Drew walk away and Adam sighed heavily. He waited patiently for his pizza to warm up. After ten minutes he pulled it out and grabbed a soda before he walked back upstairs to his room.

.

.

.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called, walking in. Eli stepped inside as well.

"Okay. Dinner is in the pot. I'm going to take a shower Clare."

"Okay mom, Eli's here as well, so don't be alarmed." I said. She shouted an okay and told us to stay downstairs. I laughed and walked to the kitchen to serve me some of the warm soup. I looked over at Eli asking, "Do you want me to serve you some?"

"I'll just eat out of yours. I'm not that hungry." Eli said. I nodded, grabbing a spoon and some crackers. We walked to the living room. Eli sat down next to me. I placed my feet up on the coffee table and held the bowl steady so it wouldn't fall. I spooned some soup into my mouth and smiled as the warmth ran down my throat. Eli grabbed the remote and he turned the T.V. on.

"Here taste it." I held the spoon in front of his mouth and Eli opened it. I slowly and carefully inserted the spoon into his mouth and he closed his mouth around it. I pulled it out and Eli licked his lips.

"I've had better." Eli smirked. I dropped my jaw and playfully slapped his arm. I continued to eat and watched as Eli switched through the channels. I can tell he was getting bored because he would sigh every time he couldn't find something to watch. I said, "Try looking through the movie channels." Eli changed the channels and pressed the guide button so he can see the movie list more clearly. I dipped a cracker into my soup and popped it into my mouth as I watched Eli pick a movie.

He chose to watch a movie called The Strangers and I shrugged it off.

"Good, it's just starting." I looked over at Eli who got all excited. I shook my head at him and soon finished my supper. I placed the bowl on the coffee table and leaned into Eli. But before I did I asked, "Is your bruise here?" Eli shook his head. He said, "It's on the left side." I nodded. I only wanted to make sure. I leaned my body onto Eli's side and placed my head against his shoulder. Eli wrapped his arm around me.

"What's this movie about?" I asked.

"You're going to have to watch it." Eli responded. I narrowed my eyes up at him and he only kissed my forehead. I smiled and averted my gaze back to the T.V. The movie was really interresting. Awkward yes, but interesting. It had my attention to say the least.

"Can I turn the lights off?" Eli asked. I shrugged and nodded. He got up and turned the living room light off. The only light in the room was a lamp, since it was really dark outside. I settled myself against Eli when he sat back down on the couch.

"What's going to happen next?" I asked, getting a little bit scared. I mean a girl rung the doorbell with some psycho mask on and asked a question in a very creepy way. Ugh, I hate scary movies.

"Just watch the movie." Eli said. I cuddled closer to him. I was too engrossed in the movie, that I didn't hear footsteps coming down the stairs. The minute my mom stepped on the foot of the stairs, I screamed like a banshee.

"AHHHHHH!"

"Clare, it's just me! Why are all the lights turned off?" Mom asked.

"Eli wanted them off." I said Innocently, then I realized why she was asking. Oh no, I'm in deep trouble.

"Why?" I watched as my mom placed her hands on her hips, questionably.

"Because...he said that this movie is better to watch with the lights off." I lied quickly. And what a pathetic lie it was. Eli looked down at me, then back at my mom, who nodded. My mom said, "Well if that's the case, you wouldn't mind if I watch it with you guys do you?" I wanted to say no, go away, but I figured that it wouldn't help my cause. She took a seat on the recliner and pulled the leg rest up. My heart immediately stopped when the lady in the movie was turned around and a man stood right behind her, staring at her.

Ugh, I knew this is going to be a scary movie. Why Eli! Why did you have to choose a scary movie. I looked up at him and noticed how calm and concentrated he looked. How can he sit through a movie like this. Wait...it's Eli we're talking about. Sigh.

The movie had gotten more intense. The minute the girl in the movie barged through the front door, my mom screamed.

"Okay. I can't watch this, change the channel." She shrieked.

"But mom. I like this movie." I complained.

"Well...you and Eli can watch it upstairs, but once the movie is done, Eli you have to go home. And Clare, leave your door open." Mom said. Eli and I slowly got off the couch and we headed straight to my room and I quickly turned the T.V. on. I turned off my light and sat down on the bed. The minute I sat down, Eli pulled me to him and planted his lips on my neck.

"Eli, not now." I giggled.

"You smell so good Clare." Eli purred against my neck, ignoring my statement. I clenched my jaw as he gently nipped at my skin. Eli kissed around my neck and up to my lips. I soon gave in after his tongue immediately dove into my mouth. Eli chewed on my lower lip and sucked my tongue into his mouth. I moaned softly, knowing well that my mother is downstairs. She's probably listening hard to see if we're being "bad seeds". I raked my fingers through his soft hair and pulled a little. Eli groaned in our kiss and pulled away. I looked into his eyes, noticing how dilated they are. He was so... Sexy.

I can say that mine are too. My lips quivered as Eli kissed my neck again, while his hands roamed my body. I clenched my bed sheet as his cradled over my breast through my shirt. Eli groped me gently. His lips were still on my neck, licking and biting. I pressed my chest against his hand and Eli slowly pushed me to lay on my back.

"You're going to have to stay quiet." Eli whispered with a wink. I nodded and swallowed hard. This wasn't going to be easy. Eli lifted my shirt up and I watched him smirk. He said, "Green lace? That's very...sexy." I blushed and turned my head to the side. Eli reached up and pushed the cup of my bra to the side slightly, knowing it needed to be easy to re-dress me. I whimpered when his teeth latched onto my nipple. Eli sucked and nibbled on it, while he teased the other. I tossed my head back and moaned low in my throat.

Eli moved his mouth away and he kneaded and squeezed my breasts. I arched my back and whined in my throat. Eli looked back at the door, and he then pulled my shorts down to my knees, leaving myself in my black boy short panties.

.

.

.

"You told Alli you weren't cheating on her?" Adam questioned as they walked around the neighborhood. Drew nodded saying, "It was just two sexy photos of Bianca. Nothing more. Besides...I didn't technically DO anything." Adam looked over at his brother and arched his eyebrow.

"Did you give Bianca your number?" Adam asked.

"...No." Drew looked away, hiding the obvious look on his face.

"Yes." Adam said.

"Why does it matter to you?" Drew questioned, looking over at the shorter boy walking next to him. Adam shrugged and said, "Oh I don't know. Maybe because she's the same tramp that told everyone I was born a girl." His last few words were silenced. Drew averted his gaze from Adam to the ground. He sighed.

"It's not like I'm going to be doing anything with her." He said.

"That's not the point. You lied to Alli. How do you think she's going to feel when she finds out that you lied to her." Adam started to push it. Drew sighed heavily and he said, "I didn't lie to her."

"You still have those pictures in your phone?"

Drew nodded.

"You told her you deleted them?" Adam questioned. Drew looked over at him and blinked.

"Exactly. You lied to her and she's going to find out one day." Adam said, stating the facts. Drew growled furiously and he kicked a rock, watching it fly across the road and hit a tree. Adam and Drew walked in silence. After a short pause, Adam asked, "When is Grams coming in again?" His voice was shaky. Drew blinked a few times.

"Um, if I remember correctly, it's either next week or this Friday." Drew responded. Adam pressed his lips to a line and swallowed hard, "I think I'm going to introduce Grams to Adam this time." Drew stopped in his tracks and looked over at Adam. He started to laugh and Adam glared at him curiously. Drew said, "Are you actually willing to do that?" Adam nodded.

"Of course. I'm not Gracie anymore, I can't keep coming back as her just to see Grams. Mom will get over it, and so will you right?" Adam questioned. Drew said, "I had nothing to get over. I accept that you're Adam, Adam." Drew wrapped his arm around Adam's shoulder and they both laughed.

"Awe, don't you two look cute?"

Adam and Drew looked up to see Fitz walking up to them, K.C. following not too far behind. Drew stood in front of Adam, guarding him, and he asked, "What do you want Fitz?" His tone was icy cold. Adam looked up at Drew, noticing that he tensed up. He averted his gaze back to Fitz and K.C. Fitz laughed and he said, "Nothing. I'm not here to start a fight." Drew pinned his eyebrows together. Adam glared at the two.

He was just as confused as Drew was.

"What the hell do you want?" Drew asked again. Adam clenched the back of Drew's shirt, getting a little bit nervous. But, he was also curious and shocked that Fitz hadn't immediately started fighting since that's obviously the only thing that he knows how to do. Adam laughed silently about that.

"Just wondering where emo boy is." Fitz said, a smug smirk on his face. Adam turned his attention to Fitz.

"What do you want with Eli?" Adam questioned through gritted teeth.

"That's not really your concern is it?" Ftiz asked.

"It is if it involves my friends." Adam retorted. Drew pushed Adam behind him, and said, "What do you want with him?"

"Just wanted to warn him about Owen."

BULL SHIT!

"That's fucking bull shit and you know it!" Adam blurted out, charging towards Fitz. Drew held him back. Fitz smirked watching the smaller boy, well in his eyes girl, struggle in Drew's grasp. Fitz said, "No really. I've become fed up with him. You, Clare, and Eli need to watch out for him." Adam knew he was lying. A bully doesn't rat out his own comrads like that. Adam continued to struggle in Drew's grasp as he watched Fitz and K.C. walk away.

"They're lying!" Adam looked up at Drew.

"Whether Fitz is lying or not, you still need to watch out for all of them." Drew said. He let go of Adam and Adam started walking again. Drew followed close behind him, glancing back at Fitz and K.C.

.

.

.

"E-Eli!"

Eli's tongue plunged in and out of me and I bit down hard on my bottom lip, trying so hard to keep quiet. It wasn't easy. Eli knew just what to do to pleasure me and he was quite smug about it. He took pride in the sounds he could make come out of my mouth. Eli placed his hands on my inner thighs and he pushed my legs open, keeping them that way. I breathed heavily, my chest heaving up and down. Eli looked up at me and winked, causing me to blush as I watching his tongue flick over my clit fast. To be completely honest, I didn't think it was possible for anybody's tongue to move that fast.

"Ahh." I cried out, my back arching in the process. Eli pulled his mouth away and he moved up to suck hard on my neck, plunging his fingers in and out of me. His lips moved up to my ear where he started to suck and chew on my earlobe.

The movie had ended minutes ago, but Eli and I were too caught up in our little moment to stop. Eli's fingers moved faster and harder in and out of me and I could feel my orgasm coming. I clenched the bed sheets and bit down on his shoulder, as I moaned loud and long. I would've panicked if I wasn't in such a sex fog. For that was surely a loud enough noise for my mom to have possibly heard. He continued to slowly move his fingers before he pulled them out. Eli kissed my forehead and I breathed heavily.

"Eli! Time for you to go home!" I heard my mother say from downstairs.

"But mom! We have thirty minutes left in the movie! This is the extended version!" I shouted. Eli looked down at me quizically and I winked up at him.

"Okay! But like I said, once the movie is done, Eli needs to go home!" Mom shouted.

"Okay." I responded.

"Thirty more min-

I cut Eli off and pulled him down for a kiss. Eli moaned softly in his throat. I chewed on his lower lip and snaked my tongue into his mouth. Eli clenched my hair in his hand and I crawled, switching our positions. I sat on top of him and continued to kiss him gently. I pulled my lips away and placed a small trail of kisses down his neck. Eli's breath hitched as I lifted his shirt above his head. I looked up at him and he flashed me another questionable look. I kissed down his toned body and nipped at the soft skin of his hipbone. I circled my tongue slowly around his belly button, feeling his muscles twitch beneath my kisses.

I passed my hands up his legs and started to fumble with the button of his tight jeans. Through heavy breathing, Eli looked down at me and asked, "Clare, what are you doing?" I only looked up at him and with a small tiny smirk curling at my lips, I pulled his pants down. Through the dim lighting I could see his face turn a little pink. Slowly, I pulled his boxers down. My face turned hot and I sawllowed hard. This was my first time doing this and I was only afraid that Eli wouldn't like it. I froze for a minute, letting more questions invade my head.

"Clare?" Eli managed to choke out and lifted his head to look up at me. He looked a mix of shocked and aroused.

"Hm?" I questioned. He swallowed hard. I watched him swallow his adam's apple. He said, "Are you okay?" I nodded and hesitantly wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock, slowly moving my fist up and down. Eli soon relaxed and laid his head back down so he could enjoy. I continued to stroke him in a slow pace and licked the corner of my lip. I shocked him by dipping my head down to kiss his dick. I flicked my tongue out and felt Eli move around anxiously as my tongue moved back and forth slowly over the tip of his cock, just to taste him. I really had no idea what exactly to do, but I wasn't about to let Eli tell me what to do again. This time I was in control and it felt good. So, out of instinct, I wrapped my lips around the tip of his cock and success, I heard Eli moan. I stroked what wasn't in my mouth and his hand moved to the back of my head.

Eli clenched my hair when I started to gently suck. I moved my head lower, taking more into my mouth. I moved my hand a little faster and the fist in my hair clenched harder, clearly he was trying to control himself from "screaming". I smirked against him. I was in control now. He was whimpering in my hands, not the other way around. I loved it. I passed my tongue around the tip before I moved it along the slit. Eli bit down on his bottom lip and whined in his throat. I pulled my mouth away and stroked him a lot faster while I ran my lips down the shaft. Eli removed his hand from my hair and instantly grabbed the bedsheets. I attached my lips to his hipbones again where I sucked and nibbled on his flesh as my hand continued to stroke him.

As I listened to Eli's breathing pick up, for some odd reason, I knew he was about to come soon. I moved my fist faster and Eli moaned a little faster. After a few more strokes, he soon released in my hand and tried to control his breathing. I moved up and placed a chaste kiss on his lips before I moved off him and walked to my bathroom to clean my hand.

I walked back to my bed and Eli pulled me to him, laying his body on top of mine. Clearly, neither of us were truly done. I smiled up at him and as he leaned down to kiss me, I heard my mom yell, "Okay Eli! Thirty minutes is up! Time to go home!"

I whined as Eli slowly crawled off me. He moved as reluctantly as I felt. It was times like these where I wished Eli and I lived together. Then he would never have to leave and we could stay like this for hours. Eli said, "I'll talk to you later, or tomorrow beautiful." I smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Eli got off the bed and I pulled my clothes on as well as him before I followed him downstairs.

Eli and I walked out the front door. I got up on my tip toes and kissed his lips. Eli smiled, giving me one last kiss before he got into Morty and drove away. I walked back into the house and closed the door behind me. I said goodnight to my mom and walked upstairs to my room. I turned the light off and laid down in my bed. I smiled to myself and turned to my side, closing my eyes.

.

Eli parked Morty in the driveway and he quickly got out. He was extremely tired. The only thing he wanted to do at the moment was take a shower and go to bed. Eli dug into his pockets and fished his keys out. He opened the front door and blinked a few times upon entering. The house was completely dark. Of course, his dad is out. Eli turned the light on in the living room. He lazily walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Eli grabbed a coke and shut the fridge, walking back to his room.

Eli turned the light on. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black plaid pajama pants. Eli almost jumped ten feet in the air when he turned around and found his dad standing in the doorway.

"Elijah."

Eli blinked then asked, "What?"

"Is there a reason why there's blood on the floor in the guest bathroom?"

"What are you talking about?" Eli asked.

"I was in the guest bathroom and I saw blood on the floor. The small scissors have blood on them too." His father said.

"So? What's your point?" Eli questioned.

"Are you cutting yourself again?"

Eli's throat all of sudden became dry when he swallowed.

"No." He turned around and looked for a t-shirt. His father walked up to him and grabbed Eli's arm. Eli pulled his arm away shouting, "Do you mind!" He grabbed his t-shirt and walked to the bathroom, stopping when his father shouted his name. Eli turned around and looked at him. His father walked up to him slowly and Eli looked away. His dad lifted Eli's sleeve and eyed the red cut on his wrist. He asked, "Why did you do this?"

"You're seriously going to stand there and ask me why I did this?" Eli snapped. He dropped his clothes and lifted his shirt above his head, tossing it to the side. Eli's dad looked at the purple and black bruise on his rib cage. Eli said, "Your abuse made me do this. I didn't want to, but you pushed it to a limit. It's your fault." Eli turned and walked into the bathroom. He shut the door behind him. His dad sighed and walked out of the room.

Eli slid down against the door and sighed heavily. He looked down at the cut on his wrist and lifted his arm up. Eli stared at the cut. He sighed again, getting up and peeling the rest of his clothes off. Eli turned the shower on and stepped in once it was warm enough.

Eli washed his body and his hair quickly, stepping out once he was finished. He wrapped a towel around his waist and shook his hair, letting water fly out from it. Eli walked into his room and let the towel fall. He didn't bother in drying himself. Eli just pulled his clothes on and slowly walked to his closet. He got on his knees and reached in towards the back of the closet. Eli grabbed a black shoebox and walked back to his bed. He sat cross legged on it and opened the box.

Eli eyed the objects in the box and he slowly grabbed the razor. With a choked up sob Eli placed the razor against his wrist, just below the most recent cut he had created. Eli dropped the razor in shock when his phone rang. He placed it back into the box and set the box aside.

"Hello?"

"Eli!"

"Clare? What's wrong?"

"It's...It's Adam. Something happen to Adam!"

"What?"

"He just showed up at my door just now. Eli...he's not waking up!" I cried.

"I'll be right there okay?" Eli hung up the phone in a panicked haste and grabbed his car keys. The minute he stepped outside his house his mouth was covered and someone whispered in his ear, "Does this smell like chloreform to you?" Eli's vision quickly blackened and he passed out.

End of Chapter 15

* * *

I know biggest cliff hanger ever! But, if I continued typing this chapter would've ended up possibly being longer than normal, and I really don't like my chapters being extremely long. Like SUPER long, anyway. Leave me a review! I love reviews!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Here you are! Chapter 16!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor the song titles used as chapters. I own only my story. But I do own my own character, Nicole. She is mine, do not steal. I will find you if you steal my character!

A/N 2: Thanks again for the reviews! I love you guys!

Enjoy!

Beta-reader: Poppet Granger

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .16.]  
**D a r k n e s s** _.round the._ **S u n**

"Where am I?"

Eli's vision was blurred, but he could make out a tall figure standing in front of him. He squeezed his eyes shut then opened them, trying to fix his vision. Once his vision was cleared Eli looked up at the figure standing before him.

"K.C.? God you ass, you do know that kidnapping is illegal." Eli tried to get up, but realized that he was tied to a chair. He growled. Eli said, "Let me go." K.C. shook his head with an evil smirk plastered on his face and said, "Before I say anything, Adam is fine and so is Clare. She probably cried herself to sleep, but she's unharmed. Anyway, I walked over to Clare's house and told her to give me the address of where you live. I told her to call you about thirty minutes after I left and say that Adam is hurt. Seems like the little pet does anything you ask her to." K.C. smirked lightly, obviously his thoughts were wandering. Eli struggled in the chair and he said, "Let. Me. Go." His tone was cold and deathly.

"Before I do. I would just like to say that-

"Fuck what you want to say!" Eli interrupted him impatiently. K.C. sighed. He thought the only way to talk to Eli would be to letting him go, so he did. Eli watched out of the corner of his eyes as K.C. untied him from the back. The minute the ropes fell, Eli rubbed his sore wrists.

"Okay, just listen."

"Why should I? Give me one damn good reason." Eli said, as he continued to rub his rope burned wrists. K.C. said, "Because if you don't. Your little girlfriend will suffer the consequences." Eli swallowed hard and sighed. He didn't want anything to happen to her, so he's now willing to listen.

"Before we talk. I want to call Clare to verify that she's okay." Eli said as calm as he could possibly manage.

"Fine."

K.C. reached into his pocket and dialed her cellphone number. Then he handed the phone to Eli.

.

_"Bzz, bzz, bzz!"_

"Hello?"

"Clare."

"Eli! Are you okay? Where are you?" I asked frantically.

"I'm fine Clare. Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. I didn't know what to do. K.C. threatened me and I didn't want anything to happen to Adam and you and-

"Clare, it's fine." Eli interrupted me from ranting on. I sighed and swallowed hard. I said, "Okay. I'll...see you tomorrow?" It was more of a question than a statement. I heard Eli's breathing, he didn't responded. He didn't want to promise her something he might not be able to keep, but he also didn't want to worry her.

"Eli?" I asked, getting a little bit worried.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll talk to you tomorrow Clare okay? You get some sleep." Eli said. I didn't respond at first, not knowing what to say and not knowing what his words really meant. "I love you."

"Night, Clare. I love you too." Eli responded, trying his best to sound calm. He didn't want Clare to worry.

He regretfully hung up the phone and looked up at K.C. As calmly as possible, Eli asked, "Okay. Now what is it that you want?" K.C. smirked.

"I want Clare. Simple as that." K.C. said. Eli snorted in laughter. He said, "How many times do I have to tell you the same answer. Clare is mine now. She doesn't want you anymore. Don't you have that cheerleader?" Eli watched K.C.'s bottom lip twitch. He really doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut sometimes.

"I realized that Jenna isn't my type anymore." K.C. responded. Eli laughed. He got up from the chair and stood in front of K.C. Eli looked up and said, "You only want Clare, because I have her. You don't want her because you still have feelings for her, you just want to use her. So save it K.C., I'm getting out of here." Eli blazed passed him and K.C. turned around, placing his hand on Eli's shoulder, turning him swiftly around.

"Jenna's pregnant." K.C. said.

"Congratulations. I'll be sure to pick you two up a baby shower present." Eli said sarcastically. He added, "What does that have to do with you wanting Clare?" K.C. shrugged his shoulders.

"Nothing. I don't want Jenna anymore, and I know that Clare wouldn't go off and open her legs to anyone she meets. And I respect that about her. I want her because she's innocent." K.C. said finally. Eli pinned his eyebrows together. He scratched the back of his head viciously. Eli said, "You want her because she's innocent? What kind of a sick fuck are you?" Eli glared at K.C. with his intense green eyes. K.C. narrowed his eyes at Eli. Before K.C. could continue on Eli said, "Do you want her so you can try and break her innocence? You're kind of late on that bud." Eli pat his shoulder and turned to walk away again.

"What did you do to her?" K.C. asked in a harsh tone.

"I didn't do anything to her she didn't want me to. Not that that's not really any of your damn business is it now?" Eli asked, looking around for a door. It was hard to see since there was barely any lighting in the room he was in, just a lamp next to the chair he was tied up in. K.C. growled. He walked up to Eli and grabbed his collar, lifting him up (1). K.C. spat, "What did you do to her?"

"Why does it matter to you? Clare is my girlfriend, not yours. So, if you don't want your ass kicked, would you kindly let me go. She's not going back to you and I'm not going to give her up that easily. I love Clare more than anything. Like I said, you lost your chance with her." Eli shoved K.C.'s hands off him and looked around for a door again. He soon found one and opened it.

K.C. stood in the room, sighing heavily.

.

Eli walked out of the dark empty house and looked around. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon. It was dawn. Eli desperately looked around, trying to see if he was familiar with the place. He walked down the road and stopped at the corner. Eli swallowed the lump in his throat and clenched his hair. He walked down the road from the corner and sighed in relief when he recognized a familiar cafe, The Dot.

Eli walked for thirty minutes, breathing heavily as he slowly arrived to his house. Eli opened the front door and walked inside. He looked around for the time and noticed that he had just enough time to take a shower and such. Eli pealed his clothes off jumped into the shower. He turned it on, not bothering when the cold water hit his skin. Eli sighed as it soon turned warm. Eli washed the dirt that happened to be on his body and washed his hair.

After about thirty minutes, Eli stepped out of the shower and walked into his room. He grabbed a pair of grey skinny jeans and a loose black t-shirt. Eli quickly got dressed and combed his hair. Eli looked around for his phone and soon found it. He checked for missed messages and calls, then closed his phone. Eli looked around for his car keys, suddenly remembering that he had them in his hand when K.C. decided to kidnap him.

Eli walked out of the house and looked around his front yard. He growled in complete frustration when he couldn't find them. He stormed towards Morty, looking down when he stepped on something. Eli smiled and reached down to pick up his keys.

"Eli!"

Eli turned around when he heard his name and was attacked with a large, crushing hug.

"Clare, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay. What happened? Did K.C. do anything to you? Are you hurt?" I asked really fast. Eli just wrapped me in his arms and he said, "Clare, I'm clearly alive and standing in front of you. I'm fine. He just tied me up to a chair and talked to me...trying to get me to break up with you so he can have you." I looked up at him and blinked a few times.

"What? That's insane. You need to tell someone, call the police. Eli he kidnapped you. Something could've happened." I reacted.

"Im fine Clare. Don't worry." Eli hugged me tight, calming me down a bit. I wanted to say something else, but Eli spoke first saying, "Let's cut class today." I blinked a few times and said,

"Um, okay. Where do you want to go?" Eli still had his arms around me and I watched as he thought about it.

"Let's go to the mall."

"The mall?" I questioned.

"Yeah. I figure I'd take you out since you and I haven't been on a date for a long time." Eli said. I smiled a little and said, "How about we go to school first, then you take me out? I don't want us to get in any more trouble...for skipping class again, then maybe...if you want you can tell Principal Simpson about what K.C. did?" I looked up at him with small hope in my voice. I knew well that Eli doesn't like to snitch, unless he really hates the person.

"Okay." He said lowly. I smiled and got up to kiss his lips. I pulled away.

"We have just enough time to get to school. Come on." I pulled Eli's hand and he walked around, opening the passenger-side door to Morty for me. I climbed in and he walked around to the driver's side. Eli sat in the driver's side, promptly turning the ignition on.

"Hold on, I forgot my stuff. I'll be right back." He climbed out and I watched him walk inside. I then realized that I don't have my school stuff either because I decided to get dressed and run to Eli's house, just to make sure that he was okay. A few minutes went by and he came out with his bag in hand. Eli placed his bag in between us as he climbed in. I smiled at him and said, "You're going to have to go to my house really quick. I left my purse there."

"Oh of course, can't forget your womanly necessities." Eli teased. I playfully slapped his shoulder. The minute he parked in front of my house I climbed out and ran inside. I searched for my purse, which I had left on the couch. I grabbed it and walked back outside, shutting the door behind me as I walked to the hearse. I climbed in and Eli started to drive us to the school.  
I looked out the window and started to chew on my nails.

"Clare, are you okay?" Eli asked.

"Yeah. I'm just...just afraid what will happen if K.C. is at school." I said honestly.

"Don't worry. If he does anything, I'll make sure he wishes he was never born." I looked over at Eli and pressed my lips to a line. I said, "Eli, no fights please. Violence will never solve anything. I don't want you getting hurt." I placed my hand on his shoulder and he flashed me a small smirk. Eli smirked, "What if he hits me first?" I rolled my eyes and resisted the urge to laugh at him.

We finally arrived at the school. Stepped out of Morty, I wrapped my arm around Eli's waist and he wrapped his around my shoulders. We walked into the school and of course Adam was waiting for us at my locker.

"Please tell me you two love birds got my email last night." Adam said frantically. I looked up at him curiously and shook my head saying, "I didn't check it last night, what did you send me?" Adam said, "Somebody sent me an email saying that the three of us need to watch our backs because K.C., Owen, Fitz, and Bianca have something planned or something like that."

Eli blinked a few times.

"That's kind of stupid." He said.

"Eli, please. Maybe it's just one of them being stupid, maybe one of them sent it and made it look like someone random sent it." I said, stating suggestions. Adam shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah sure. But Drew and I were walking yesterday and Fitz and K.C. walked up to us and started to warn me in particular and Eli as well, that we should watch out for Owen and that Fitz is getting tired of his little games." Adam said. Eli pinned his eyebrows together and said, "That's odd." I nodded in agreement.

"K.C. kidnapped me yesterday." Eli said blatantly. Adam shrieked, "What the hell! What for?" Eli covered his mouth and said, "Calm down. I'm fine. He just lectured me about wanting Clare again. It's fine." Eli said. Adam nodded, still looking shocked.

"I have to go to class. I'll talk to you guys later." I said. Adam nodded and Eli kissed my temple before I walked to my media class. I looked at the back of Alli's head and noticed how hung it look. I tapped her shoulder and she turned around with a wide grin on her dark face. I sat down next to her and said, "Okay. Spill." She smiled at me and gave me a hug out of nowhere. I shifted my eyes and pinned my eyebrows together in questionable curiosity. I asked, "What's going on Alli?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad that I took your advice. Drew came over yesterday and he explained to me everything that happened with the whole Bianca situation. Thanks for the advice Clare about not jumping to conclusions." Alli hugged me again and I smiled. I hugged her back. She pulled away and before she could say Ms. Oh walked in, announcing, "Okay class, I hope you're talking about the assignment that you should've opened when you logged into your accounts right?"

Everybody groaned and I turned from Alli and logged into my account.

_Goodmorning!_

_Today you will be creating a video with pictures of you and your friends with any choice songs that are free of vulgar language, sexual content, etc. You will have one week to build your video, it will be turned in Next Friday, no exceptions! You may work with a partner if you like. Get to work!_

_Ms. Oh_

"This should be fun." I said to Alli.

"Do you want to be partners?" She asked.

"Yeah. I guess, you, me, Drew, Adam, and Eli can get together one day this weekend and we can work on it." I suggested. Alli nodded. She said, "So my mom said that since our plans were ruined, we could hang out today?" Alli stated to me as she typed vigorously on the keyboard, not looking at me.

"Sure...wait I can't. My sister is coming home today and I think if we have time after, Eli and I are going to the mall. Maybe you and Drew can double with us." I suggested. Alli completely ignored my statement about double dating and she almost shouted, "Darcy is coming back!" I moved away and scrunched my face up a little, nodding. Alli smiled big and started bouncing up and down on her ball excitedly.

"Ah! We have to take her out and everything. And I'm pretty sure you want her to meet your boo." Alli poked my cheek and I playfully slapped her arm away. I mentally thought of my sisters reaction when she saw Eli and I giggled to myself. The rest of the class period, Alli and I put together some clips that we had already saved on our computer. She decided to choose the song. Alli chose Here In Your Arms by Hellogoodbye. So far the video was turning out great! All we needed was pictures of Adam, Drew, and Eli then we would be just about finished. Well, Alli already some of her and Drew saved on her phone. So she just added them to the video.

Come to think of it, I don't have any pictures of Eli and me. I frowned at the thought before Alli poked my shoulder, breaking me from my thoughts. I said, "Yes?"

"How are you and Mr. Eli doing?" Alli asked. I smiled and responded with, "We're doing great. Except well..." I stopped in the middle of my sentence, wondering if it's okay to tell Alli that K.C. kidnapped Eli last night. But, he told Adam, so...I can tell her right?

"Except well?" Alli repeated.

"K.C. well...he kidnapped Eli last night." I whispered. Alli's eyes grew wide and she whispered back, "Is he okay? Why? What would K.C. do that for? Is Eli going to tell someone?" Alli asked quickly. I shrugged my shoulders and said, "Eli said he would tell someone, but...you know...Eli tends to get into a lot of fights with K.C., so I told him that he couldn't get into a fight. You know, maybe that's just what K.C. wants, to get into a fight with Eli, and suspend him, or both get suspended." I tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Clare. I'm sure Eli has something good planned. You can't tell a guy not to fight. It's like...telling them they can't pig out." Alli and I laughed.

"Well, if he loves me he won't do anything." Alli rolled her eyes and smiled softly.

.

.

.

Eli sat in class, staring at the back of the teachers head, not giving a rats ass really as to what he is talking about. Eli tapped his pencil eraser on his desk and sighed. He averted his gaze to the floor and watched a student kick their feet back and forth lazily. Eli smirked, knowing that when this student does this, she is completely bored. He loved to people watch. Not in a creepy way, Eli was just very observant. Eli looked up at the clock and noticed that there was thirty minutes left of class.

"Okay class. I will be handing out a work sheet, it's due at the end of class. Get started." Coach Armstrong walked around and handed each student a worksheet. Eli took his and eyed the long problems. Easy stuff. He picked up his pencil and blazed through the problems. After ten minutes, he got up and turned his paper in. As Eli was walking back to his desk, he noticed that there was a folded note on his desk.

Eli took his seat and he stared at the note on his desk. He looked around and opened it.

_You know, it kind of sucks that you have a girlfriend. You're super cute ;)_

Eli arched his eyebrow and pressed his lips to a line. He looked around to see if there was any clues as to who wrote this and when he looked over at the girl sitting in front of the one that kicks her feet when she's bored, she turned around and winked at him. Eli narrowed his eyes at her and crumpled the note. The bell rang and Eli got up, gathering his things.

"Hi."

Eli turned and stared at the short girl in front of him.

"Hi?" He questioned.

"I'm Nicole."

"Eli."

"Any chance you can show me around this school? I get lost pretty easily." Nicole flashed Eli a small smile. He shrugged his shoulders and he said, "I would, but I can't. I have to meet my girlfriend." He walked by Nicole and she grabbed his arm. Eli turned around and he stared into her bright honey eyes. She pouted and said, "I'm sure your girlfriend will wait." Eli smirked at her and said, "Yeah I'm sure she can, but I'd rather meet up with her. I have better things to do." Eli pulled his arm away and listened to her huff in frustration.

He walked out of the classroom and headed to the locker.

"Hey Adam." Eli said.

"Hey man. So have you seen K.C. around?" Adam asked.

Eli shook his head. He said, "If I do, I'm going to fucking kill him." Adam looked over at Eli and pinned his eyebrows together. Eli said, "Not literally Adam."

.

"So, this weekend. We'll all meet at the park and take pictures?"

"Yes Clare, for the millionth time." Alli told me as we walked out of the classroom. I smiled and walked up to my locker where Eli and Adam stood. Alli said, "So Eli, did you know that Clare's sister is coming back home." She smirked. Eli blinked a few times and looked over at me. I guess I forgot to tell him.

"That one girl with brown hair in some of the pictures in your room?" He said.

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Coming home? Where has she been?" Eli asked.

"She was in Kenya for two years." I said. Eli blinked a few times and said, "Why was she in Africa?"

"She was doing charity work." I opened my locker and shoved my books in there. I grabbed my gym clothes and looked up at Eli when he said, "If K.C. does anything to you, let me know. Then I have a reason to fucking attack him." I rolled my eyes at Eli and he kissed my temple before Alli and I walked into the gym. Adam and Eli walked in their opposite directions. As Alli and I walked into the locker room, the sound of heavy sobbing emerged.

"Why is Jenna crying?" I asked, whispering it towards Alli.

"K.C. broke up with me!" Jenna shouted to the people around her.

"What?"

"Why?"

"Something about wanting someone else. I mean, he knew I was pregnant! Why would he leave me now?" Jenna burst out into heavy sobbing, tears streaming down her face. I felt my heart skip a beat when she said "someone else". I knew who she was talking about..._me_. Alli pulled her hair into a ponytail and she walked over to Jenna, leaving me alone to change. I watched Alli hug Jenna. I swallowed hard. As much as I hated Jenna and for what she did, I felt sorry for her.

Nobody deserves to get dumped while being pregnant. It's a cold hearted move really. Although I really wasn't surprised, K.C. was a cold hearted guy. Alli walked up with Jenna and she looked at me. I blinked a few times, and Jenna said, "Clare...I'm sorry about what has happening between you and K.C. I didn't know he was being a jerk to you. I hope you can forgive me." I licked my bottom lip and looked at her tear stained eyes. She smiled faintly and I sighed heavily, rubbing my forehead.

"It's okay Jenna." I finished changing and walked by her. I exited the locker room and went to sit on the bleachers.

"Give her some time Jenna. I'm sure she'll come around." Alli patted Jenna's shoulder and walked out, sitting down on the bleachers.

"You really aren't going to consider being friends with Jenna?" Alli asked me. I looked over at her and arched my eyebrow. I hope Alli was joking. I said, "I don't know. Alli she did steal my boyfriend and tried to make it look like it wasn't a big deal. She supposedly was my friend. Then she convinced him to use me so they could make out more. I'm not her biggest fan. Although, I do feel sorry for her."

"Ex boyfriend." Alli corrected me. I nodded and said, "You know what I mean. But still, it's going to take more than a stupid ass apology." Alli slapped my arm and I looked over at her, taking note that I said a "bad word".

"Alli, ass is not a bad word...well it is, but whatever. It's not like I'm saying...other stuff." I muttered. Alli sighed. Coach Armstrong walked in and he announced, "Okay today class we're going to just relax. I have some stuff to do for the football team in my office, so make yourselves comfortable. I'll be checking on you guys momentarily." Coach Armstrong disappeared and I looked over at Alli.

"Jenna is really sorry Clare." Alli said.

"I bet she is." I muttered. I don't mean to be rude, but Jenna stole my ex boyfriend and she blamed me for what K.C. is doing to me. I sighed and rubbed my temples in frustration. Alli said, "Just give her another chance." I shook my head and said, "I did give her another chance. She blew it. Plus did it ever occur to you that she could just be trying to pull my leg Alli. It never stopped her before." I looked away before Alli could try and protest. Alli placed a hand over mine and she said, "Jenna is pregnant, she needs her friends."

"Alli, I forgave Jenna. But, I'm not ready to start being friends with her again." I said. Alli nodded and she sighed heavily. Alli interlaced her arm with mine and I looked over at her questioning why she did this. I looked up and watched the devil walk up to me and her.

"Clare...can we talk?" K.C. asked.

"After what you did to Eli, do you-

"Clare, please. I really need to talk to you." K.C. interrupted me. I wanted to punch him in the face and tell him to back off, but...the sad look in his eyes threw me off. He looked scared. I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, then got up. Alli grabbed my arm. I turned around and looked back at her. She said, "Scream if you need anything. I'm sure your macho man will hear you." I flashed her a reassuring smile and she let go of my arm. I walked across the gym with K.C. and he stood in front of me with nervous vibes springing out of him.

"Look Clare. You need to watch out for Fitz and Owen...Bianca too." K.C. said. I arched an eyebrow and crossed my arms across my chest. I bowed my head and said, "Why should I trust you K.C.? You kidnapped my boyfriend." I looked up at him. K.C. sighed and he swallowed hard.

"Clare. I mean it this time. Watch out for them." K.C. walked away before I could say anything back. I glared at the back of his head then walked back to Alli. She asked, "What did he want?" I continued to glare at him and I shook my head saying, "He was warning me about Fitz, Owen, and Bianca." Alli's eyebrow lifted in question.

"I don't get it. Fitz warned Adam about Owen and now K.C. is warning me about Fitz, Owen, and Bianca. This is getting really fishy." I said. Alli nodded.

.

Alli and I walked out of the gym and I headed to my locker. I smiled at Eli when I saw him standing with Adam. Eli said, "I bumped into Fitz earlier." Oh no.

"You didn't start a fight did you?" I asked. Eli shook his head. He cleared his throat and said, "Fitz was warning me about Owen." Adam looked over at Eli as did I. We both looked at him curiously and I said, "K.C. just finished warning me about Fitz, Bianca, and Owen. Is there something going on that I don't know about?" I asked. Eli frowned a bit and shook his head.

"They're cooking something up. I just know it." Adam said. I looked up at Adam and he shrugged his shoulders. Eli licked his lower lip. I opened my locker, putting my gym clothes in there.

I grabbed my books and closed my locker.

"E-liiii."

I looked over Eli's shoulder and eyed the bully that's been tormenting my friends. Eli turned around and glared at Fitz. He asked, "What do you want?" Fitz shook his head and he walked up to him, backing Eli up against the lockers. I knew it! Fitz was fooling with him. Eli pushed Fitz away. Fitz said, "Just warning you emo boy. Just because I'm warning you about Owen, doesn't mean you don't have to watch your back with me, because you and I are still not on good terms." Eli laughed sarcastically as Fitz walked away. Once Fitz was out of sight, he kissed my forehead before heading to class.

Fitz came up behind me once Eli was out of sight. He must have done a lap around the hall. He startled me. "And you candy pants. You better pray for your little boyfriend, because I can garuntee that he's going to be falling on his back soon." Fitz brushed by me and I looked over at Adam. He took my arm and led me to the alcove near the guys bathroom.

"Adam!" I shrieked, not knowing why he was suddenly dragging me' to a secluded section of the hallway.

Adam said, "Clare. Do you think something fishy is going on?"

"Yes I do. I think Fitz has something boiling. Something is not right and I need to find out." I said. Adam nodded and he said, "Eli told me before you came over to us, that he's got something planned as well. So...I'd try and stay away from this whole thing. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." I looked up curiously at Adam.

"Eli? He has something planned? Like what? He's not going to start something is he?" I questioned.

"Clare, there's nothing really to start. Fitz and his friends started it. Eli is just protecting you, and me, and himself. You can't tell him to stop. I already tried and he's refusing." Adam placed a hand on my shoulder and I sighed. I walked out of the alcove and bumped into someone.

"Oh, Miss. Edwards. I was looking for you." Principal Simpson said. "Your mother is here. She's come to pick you up." Principal Simpson handed me a note and I took it with a smile. He smiled back at me before turning around and walking away. I looked over at Adam as he walked out of the bathroom. I said, "Adam will you tell Eli that I had to leave and that I'll call him later?" Adam nodded and I hugged him quickly before I walked to my locker and put my books inside. I shut it and walked out of the school. I looked around for my mom and found her sitting in the parking lot. I smiled and walked up to the car. I opened the passenger's side and sat down. I asked, "Why are you picking me up?"

"Well, I figured you'd want to see your sister earlier. So, I thought I'd come pick you up so you could come with me to the airport." My mom smiled. I smiled at her and she pulled out of the parking lot.

.

.

.

Adam walked out of the class he was in with a bathroom pass. He headed to the bathroom and stood in front of the door. Adam normally had someone go with him, but Eli isn't around. It's right about now where he wished his brother was around. Adam pushed the thought behind him as he pushed the bathroom door open. Adam looked around nervously and he sighed in relief, noticing that there was nobody in the bathroom. He quickly walked into the stall and shut himself inside it.

Adam looked at the door in horror and he quickly stood up on the toilet when he heard someone open the door.

"What do you mean you can't do this anymore? K.C. do you want your little crush to get hurt?"

"I don't want her to get hurt. Can't we just stop this?"

"No. We are going to continue this, and you are going to stop being a little pussy. Once we get Clare to dump Eli and that tranny to turn against Eli. Then you move in for the kill. It's as easy as fucking pie man."

"I'm sorry. I won't do it! You already got me two weeks of detention. I can't get suspended."

"Get over it. Either you do this or I go after Clare. You don't want that do you?"

Adam flinched when he heard someone being shoved up against the stall. He continued to listen carefully to the conversation.

"I don't want you to hurt her."

"Then you fucking stick to the damn plan."

Adam flinched again when the person being slammed against the stall. He waited patiently for the two to leave and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Adam opened the stall door and slowly walked out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe it..." He muttered.

Adam walked to class and he took his seat.

_'I need to tell Eli.'_ He thought. After a few minutes, the bell rung. Adam quickly gathered his things and bolted out of the classroom, desperately looked for his friend. Adam found Eli at his locker and he placed a hand on Eli's shoulder. Eli turned to him and arched his eyebrows up in question. He asked, "What's up macheesemo?" Eli noticed how nervous Adam looked. Adam said, "It's all a plan. Everything that K.C. is doing is just a plan. Fitz and Owen and I'm pretty sure Bianca is in on it."

"What are you talking about Adam. Calm down, and tell me calmly." Eli placed his hands on Adam's shoulders.

Adam breathed in and he said calmly, "I was going to the bathroom, Fitz and K.C. walked in. K.C. was saying something about not wanting to go through with the plan anymore and Fitz started saying stuff like he needs to continue on with it unless he wants Fitz to get to Clare. Then K.C. said something about not wanting to see Clare get hurt. And then Fitz said that he needs to continue on and trying to get you and her to break up and you and me against each other." Adam breathed heavily.

"That's stupid. They can't pull that off." Eli said.

"It's true Eli. So whatever you're planning to do to K.C., don't do it. He's being forced to fuck with you and Clare." Adam said. Eli shrugged his shoulders and closed his locker. Eli said, "No matter if K.C. is being forced or not, that isn't going to stop me from my plan. Where's Clare?" Eli asked when he noticed that she wasn't at her locker.

"She had to leave. Her mother came to pick her up." Adam said. He added, "She said she'll call you later. But seriously Eli, Clare said no fights. So...please, don't do anything you'll regret." Adam placed a hand on his shoulder and Eli looked up at him. Eli sighed.

"Alright. I won't do anything. But if they hit me first, I'm going to fight back." Adam rolled his eyes and since they both had a free period this period, they walked to the study hall. Eli placed his bag on the table as did Adam and they sat down.

"Are you going to tell Simpson about K.C.?"

"No. Not yet." Eli said.

"Not yet? Why not yet? Why not now? Maybe you can get to the bottom of this and Fitz can finally stop this." Adam suggested. Eli looked over at him and fake laughed. He said, "Don't you think this is what Fitz wants? I'm not going to give up that easily." Adam pressed his lips to a line and swallowed the lump in his throat. Eli looked over at Adam and reassured him saying, "Don't worry. I'm not going to do anything...horrible, just...going to scare him." A crooked smirk flashed upon his face. Adam grew quite nervous and he muttered, "This will end badly."

.

.

.

"Can you see her?"

"No. I don't think her plane even landed." I giggled, mom was acting so anxious.

"I'm sure it has. That's her plane right there. Oh, they're getting off right now."

I looked over at my mom, seeing how excited she is. I smiled. I really couldn't blame her. She hasn't seen Darcy since she left for Kenya. I turned my attention back to searching for Darcy. My mom squealed, "I think I see her!" I looked closer and then I saw long brown curly hair. I smiled. I waved at Darcy and grabbed her attention. She smiled and started to run up to us. I was attacked by a hug and I instantly wrapped my arms around my sisters tiny waist.

"God Clare, you can't even call me anymore?" Darcy laughed.

"I'm sorry. Things have been really..hectic." I responded.

"When did you get contacts?" She asked.

"I didn't. I got laser surgery." I smiled.

"And your hair Clare its so... so short." Darcy smiled playing with a strand.

Darcy squealed and then she looked over at mom. She hugged her and I watched as tears streamed relentlessly down my mom's face. I can tell she was happy. She pulled away and then looked back at me. Darcy eyed me curiously and she pointed at me.

"You're different."

"No glasses?" I questioned.

"No. It's something else. Like besides your hair and everything. You're way...way different." Darcy cocked her head to the side and I blinked a few times. What exactly is she talking about?

"I'm sure you have jet-lag Darcy. Let's head home." Mom suggested as she picked up some of Darcy's things and started to lead us back to the car.

"Home. I've missed it so." Darcy said warmly. Darcy climbed into the passenger's side and I climbed into the back seats. My mom turned the ignition on and Darcy turned around asking,

"So Clare. How is Degrassi. Has it changed at all?" I smiled.

"It has changed a lot." I responded, immediately thinking of Eli. In response to my thoughts I looked down at the ring on my finger. Darcy noticed this and she turned all the way in her seat. She grabbed my hand and eyed the ring. She said in shock, "Who gave THIS to you?"

"My umm...boyfriend." I said.

"Who? K.C.?" Darcy smiled.

"No." I tried not to allow venom drip from my voice as I responded.

I watched her smile drop and she became a little bit more curious. Darcy said, "Who then?"

"Eli Goldsworthy." I cooed with a sigh as if my sister knew who he was. I couldn't help it. Darcy pinned her eyebrows together and she half smiled. She said, "So, tell me about him." I giggled and thought about what exactly to say about Eli. How can I begin to describe him? I opened my mouth to speak, but my mom said bluntly, "He took Clare's virginity." It was like a mom telling her sister that her baby made a mess of the kitchen. I felt my face turn completely red. Darcy looked over at me and she shouted, "What? You've got to be kidding me."

"Clare lied to me and spent the night with him during a halloween dance, and they had intercourse. I could tell the minute she got home." Mom explained to Darcy. I could not believe my mom was saying this. Darcy looked back at me, eyeing me a little creepily. I smiled sheepishly, not knowing exactly what to say to my sister.

"Well if you're going off and having sex with this boy. I guess he's something worth dying for." Darcy laughed. I only rolled my eyes and smiled to myself. I really did miss my sister. I looked out the window and the smile on my face never disappeared. I looked at the time on the car and said, "Hey mom, is it okay if you can drop me back off at the school?"

"Sure, if that's what you want honey."

"Yeah. I forgot something in my locker and I need to get it." I said. My mom nodded and I placed my hands on my lap, fiddling with the ring Eli gave me' to replace my purity ring.

.

"Okay, so let me get this straight Elijah. You're going to poison Fitz?" Adam questioned, using Eli's oh so despised full name.

"Yeah, but it's with Ipecac. He'll just throw up is all. No biggy." Eli shrugged his shoulders as he shoved his unneeded books into his locker. He ignored Adam's use of his full name.  
Adam pressed his lips to a line. He said, "How is that going to stop K.C. from tormenting you?"

"I have something else planned for him you know that Adam." Eli shut his locker, flashing Adam his signature smirk. Adam arched an eyebrow. Adam had to admit that his friend...is crazy.

They walked to the lunchroom and grabbed their lunch before they went to sit at their usual spot outside.

"What if Clare finds out that you're doing something to cause a fight?" Adam said.

"She won't find out." Eli said.

"And if she does?" Adam pushed it. Eli looked over at him and said with a small sigh, "Then she'll just have to get over it. I love Clare, but...she can't expect me to back off when someone's trying to hurt me, you, and her. I'm not going to back down that easily. And now that I found out that K.C. is doing this shit to fuck with me and you and Clare. Then there's no point in me stopping."

"Hey emo boy!"

Great, just what he needs. Eli turned around and watched Owen walk up to him and Adam. Eli was surprised. He had expecting Fitz to be walking up to him, but he was wrong. Adam stood up as well as Eli eyed the tall jock. Owen switched glances between Adam and Eli. He smirked saying, "Where's that little tease of yours?"

Eli clenched his fist, but Adam placed a hand on his shoulder. Eli said, "What do you want Owen." Owen only shrugged and said, "Oh nothing. Maybe I'm just here to mess with you?"

"Figures. That's all he knows what to do. He can't think of anything than to fool around with people who are not doing anything whatsoever to him." Adam said. Owen pushed Eli out of the way and grabbed Adam by the collar.

"Was someone talking to you tranny?" Owen growled.

"Maybe." Adam retorted. Owen shook his head and he dropped Adam, then turned back to Eli. Eli looked up at him and again asked, "What do you want?" Owen smirked. He said, "What has Fitz been telling you emo kid?" Eli shrugged his shoulders. He said, "If you're so concerned as to what he's telling me, why don't you ask him yourself?" Owen's lip twitched.

"Or you can tell me. What the hell has he been telling you?" Owen backed Eli up against the table and he said, "You're really asking for it emo boy."

"Do you mind? I don't like standing this close to a man." Eli pushed at Owen's chest. Eli completely ignored the man behind him as he sat down and continued to eat his lunch. Adam sat down with him and Owen growled in frustration. He grabbed the back of Eli's shirt and pulled him out of the seat.

"Don't ignore me emo kid. Tell me what has Fitz been telling you, and I'll leave you and tranny here alone." Owen looked over at Adam who held a very annoyed look on his face. Eli sighed and said, "He's been saying that you're an ass and he doesn't like you anymore. Now leave me alone." Eli pushed Owen's hand away and walked back to sit on the table. Adam and Eli turned around and continued to eat their lunch. Owen walked away and scratched the back of his neck.

.

"I'll see you guys later okay?"

"Bye Clare." Darcy waved at me and I waved them off before walking back into school. I went to the front desk and told the lady that I was checking back in. She told me that it's lunch time and I nodded. I walked to my locker and opened it, jumping when I saw someone in the reflection of the mirror hanging in my locker. I turned around.

"Hey Clare."

"What do you want Bianca?" I asked.

"Don't get an attitude with me missy. I was just going to ask if you have seen K.C. around." Bianca asked me. I closed my locker and shook my head. I turned around and looked at her. I said, "I don't keep track to where he goes. Why don't you ask Fitz, or...Owen?" I suggested before starting to walk away. Bianca stopped me, "You know. I feel bad for what's going to happen to your boyfriend. You should watch out for him. His ass is really on the line." Bianca smirked.

I turned around and said, "What do you mean?"

"You didn't hear it from me but one of these days, your little boyfriend is going to be lying on the floor begging for his life." Bianca walked by me as her shoulder softly clashed with mine. I turned around and watched her disappear around the corner. I swallowed the enormous lump in my throat and looked up when I heard the bell ring. Lunch is over. What did she mean by that? I felt my heart race in my chest and I tucked my hair behind my ear.

I jumped and screamed when someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Clare, what the hell?"

"Oh, Eli. Sorry..." I turned to hug him around the waist then he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. He said, "Clare I thought you left." I looked up at him and said, "Yeah my mom picked me up so I can go see Darcy, but I told her to drop me back off here." I said. Eli eyed me.

"What?" I asked.

"Is there something wrong? You look scared." Eli said. I shook my head, flashing him a reassuring smile and said, "I'm fine. You just startled me." Eli nodded and he kissed the top of my head. I looked over Eli's shoulder and saw Adam and Alli walking up to us. Adam said, "Oh you're back." I smiled in response.

"Clare...I have to tell you something." Alli said.

"Okay."

Alli pushed between me and Eli and she dragged me away. I looked back at Eli and smiled regretfully. Alli pulled me into the girls bathroom and she said withouth hesitation, "Adam just finished telling me that K.C. is being used. Fitz has a plan and K.C., Bianca, and Owen are involved in it. So K.C. warning you earlier is him telling the truth. You have to believe him." Alli placed her hands on my shoulders.

"Are you serious?" She nodded.

"You have to tell Principal Simpson before something bad happens." Alli said. I swallowed hard and sighed heavily. I soon nodded and Alli and I walked out of the bathroom. Alli and I looked around curiously when we watched a herd of people run towards the middle of the lobby.

"What's going on?" I questioned, starting to panic.

"I don't know, but we're about to find out." Alli walked by me and followed the people. I soon heard people chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I pinned my eyebrows together and found Adam. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"It's Eli and Fitz. It was so random! Fitz came up to us and just randomly started punching the living shit out of Eli's face. Then they started to fight." Adam explained. I didn't even respond, just started to push through the crowd.

"Clare! Don't!" Adam tried to grab my arm but I pulled it away. As I pushed around through the crowd, I flinched when I heard someone's back hit the lockers. I soon came into the clearing and was standing in the front. I watched, not knowing what to do as Eli and Fitz continued to fight. Clearly Fitz was winning. Eli was thrown to the floor. Before things could get worse I got into the middle of the fight and crouched down next to Eli.

"Clare get out of here." He growled.

"No!" I shouted. I looked up at Fitz with tear filled eyes, he wouldn't hit Eli with me in the way. Principal Simpson fought through the crowd and shouted, "Everybody get to class! NOW!" I looked down at Eli and sighed. This is really getting out of hand. Principal Simpson grabbed Fitz's arm and dragged him to the office.

"Can I fight him now?" Eli managed to say.

"As long as you don't get killed, I really don't care. Come on, let's go to the nurses office." I said. I helped Eli up and Adam and Alli soon showed up as the crowd disappeared. Alli said, "Clare, you have to tell someone now." Adam nodded as well.

"I'm taking Eli to the nurse. Adam if you know about this little plan or whatever. Please, go talk to Simpson." I said. Adam nodded and he took Alli with him to the office. I held Eli as we walked to the nurses office. Eli looked down at me and he said, "Clare. Whatever happens tomorrow. Please just stay away from it."

"Eli what are you talking about?"

"Just, stay away tomorrow, if something happens." Eli said again. I looked up at him and swallowed hard. What is he talking about?

End of Chapter 16

* * *

Oh no, what's going to happen? Please leave me a review! The next chapter will be really awesome!

In other words...

See you soon!

MewIchigo24

Aishiteru!

Arigato for those who read and reviewed!

Sayonara -waves-

(1) you must take note, that Eli is much shorter than K.C.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor the song titles used as chapters. I own only my story. But I do own my own character, Nicole. She is mine, do not steal, but she won't be showing up until after this chapter. She will be mentioned though.

A/N: -hides from flying objects- I do apologize for the delay! But fear not Chapter 17 is here! Thanks again for the reviews! I love you guys! This chapter is a happy chapter! And sort of funny, so yeah. Um, ha ha. I was reading your reviews, and wow, um NOBODY is going to die, so get that out of your system. I was laughing really hard while reading your reviews! EvilValenStrife, yours made me laugh the most. Ah, you guys are great! Well anyway, I don't want this author's note to hold you back from reading, so...

Enjoy!

Beta-reader: Poppet Granger

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return... 

* * *

[C H A P T E R .17.]  
**S t u c k** _.in the._ **M o m e n t**

We walked into the nurse's office and Eli went straight to sit on the bed. The nurse asked, "What happened to you?"

"Fight." I said. She mouthed an "oh" and I said, "Eli. I'll see you later. I have to get to class." I walked out before he could say anything. I stood in front of the door and sighed heavily. I hope to god he won't do anything to push people to the limit. I walked down the hall and headed to my locker where Adam and Alli waited patiently. I said, "Hey guys." They turned around and Alli smiled. She said, "We just got done talking to Principal Simpson. He said that he has suspended Fitz, and K.C. as well. Owen and Bianca were let off because they didn't do anything." I frowned but at least K.C. and Fitz are gone, for now that is.

"How long are they suspended for?" I asked.

"I think he said a month." Adam responded. I smiled faintly.

"I'll see you guys later. I have to get to class." I said. Alli gave me a hug and she walked away. Adam walked with me to Ms. Dawes's class and when we entered she said, "Any reason why you two are late?"

"We got caught up in that fight. I went to talk to Principal Simpson and Clare went to take Eli to the nurse's office." Adam said. Ms. Dawes blinked a few times and she shrugged a bit. We took our seats. I pulled my Romeo and Juliet book out and started to read it, since we only had a few more days to read the novel. Adam started to read it as well. The classroom was quiet for a few more minutes before the door opened and everybody turned around to see who it was. Of course it was Eli. I watched as he took his seat in front of me. I felt horrible.

He had another busted lip, and his eye was red as well as his cheek. It wasn't really as bad as I thought. It was just really red. I don't think it will bruise. I can't believe Eli would be a victim of such violence. God, I'm pretty sure he's had enough of this. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around. I asked, "How are you feeling?" Eli shrugged and he turned back around.

I frowned. I felt really, really bad about it.

Eli reached into his bag, pulled his book out, and started to read through it. I tried to think of something in attempt to make Eli feel better. I looked over at Adam and grabbed his attention. He turned to me. I said, "Do you want to hang out with me and Eli today?" I watched Adam think about it and he nodded. I turned back to Eli and tapped his shoulder. Eli leaned back and I whispered, "Alli, Drew, and Adam are going to hang out with us today. Maybe you can meet my sister too." Eli nodded and he smiled softly. Success!

The rest of the period was silent. I was so engrossed in this book that I was already half way done with it. Which is good, because then I can go ahead and start the paper. I looked up to see what time it was and noticed that there was only just a few minutes left of class. I marked the page I was on and put the small play book back inside my bag. Eli turned around and he said, "Please tell me you get this book."

"Yeah." I smiled.

"Well I don't. Frankly, I think it's stupid." Eli sighed in frustration and I laughed at him. The book wasn't THAT hard to comprehend. I gathered my things the minute the bell rung and walked out, followed by Adam and Eli. Alli stood in front of my locker, exchanging saliva with Drew. Great.

"Excuse me." I cleared my throat. Alli pulled away and she smiled a bit nervously.

"So, um. Are we still going to the mall after your house?" Alli asked as I put my things into my locker. I closed it. I said, "Yeah I mean we're probably going to have to pile up in Eli's car, but I don't think he'll mind." I looked over at Eli and he shook his head. He said, "I don't mind as long as you guys don't mess up my car in the back."

"Like I'm going to mess with a hearse?" Drew muttered. We all laughed. We walked out of the school. Since we were heading to my house, we all got into Eli's car. Alli got Eli to drop her off at her house since she complained about not wanting to go to the mall in the same clothes she wore for school. I rolled my eyes and climbed into the passenger's side of Morty. Since there was only room for one more in the front, Adam and Drew sat in the back while Eli, Alli, and I sat in the front.

"Oh Eli. I have to do this video project in Media class, and well, we have to make a video with pictures of friends and such, so yeah. We have to take pictures." I said. Eli looked over at me and frowned a little. He said, "Um, okay." He looked away a little awkwardly and I leaned my head against his shoulder. Alli rolled her eyes. She said sarcastically, "You guys are too cute." I playfully slapped her arm and she smiled in return.

.

.

.

"Mom! I'm home." I shouted as I entered my house, followed by Eli, Adam, and Drew. Of course, Darcy had to come running out of the kitchen. She stopped and stared curiously at the three men behind me, trying to figure out which one was Eli.

"Which one is the boyfriend?" She asked me bluntly.

Eli raised his hand with his signature smirk. "Present!" He said sarcastically, typical Eli.

"I'm Eli. Nice to meet you, Darcy right?" He shook her hand and she just stared at him.

Darcy meanwhile was staring with an expression nothing short of shock. Which I thought was a bit rude. She spoke, "You go from jock to...goth? Wow Clare didn't expect that from you." I blushed and bowed my head, looking down at mine and Eli's clasped hands. Darcy was so embarrassing. I said, "Guys this is my sister Darcy. Darcy this is Adam, his brother Drew, and Eli already introduced himself." She smiled at them and they waved at her. Drew eyed her hungrily and Adam slapped the back of his head. Darcy said, "Anyway. Mom went out. She told me to tell you that she'll be back soon."

"Well, I'm going to be leaving to the mall in a few minutes. But I'm going to go upstairs to change first. I'll be right back." I kissed Eli's cheek and walked upstairs to my room. Eli, Adam, and Drew sat down on the couch and Darcy sat down in the recliner.

"So..." She started.

"How old are you?" Drew asked desperately while trying to sound casual. Darcy noticed of course.

"I'm 21." Darcy responded, loving the attention she was getting as usual. She looked over at Eli and she asked bluntly, "What happened to your face?" Adam laughed and Eli looked down. He soon responded with, "I got into a fight earlier." That was not a first impression he wanted Darcy to have of him. Darcy blinked a few times and she said, "Ouch?"

"Darcy. Will you leave my friends alone?" I questioned as I walked downstairs. Eli stared me up and down and Darcy said, "I'm just having a friendly conversation." She shrugged and got up to walk to the kitchen. I stood in front of Eli and he got up, his hands on my waist. He whispered, "You look really good in black." I smiled a little and said, "I couldn't find something else to wear and well this shirt was in my closet just hanging in there, so...yeah." Eli shrugged his shoulders and said, "You look really good in black." I smiled when he repeated that.

The shirt was long sleeved and the neck scooped down, showing my chest, but no cleavage. I had straightened my hair a little bit, and applied light blue eyeshadow. The jeans I wore were fitting denim skinny jeans and I wore black ballet flats.

"So, are we ready to go?" Drew asked.

"Yeah. Let's go get Alli." I said. "Bye Darcy!" I added as we walked out of the house. Adam and Drew climbed into the back and I sat in the front with Eli. Eli turned the ignition on and he quickly drove to Alli's house. I laughed when I saw her outside waiting. She tapped her foot and checked her wrist watch. Eli stopped in front of her house and she sighed in relief. Alli climbed in and I scooted closer to Eli.

"So, what exactly are we going to do at the mall?" Eli questioned.

"I don't know. We can go see a movie?" Alli suggested. I nearly screamed when I felt something slide across the back of my neck. Adam poked his head through the small opening of Morty and he said, "So what are we going to do today? I don't have a lot of money and Drew is broke as usual." I said, "I have enough and well we were thinking of seeing a movie. So I guess we can all like put our money together and see how much we get. We can buy our tickets then chill before the movie." Adam nodded and he sat back, leaving the small window open.

"How is Drew doing back there?" I asked.

"I'm fine." I heard him shout. Eli plugged his Ipod in and I pressed my lips to a line, knowing all too well that Alli was going to turn and look at me and give me a questioning 'are you serious' look. Eli's screamo music blast through the speakers and just as I thought, Alli looked over at me and gave me an 'are you serious' look. I shrugged my shoulders and Eli reached up and turned the music down. He said, "Alli you don't mind do you?" He had obviously picked up on her discomfort. Alli shrugged her shoulders and she started to pick at her sea foam green nails.

Eli shrugged as well and he turned the volume back up. The ride was silent of course since Eli's music was blasting and nobody was able to speak over the blaring music. We soon pulled up to the mall and Alli climbed out, walking around the back to hug Drew around the waist. I climbed out and watched Adam look around for someone. He looked down at his phone and then looked up again. I narrowed my eyes at him in question, but shrugged it off. Eli placed his arm around my shoulders and I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Hey Clare, here's my money. I'll see you guys in a few minutes." The four of us watched Adam sprint towards the entrance of the mall. Eli shouted, "Run machismo! Run!" I giggled a little then we all started to walk at a leisurely pace towards the front entrance of the mall.

"So, have you guys met Adam's crush?" Drew asked.

"No, who is it?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You won't believe who it is." Drew laughed. Alli, Eli and I looked up at him, glaring at him to tell us who she is. Drew cleared his throat nervously and he said, "Fiona Coyne." I blinked a few times and Alli started to laugh. Eli said, "Who?" Alli said, "Fiona Coyne. The richest kid at Degrassi. She's Declan Coyne's sister." Eli blinked a few times and he said, "I still don't know them." I rolled my eyes. I still can't believe it's Fiona.

We entered the mall and since it was a weekday, it wasn't full. Which was good because I hate a crowded mall. Alli and Drew headed off in a different direction after Alli gave me her money and asked me to text her when we were getting ready to watch the movie. Eli and I walked to the cinema part of the mall and checked out the movie list.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked.

"Anything that's not full of blood." I muttered.

"Oh come on, you watched the Strangers, and that movie was full of blood." Eli said. I looked through the movies and sighed. I said, "Okay fine. How about Residant Evil?" Eli looked down at me and he asked, "Have you seen the other movies? You know they won't make sense if you haven't watched the other ones." I looked up at Eli and gave him a proud smile, indicating that I had in fact seen the rest of the movies. He pressed his lips to a line and he said, "You continue to surprise me Clare." I smiled and I took my money out from my small wallet. Eli took his money out as well and I put it all together. To my surprise we actually had enough for everybody. I just hope they wouldn't mind that Eli and I chose the movie for them.

Eli and I walked up to the lady behind the counter.

"Good evening." She smiled.

"Hi, um. Can I get five tickets to the seven thirty showing for Residant Evil." Eli said. She looked up at Eli then at me. She said, "Okay. That'll be fifty five dollars please. Here are your 3D glasses." She handed us five packets of 3D glasses as Eli paid for the tickets. She gave him the tickets and the change (which was only a five dollar bill) and we walked away. I took mine and folded it into my back pocket. Eli held the rest and I said, "Let's go walk around. We have enough time to linger." I interlaced my arm with his and dragged him around the mall.

"Want to go to the arcade?" Eli asked.

I looked up at him and said, "As long as you don't cry if I beat you in a game." Eli narrowed his eyes at me and said, "Bring it on." We walked to the arcade and Eli used the five to get tokens, of course we got A LOT of tokens.

"I choose the first challenge," I started to say as I looked around, "Let's race." Eli shrugged his shoulders and nodded. We walked to the car racing game and I sat down behind the wheel. Eli slipped the tokens into the machine and it started up.

"Get ready to lose Goldsworthy." I put my game face on and Eli said, "Don't get too cocky Edwards. I'm the master of these games." I smirked at Eli. He was NOT going to win this. I laughed to myself as the game began.

The entire two minutes, I was screaming at Eli saying that he's a cheater and he would lean over and cover my eyes. I slammed my foot down on the gas pedal and I was close to the finish line. Eli screamed, "No! No! You can't win!" Ha! I won.

"Well Elijah, looks like I won. Despite the fact that you're a big fat cheater." I smiled victoriously.

"Ha ha," Eli laughed sarcastically, "Now it's my turn to choose. DDR." My smile soon dropped and I smiled a little sheepishly. This will end badly...

.

.

.

Adam sat down at one of the tables in the food court. He twiddled his fingers and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Adam looked up and smiled.

"It's about time I found you. Sorry I was late, I had stuff to do at my apartment."

"It's okay Fiona." Adam smiled softly. He got up and hugged her. Fiona wrapped her arms around his neck then they pulled away. She sat down with him. Adam said, "I'm going to be watching a movie with my friends, do you want to watch it with us?" Fiona smiled and she said, "What movie are you guys going to watch?"

"I just got a text from Eli saying that we're watching the new Residant Evil movie." Adam watched as Fiona's face changed a little. He grabbed blindly for something to say, "We can watch something else if you want." Fiona shook her head. She said, "No no, it's okay." She smiled at him. Adam nodded. He said, "I think that they already bought our tickets, but they didn't know that you were coming too, so I mean I can see how much I have left to buy your ticket."

"Oh I have money. It's okay I don't mind buying my own ticket." Adam nodded and he got up, still feeling a bit awkward about not paying. Fiona got up as well and they walked towards the cinema part of the mall. Adam waited nervously while she bought her ticket. Fiona walked back and said, "Okay. So what do you want to do now?" Adam shrugged his shoulders and he said, "We can...go to the arcade?" Fiona smiled a little. She said, "Will you win me a bear?" Adam smirked at her, feeling more comfortable. He said, "As long as you don't mind what color it is." Fiona laughed. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and Fiona wrapped her arm around his waist. They headed towards the arcade. Adam headed straight to the crane machine.

He looked inside the glass box and Fiona said, "Oh. I want that little purple one there." She pointed at the little bear. Adam nodded. He wasn't extremely good at working these things, but that wasn't going to stop him. Adam reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. He inhaled and exhaled slowly. The music started to play on the machine and he moved the silver crane around. He dropped it down nervously.

Adam's face lit up when he grabbed the purple bear around the stomach area. He watched as it carried it over to the slot where you would pull it out, hoping to god that it wouldn't fall. Success! Fiona jumped up and down happily. Adam handed her the bear and she took it.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"No problem." Adam returned the smile.

"Ugh! Eli why would you make me do this!"

Adam and Fiona looked around for the source of the noise. They walked to the back.

"Clare. You can't complain." Eli said as he watched the colorful arrows move quickly on the screen.

"I'm going to complain! I hate DDR! My feet aren't coordinated for this!" I screamed as I grew more furious when I missed the arrow. I stopped and stood on the platform, watching Eli. How could he do this? Ugh. This sucks. I, of course, lost. Eli smiled over at me and he held his arms open. I shook my head and walked away. Eli said, "Oh come on Clare, don't be such a sore loser." He hugged me from the back and I squeaked.

"Eli you're all sweaty!" I laughed and he just turned me around and kissed me. I kissed him back and pulled away.

"Are you two okay?"

I looked over and saw Adam standing with...Fiona. I still couldn't believe that he is crushing on...Declan's sister. I shook my head. I said, "Yeah we're fine. Just Eli being Eli." I looked over at him and he smirked at me. I looked back at Fiona. She waved a little bit pathetically. I said a bit awkwardly and Eli said, "So. It's nice to finally find out who Adam's crush is. He's been talking a lot about you." I smiled at her and Fiona smiled while looking up at him.

"Well, um. It's almost seven thirty. I'm guessing Fiona will be joining us?" Eli questioned. Adam nodded. He said, "Where' Drew and Alli?" I shrugged my shoulders and pulled my phone out of my purse.

.

"Drew! Stop, someone will see us." Alli giggled as Drew pushed her into the dressing rooms of a random department store that they walked into. Drew said, "It never stopped you before." He leaned down and kissed her. Alli smiled and snaked her hands around his neck. He pulled his lips away and placed small kisses on her neck. Alli squeaked when he reached up and groped her bottom through her layered black skirt.

"Bzz, bzz, bzz."

"Stupid phone." Drew groaned as Alli reached into her purse and pulled her phone out.

_Alli, it's time for the movie. I hope you don't mind, we're watching Residant Evil_  
_Clare_

"We have to go now." Alli said. Drew frowned and he placed another kiss on her lips before the quickly snuck out of the dressing room.

.

"Where are they?" Adam asked again for the millionth time.

"They should be coming up in a little bit, oh there they are." I pointed. Alli and Drew slowly made their way to us. We all walked into the theatre. Fiona said, "If you guys want, I can get us some snacks." Nobody seemed to protest so, she and Adam went to buy the popcorn and drinks, while Alli, Drew, Eli and I took our seats up at the top of the theatre. The movie hadn't started yet which was good.

"So Eli, what was it like meeting Clare's famous sister?" Alli leaned over Drew and looked at him.

"It was weird." Eli honestly responded. I giggled and leaned my head on his shoulder. Fiona and Adam soon showed up at the entrance to the theatre. Drew quickly walked down the steps to meet them, grabbing a drink from Adam's hand. There were only three since we all decided to share. Fiona held two of the popcorn bags while Adam held the last one. We all got situated and the movie soon started.

It wasn't as bad as I thought, but it wasn't the same as the other two. I giggled occasionally when Alli would scream like a banshee, making Drew jump. I jumped too, but other than that, the movie was actually surprisingly really really good. I looked up at Eli and smiled at him. He looked down at me and kissed my forehead. I smiled again and interlaced our fingers together. Eli ran his thumb over the ring he gave me. I leaned my head on his shoulders and sighed as I continued to watch the movie.

.

.

.

"That movie was so great! I loved the ending!" Adam said excitedly as he practically almost ran out of the theatre, only stopping to turn around and wait for us. I think he was the only one that was completely excited about the movie. Eli didn't like it as much, and that surprised me. I wrapped my arm around his waist and hugged him.

"Well anyway guys, I have to be heading home now. It was nice meeting all of Adam's friends." Fiona smiled at us and we all smiled in return. She moved up to her tip toes and kissed Adam's cheek, causing a deep red blush to cascade across his cheeks. We all awed when Fiona started walking away. Adam's blush darkened and he said, "Shut up you guys!" We all laughed and Alli said, "Same as Fiona, I have to be heading home now. I have a curfew." Eli said, "Well, let's go then." He started walking towards the exit of the mall. I held him close to me while Alli, Drew, and Adam walked closely behind us.

We all climbed into Eli's hearse and he turned the ignition on, well he tried.

"Eli please tell me Morty isn't acting up right now." I whined. Alli shrieked, "Oh my god, please tell me you're joking!" She leaned over me and turned the key; Morty refused to start. Eli sighed and said, "We're going to have to sit here for a little bit." He moved back and relaxed in his seat. The sound of a panal opened and I looked back.

"What's the hold up?" Adam asked.

"Morty is acting up." I said.

"That's awesome." He responded sarcastically. Eli leaned up and he turned the key, trying to get Morty to start. After ten minutes of trying to crank him up, Morty started. I sighed in relief and Alli said, "Okay you got...what is his name? Morty? Yeah, you got him started, now start driving. I'm already late, my mom is going to kill me." I smiled at her soothingly and Eli started to pull out of the parking lot. He turned his head lights on and, since we were all so talkative tonight, he didn't bother in turning the music on.

The first to be dropped off was, of course, Alli. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched her run and almost trip along the sidewalk. It must of been hard to run since she was in like three inch staletos. Eli drove to Adam and Drew's house next of course. I looked outside the window and watched as Adam and Drew got out of the car. Adam said, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I waved him off and Adam leaned over me' to pound fists with Eli in front of my face. Drew waved and I smiled at him.

"Well, now it's just the two of us." Eli wrapped his arm around me and I leaned against him. Eli drove to my house as slow as possible. I knew he was doing it on purpose, and just as I sort of expected, Eli came to a complete stop at a stop sign.

"Eli? Why did we stop?" I asked. Eli said, "Because. I have just come to realize that not once tonight have I actually given you a real kiss." I smiled softly and Eli smirked. He leaned over and kissed me. Eli cupped my face and licked my lower lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue grazed passed my teeth, seeking to play with mine. We kissed for a couple of minutes, but it felt like hours. Eli pulled away and I smiled up at him before he placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Okay Eli, time to take me home." I watched him pout and I giggled softly. Eli drove to my house and soon enough, well it was too soon, we arrived. He got out and walked me to the door. Eli took my hands in his and I looked up at him. He smiled and leaned down, placing a small kiss on my forehead. The front door opened.

"Clare!"

I turned towards the front door and sighed. Darcy...

"Yes?" I asked, fake smiling at her. She had interrupted my goodnight kiss, which I probably wouldn't get now.

"You're never home this late! Get inside now! Eli or whatever your name is, you have to go, scoot." Darcy softly pushed at Eli's shoulder and as she pulled me inside. Eli kissed me with a smirk, shaking his head at my sister. I watched him pathetically as he walked down the steps and climbed into his car. Darcy pulled me into the house and she said, "Your boyfriend drives a hearse? Is there something wrong with him?" She crossed her arms across her chest.

"No, there's nothing wrong with him. He's amazing." I smiled dopily at her and leaned back against the door. Darcy smiled softly and she said, "It's good to see that you're into someone. He better not doing anything to hurt you, or I'll punch him in the face." Darcy winked at me and I followed her upstairs. I said, "Darcy, Eli will not hurt me. He's too...kind, and sweet, caring, extraordinary, sexy." I smiled and blushed a little.

"Sexy? Never thought I'd hear that word come out of your mouth Clare Bear. But lots of things have changed haven't they?" Darcy winked at me as we walked into my room. Well, it's not really my room anymore. Sigh. I sat on my bed and Darcy joined me. We had a lot of catching up to do.

"Okay so tell me about this boy, how you met, all the juicy details." Darcy sat cross legged in front of me and I smiled. I said, "Well we met about a month or two ago. It was really funny actually. Alli and I were talking and well something happened that we were fighting over my glasses and they ended up on the road. He ran over them with his car, and out of all the people to notice a change, he was the only one who actually noticed, if that makes sense. He complimented on my eyes and ever since then, things had been really, really dreamy and like a fairy tale." I sighed and laid back on my bed. Darcy said, "So, why does he drive a hearse? Is he obsessed with death or something?"

I looked up at her and sighed. I said, "No. He just likes it. He's...different." I smiled again. Just talking about him makes butterflies gather in my stomach. Darcy said, "Well, we all have to hang out, just so I can see if he's right for you." Darcy smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm going to go to bed already. I'm kind of tired. We'll talk more tomorrow okay?" Darcy said. I nodded and she got off my bed, walking over to hers across the room. I walked to my dresser to get some pj's and then headed into my bathroom so I could shower.

.

Eli pulled up to his driveway and turned the ignition off, making a mental note that he does need to check out Morty some time this week. He climbed out and shut the door. Eli walked to the front door and opened it. The only light that was on was the one in the kitchen. Eli walked to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge.

_Eli,_

_I'm going to be working late tonight. There's left overs in the fridge._

_Dad._

Eli crumpled the note and he opened the fridge, eyeing the leftover chinese food. He closed the fridge, not really in the mood to eat. Eli walked to his room and tossed his keys on the dresser. He headed to his computer desk and opened his laptop. He signed into his IM account. Once he signed in, a message had already been sent to him.

Nicole-W45: Hey :)

Eli blinked a few times. How did she get his email?

Eli-gold48: How did you get my email?

Nicole-W45: One of your friends gave it to me.

"Adam." Eli groaned.

Eli-gold48: Well, I was just checking my messeges, so I'll talk to you later...

Nicole-W45: Awe, can't we talk for a few more minutes?

Eli sighed. He didn't want to be rude to her, even if she was really starting to get on his nerves.

Eli-gold48: What do you want to talk about? I'm kind of tired, and my brain is fried.

Nicole-W45: Ha ha, you're funny.

Eli-gold48: I get that a lot..

Nicole-W45: Does your girlfriend tell you?

Eli-gold48: Yeah, but not just her.

Nicole-W45: Oh. Well, what kind of music do you listen to?

Eli licked the corner of his mouth. He really was tired and he didn't want to continue this conversation. He scratched the back of his head and yawned.

Eli-gold48: Rock. I have to go.

Before Nicole could respond, Eli logged out and closed his laptop. Eli changed into a t-shirt and a pair of black shorts and crawled into bed. He soon drifted into sleep.

.

I walked out of my bathroom sighing. I felt so clean right now. I walked to my bed and grabbed my laptop from the nightstand. I sat down on my bed and signed into my account. I was hoping to talk to Eli for a few minutes, but he wasn't online. As I was about to sign out, I had gotten an IM.

Nicole-W45: Hey :)

Who was this? I wracked my brain for an answer. Did I know a Nicole?

Clare-e24: um.. I don't mean to be rude but, do I know you?

Nicole-W45: No, but I know you're boyfriend. He is so cute!

I felt that jealousy feeling and swallowed hard. I hated this feeling.

Clare-e24 has signed out. I didn't trust myself to respond to her and not sound crazy. So I just signed off.

I closed my laptop and crawled under the sheets. I was thinking about what Nicole said, saying that she knows Eli. I made a small mental note to ask him about her tomorrow. I hope to god she's not one of those obsessive fatal attraction girls. I shuddered at that thought and closed my eyes, soon drifting into sleep.

End of Chapter 17

* * *

So, that was a happy chapter neh? The next chapter might make you jump out of your seat *wink* No, I'm not going to kill anybody, well maybe. Lol, just kidding. Well anyway, I know this chapter was shorter than the previous ones, but leave a review and let me know what you think!

Good bye for now!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor the song titles used as chapters. I own only my story. But I do own my own character, Nicole. She is mine, do not steal!

A/N: Here's chapter 18! Thank you for the reviews! Thanks a bunch! I enjoy reading all of them :D Ehh, when Adam and Fiona were together, I noticed that I put that she had green eyes, and I was sadly mistaken, so if you see a change there from green to blue, then you know why. For some reason I thought they were green, but then I remembered she and Declan were twins so I kind of... yeah sorry ranting...

Enjoy!

Beta-reader: Poppet Granger

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .18.]  
**D a n g e r o u s** _.and._ **M o v i n g**

"K.C. and Fitz got suspended?" Eli shouted. I covered his mouth as we walked up towards the steps of the school. I said, "Yes. Why not? Now they won't be doing anything to harm you or anyone else anymore." I tried to reason with Eli, but it seemed like he was slightly... Pissed off.

"Eli, what's the problem?" I asked. We stopped in the middle of the parking lot and I looked up at him. I removed the hair from his eyes and Eli said, "I'm fine really. I don't have a problem it's just...now my little plans are kind of useless." I arched an eyebrow and watched him pout a little. I rolled my eyes and we continued walking inside. I held Eli's hand in mine and I was immeditately pulled away from Eli by Alli.

"Sorry Eli, I really have to talk to Clare." Alli said. I was pulled into the bathroom and into a stall. I asked, "Alli what's going on?" She sighed and said, "Clare. Please tell me you have THEM." I blinked a few times and mouthed an "oh" I shook my head at her. What a way to start a school morning. I searched into my purse and handed her a tampon. She repeated 'thank you' about ten times before shoving me out of the stall. I walked out of the bathroom and headed to my locker. Eli asked with one eyebrow raised, "Is Alli okay?" I nodded and opened my locker. I looked around for someone, realizing that Adam wasn't around. He normally is standing at my locker when I come in to school.

"Where's Adam?" I asked, looking up at Eli.

Eli shrugged. "I guess he's not coming in today."

"He's sick." Alli came out of nowhere.

I turned around, "How do you know Alli?" I asked as she walked up to us.

"He told Drew to tell me to tell you guys that he won't be coming in today because he is sick. He said something about not feeling well when he got home. Must've been that nasty popcorn we had last night." Alli made a face and I laughed. The popcorn did taste a little bit stale. Eli walked me to class, followed by Alli. I kissed his cheek and entered the classroom. Alli and I went ahead and started to work on our video.

"Hey Alli." I said.

"Hm?" She asked, looking over at me. I said, "Last night I got an IM from some girl named Nicole, and well...she said she knew Eli, but I don't. Should I ask him about her?" Alli blinked a few times. She said finally, "If it's bothering you Clare, then yes you should ask him about her. I'm pretty sure it's no big deal." I nodded and smiled. I know it's not a big deal, but I still wanted to make sure with Eli. The rest of the period, Alli and I worked on our project. It was really coming along, but the song didn't really fit.

"I think we should change our song." I said.

"Yeah me too. What about a Justin Bieber song?" Alli joked.

"Anything, but Justin Bieber." I laughed.

"Okay. Well, since I chose the last song. Why don't you choose it this time." Alli said. I pressed my lips to a line and searched for the song. I said, "I was thinking of using a Paramore song." Alli chewed on the inside corner of her bottom lip and said, "It's not going to scream is it?"

"No." I smiled and shook my head.

"Oh, how about that one song by Teddy Geiger! Um, For You I Will." Alli said. I hadn't remembered how that song went, so I looked it up and listened to it really quick. I liked it, but that song didn't really fit seeing as that song was about him wanting the girl. I shook my head. Alli frowned.

"How about this one? Um, Wasted by LP (1)?" I clicked play and Alli listened to it. She shook her head. Alli said, "That's more of a song saying not to break your heart. I mean it is a good song, but not for our vid." I nodded in agreement. Five songs later, we settled for one; Your Eyes by Alexz Johnson (2). The song was really soft, and really sweet, it really went well with all of us. I really couldn't wait for people to watch our video. Alli said, "Oh, by the way Clare. I snuck a picture of you and Eli when we went to the mall yesterday." I looked over at her and arched an eyebrow. I said, "Well can I see it?"

Alli looked towards the front of the classroom to make sure our teacher wasn't watching, then she took out her cellphone. She quickly searched for the picture and showed it to me. I was surprise to see what she took the picture of and I was beyond curious as to why she took it. It was a picture of Eli and I kissing, and we were both smiling in the kiss. I smiled and said,

"You need to send this picture to me." Alli nodded.

"Let's add it to the video too."

"I don't know. That's kind of embarrassing, and won't we get in trouble. Isn't that inappropriate?" I voted against it.

The bell rung. I saved the project and gathered my things. Alli and I walked out of the classroom and I slowed my stride as I grew closer to Eli, who was talking to some other girl. She was laughing and Eli looked uninterrested. I sighed in relief.

I brought my hands up and covered his eyes.

"Guess who." I whispered.

"Fitz?" Eli asked sarcastically.

I pulled my hands away and pouted. Eli spun around and captured me in a sweet kiss.

"Ehem." I pulled away and looked over Eli's shoulder. The girl behind him smiled a huge fake smile. I swallowed, reminding myself to be mature and that Eli isn't KC and this isn't Jenna. I said sweetly, "Can we help you?" Eli looked down at me, giving me a small look. I looked up at him and gave him a small shrug.

"Sorry. I'm Nicole." She held her hand out, and I took it, then pulled away. Eli wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him. I took Nicole in, she had light brown hair and bright honey eyes. She wore a short plaid red skirt and a black tank top. The skirt was a little bit too short in my opinion. Eli cleared his throat and he said, "Okay um. Clare, let's um, get to class." I nodded, opened my locker, and grabbed my gym clothes. I walked by Nicole and glanced back at her, noticing that she was eyeing Eli from the back.

"I don't like her." I muttered.

Eli chuckled. He said, "I'm pretty sure you won't like any girl that looks at me 'wrong'. Just like how I don't like any guy looking at you wrong, or being an ass to try and get to you." I smiled at Eli. I got up on my tip toes and kissed his lips. I pulled away and he walked away. I walked into the locker room and bumped into someone.

"Oh, god I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Jenna." I muttered. I walked by her and noticed that Alli was just finished getting dressed. I got dressed and she asked, "So did you ask Eli about that chick?" I looked up at Alli and shook my head. I said, "I'm going to ask him later. He was talking to her when I went to my locker." Alli blinked a few times. She asked, "Talking to her?"I nodded.

"But I interrupted. And Eli looked uninterrested, like he was annoyed." I said. Alli nodded and said, "Well if he seemed annoyed then you probably have nothing to worry about. Come on, let's get out of here." Alli took my hand and we walked out of the locker room. I looked around the gym. There was a group of people on the bleachers; and then there was Jenna, sitting all by herself. I told Alli that we should sit with her, you know, so she won't be alone. I wasn't about to become friends with her, but I still felt sorry for her because of what K.C. is doing to her. Jenna smiled at Alli and looked at me a little curiously.

"Hi Clare." She said hesitantly.

"Hi." I responded.

We sat in an awkward silence until Alli asked, "So, Jenna. How far are you?" Jenna smiled faintly. She said, "Four months, maybe five." She placed a hand over her stomach absent-mindedly. I politely joined the conversation, "Have you thought of names yet?" Jenna shrugged her shoulders.

"I have, but I don't think they're good." She frowned slightly.

"Well if it's a girl, what are you going to name her?" Alli asked. Jenna smiled, "I'm pretty positive she is going to be a girl. I liked the name Olivia, Olivia Middleton. It has a nice ring to it." I smiled and Alli awed. Jenna said, "And if it so happens to be a boy I wanted to name him, Kyle, after my brother." Alli said, "That's really cute too." I nodded. There was an awkward silence and then Couch Armstrong walked in.

"Today is a free day. So you can sit down and relax, play basketball, or walk."

Jenna, Alli, and I continued to pick out names and Jenna soon asked hesitantly, "So, Clare. Um, how are you and Eli?" I looked over at her and smiled a little awkwardly. I said, "We're good. I'm happier than ever really." I smiled at the thought of him and sighed. Jenna's face dropped and she said, "Clare, about K.C. you know what happened between the three of us. I'm really sorry." I knew what Jenna was talking about, stealing my ex boyfriend. I wanted to tell her off, but it wasn't really necessary. I have someone, and I love him so much. K.C. is old news and out of the picture. I said, "Jenna. You know, it's not really a big deal anymore. I mean I still hate you for it, but...everybody deserves to be forgiven, so, I forgive you." Jenna smiled and she placed her hand over mine.

She said, "You're a good person Clare."

I smiled at her and we all continued to talk.

.

.

.

Eli sighed for the tenth time. He was bored and really wasn't in the mood to pay attention to the history lesson being taught. Eli scribbled down the notes on the board, and just as he finished writing the last word on the board, the bell rang. He quickly gathered his things, shoving them into his bag, and walked out the door. He was startled when he felt someone's arm link around his. Eli looked down and eyed the girl next to him. It wasn't Clare.

"Hey Eli." She smiled.

"Do you mind?" Eli pulled his arm away from Nicole and she fake pouted. Eli picked up his pace a little, only to have Nicole trailing behind him like some sad little puppy. She said, "So Eli. Your girlfriend, is she the jealous type?" Eli turned around and faced her. He stopped in the middle of the hallway. Nicole looked up at him with curious honey eyes. He said, "No, because she knows I love her. Not that it's any of your business. Now leave me alone." Eli turned on the balls of his feet and started to head to the locker he always stood at. Nicole was still behind him.

.

"I'll see you later Clare."

"Bye Jenna, see you later Alli."

"Bye Clare."

I walked out of the gym and went straight to my locker. I bit the inside corner of my bottom lip when I saw Eli talking to that one girl again. Eli smiled at me and I decided to be slightly evil. I snaked my hands around his neck and kissed Eli hard in front of Nicole, my tongue massaging his. I pulled away and looked over at her. She glared at me slightly, and I smirked wickedly, "What?" Eli switched glances between me and Nicole, and she huffed in frustration.

I smiled in satisfaction and he kissed my lips.

For some reason, Eli had forgotten that we were in school. His small kiss turned into a make out session. His tongue had slipped into my mouth and he backed me up against the locker. Eli's hands remained on my waist and I soon started kissing him back. I wanted to push him away, but I couldn't. The tardy bell rung and soon the hallway became empty. Eli's lips moved to my neck and I clenched his shoulders. Teasingly, his knee moved up in between my legs and I whimpered. I said, "Eli we have to stop. I have to get to class." He pulled away and smirked.

He walked me to class and I walked inside.

"Why are you late Miss. Edwards?" The teacher asked.

"Uhh... I was in the bathroom." I lied quickly. I took my seat, opened my binder, and started to copy the notes on the board.

.

Eli walked around the empty hallways. It was his free period now, and since Adam wasn't at school, he had nobody to talk to. Eli walked into the study hall and stared at the back of someone's head. He figured it was Fiona by the way she was sitting and because of her curly hair. Eli walked up to her and set his stuff down on the table. She turned to him and said,

"Oh, you're umm... Eli right? Adam's friend."

Eli smiled in return and he sat down next to her. Fiona asked, "So did you hear about Adam?" Eli nodded and responded with, "Yeah. It's funny how he gets sick and we don't." Fiona let out a short laugh and nodded in return with a smile on her face. Eli reached into his pocket and pulled out his cellphone when he felt it buzzing. He opened it, receiving a picture message.

_I thought you might want something to look at when I'm not around :)_  
_-Clare_

Eli pinned his eyebrows together and opened the picture message. He smiled when he saw the picture of him and his girlfriend kissing. Eli set it as his background and Fiona had leaned over his shoulder and said, "Aww, you guys are such a cute couple." Eli looked over to her and smiled. He said, "Yeah, I really love this girl. So much..."

"Love eh? That's sweet." Fiona smiled and moved back from leaning over his shoulder. They turned around when they heard someone sighing loud in frustration. Fiona said, "Holly J, what's wrong?"

"The Halloween dance has been canceled. Now we don't have anything to fill in that spot!" Holly J slammed her things down on the counter. Eli switched glances between Fiona and her friend as they discussed what they were going to do in place for the halloween dance. Holly J said, "Well, all Sav and I know is that we are going to have a dance. We just need a theme."

Fiona pressed her lips to a line then said, "Well why can't we have the halloween dance?"

"You see, the place we were going to have it is booked. And Principal Simpson said that since we had the costume dance, we can't have another 'costume themed' dance. We need something better, something exciting." Eli watched as Holly J clenched her hair. Fiona said, "Well, at my old school they had this 'dance'. It was like Los Vegas themed. You know, poker, and gambling." Eli stared at Fiona, then Holly J glanced at him.

"What do you think?" She asked him.

Eli shrugged his shoulders. He said, "Sounds fun. But, I'm not sure some parents would allow their kids to go to a dance that's full of gambling and other shit." Holly J frowned and smiled inwardly. She said, "Well if we can talk to the board about it being a safe night, maybe it would work." Fiona nodded. The bell rung and Eli gathered his things. He walked to his locker and grabbed the books he needed, then started to head down the hall.

.

I closed my locker after tossing my books inside. Just a few more hours and I will be going home. I waited for Eli and smiled when I saw him making his way around the crowd of students. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I smiled and pulled away. He said, "So, I just found out that the halloween dance we were going to have is going to be changed into a vegas themed dance." I blinked a few times and said, "Is that going to be... you know... appropriate for school?" Eli said, "Some chick ehh... Holly J and Fiona are going to talk to the board of education to tell them that the dance is going to be "safe prooved" or something like that."

I nodded and said, "Eli, um. I meant to ask you this earlier. Do you um_ know _Nicole?" I kind of stressed out the word know. Eli shook his head. He said, "I don't. She's in one of my classes, but you know. I don't talk to her. She came up to me." I nodded. Eli kissed my cheek and walked me to class. I walked inside and sat down in my desk. I looked towards the door and watched Eli leave. I sighed heavily and leaned my head against my hand. I missed him so much already.

.

.

.

The rest of the day had come by quickly. I was in English and thank you Jesus, this is my last class! I had finally finished the Romeo and Juliet book and now I was starting my paper. I had no idea how to start it really. How was I supposed to write a five paragraph essay on what love means to me? I mean yeah... there is Eli. And he practically is love. After pondering for a few minutes, Eli turned around and placed the book on my desk. He said, "Clare you do know that this paper is supposed to be worked on together. Not individualy."

I stuck my tongue out at him and said, "I know, I just wanted to get a head start on it." Eli narrowed his eyes at me. He said, "Do you want to come over to my place so we can work on it together?" I thought about it and said, "Sure, but... shouldn't we call Adam so he can, well... you know, see what we're dealing with?" Eli said, "I have his email. I can send it to him when we're done." I smiled and nodded.

Eli and I worked on the assignment together. He would occasionally write some sentences as did I and we corrected any mistakes together. After twenty minutes, we had finally ended up writing probably at least a paragraph or two on what love meant to us. Surprisingly, we still weren't done. I frowned at the paper a bit because it was mostly centered on what Eli and I thought, we didn't get an opinion from Adam since well... he's sick. I guess when we go to Eli's place to type it and edit it and such, he'll ask Adam to send us his opinion through email. Ms. Dawes walked up to us and she said, "Oh, it seems you guys have finished your assigment."

"Well, not exactly." I said.

"Not exactly? Elaborate please."

"We're not done, we don't have Adam's opinion." Eli said.

"Oh well. Where's Mr. Torres?" Ms. Dawes asked. I said, "He's sick. We're going to get his answer after school." She nodded and walked to a different group. I took the paper from Eli's hand and started to actually read it. We didn't have a title, but right now that really wasn't important. I really liked Eli's side of his interpretation of love. It was short, sweet, and to the point. I looked up at the back of Eli's head and tickled his neck with the tips of my fingers. Eli tilt his head back, causing my fingers to run through his hair which was really soft.

I softly massaged his scalp and Eli sighed. I guess he was enjoying it. The bell rung and the other students had quickly scrambled out of the room. I gathered my things and walked to my locker. Eli followed behind me. I opened my locker and shoved my books inside. I shut it and turned to Eli. He asked, "You ready?" I nodded and he wrapped his arm around my shoulders. We walked to his car while I took my cellphone out and dialed my house number, just to tell Darcy that I was going to be at Eli's place for a little while. I waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Darcy."

"Oh, hi Clare. What's up?"

"I'm just calling to tell you that I'm going to be at Eli's house for a little bit." There was an awkward silence on the other line and Darcy finally said, "Make sure he wears protection! I'm not kidding Clare!"

"Darcy! We're just going to work on our assigment for class."

"Oh, is that what you kids call it these days?" Darcy laughed, lightening the mood before she hung up the phone. I huffed in frustration and placed my phone back into my purse. Eli asked, "Is everything okay?" I nodded and smiled sheepishly at him. Eli asked, "Are you sure?" He opened the passenger door from Morty. I climbed in and Eli shut the door. He walked around and climbed into the driver's side. I said, "My sister is just being, you know. Annoying." I looked over at Eli and he turned the ignition on. He said, "Haha. I can't really agree because I don't have any siblings." I smiled inwardly and rolled my eyes.

The drive to Eli's house was silent. I looked over at him and he was so concetrated on the road that he practically jumped a little when I slid my hand into his lap. Eli looked over at me for a few seconds, then down to my hand that was slowly moving back and forth in his inner thigh, then back to the road. Eli swallowed hard. I moved closer to him and kept rubbing his inner thigh. I looked up at him and watched his cheeks turn a light pink color.

I felt kind of proud that I can make Elijah Goldsworthy blush. I smirked and pulled my hand away. Our car ride soon ended and we were at Eli's place. I followed Eli inside and I really practically sighed in relief, taking note that his father wasn't home. I was walking closely behind Eli as we made our way to his room. I took out our paper and we had immediately started to write more into it. About thirty minutes went by and we finally...FINALLY finsihed the paper. Eli snatched it out of my hands. He said, "You can relax. I'll type it up and send it to Adam." I smiled a little and laid down on Eli's bed, holding my head up with my hands. I watched as Eli started to type up the paper. He would occasionally glance down at the paper and continue to type, not looking at the screen.

I softly moved my feet back and forth and said, "Eli I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" He said, "Ehh, no. I'm fine." I walked out of Eli's room and headed into the kitchen. I opened the fridge and grabbed a coke. I closed the door. Opening my soda, I walked back to Eli's room. I sat down on his bed and watched Eli finish type up the paper.

He sighed in relief. He turned around flashed me a smirk. I asked, "Are you finally done?" Eli nodded and he held out his hand. I handed him my soda and he chugged the rest of it. I walked up to him and glanced over his shoulder. I read through it and smiled. I said, "It looks good. Now send it to Adam. I think the best way to get his answer is to tell him to type more into it." Eli nodded and he quickly sent the paper to Adam then turned around in the computer chair. I squeaked when Eli pulled me into his lap to straddle him.

Eli only smirked and I rolled my eyes.

"Eli...can't we get on the bed or something?" I asked as he leaned up and kissed my neck. He moved his lips up to my mouth. I gasped and wrapped my legs around his waist and clutched his neck in surprise. He got up from the chair and carried me to the bed. He laid on top of me and his kisses grew more needy. Eli passed his tongue along my bottom lip and I parted my lips. His tongue darted into my mouth. Our tongues wrestled for dominance, with his winning against mine. I pulled my mouth away for a few seconds, only to lean up and kiss him again.

Eli removed his jacket and tossed it to the side. I pulled my mouth away and his mouth was now on my neck. His teeth nipped at my skin and I moaned and raked my fingers through his hair. I felt Eli tug at the hem of my shirt and I swallowed hard before I moved so he can remove it. His shirt came off next. I ran my hands up and down his chest. Eli moved back down and he kissed and sucked on my collarbone. I moaned and watched as Eli traced his tongue down to my sternum. This was all fast and hot, nothing sweet or slow about it.

"Clare... do you um...do you want to?" Eli asked when he stopped all of a sudden. I couldn't help but smile when his face turned a light pink color.

I knew what he was asking and I felt a blush creep up on my face as well. I slowly nodded and Eli gave a curt nod in return. Before I could say anything, Eli crushed his lips over mine. Our mouths moved as one and I gasped when Eli gently spread my legs and positioned himself between them. I chewed on his bottom lip before pulling away. I helped Eli remove my bra and his pants came quickly next. Everything was moving so quickly. I guess it was because we haven't had sex in a while? I don't know, but I could tell Eli was anxious. I was too. Eli almost tore my skirt off. I pulled Eli's head back down and we kissed hungrily.

I moaned when he thrust his hips against me. Eli pulled his mouth away and watched him remove my panties, then his boxers. I asked, "Eli, you do have a condom right?" I watched him frown slightly. He got up frantically and walked to his dresser, starting to rummage through his drawers. He threw things out over his shoulder. Finally Eli groaned and turned to me, shaking his head. I licked my bottom lip and sighed. Eli crawled back on top of me and he said, "What now?" I held back a moan when I felt the tip of his cock rub against me. It was too late.

I couldn't stop, and I wanted him so much right now. Eli continued to rub his cock against me and I moaned.

"Eli please... just do it." I panted. I had lost my sense and my head. A heavy fog clouded my brain.

"But Clare, I don't...

"Eli please!" I interrupted him. Eli looked down at me shaking his head. His eyes fluttered open and closed. I rubbed myself against him to entice him. Eli lost control and entered me with slight hesitation. It felt so different than my first time. It felt much better. I wrapped my legs around his waist and Eli started to move. I placed my hands on his shoulders and his hands moved to my hips as his thrust increased. I moaned loud and breathed heavily. Eli's head fell to the crook of my neck and he moaned. Eli moved back and I stared up at him. He unhooked my legs from his waist and I began to protest, but he shut me up by pushing my legs up to my chest and thrust harder and faster. I cried out and my back arched clean off his bed.

Eli switched our position and pulled me up with him. I sat in his lap and he guided my hips up and down. I clenched his shoulders and moaned loud. Once I had gotten the hang of it, my body moved on its own. Eli reached up and he grabbed my breast. He dipped his head and his teeth started to chew on my nipple.

"Eli!" I moaned loud. I tossed my head back and soon felt my orgasm coming. I bit my bottom lip hard and my back arched against his touch.

He dropped his hands and moved my body up off him. I felt something slowly flowing down my inner thighs, but didn't think anything of it. We fell back on the bed and both us breathed heavily. Eli moved off me and I looked up at him.

"Um Clare?"

"Yeah?" I asked through a half smile.

I got up on my elbows and looked quizically up at Eli. He swallowed hard. Eli said, "Oh shit."

"What?" I asked.

"Clare I pulled out but... I think I...

"...WHAT?"

End of Chapter 18

* * *

My oh my. What's going to happen next? Leave me a review and let me know what you think :P Oh, and of course if you want the next chapter! Bye for now!

(1) Waisted by LP: This song is featured in the show South of Nowhere.

(2) Your Eyes by Alexz Johnson: This song is featured in the show Instant Star.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor the song titles used as chapters. I own only my story. But I do own my own character, Nicole. She is mine, do not steal!

A/N: Wow um, I've never felt so... review hated? :'( Sorry guys.

Enjoy!

Beta-reader: Poppet Granger

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .19.]  
**I t **_.was only just a._ **D r e a m**

Out of all the things that could happen, THIS was not supposed to happen! Ugh!

"Eli, you've got to be kidding me! This is so bad, what if I get pregnant! What am I going to do? AH! Darcy told me to use protection why didn't I-"

"Clare! CALM DOWN!" Eli shouted, interrupting me from my rant. He placed his hands on my shoulders and said, "Clare. It's going to be fine. I said I think, don't jump to conclusions yet, okay?" I sighed heavily and placed my head in my hands, crying. Eli wrapped his arms around me and I tried to calm myself down. I only thought of the negatives in this situation. I know Eli would take care of me, and such, but... god I can't be pregnant, not now. Eli said, "Clare please, just calm down. I'm pretty sure I pulled out in time. I'm so sorry. Just please don't cry." Eli's voice was soft and it sounded pained. I looked over at him and I tried my best to smile softly.

"Eli. I'm okay I'm just... I'm scared, what if I get pregnant?" I whispered.

"Then I'll be with you ever step of the way. I promise Clare. This is just as much my fault. If your pregnant then I will take responsibility. I love you. Please don't cry. I'm here for you. That won't change." Eli responded.

I smiled and soon calmed down.

.

Eli and I laid in his bed, his arms around me. I traced the lining of his highly visible abs and said, "Eli. I should get home." I looked up into his eyes. He frowned and looked down, nodding. I reached for his hand and he looked down at me. I said, "Eli I'm not leaving because of you. It's because you know, it's getting late and I told Darcy that I would be over here working on an assignment. It's been three hours since then." Eli nodded and he quickly got dressed. I got dressed as well. As we were leaving his room, I stopped him and turned him around so I was facing him in front of the front door.

"Clare?"

"I love you Eli." I said smiling.

He flashed me a smile and leaned down, capturing my lips.

"I love you too Clare." Eli said. The drive back to my house was awkwardly silent. We soon arrived and Eli walked me to the door. I kissed him and watched him leave. Eli winked at me and I watched him drive off. I turned around and opened the front door. I looked into the living room and saw my sister sitting on the couch watching T.V. She noticed I walked in and smiled, patting the empty spot next to her. I smiled and walked to her. I sat down next to her and sighed heavily. Darcy said, "Okay, so tell me what happened."

"What do you mean?" I asked, panicy.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? I know you and Eli weren't doing an assignment for oh let's say... three hours?" Darcy smiled. I swallowed nervously and lowered my gaze. I couldn't control myself and everything spilled.

"Eli and I had sex after finishing our assignment, and um... he didn't have a condom-

"Oh god Clare you had sex without protection didn't you." Darcy interrupted me, her smile fading.

I looked over at her pathetically and slowly nodded.

"... He did at least master the pull out technique right?" Darcy said, anger seeping through her voice. She didn't believe in pre-marital sex. Nevermind unprotected pre-martial sex.

"He said he pulled out... And I trust him." I said. Darcy blinked a few times and soon nodded. The silence and tension was killing me so I got up from the couch and said, "I'm kind of tired. I'm going to go ahead and head to bed." I walked towards the stairs and walked upstairs to my room. I grabbed a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and underwear to take a shower.  
I let the water run and waited for it to get warm enough. I stepped inside and let my hair soak under the warm water. I washed my body and hair then rinsed. After standing in the shower for a little over thirty minutes, I got out and dried myself. I dressed in my clothes and walked to my bed, grabbing my laptop in the process. I signed into my IM account and clicked on Adam's name.

Clare-e24: Hey, how are you feeling?

Adam-Torress88: I'm feeling better :) enough to go to school tomorrow. Oh, I finished the paper, I'm printing it out now.

Clare-e24: Oh that's good :D

Adam-Torress88: Yeah, so what all did I miss at school?

Clare-24: Nothing much really. Our Halloween dance got changed into a Vegas themed dance, kudos to Fiona ;)

Adam-Torress88: Oh, it was Fiona's idea? Cool :D

Clare-e24: Yeah, well hey. I was just dropping by to see how you were. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Adam-Torress88: Okay, bye.

Clare-e24: See ya!

_Adam-Torress88 has signed out._

_Clare-e24 has signed out_

I placed my laptop back on the nightstand and laid back on my bed. I sighed heavily and stared up at the ceiling. Then I turned to my side and closed my eyes. After tossing and turning for what seemed like hours, I finally drifted into sleep.

.

.

.

Eli paced his room, back and forth. He sat on his bed and tapped the sheets, while his leg shook uncontrollably. Eli got up and started pacing his room again. He looked towards his phone when he heard it ringing. Eli walked to his phone that was charging on his computer desk and answered it quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eli."

"Hey mom. I haven't heard from you in a while." Eli stated, his thoughts distracted by what had just happened between him and Clare. His mother sighed on the other line and said, "I'm sorry. I've been busy with work. How have you been? How are you doing?" Eli swallowed hard and sat down on the edge of his bed again. He placed his hand against his forehead and said, "I've been good, and I'm fine, just... a little stressed out with school and other stuff."

"Other stuff? Like what?" She asked.

"Just, stuff. How about you? How's work?" Eli changed the subject quickly. His mother paused for a few seconds before she finally responded, "It's been hectic. I'm um, thinking about quiting." Eli pinned his eyebrows together in slight confusion. He asked, "Why would you quit? You know, I don't even know where you work. Where do you work at?" Again, there was a small pause on the other line. She said, "Eli. I don't really want you to know. I'm afraid you're going to think less of me... and probably never speak to me again." Eli blinked a few times and said finally, "It can't be that bad for me to end up thinking less of you." She frowned and said, "Eli. I'd love to talk more, but I have to get back to work. I'll call you tomorrow." Before Eli could say anything, she had hung up the phone. Eli pulled the phone away from his ear and chewed on his bottom lip.

Eli walked to his bed to lay in it. He crawled under the sheets and burried his face in his pillow.

.

I groaned, feeling the pit of my stomach clench and unclench. I groaned again and held my sides while I curled up in a ball. Today is not going to be my day... Wait. I turned my lamp on and peaked under the blankets and my eyes grew wide. Before I could react a jolt of pain hit my abdomen again. I whined loud, causing my sister to wake up and mutter, "Clare. Can you be any louder?" Darcy hid under her pillow. I, for once in my entire life, had never felt so happy about that time of the month. It was really impossible for me to figure out if I'm pregnant or not, seeing as Eli and I had sex yesterday. The symptoms don't show till about a week or two later, but I'm still slightly relieved.

I got up and walked to the bathroom, grabbing my sheets with me and practically tearing them off my bed. I dropped them in the laundry chute and walked back to my bathroom, grabbing a new pair of underwear for my shower.

After my shower I quickly grabbed a new bedsheet and dressed my bed. I crawled back into bed, sighing heavily. It wasn't even time for me to get up and get ready for school, it's five-thirty in the morning. Regardless, I'm planning on skipping today. I wasn't in the mood to go back to school. I closed my eyes and soon fell back asleep.

.

"Clare. Wake up."

I hid my face in my pillow and muttered, "Mom. I'm not feeling well, can I skip today please?"

"Clare, you're not sick, you're going to school today." Mom said. I turned around and grabbed her hand, placing it on my forehead. She blinked and frowned. Mom said, "Okay Clare. You stay in bed." I smiled faintly and watched her leave. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily. I held my sides and whined from the pain in my lower stomach. I. Hate. Cramps. Since I couldn't go back to sleep, I got up and walked to my bathroom, opening the medicine cabinet above my sink. I grabbed the small bottle of tylenol and opened it, dropping two pills in my palm. I closed it and placed the bottle back inside the cabinet.

I walked out of the bathroom and headed downstairs to the kitchen. I opened the cabinet and grabbed a glass, then opened the faucet and filled my glass with water. I turned the faucet off and popped the pills into my mouth. I chugged the water and sighed while placing it on the counter. As I walked to the couch, I grabbed a blanket from the closet and laid down on the couch. I turned the T.V on and my mom walked out of her room. She said, "Clare, I'm going to go grocery shopping. I'll be back in a little while. Do you want anything?" I shook my head.

She asked, "Are you sure? I could bring back some soup or something."

"Soup sounds good. Thanks mom." I waved her off and flipped through the channels. There normally isn't anything to watch around this time. I placed the remote on the table once I had settled on watching some old cartoons.

.

.

.

Eli stepped out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped tight around his waist. He walked to his dresser and pulled out a pair of deep grey skinny jeans, his black and grey striped long sleeve shirt, and a black short sleeve t-shirt. Eli pulled his clothes on and grabbed his phone when he heard it buzzing.

_I'm not going to school today, I'm sick :'(_  
_-Clare_

Eli frowned. He quickly responded to her text and walked out of his room. He walked into the kitchen to grab something to snack on before school. Eli looked down at his phone, receiving a text message.

_You can come by during lunch if you want. It'd make my day. I feel like crap -tear-_  
_-Clare_

Eli smiled a little and closed his phone. He opened the packet of Pop-Tarts and took a bite out of one before he walked out of his house with his car keys and school bag in hand. Eli unlocked his car and climbed in. He turned the ignition on and pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the school. Eli parked where he normally parked and climbed out of Morty. He headed towards the school and sighed in relief when he sat Adam standing at the locker. Adam pinned his eyebrows together and asked, "Where's Clare?" Eli said, "She's sick." Adam frowned and said, "Oh. That sucks. Well, I guess its just you and me today." Adam pat Eli's shoulder and smiled.

Eli smiled in return and Adam walked with him to his locker. Eli twisted the combination and reached into his bag, grabbing the unneeded books and tossing them into his locker. Adam said, "Oh by the way. I finished the paper last night. I ended up typing like six more paragraphs into it. So we have a total of, if I remember correctly, nine... ten paragraphs?" Eli responded saying, "That's awesome." He shut his locker and turned around, crashing into someone. Out of all the people he could've bumped into, Nicole just happened to be one of them. Eli sighed heavily.

"Oh, Eli. Hey." She smiled.

"...Hey."

"Where's Clare? She's normally with you." Nicole stated bitterly.

"Who's this?" Adam questioned before Eli could say anything.

"Oh, I'm Nicole." She smiled at him and Adam frowned. Eli looked over at Adam and they both walked around her and she followed behind them. Eli asked softly, "Adam did you give my email to her?"

"No. I don't even know her." Adam responded. Eli asked, "Then how did she get my email? This bitch has been on my tail since I first talked to her. She's getting on my last nerve." Nicole said, "Eli that's so rude of you to say. I'm hurt." Eli turned around and glared at her, Adam placed a hand on his shoulder. Eli said, "Look. You're a nice girl, but would you mind? You're invading my personal space. And to put it frankly, you're annoying. Leave me alone please." Nicole's mouth fell open, then she fake pouted.

"Oh come on Eli." She moved closer in front of him and pressed her chest up against his. Adam softly pushed her back before Eli could and said, "Look. Clare isn't the jealous type but if she finds out that you're making moves on Eli, all hell is going to freeze over. Enough is enough, Eli said to stop, so leave him alone." Adam grabbed Eli's shoulder and turned him around. The two continued to walk down the hall, leaving Nicole standing dumfoundedly in the middle of the hallway.

"Thank you." Eli sighed in relief.

"No problem." Adam smirked.

Eli and Adam pounded their fists before Eli walked into class. He took a seat in the back corner and laid his head down on the desk.

.

My cramps had finally disappeared. Now that I felt slightly better, I wanted to go to school. But since first period had already started, I really didn't want to go in late. I walked out of the kitchen with a small carton of chocolate ice-cream and a spoon. I plopped myself on the couch and spooned some ice-cream in my mouth. I looked towards the steps and saw Darcy walking down the stairs, rubbing the back of her head and yawning.

She noticed I was in the living room and stopped.

"Why aren't you at school?" She questioned.

"I'm not feeling well." I responded. Darcy arched an eyebrow and said, "Ah. Well where's mom?" I licked the spoon and said, "She went grocery shopping. She should be back in a little bit." Darcy nodded and sat down next to me on the couch. Darcy stole the spoon from my hand and she stuck her tongue out as I began to protest. She spooned some ice-cream in her mouth and handed the spoon back to me. Darcy asked, "So. When is your boyfriend free?"

I looked over at her and blinked a few times.

"I told you we all need to hang out." Darcy flashed me a smile.

"Well, um... he's coming by today around lunch time, so we can hang out for a little bit." I said. Darcy nodded and she stole the spoon again. I whined saying, "Go get your own spoon!" Darcy laughed and she stabbed the spoon in the ice-cream before she got up and walked to the kitchen to grab her own spoon. I looked down at my phone on the coffee table when it started vibrating. I grabbed it and read the text.

_Where are you?_  
_-Alli_

I quickly responded to the text and Darcy and I continued eating the ice-cream while watching old cartoons. It was still very early and nothing good showed around eight in the morning. My phone started buzzing and I read the text.

_Oh, I'm sorry :( I hope you feel better. I have loads to tell you!_  
_-Alli_

I pinned my eyebrows together and responded to her text. It had only taken her a few more minutes to respond.

_Oh nothing, Adam texted me and told me to tell you that you need to beat Nicole up when you get back to school_  
_-Alli_

"Who's Nicole?" Darcy was reading the message over my shoulder.

"She's this girl at school who's all over Eli." I muttered.

"He better not be returning the feelings" Darcy threatened.

"No no. He can't stand her. She's really annoying." I said, quick to defend Eli.

"I really don't like her." I added. Darcy laughed a little and she said, "Of course you're not going to like her. She's hitting on your boyfriend, but anyway. Violence is not the answer, you have to talk to her and tell her you don't like it. If she doesn't listen, then you punch her." She winked at me and got up to go upstairs. I got up as well and went to put the empty carton in the trash can and rinse the spoon. I walked back and answered the text I got from Alli.

_Adam told me that Nicole got a little too close to him, but he interfered and "saved" Eli._  
_-Alli_

I smiled.

.

Eli walked out of class and headed to his locker, Adam stood waiting for him.

"Are you okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. Just tired." Eli responded as he opened his locker.

"Just a few more classes and then we're free from this hell hole." Adam said, patting Eli's shoulder. Eli smirked and said, "So... are you sure you didn't give Nicole my email? She said she got it from one of my friends." Eli and Adam turned to walk from the lockers. Adam said, "So you just... randomly assumed it was me?" Eli looked up at Adam and said, "Well... I mean god when you say it like that, it makes me feel like shit. I kind of... figured it was you." Adam rolled his eyes. He said, "Nice to know you don't trust me man." Eli frowned.

"Adam I do trust you." Eli said.

"Then why assume something without asking me first?" Adam was trying to make a point.

Eli chewed on the inside corner of his bottom lip and said, "Sorry. I wasn't really thinking." Adam shrugged his shoulders. He said, "Don't worry about it. I'm going to be late to class. I'll see you later." Adam and Eli pounded their fists and Eli walked into the classroom. He took his seat and grimaced when he realised this was the class he had with Nicole. Eli groaned and laid his head down on the desk. Eli looked up when he felt someone sit in front of him. He wanted to move, but he couldn't. This was his assigned seat and he couldn't move to sit somewhere else without getting in trouble. To his surprise, Nicole didn't speak to him.

He sighed in relief.

Maybe she caught the hint?

Eli's hopes were brought down when Nicole turned around. She asked, "Can I borrow a pencil? Or a pen?" Eli looked around the half full classroom. He said, "You had to ask me for it? There's plenty of other people in this classroom." Nicole looked around and smiled when she turned to him. Nicole said, "Well yeah, but you know. You're right here. So why should I get up and walk across the classroom to ask for a pencil?" Eli frowned. He shrugged his shoulders and said, "I don't have an extra pencil." Nicole frowned and asked, "Are you sure?" She leaned forward and pushed her chest together, trying to get Eli's attention. Eli looked down, he wasn't at all interested.

"Positive."

Nicole frowned and turned back around in her seat. Eli took his phone out and quickly sent a text to someone.

.

.

.

"Clare! Eli sent you a text!" Darcy called from downstairs. I quickly rushed out of the bathroom and jumped on the couch. I grabbed my phone and read the text from Eli.

_I really wish you were here :( I miss you..._  
_-Eli_

"Awwwwwww." I smiled.

"What?" Darcy asked.

I showed her the text and she smiled while rolling her eyes and shaking her head. She said, "You two are sickening." I stuck my tongue out at her and quickly responded to Eli's text. I waited impatiently for him to respond while I flipped through the channels and my phone soon started buzzing.

_I love you so much too Clare :) I might get something to eat when I come see you, do you want anything?_  
_-Eli_

I smiled a little.

"Guys. I'm home." I watched my mom walk in through the front door holding at least four brown bags. I got up to help her and she sighed in relief saying, "Thank you." I walked with her to the kitchen and we all started putting the groceries away in silence. I pulled out a can of tomato soup and smiled. I left it out on the counter. I heard my phone buzzing and left the kitchen to answer the text I received.

_Are you sure that's all you want? A milkshake and some fries? Okay..._  
_-Eli_

I responded to Eli's text and went back to helping put the groceries, fortunately, Darcy and mom were already done. I shrugged and decided to heat up my soup. My mom said, "Don't worry about this Clare. I'll do it for you." I smiled and nodded. I walked back to the couch and grabbed my phone when it started vibrating on the table.

_I'll see you later Clare. I love you_  
_-Eli_

I closed my phone and Darcy sat down next to me. She said, "Aww, no more cute texts." Darcy pinched my cheek and I playfully slapped her hand away. My mom finished what she was doing in the kitchen and she sat down in the recliner next to the couch. She asked, "So, Clare how are you feeling? Are you feeling better?" I nodded and said, "Yeah. I'm feeling a lot better thanks." She smiled.

"So mom. Where's dad?" Darcy asked.

I looked over at my mom. I had wondered why she hadn't told Darcy yet. After a short awkward silence she said, "He's um... not here anymore Darcy." Darcy blinked a few times in confusion. She opened her mouth, then closed it. She asked finally, "What? Why?" Mom frowned and sighed heavily. She said, "Your father and I got a divorce Darcy." I flinched when Darcy got up and screamed, "What the hell! What for?" Mom looked up at Darcy with a hurt look on her face. She said, "Darcy. It was for the best. Things weren't well between us." Darcy crossed her arms across her chest and looked away.

I said, "Darcy mom and dad were fighting almost daily. It got bad..." She glanced down at me and I smiled faintly at her. Darcy sighed angrily and stormed to the front door, slamming it behind her once she exited the house. I looked over at my mom and reached over, placing a hand over hers. She smiled softly at me. I said, "Darcy will understand mom. We just have to... you know tell her the full story." Mom nodded and she got up to go to the kitchen to check on my soup, I guessed. My mom soon came back with a bowl sitting on a small dish. I smiled at her as she handed me the bowl.

I took a sip of my tomato soup and sighed as it slowly ran down my throat, warming my entire body.

This felt so amazingly good.

Darcy soon walked back inside the house and she looked at my mom asking, "What exactly happened between you two? Why didn't you tell me something was wrong when you would call me? I asked plenty of times and you told me everything was fine. Why did you lie to me mom?" I got up and left to leave them alone so they could talk. I said, "I'll be outside." I got up, taking my soup with me. I opened the front door and exited the house, sitting on the front steps.

I continued to eat and sighed heavily, listening to my sister and mom start arguing inside. And so it starts again. My mom and dad finally finished arguing, and now... it's my mom and my sister. After ten minutes, I finally finished my soup. When I walked into the house, my mom and Darcy's screaming conversation soon died down to a more softer one. I sighed in relief as I put my bowl in the kitchen sink.

I walked into the living room and asked, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine." Darcy smiled at me.

I smiled back at her and my mom said, "Yeah everything is better now. I told her everything." I smiled. I said, "That's good. No more secrets." I sat down next to mom and Darcy and I hugged my mom. Darcy joined in the hug and I laughed a little.

.

"I'll see you later Adam." Eli said.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked quickly.

"I'm going to get something to eat and then I'm going to go see Clare." Eli responded as he shut his locker. Adam frowned. He asked whiningly, "You're going to make me sit alone for lunch?" Eli smiled pathetically at him and said, "I'm sorry man. I mean I can text her and see if you can come by to see her too." Adam blinked a few times.

He only smirked and said, "No it's okay, you two have fun." Adam playfully elbowed Eli's side and winked twice at him.

Eli laughed sarcastically at him and he exited the school.

He walked to Morty and unlocked the door as he climbed in. He turned the ignition on once he was situated. Eli drove out of the parking lot and headed to the nearest fast food restaurant. After ordering everything, he drove up to pay. Eli reached into his pocket and pulled his wallet out. He fished out a twenty dollar bill and frowned, seeing as that's the last of his money. He handed the girl the twenty and she gave him change back, of course.

Eli waited patiently for his food as he started to chew on his dull nails.

He soon got his food and he drove off the Clare's house. Eli reached into the brown bag and pulled a few fries out, chomping down on them while he drove with one hand. Eli took a sip of his drink and soon arrived at Clare's house after driving for what seemed like hours, since he was so anxious to see her.

.

"Hey Clare."

"Hm?"

"I think your boyfriend is here." Darcy said, peeking through the white blinds as she watched Eli step out of the car, carrying a brown bag in one hand, while in the other he held the drinks. I watched Darcy walk to the door. Before Eli could ring the doorbell, she opened the door saying, "Eliiii, come on in." I placed my hand against my forehead and shook my head. Eli smiled sheepishly at her and walked over to me. He sat down next to me on the couch and I took my milkshake. He handed me my fries.

I took the top off my milkshake and dipped a fry in there (1). I looked over at Eli when he looked at me funny. I asked, "What?" And I popped the milkshake dipped fry into my mouth. Eli said, "That's kind of nasty."

My mouth fell open in disbelief. I said, "Eli you can't say it's nasty unless you've tried it." I dipped a fry again and took a bite out of it, smiling at how good it tasted. Eli frowned, taking a bite out of his burger and said after he finished chewing, "I think I'll pass." I frowned.

"Here taste it." I said held it before his lips and he pressed his lips to a line, shaking his head.

"Please." I pouted.

Eli shook his head again. I gave him a puppy face and he sighed in defeat. Eli opened his mouth and I softly shoved the fry into his mouth. I watched his face and laughed when he frowned and chewed at the same time.

"It's okay." He said finally and continued to eat his burger.

Darcy walked in and she sat down next to Eli on the recliner. He glanced over at her and blinked a few times when she sat there, looking at him and giving him a teasing smile. Eli asked, "What?"

"Oh nothing. So... Clare tells me you and her are pretty intimate with each other." Darcy said randomly. She was so awful. I died of embarrassment, which was what my sister lived for. Eli choked on his drink and I glared at Darcy. She only shrugged and said, "I'm just going to say you better have used protection. Clare getting pregnant is not really good, especially for a girl her age." Eli blushed and continued to slowly eat his meal in an awkward silence. When he dared to glance over at me, I smiled sheepishly at him.

"You have been wearing protection right?" Darcy asked again, not getting her desired answer the first time.

"Y-yeah." Eli stammered, his face was dark red now. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Okay. Good. How many times have you guys had sex?" Darcy went on conversationally.

"I-is that really any of your business?" Eli questioned. There was the Eli I knew, biting back. I continued to giggle while I ate my fries. Darcy said, "You must be special, for Clare to be having sex with you. It must be something serious. It's important for me to know if you're right for my sister." Darcy smiled at him. Eli took a sip of his drink and placed it back down on the coffee table. He said finally and confidently, "Clare and I had sex twice. That's all I'm going to tell you. I love Clare and I'm not going to stop loving her. She's my everything, so you don't have to worry about me being a bad seed for her." I smiled and placed a hand on Eli's shoulder.

He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

I smiled at him and we all continued to talk. Darcy occasionally ask Eli questions like why he drives a hearse, and why does he wear so much black, and my favorite, if he's ever borrowed my eyeliner. I think Eli was a bit uncomfortable with talking to Darcy, but... I mean she is my sister. And being my older sister meant embarrassing me and I guess making my boyfriend uncomfortable as well.

After twenty minutes of talking, Eli stood up. He said, "I have to get back to school now. It was nice talking to you Darcy. Clare, I'll talk to you later." Eli leaned down and he kissed my lips chastely before he walked out of the house. Normally I would walk out with him, but I didn't want to keep him from going back to school.

"That was fun." Darcy said.

"Sure. I think you scared him." I laughed.

"Eh... maybe." Darcy joined in the laugh.

The doorbell rang and I pinned my eyebrows together. I got up to see who it was. I opened the door and my heart stopped.

"Hi Clare."

"F-Fitz? K.C? What are you guys doing here?"

End of Chapter 19

* * *

Ah! CLIFFY! I know, biggest cliff hanger yet XD Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I actually liked the way it came out :3 seeing as I was seriously distracted with everything around me -.- Anyway. Leave me a review and tell me what you think!

Good bye for now!

(1) milkshake and fries: OH MY GOD THIS IS POSSIBLY THE BEST COMBINATION SINCE BUTTER AND JELLY :)


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, nor the song titles used as chapters. I own only my story. But I do own my own character, Nicole. She is mine, do not steal!

A/N: Before I begin my rant... Um, I don't know what happened to this story, it's been a month since I last updated so, um... please don't hate me... I have my reasons, if you would like to know what was going on, please send me a PM, don't bitch at me in a review, please. Anyway. Thank you for the reviews! Here's chapter, lucky NUMBER, 20! Ah, but... I must say this story is close to its end, but don't worry, I have ideas for the sequel of this story! Anyway, reviews are really amazing!

Enjoy!

Chapter was beta-read by: pavedwithbadintentions

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .20.]  
**I **._am__ cut, I am not_.** A l o n e**

"Clare? Who is at the door?" Darcy asked. I looked back over my shoulder shouting, "No one! I'll be right back." I stepped outside, shutting the door behind me. I crossed my arms across my chest and asked again, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're not here to start a fight Clare." Fitz stated.

"Then what are you here for?" I asked in an icy tone. K.C. stood next to Fitz, his hands buried deep into his pockets. I opened my mouth to speak, but Fitz beat me to it. He said, "Bianca told us that they're holding a Vegas themed dance next month." I shifted my eyes and said, "Yeah. What about it?"

"I have a deal for you Candy Pants." Fitz said.

I cringed at the name he called me. I closed my eyes and asked, "What kind of deal." K.C. stepped forward and stated, "Fitz wants to go to the dance with you." I opened my eyes and my mouth fell open a little bit. I pinned my eyebrows together.

"Excuse me? You've got to be kidding me." I dropped my arms from across my chest and placed my hands on my hips.

"I'm not kidding, you go to the dance with me... or I put your boyfriend in the hospital. It's a win-win for both of us." Fitz said, shrugging his shoulders. I shouted, "Eli hasn't been doing anything to you guys! Why should I go to the dance with you, when this stupid feud is over!"

"Fine, you don't go with me to the dance. I run over and beat the ever living crap out of your boyfriend." Fitz turned around, and started walking up the road. I looked over at K.C. and he frowned at me. I watched them leave and I started to panic. I groaned and shouted, "Fitz! Wait!"

.

The Dot

"You're not going to the dance?"

"Correction, I don't want to go to the dance." Eli responded.

"Why not?" Adam asked again.

"I don't want to go because... I don't know. I'm just not feeling like it. But if Clare wants to go, I'm going of course. What about you? You're taking Fiona right?" Eli playfully nudged Adam's side. Adam flashed Eli a smirk and said, "Of course I'm taking her. I wouldn't go without her, it would be kind of weird without her." Eli smirked and Adam said, "So how was Clare since you last saw her."

"She's fine." Eli responded while he tore the napkin in his hand. He piled up the little ripped up pieces of the napkin next to his drink. Adam spun around in his chair and stopped mid way. He said, "Eli, Clare's outside. She's... she's talking to... Fitz." Eli turned around swiftly and glanced out the window. He pinned his eyebrows together and got up, walking to the booths, and stared out the window.

He watched as Clare nodded slowly, her head bowed as Fitz walked away, K.C. walked beside her.

.

"It's for the best Clare. It'll keep Eli safe." K.C. said.

"I hate you guys." I whimpered, feeling the tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. K.C. surprised me. He wrapped his arms around me and I stiffened. He said, "Clare... I'm so sorry. I was never a part of this, I got pulled into their little games. I never wanted to hurt you, or Eli... just... do what Fitz says okay?" He pulled away. I glanced up at him and slowly nodded my head. K.C. hugged me again, and started walking away. My tears spilled down my face, and I swallowed hard. I glanced up when I heard my name being called. Adam and Eli sprinted across the street and soon stood in front of me.

"What did he do to you?" Adam asked.

I shook my head, and I held myself. Eli lifted my chin and he said, "Clare... what's wrong? Why are you crying." I choked on a sob, and hugged Eli's waist. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and Adam pat my shoulder. Through my heavy sobs I said, "Eli... I-I... we need to talk," I pulled away, "Both of you... I need to talk to both of you." They glanced down at me curiously. I walked across the street and sat down at the round tables just outside the Dot.

"Okay, what's wrong?" Adam asked.

"Why were you talking to Fitz? And why was K.C. all over you?" Eli questioned.

I could feel the anger burning in his voice. I sighed shakily and swallowed hard, preparing myself for what is to come. I said lowly, "I can't... go with you to the dance." Eli blinked a few times. He asked quickly, "The Vegas night dance? Why not?" I glanced up at him, noticing the hurt look in his eyes. I inhaled and continued, "I'm going with... Fitz." Eli blinked and started to laugh, Adam joined after. I glared at them, trying to figure out what the hell is so funny.

"You're kidding right?" Eli asked, still laughing.

"Does it sound like I'm kidding?" I asked.

Eli and Adam's laughter soon died down, and Adam cleared his throat. He said, "You're serious..." I nodded my head slowly, and looked down at the ground. Eli shouted, "What the fuck! Why?" I looked up at him and he glared at me. I said, "Look... I didn't want to. But Fitz said that he would hurt you if I didn't go with him... Eli please don't be mad. I'm doing this for you... and Adam." I looked over at Adam, he looked just as hurt as Eli did. I don't understand. I thought they would be the tiniest bit of happy.

Eli growled and he got up from the table screaming, "Why would you do this Clare!" I pinned my eyebrows together and repeated, "Eli I said he was going to hurt you... why don't you understand that I'm doing this for you!" I got up and stood in front of him. Eli shook his head and turned around, walking away. I shouted, "Eli! Eli please don't go." I ran after him and grabbed his arm. Eli swiftly turned around and said in an angered tone, "Clare I can't believe you would do something to stupid."

"Eli... don't be mad please," I hugged him around the waist and kissed his lips, "I'm doing this for you. He said he would stop assaulting you... he promised me." I whispered against his lips.

"Eli, maybe you're taking it to the extreme." Adam said behind me. Eli glanced up at Adam then looked down at me. Eli reached up and he cupped my face. I closed my eyes and leaned against his touch, his thumb brushed my tears away. Eli said, "It's stupid Clare... but I'm trusting you on this." I smiled faintly and kissed his lips again. I pulled away and Eli turned around to leave again. I watched him and felt my heart sink. Adam placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "It's okay Clare. He's probably still hurt about it." I nodded and frowned.

"Let's hang out." I said.

"Okay." Adam responded. I walked into the Dot and he followed behind me. We sat in our usual place, the booth, and I leaned my head against my hand and sighed shakily. I asked, "Do you think... I did the right thing?" Adam glanced up at me. He responded, "I think what you did was... kind of stupid, but if you were doing this for us then you did the right thing Clare. Eli loves you, and he's just angry that you're going with the guy that's been tormenting you, me, and him. He's probably afraid that if you go along with this, you'll get hurt." I nodded at Adam's statement.

"I won't let Fitz do anything with me... I'm not that stupid." I muttered.

"I know you aren't, but Fitz is a dick, and... it's probably obvious that he gets what he wants. Don't fall for anything okay Clare? I don't want anything to happen to you." Adam placed his hand over mine, and I smiled. I said, "I won't fall for anything Adam. I promise."

.

.

.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eli."

"What do you want?"

"Eli... what's wrong? You sound tense."

"It's... it's nothing mom. I can't talk right now." Eli responded as he paced back and forth under a large tree in the park. His mom said, "Eli. Talk to me, what's wrong." Eli stood against the tree, and slid down to the ground. He whispered, "Clare is going to this dance next month with someone else." He heard his mother gasp. She asked, "Why? With who?" Eli felt the tears gather in his eyes, but he refused to let them fall. He soon answered, "Fitz."

"Fitz as in... that bully that's harming you? Why would she do something to stupid!"

"Clare said she made a deal with him. She said that he said if she goes with him... he'll stop assualting her, me, and Adam. Clare said she was doing it for me..." Eli muttered. It was quiet on the other line. Eli sniffled and he reached up and wiped the one tear that rolled down his cheek with his sleeve.

"Eli. I have to go. I just wanted to call and make sure you were okay. I'm getting off early from work today. Do you want to go meet me somewhere?" Eli chewed on the corner of his bottom lip. He said, "Sure. We can meet at the Dot if you want."

"Sounds great. I'll see you soon."

"Bye mom."

Eli closed his phone and leaned his head back against the tree. He brought his knees up to his chest and sighed heavily. Eli buried his head in his knees and uncontrollably started to sob. He knew Clare was doing this for him, but he couldn't help but feel hurt.

.

"Where could he have gone?" I asked, looking around.

"He's at the park." Adam said. I turned to him asking, "What? How do you know?" Adam held up his phone and I mouthed an "oh". We headed towards the park, and across the field, I spotted a dark spot sitting against the tree. I told Adam, "Can you um... wait here? I think I should talk to him alone." Adam frowned he said, "You know what. I'll just go ahead and head home. I don't want to intervene. Try and get him to feel better okay?" I hugged Adam tight, and watched him turn tail, and head down the road. I turned back around and started walking towards Eli.

"Eli." I said once I was close enough.

He lifted his head and my heart ripped when I noticed that he was crying. I sat down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Eli wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket and I said, "Eli... please don't cry." I tilted his head towards me and he looked away. Eli said, "I'm just... I'm a little hurt Clare." His tone was above a whisper. I tilted Eli's head towards me and I kissed him. Eli brought his legs down and he grasped the back of my head. He crushed our lips harder together, while my hands found his neck.

Eli pulled away and I whispered, "Eli. I'm doing this for us. I love you and I hate to see you getting hurt..." Eli nodded and he whispered, "I love you too Clare."

"It will be fine I promise. This isn't going to break us up... is it?" I asked. Eli pulled away from me and he grabbed my hand, passing his finger over the ring he gave me a few weeks ago. I watched him smile and he soon said, "Clare I'm never going to break up with you. I love you too much to break your heart." I smiled at his words, and leaned forward. Eli cupped my face and we kissed frantically. I was pulled into his lap, sitting sideways on top of him.

Eli pulled his lips away, and he rested his head on my chest.

I rubbed the back of his head and his arms hugged my waist tightly. I sighed and Eli said, "Clare I love you... I love you so much." I smiled, and kissed the top of Eli's head. Abruptly I said,

"Eli I forgot to tell you."

"What?" He pulled his head away and looked up at me.

"I don't think I'm going to end up pregnant."

"Really? How do you know?" Eli asked.

"Well... I sort of got my um... you know today." I muttered, feeling my face turn red since I just mentioned this to Eli. He smiled a little and said, "Okay. But... doesn't pregnancy symptoms show or well... appear about two weeks after?" I nodded.

"But you know... at least I wouldn't have skipped a period." I stated. Eli blinked a few times. He said, "I'm a guy I don't really understand the cycle Clare." I laughed and laid my head on Eli's shoulder.

"When is the dance again..." I asked, interlacing my fingers with his.

"Next month..." Eli responded lowly.

"Well, now we wait." I said. Eli squeezed my hand and responded, "Now we wait..." I kissed his neck and his phone started buzzing next to him. Eli reached down and picked up his phone. From the caller ID picture, I saw a very gorgeous woman, who looked exactly like him. I smiled asking, "Is that your mother?" Eli nodded and he soon answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Eli. Good news, I'm off work now. Do you still want to meet me?"

"Yeah sure. Um, Clare is with me... I want you to meet her."

"Okay Eli. I can't wait to meet her. I'm already at the Dot, I'll see you in a little bit okay?"

"Bye."

Eli hung up his phone. He said, "Come. I want you to meet my mom." I got off him and he stood up quickly. Eli took my hand he led me out of the park. I smiled and fixed myself, making sure I looked decent, aside from the sweat pants and old t-shirt I had on.

"Clare, you look fine." Eli laughed. I laughed a short laugh, nervously.

.

.

.

"Oh Clare, Eli has told me so much about you. And I must say, you are much more beautiful in person."

"O-Oh, thank you Mrs. Goldsworthy." I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Please Clare, call me Elyssia." She said. I smiled at her and said, "Thank you... Elyssia." She smiled at me. Elyssia reached over and she said, "Clare that ring is beautiful," She grabbed my hand and looked at the ring, "Where ever did you get it?"

"Eli bought it for me." I averted my gaze to him and Eli winked at me. Elyssia let go of my hand. She said, "It's very beautiful." I smiled at her saying "Thank you." Eli took my hand in his and he kissed the back of it. Elyssia switched glances between us and smiled. She looked down in her pocket and both Eli and I glanced over at her.

"Hello?... I'm with my son... I can't go back to work now, my shift is off... you know that... fine..." Elyssia hung up her phone and I glanced over at Eli then at her. She got up, pulling her purse over her shoulder. She said, "I'm sorry, but I have to go back to work... I'll um, talk to you guys later. Clare you have my number, give me a call sometime. You too Eli." Elyssia kissed the top of Eli's head and she gave me a hug. I watched her scurry off and jump into a taxi once she called out for one.

"Eli, where does your mom work?" I asked.

"She never told me." He responded.

"Well, you know. Have you ever... guessed? I mean you've always told me that she's always going back and forth to her job, even when she just got off. Maybe she's a bartender, or a waitress." I suggested. Eli shrugged his shoulders.

"Bzz, bzz, bzz." I sighed heavily and pulled my phone out from my pocket. I frowned saying, "Mom wants me home now." Eli pouted. I said, "Come on. Did you drive here with Adam?" Eli shook his head answering, "We walked."

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Clare it's not even dark yet, besides I'm walking you home. You can't walk around here by yourself, even though it's day time as well." Eli got up and he took my hand in his. I smiled up at him and kissed his lips. Eli said, "Let's go." I followed next to him while I wrapped my arm around his waist.

"Eli... next month."

I felt Eli clench my waist. I said, "You will be around when Fitz and I are... together right?"

"Clare that's a stupid question." He stated.

"Just making sure Goldsworthy."

"Well you have your answer Edwards."

End of Chapter 20

* * *

Well, you better be prepared for the next chapter. Like, seriously... BE PREPARED! For it is... the second to last chapter. Beautiful Blue Eyes is coming to its end. *tear* I love this story so much, but I mean I'm not going to stop posting for it of course, I have the sequel in mind, and I'm sure as HELL you guys are going to love it!

Don't forget to review!

Love you guys!

Goodbye for now!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I own only my story and Nicole. She is mine, do not steal!

A/N: This is the last chapter... *sniffles* I hope you enjoyed reading this story, as much as I enjoyed updating it. I love you guys, truly I do! You guys really make my day and I'm glad to know that most of you enjoy my work. :) Anyway, here's chapter 21!

Enjoy!

Beta-reader: Poppet Granger

* * *

Beautiful Blue Eyes

Summary: Sequel to Hearse; Eli and I are together now,and more drama has boiled since our relationship started, but when we're alone, pleasure is something that I expect to happen...even if it means that I must do something in return...

* * *

[C H A P T E R .21.] 1 Month Later  
**B e a u t i f u l** _.blue._ **E y e s**

"Clare baby, please just look at the test."

"No, it's... it's going to say I'm pregnant."

"Clare please... just do it. I'm dying over here."

"Fine!"

I got up and walked slowly to the counter of the bathroom in Eli's room. My heart was racing behind my chest and, to be quite frank, I had never been this scared in my entire life. I have been feeling so uneasy for the past few weeks after skipping my period. I squeezed my eyes shut while picking up the pregnancy test. Eli said, hesitantly, behind me, "Clare... what does it say?" I cracked one eye open. I turned around to face him. Eli blinked a few times. I looked back down and Eli said, "Clare?"

"I'm not pregnant Eli."

He got up and practically snatched it out of my hands, eyeing the little pink negative sign on the screen. Eli let out a sigh of relief and stumbled back against the wall. I couldn't help but laugh because I didn't seem as shocked as him. Eli tossed the test into the trash bin and circled his arms around my waist. His forehead pressed against mine. I asked, "Are you okay?" He nodded and smiled softly.

"Just relieved." He murmured.

I brushed the hair from his face and kissed his lips. I whispered, "Me too. Well... um, it's best that we get ready for the dance now." I glanced up at his green eyes and noticed how pained they looked. I frowned and then kissed his lips again. I felt bad. I shouldn't have said that.

"I still hate the idea... that you're going with him... I wanted us to go." Eli said against my lips.

"I know Eli, but we've already talked about this. We're going to have to get through this. I promise nothing will happen between Fitz and me. Trust me." I smiled and snaked my arms around his neck. Eli nodded and sighed. He said, "I might as well get you home, I'm pretty sure Alli and Jenna are waiting for you." We pulled away and Eli led me out of his bathroom. I grabbed my purse and he grabbed his keys. We walked out of his room and we were immediately greeted by his dad who just walked in through the door.

"Oh, Clare... leaving so early?" He asked.

"Just have to go home and get ready." I responded.

"Well you two have fun. Don't get into too much trouble Elijah." His dad said. Eli rolled his eyes and we both headed out of the front door. Eli walked around and he opened the passenger side for me. I climbed in and he closed the door, walking around to the driver's side. He climbed in, turned the ignition on, and drove away. I interlaced our fingers together. Eli brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it. I smiled and scooted closer to him, placing my head on his shoulder.

The ride to my house was short and I really didn't want to get out of the car. Eli leaned over and kissed me. I smiled in the kiss. Eventually, I reluctantly climbed out of the car. I looked back at him and waved. Eli smiled faintly in return. As I walked up to my house, I heard Alli and Jenna laughing upstairs. I guess Darcy let them in already. I quickly walked up the stairs and entered my room. Jenna turned around and smiled at me. I smiled in return saying, "You look really cute Jenna."

"Thanks. What are you going to wear?" She asked as I made my way to the bed, placing my purse there. I frowned and dead weight my body onto the bed, sighing heavily. I said, "I don't even know... I don't want to wear anything too flashy, because I don't want Fitz getting the wrong idea."

Alli walked out of the bathroom, wearing a cute dress. She held a tube of mascara in one hand while the other was on her hip. She said, "Excuse me? Fitz? I thought... wait elaborate please, I'm seriously lost." I guess I forgot to mention that Eli and I weren't going to the dance together. I sat up on my bed and said, "Okay... I'm going to tell you the short version... Fitz came by my house with K.C. about a month ago, he told me that... if I didn't want Eli getting hurt, I would have to the dance with him. If I refused, then Fitz was going to put Eli in the hospital. K.C. It was the only way to end the stupid feud going on between them... am I making any sense? Is it clear?" I switched glances between Jenna and Alli, who glared at me.

"Crystal Clare, just... don't let anything happen between you and Fitz, I heard some bad things about him." Jenna placed a hand on mine and I flashed a reassuring smile between her and Alli.

"That's downright stupid... I bet Eli blew up." Alli stated while walking back into the bathroom, applying some more mascara on.

"He yelled at me..." I said as I got up and rummaged through my closet, trying to find a good dress to wear. Jenna said, "This one is cute." She pulled out a white dress with black polka dots on it. I smiled and took it from her hand, placing the dress on my bed. Alli said, "I would've yelled at you too Clare Edwards." I rolled my eyes and removed my clothes, then pulled the dress on. I let Jenna and Alli fix my hair and make-up after. While they were tugging at my hair, putting curlers in, my thoughts were all on Eli. I was wondering if he was okay. I didn't realize that I had gotten a sad expression on my face until Jenna asked, "Clare can I do your make up? Alli might put too much on you since she always cakes hers on."

I shrugged my shoulders responding, "I don't care Jenna." I smiled at her. Jenna smiled in return and she turned me around in the chair. She applied some ivory base, evening it out around my face, then some powder. Opal eyeshadow came next and a thin layer of black liner, then mascara. I turned around and smiled at myself.

"Thanks Jenna." I said.

"No problem Clare."

.

.

.

"This sucks."

"Eli, you've been saying 'this sucks' for the past ten minutes. I know it sucks that your girlfriend is going with your enemy to the dance, but you trust her don't you?" Adam asked as he walked out of his own bathroom in a pair of deep blue jeans, a black shirt, and a black blazer. Eli lay on Adam's bed. He groaned and placed his hands over his face. He said, "I do trust

Clare, it's Fitz I don't fucking trust." Adam sat down next to Eli.

"You'll get through this Eli okay? Clare will probably kick him in the balls or something if he tries something on her." Adam managed to make Eli laugh. Eli sat up and got off the bed, he grabbed the long red blazer on Adam's bed and pulled it on. Eli fixed his skinny jeans and glanced back at Adam who said, "Let's get something to eat. I think my mom is making some dinner, the dance doesn't start for another hour or so, we might as well feast for a bit." Adam got up and placed a hand on Eli's shoulder. Eli followed Adam out of his room and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Well, well, well. Look at you guys all snazzy." Drew stated in a cocky tone.

"Jealous?" Adam questioned as he took a seat next to him at the table. Eli sat down in front of Adam, next to Adam's mother. Eli served himself, but only started to pick at it. Adam kicked Eli who cursed, rubbing his shin. He asked, "What the hell was that for?"

"Language Eli." Audra stated.

"But-

"No buts, I don't want to kick you out of this house again for your fowl mouth." Audra said. Eli glared at Adam who pressed his lips to a line, mouthing "sorry". Eli shook his head and poked his fork around the corn, muttering something about not being hungry. He pushed his plate away from him and got up. Adam asked, "Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom." He responded. Eli walked upstairs to Adam's room and shut and locked himself in the bathroom. He didn't want the thought of Clare going to the dance take control of what he was feeling, but it ended up being that way anyhow. Eli sighed heavily in frustration and looked at himself in the mirror. He turned the faucet on and splashed some cold water on his face before walking out of the bathroom.

Adam walked into his room as Eli tossed his body onto the bed.

"Look Eli, why don't you just go to Clare's house until the dance starts." Adam suggested.

"No, it's okay." Eli responded through the pillow.

"Why not. It'll make you feel better, besides... Fiona is coming over in a little bit. I don't want you to feel like a third wheel." Eli turned over on his back and glanced at Adam. He said, "Clare's friends are over there though. I don't want to-"

Adam interupted, "Who cares. Get your butt over there." Adam tossed Eli's car keys on his stomach before walking out of the room. Eli muttered something incoherent under his breath and crawled off of Adam's bed, keys in hand. He walked down the stairs and waved Adam and Drew off as he exited out the front door. He reached into his pocket and pulled his phone out.

.

.

.

"Clare, Eli is texting you." Alli said.

"What does the text say?" I asked while bouncing down the stairs and jumping on the couch in between Alli and Jenna. Alli said, "He says that he really needs to come see you." Jenna playfully elbowed my side and I smiled in return. Alli jumped off the couch and ran to the door once she heard it ring. She opened the door and said, "Wow Elijah, don't you look snazzy." I placed my hand on my forehead and sighed. Really Alli? Again? Eli stepped inside, taking a seat next to me on the couch. Jenna got up, pushing Alli back and leaving me and Eli alone.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just wanted to see you." Eli said. I smiled faintly and asked, "What was with the urgent text?" Eli shrugged his shoulders saying, "I didn't think it was that urgent." He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. I took his hands in mine and said, "Are you here because you're still freaking out about me going to the dance with Fitz." From the corner of my eye I noticed Alli and Jenna peaking around the corner. Eli shook his head. He said, "I came here to kiss you because something tells me I won't get to all night." Eli leaned forward and crushed his lips over mine. I was taken aback from the kiss, not ready for it. I soon relaxed and kissed him back.

Eli pulled away and said against my lips, "I swear I'm going to fucking kill him if he does anything to you." I smiled softly at Eli's protective side. Jenna piped up, "Alli and I will keep an eye out for her. Don't you worry about a thing Eli." Eli smiled faintly at her then turned back to me. He placed a kiss on my forehead before getting up and taking me with him. I glanced back at Alli and Jenna, who gave me a small look as Eli and I walked upstairs. Eli and I stood in the middle of the hallway.

He grabbed my hips and I placed my hands on his shoulders. Eli's lips curled up into a crooked smile and he leaned down again, softly placing his lips over mine. I gladly returned the kiss, running my fingers through his hair and lacing the strands between my fingers. I didn't want to be doing this right now, especially after just getting the clear with the pregnancy scare. But, since Eli and I won't be able to be together tonight, I might as well make out with him before we go. Eli's tongue slipped into my mouth, parting my lips more.

I was backed up against the wall. Eli's hands moved from my hips to my waist and I gasped when he squeezed my waist, running his thumbs back and forth of the silky cloth of my polka dotted dress. Our tongues wrestled against each others. I began to pull away, but Eli grabbed the back of my head, crushing his lips harder over mine. I whimpered and the kiss became more needy, more frantic. Eli thrust his hips forward against mine, making me moan softly.

I pulled away to see a smirk on his lips. He whispered, "I love you." I smirked and responded, "I love you too. Now, let's go downstairs before Jenna and Alli start to wonder things." I grabbed his hand and pulled him downstairs with me.

"The dance starts in like... twenty minutes. Do you guys want to go ahead and leave early or..." Jenna's sentence drifted. I looked over at Eli and he shrugged his shoulders. He said, "I can give you guys a ride if you want." Nobody protested and we soon started to grab our small hand bags, following Eli out the front door. We all jumped into Eli's car. Alli and Jenna sat down in the back, leaving Eli and I in the front. He turned the ignition on and drove away from my house. I leaned to him and placed kisses on his neck. Eli shifted and his head slightly turned to the side, giving me a little bit of room.

I wanted to leave a mark on him, but instead I softly kissed his neck, occasionally nipping at his skin. I smirked mentally, hearing him moan in his throat. I moved away from him and smiled, watching him glare at me in response.

"Tease." He muttered.

"You'll get over it." I responded with a small giggle.

The school came into sight and my stomach felt like it was going to fall out my butt when I saw Fitz and his little minions standing outside, harrassing some kid. Then I thought, why I was going with him in the first place. Eli parked in the back where he normally did and turned the ignition off. I climbed out and smiled at Jenna and Alli as they climbed out of the back. I felt kind of bad because I should've let Jenna sit in the front, seeing as she's pregnant and all. I glanced over at Eli and watched as he glared in Fitz's direction. I said, "Eli. Stop glaring at him, it's not going to make the situation better." He looked over at me and smiled sheepishly.

I wanted to take Eli's hand and lead him to the school, but I couldn't. Right now I had to stay away from him, if I wanted this stupid plan of mine to work. Alli and Jenna walked with me to the front of the school. As I inched closer and closer to Fitz, I took note that he was now looking at me. I sighed heavily and watched him tell his friends Owen and Bianca leave. I said, "Jenna, Alli. I'll meet you guys inside okay?" They looked like they wanted to protest, but didn't, only nodded. To say I was scared and wondering if I made the right decision to go talk to Fitz alone, was an understatement.

I couldn't help but smile when I watched Alli and Jenna glare at Fitz as they walked by him. I stood in front of him and asked, "Is that corsache for me?" Eli blazed by me as I said this. He didn't even bother in looking back. I frowned and Fitz said, breaking me from my thoughts, "My um... mom made me bring it." He reached forward and slipped it on my wrist. I looked down at it and then back up at him.

"So." I said while slapping my sides, trying to start a decent conversation. Fitz asked, "Was Eli pissed?"

"Shouldn't he be?" I asked, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I wouldn't blame him. But hey, if you didn't want him to be put in the hospital, it was smart of you to take my request." Fitz stated bluntly. I was scared, yet I wanted to slap him at the same time. He was an even bigger smart ass then Eli. I sighed heavily and said, "Let's go inside." I blazed by him and walked up the steps. Inside I heard loud music playing. I walked through the doors and immediately found Adam and Fiona making out. I couldn't help but laugh, despite my tragic situation. Across the room, I saw Alli screaming at Drew, I made a mental note to ask her what was going on after. And K.C. and Jenna were talking in the corner, she was smiling and crying at the same time. I guess K.C. finally came to his senses and told her that he really does need her. There was no sign of Eli though... I frowned.

"Do you want something to drink?" Fitz asked, breaking me from my thoughts again.

I shrugged my shoulders and nodded. I followed behind him and watched him pour me a glass of punch, making sure he didn't drop some rufees in there or something. I took the neon plastic cup and took a sip of my drink, still hesitant about drinking anything Fitz gave me. I placed the cup down on the table and looked around, watching people dance and such. I took another sip and glanced up at Fitz. He asked, "Do you want to dance?" I licked my bottom lip nervously. I wanted to so bad to say no, but... I knew I couldn't. Tonight I'm Fitz's date, a date who was stupidly pulled into a stupid plan and is not liking it one bit. I nodded and he held his hand out.

I hesitantly took it and he led me to the dance floor.

Thank the heavens a slow dance song came on, I refuse to be bumping and grinding with Fitz. I slowly reached up and placed my hands on his shoulders. I flinched when he placed his hands on my waist. I chewed nervously on my bottom lip and glanced around, not able to look at Fitz and trying to distract myself. I sighed mentally when I found Eli leaning against the wall, his hands burried in the pockets of his red blazer. He gave me a look, the look in his eyes told me that he was watching out for me. But he also looked incredibly sad. I smiled at him in return and then averted my gaze to the middle of Fitz's chest. I closed my eyes and sighed heavily, not wanting to look at him anymore. Fitz said, "Is something wrong Edwards?" I shook my head.

"I'll be right back." I tore away from his grasp and bolted through the doors. I ran to the bathroom and shut myself inside a stall. I breathed heavily. I really don't know how long I could take this.

"Clare?"

I heard someone walk in. I turned around and opened the stall door, peaking through. I opened the door all the way finding Alli standing in front of the stall. I said, "I can't do this anymore... I can't stand near this guy, I can't even dare to look at him. This is harder than I thought it was going to be." I leaned against the stall and Alli placed a hand on my shoulder. She said, "Drew and I broke up." I frowned and said, "I'm so sorry Alli... what happened?" As sad as I was for Alli, I was glad to have something to take my mind of my current unfortunate situation.

"As I walked into the school, I saw him kissing Bianca. I found out the truth. Those pictures I told you about, that I saw on his phone," I nodded, "they were never deleted from his phone, he's been fooling around with her for about a week now. I knew it was bound to happen." The sorrow was dripping from her voice. I hugged her and she hugged me in return. I pulled away saying, "I guess it's true what they say... guys will never change." I managed to make Alli smile. She said, "From this point on, I'm swearing off to guys, no more boys. Not ever." She held her pinky up, and I laughed, wrapping mine around hers. With our bond, I found strength.

We walked out of the bathroom and headed to the gym.

"Where's your girlfriend?"

"She's probably in the bathroom, now get off me."

"That sounds like Eli." I muttered.

I turned back around and walked around the corner to the hallway, finding Nicole dangerously close to Eli. It tore my heart into pieces. But Eli still didn't look interested in her, which gave me the confidence to storm up to them. I stood next to Eli and said, "Look Nicole. I'm going to be quite frank with you. I don't like you, neither does Eli so leave us alone." Eli muttered, "Thank you." I stood between him and Nicole, eyeing her harshly. It's been over a month and she has yet to catch a hint that I want her to stop. That more importantly, Eli wants her to stop.

"It's funny, see... Eli doesn't seem the type to go after church girls. He seems more of the rebel type." Nicole smirked.

"Well you obviously don't know me well enough." Eli snarled. Nicole lifted an eyebrow and Eli said, "Clare... let's go back to the dance." We turned to walk away. I heard Nicole huff in frustration and felt the hair on the back of my head being pulled. I squeaked and she shoved me up against the locker. Nicole said, "What's your problem church girl."

I pushed her away from me and she shoved me back against the locker. Okay, this is not going to end well with her winning. I need to defense myself. I shoved her away and slapped her hard in the face, echoing in the halls. Eli and Alli stood in shock. Soon enough, Nicole and I were rolling around on the floor, screaming and pulling each others hair. I heard Alli say, "Eli! Do something!"

Nicole pulled on my hair and I landed on top of her screaming and slapping her face, until Eli pulled me off by my waist. I breathed heavily and said, "Eli let me go." I thrashed around and watched Nicole get up. I smiled in satisfaction, noticing the claw marks I left on her chest and neck and face. Eli said, "You've done enough. I'm pretty sure Nicole will leave US both alone." He directed his statement and she nodded slowly while walking away, her short black layered dress was disheveled and ripped in a few places.

"Can you let me go please." I said, angrily.

Eli let loose on my waist and I fixed myself, making sure I looked decent. As we all walked back to the dance Eli held me comfortingly, trying to sooth me and calm me down. Fitz was outside waiting for me. As we inched closer to him he asked, "Are you okay?" I nodded and smiled reassuringly. Eli's arm snaked around my waist and Fitz and Eli glared at each other. I held onto Alli's hand for some sort of support. Fitz sighed heavily and Eli held onto my waist harder. I sighed in frustration saying, "Look you guys, why can't you just BOTH be adults, and just you know, kiss and make up." I wasn't in the mood to have a repeat of what just happened with Nicole. I was still embarrassed and ashamed, at what I had done and how happy I was about it.

Eli broke my thoughts, "He's not really my type."

"Eli. I'm being serious."

There was an awkward pause between us.

"Would an apology work?" I asked, breaking the silence. Alli whispered, "I'll see you inside okay?" I nodded and she walked back inside the gym, leaving me alone with Fitz and Eli. I pulled out of Eli's grip and glanced at the two of them. I said, "Well?"

"You're not going to hear it from me." Fitz said. I looked over at Eli and gave him a look. He sighed and rolled his eyes. Eli stated, "I'm sorry, for everything." At least he did apologize, even though he didn't mean it. Fitz said, "That won't do, you said the words, but I didn't really feel them."

"Whatever Fitz, you got an apology... now let's bury the hatchet. I would like to finish this night with my boyfriend... do you mind?" I asked. Fitz glanced down at me then back at Eli. He frowned but soon responded with, "Fine. Have fun, this dance it starting to suck anyway." I watched him leave through the double doors, pulling his phone out of his pocket. Eli blinked and leaned down whispering, "I think you hurt his feelings, oh wait, what feelings." I glanced up at him and playfully slapped his arm.

"So, are we ready to get this party started?" Eli asked as he snaked his arm around my waist and led me inside the gym. I smiled and followed him inside. We instantly walked to the dance floor and Eli placed my arms around his neck, while his wrapped around my waist. I smiled up at Eli and he leaned down and kissed me. I smiled in the kiss and he said, "I um... have a surprise for you." I blinked a few times and Eli pulled away from me. He led me outside.

He kissed my lips and whispered, "I love you Clare." I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck whispering, "I love you too." Eli smiled and he sighed heavily. He pulled away and glanced down at me, looking really nervous. Eli said, "Okay with um... that said. I got something for you." Eli reached into his blazer pocket and pulled out a small velvet black box.

I smiled at him, knowing that he got me another ring. Eli opened the box and my heart sunk. I asked, "E-Eli is that a...

"A diamond ring?" He finished my sentence timidly, then said, "I know it's not really much, but... I love you. And I want to really commit to you. This is a promise to you from me that I will always love you." He smiled at me.

I smiled and gave him a huge hug. Eli's lips curled up into a genuine smile. He pulled the ring out from the box, and tossed the box over his shoulder. I laughed a little and he took my right hand, sliding the ring onto my finger. I smiled wide, grinning from ear to ear. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. I pulled away and our foreheads stayed glued together. Eli's arms moved around my waist and he held me close to him.

"I must say Eli... this dance was a lot better towards the end... I really wasn't going to go today."

"You weren't?" He asked while taking a seat on the steps.

"Nope." I responded, sitting down next to him. I smiled and leaned my head against his shoulder. I asked, "So, are you ready for christmas break?" He glanced down at me and said, "I've been ready, the question is, are you ready?"

I looked up at him.

"I was born ready." I smirked and Eli leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

End of Chapter 21

*sniffles* Ah, this chapter made me smile ^_^ Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think! This is the last chapter, but I will be doing a sequel, should be up in about a week tops!

Goodbye for now!


End file.
